Forbidden Fruit
by Mrs. SRE Snape
Summary: Bella is very much in love with her boyfriend Edward Cullen, but what happens when his recently divorced father makes a move on his son's girl? AH. Forbidden Fruit has been nominated in the Top Ten Completed Fics for August  2012 on www . twifanfictionrecs . com
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though a piece of Edward or Carlisle would certainly be nice. _**

**_Story is not BETA edited, hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes. I don't normally write affair stories but this sort of just popped into my head._**

**_Summary: Bella is very much in love with her boyfriend Edward Cullen, but what happens when his recently divorced father makes a move on his son's girl?_**

**_Rated M for obvious reasons, sex and language._**

Forbidden Fruit

_Chapter One_

I never meant for it to happen. I loved Edward, I truly did, and at first I never thought of Carlisle as anything more than my boyfriend's father, but then, things changed. Edward's parents had separated and eventually divorced, it was really hard on Edward and his sister Alice who just happen to be my best friend. Esme had said she was no longer happy, and that now that her children were at the age that they could take care of themselves, she was going to see to her own dreams.

I supposed I could understand where she was coming from, we all have things we want to accomplish in our lives, but from what I understand she didn't give the slightest indication of how she felt until one night when Carlisle came home from a double shift at the hospital and she told him, without a hint of emotion, that she would be leaving in the morning. After two months of ignoring Carlisle's calls and e-mails in a desperate attempt to reconcile with his wife, Esme filed for divorce.

Edward and Alice were a mess, they felt abandoned and just plain confused, they had always thought their parents deeply in love, and so did Carlisle. While my boyfriend and best-friend were a mess, their father was a complete wreck, and in fact just days after the divorce was final, had a panic attack and had to be rushed to the hospital.

He took a leave of absence from work shortly after that.

There were many nights that I would stay with Edward, he needed me. Sometimes he just needed to hold me, to know I was there and that I would never leave him, and sometimes he would bury himself deep inside me and let the pleasure push away the pain. For Alice it was mostly listening to her try and work through her emotions, her hurt and anger at her mother for leaving them, her fear of not knowing how to cope and seeing her family so swiftly fall apart.

Then there was Carlisle. He would lock himself in his office for hours, Alice said once she was so worried for him she literally unscrewed the hinges from the door to get to him. She found him, on the floor, passed out drunk over old family photo albums, fresh tears resting on his pale cheeks.

It was the weekend of Alice's birthday, she had a party at her house, it was big and loud and very Alice, but it was fun too. Charlie had given me permission to stay the night, knowing the party would end late, he didn't want me driving home in the dark, plus it was supposed to rain that night. He never really had a problem with me staying overnight at the Cullen's, despite the fact that Edward was my boyfriend. My dad had known and trusted the Cullen's since they moved to Forks thirteen years ago.

It was late, past midnight, and I simply couldn't sleep. Sitting up in bed, I looked to Edward who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed beside me, his wild bronze hair spread over the pillow. I smiled and kissed his cheek softly, "I love you" I whispered, he gave a small smile and mumbled something I didn't understand. Quietly I made my way out of bed and downstairs, hoping a warm glass of milk would help me sleep. When I got to the kitchen however I was surprised to find I wasn't the only one still awake.

"Bella." Carlisle looked up from the kitchen table where he sat, a half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand.

I sighed, making my way over to him, "Carlisle, you have to stop doing this to yourself," I said, bravely moving to take the liquor from him. I was actually quite surprised when he willingly handed it to me. I then dumped the remaining liquid down the drain, throwing the empty bottle in the trash.

"It numbs the pain."

"I know," I said sympathetically sitting in the chair beside him, "but you and I both know it's only temporary."

He just nodded as his gaze moved directly to my own. His eyes were red and blood shot which was probably due to the alcohol as well as lack of sleep. "Your eyes are almost identical to hers, did you know."

"My eyes"? Was he talking about Esme?

"Yes, except yours, they seem to…sparkle in a way hers never did, or at least hadn't in a very long time."

Carlisle took in a long deep breath, running his hand over his face, than letting it drop to the table. "I just don't understand…what did I do wrong? I thought…I thought she was happy. I thought…"

He trailed off, simply shaking his head; I was starting to wonder if he would ever get over her. I knew my dad never really got over losing my mom, he had even admitted to me once that he still loved her, despite her rejection and the fact that she had been remarried for almost two years now. But at least Charlie had accept it and moved on with his life.

"I know it's hard, my dad went through it too. I don't know the full extent of what happened exactly because I was with my mom, but Billy mentioned he was pretty broken up for almost a good year. But Carlisle," I said, placing my own hand atop of his and smiling softly, "it will get better, if you let it."

With another deep breath, Carlisle rose from his seat, allowing my hand to fall from his, "Thank you, Bella, you have been such a help to all of us during this difficult time." And then he did the very last thing I would have ever expected my boyfriend's father to do to me, he kissed me…on the mouth, and it wasn't a quick peck either, but full of desire and longing and as much as I hated to admit, it was phenomenal, even with the taste of alcohol on his lips, it was one of the best kisses I could ever remember having.

And when he finally pulled away he gave a small laugh and headed back up stairs.

That moment, at least in my mind, marked the beginning of an affair that I would have with Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

XXX

It had been almost a month since that kiss in the kitchen, and since that time I hadn't been able to look Carlisle in face without blushing. Thankfully, since I blush over pretty much anything, no one seemed to think anything of it. That kiss marked a turning point for Carlisle, I don't know if it had anything to do with what I had said or if it was something he came to realize on his own, but the very next day Dr. Cullen began to slowly extinguish his ex-wife from his life. He got rid of most of her pictures, sending them to her directly, he kept a few, giving them to his children, as well as their wedding pictures which he packed in a box and put in the attic. He would later tell me that there was a point in their marriage that was good and happy and he didn't want to completely forget that, and I could understand that, I know Charlie still had a couple pictures of Renee around.

It was close to two on a Saturday afternoon, I had gone over to the Cullen's to hang out with Edward, Alice and a few of our other friends. Edward had gotten a part time job at the hospital working a few hours a day a couple days a week as a parking attendent. It wasn't glamorous, but what jobs available to seventeen years olds are? His shift started at 2:45 and with Forks being, well rural, it would take him a little over a half an hour to get there, and Edward being overly anal about promptness, always left earlier then necessary.

He gave me a quick kiss before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. Around ten minutes later Alice along with Rose decided they wanted to go shopping, which I refused to do unless completely necessary, especially with Alice, when she enters a mall she's like the Energizer Bunny, she just never stops.

"Well, Jazz is going over to Emmett's to play some new war game on his Playstaion 3, so unless you want to join them, I should probably give you a ride home." Alice offered.

"Yeah, thanks Alice, I appreciate it." My truck had died the day before, for the, what I think was the fifth time since receiving it as a welcome home gift from my dad when I came to live with him. My friend Jake who is good with mechanical stuff was taking a look at it, but I really had no hopes for it.

"You girls go ahead, I'll take her home."

I turned to see Carlisle standing just a few feet away. He looked freaking hot. He had been dressing a little differently lately. Edward figured the divorce brought on a sort of mid-life crisis, at the time, I agreed. He had on blue jeans and not old man jeans either, but like he had picked them straight out of Edward closet. He also wore a tight plain black T-shirt, which was doing an amazing job if showing of his well defined chest.

"Oh thanks, dad," Alice said giving a little jump for joy, "it would have cost Rose and I a good twenty minutes off our shopping time."

"Well sorry to be such an inconvenience," I said rolling my eyes.

Alice just giggled and both she and Rose gave me a hug before walking out the door. It had been the first time I had been alone with Carlisle since the kiss and with him looking, well like a sex-god, my famous blush quickly returned.

A small almost devilish smile pulled to his lips as he slowly made his way towards me. "I can easily understand why Edward so enjoyes seeing this," he said, slowly raking the back of his fingers across my cheek. "You are so beautiful, Bella, so very beautiful."

God he was making me hot. Why was he doing this? I was dating his son for Christ's sake. "Dr. Cullen, I don't think you should be-

My words were cut short as his mouth collided with my own, his arms went around my waist, deepening the kiss as he pulled me closer. And I let him. I let him kiss me, and God forgive me, I kissed him back. It was so wrong, but it felt so amazingly good. But then, suddenly the image of my sweet, wonderful, loving boyfriend appeared in my mind."

Moving my palms to his chest I hastily pushed him away, "I can't do this." He just smiled, seemingly undeterred. "I can't hurt Edward."

"Edward doesn't have to know."

"Look, Dr. Cullen, I know your probably still a little upset about the divorce and your desire to feel…I don't know, young, I guess, is your way of coping, but I don't think attempting to seduce me is a good way to work through your problems."

"Oh Bella, it's so much more than that," he spoke, his smooth velvety voice sending a delightful shiver up my spine. "You are such an amazing creature," he purred as he once again moved towards me, "so kind, and compassionate," his hand reaching up to cup my face, "you helped me when no one else could, you my sweet Isabella, helped me see that my life wasn't ending, in fact, in many ways, it was just beginning."

And once again he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed him, and once again I let him.

XXX

It had been several months since our little make-out secession in the Cullen's living room, and in that time my relationship with Carlisle had progressed to a point that I would most assuredly classily as what we were doing as cheating. We hadn't had sex, but our stolen moments of tender touches and passionate kisses were quickly leading up to it. I didn't know why I wanted the man so much, why I was willing to risk my relationship with Edward but I was and I did.

Our big chance to be alone for more than ten minutes at a time came during the summer months; Edward and Alice were headed to California where Esme was now living. Edward hadn't wanted to go at all, but he wouldn't be eighteen for several more months so he didn't have a choice in the matter, and although Alice was legally an adult, as much as she resented her mother for what she did, she missed her and truly did want to see her.

The night before he and Alice were due to leave, I lay snuggled into Edward arms, warm and happy on his bed. We had just made love, and yes I did love Edward, I enjoyed being with Carlisle, but my heart would always belong to Edward or at least that was what I thought at the time.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing the shell of my ear.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to go." I could hear the pain in his voice and in truth if there was a way for me to stop him from leaving I wouldn't hesitate, despite my desire to have more intimate time with Carlisle. Edward's heart and desires were far more important to me.

"I know, but it's only for a few weeks, plus look at it this way, you get to have fun in the sun."

Edward laughed into my hair as he kissed it, "You know how easily I sunburn, Bella."

"That's what sunscreen is for."

He laughed and kissed me again, this time on the lips. "I'll call you every day." He promised.

"You better. And e-mail and text me, too."

"You have my word," He promised placing his hand over his heart and raising his right hand.

I just laughed and called him a dork.

"And an as incentive to enjoy your trip to the best of your ability I promise that when you get back, I will most certainly make up for lost time," reaching my arms around his neck I pulled him to me, kissing him fiercely which he wasted no time in reciprocating, it soon turned into another round of love making. And then we fell asleep, naked, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Unfortunately it was Alice who decided to wake us the next morning. She had run from the room screaming about washing her eyes with bleach. But really that's what she gets for not knocking.

XXX

It was two days later and I had yet to see or even hear from Carlisle, both of us had been extremely busy. I had been taking on more hours at Newton's Outfitters, a job I received several months ago. My truck had officially seen its last mile and I knew if I was going to have another vehicle in the near future I was going to have to pay for it myself, so I got a job. Carlisle had also been working more hours often taking double and sometimes triples shifts. Being the summer months much of the staff had scheduled time off to take vacations with their families.

I had heard from both Edward and Alice both by phone and text. Alice seemed to be enjoying herself well enough as Esme had been insistent on taking her children shopping more often then was really necessary. Edward said she was attempting to buy their love back, I didn't know if that was true or not but if I had to guess I would say it was. Edward did say Disneyland was pretty fun and that one day he wanted to take me. I had actually gone once with Renee but I was seven at the time so I really don't remember much of it.

Alice said that Esme seemed happy; she had gotten a job as an interior decorator, and was enjoying finally being able to put her degree to work. She also said she's living in a nice but small 2 bedroom condo by the beach and Alice wasn't exactly thrilled about having to share a room with Edward.

Really Alice, it's three weeks, you'll live. The girl honestly grew up way to pampered.

It was after an exhausting nine hour shift at Newton's that I finally headed home. Thankfully I had been able to get rides home from my friends, usually Mike in that his parents owned the store and he worked their too, but sometimes Angela, Ben or Jessica would give me a lift too. I hated having to rely on them, but really what choice did I have?

I was Saturday, a little after seven when Angela dropped me off in front of my house. I was surprised to find my dad's Police cruiser wasn't the only car in the drive way.

"Carlisle?" It came out more as a question but I knew it was him, no one else in town had a car like that. He owned a black Mercedes S55 AMG and had for several years. It wasn't a cheap car by any stretch of the imagination.

"You mean Edwards dad?" Angela asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing here."

Angela just shrugged as I got out of her Volkswagen Bug, I thanked her for the ride, and she drove off. Entering the house I found Charlie and Carlisle sitting on the couch chatting, my dad had a beer in his hand, Carlisle, a bottled water.

"Oh, hey there Bell's" My dad said, taking a swig of his beer, "how was work?"

"Exhausting", I said plopping down in the recliner, "thankfully I only have to work three hours tomorrow."

"That's good, so" he said turning back to Carlisle, "you wanna tell her the good news."

Good news, what good news? Was Edward coming home early? Had he refused to stay with him mom any longer? My eyes widened in anticipation, and I noticed Carlisle's lips pull into sly smirk.

"I'm giving you Esme's car."

_Come again? He was what?_

Did he just say he was…giving me his ex-wife's car. Holy fuck!

"Wh-wh-Why?" I stuttered, obviously out of shock.

"Why, well that's simple, because you no longer have one and Esme's BMW is just sitting in the garage. I already talked to her about it, she has recently purchased another vehicle, a convertible I believe, and had no desire to retrieve the one here. Edward agreed to the arrangement as well."

Well, of course Edward agreed, he had been trying to get me to agree to a new car since he first saw my Chevy.

"I...I don't know what to say." Yes I did, I wanted to say no way in hell, it was too much, _way_ too much. I was having a relationship with the man, and him giving me a car like that, it was like I was using him as some sort of sugar daddy. "I can't possibly accept this, I mean, not that I don't appreciate it but the registration alone-

"Is paid in full for the next five years, it is also still under full warranty for the next seven years, so all maintenance and repairs are fully covered."

Well, shit.

"Now you know I'm not one to encourage accepting charity," my dad spoke up, "but you do need a new car and preferably a safe one."

"I…I still don't know what to say, is there a way I could make it up to you?"

By the look in his eyes, I was pretty positive he was thinking of some very naughty things I could do to make it up to him, I sure as hell knew I was.

"As a matter of fact," he said rising from the couch, "There is."

"Oh?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Since Esme left there have been some things around the house that have needed tending to that I don't really have time for. The garden for example, I know you have a bit of a green thumb, and neither Edward nor Alice had shown any interest, so I was hoping you would help."

"Sure, it's the least I can do." So he really did want me to do actual work, I'll admit I was a little disappointed, but it really _was _the least I could do, after all the man was giving me a forty thousand dollar car for _free_. "When would you like me to start?"

"What time do you get off work tomorrow?"

"Two."

"Okay, I have the day off, so how about I pick you up from work, take you to my place, show you a bit of what's needed and then you can drive your new car home."

"That's sounds great."

It was more than great, it was perfect, I just got free reign to spend the entire afternoon with Carlisle, and I seriously doubted gardening would take up the entire visit, at least I sure as hell hoped it didn't.

XXX

Carlisle pick me up exactly at two, and wasted no time on speeding toward his house, and I mean just that, glancing at the odometer I could see that he was going close to ninety miles an hour. I made a comment about getting a fat speeding ticket; he had simply shrugged and said it would be worth it. As soon as we entered the house our hands and mouths were all over each other.

"What about the gardening?" I asked as his hand slipped under my shirt, quickly pulling it over my head.

"After." He growled, reaching behind my back, and with a quick snap of his finger my bra was un-hooked and falling from my shoulders.

"Wow, Edward never does it that fast."

"Bella, I'd rather not picture my son while about to fuck his girlfriend."

Did he just say fuck? I don't think I have ever heard him swear before. And I fucking loved it!

We began to move towards the stairs as we continued to undress each other. Up until that point we had never seen each other fully nude. I had seen him without his shirt on a couple of times when he had joined Edward, Alice and I in the pool but that was about it.

That however was quickly going to change.

As we fell onto his bed, our and tongues danced together as we removed the last pieces of clothing from each other's bodies. God his body was perfection, He had a four pack. A four pack! Edward sure as hell didn't have one.

"So, hot," I moaned running my nails down his pectorals.

An almost feral growl escaped deep within his throat as he flipped me onto my back, straddling me. His beautiful blue eyes rake over my nude form as he licked his lips, "so beautiful," he breathed before leaning over me and taking by breast into his mouth, I moan in pleasure as he took my nipple between his teeth, "Oh God, Carlisle!"

"I'm going to worship you body in a way you have never experienced, Isabella and when I'm done you will never look at sex the same way again."

And with a final passionate kiss, he entered me.

**A/N: Review and Carlisle will give you a free check up… wearing nothing but his lab coat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I am so freaking jealous of Stephanie Myer!**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the first chapter, everyone seems to be enjoying it and I totally love that. So here is chapter 2 and please when you've finished reading don't be shy about leaving a review. Thanks **

_Chapter Two_

He had been right. Sex with Edward was always good, but with Carlisle, I never knew my body could feel so much pleasure. What had Esme been thinking giving up this man? This perfect, amazing, sex-god of a man. After recovering from life-altering sex, we dressed and Carlisle briefly went over the gardening, it honestly wasn't that much work, just some watering, weeding and trimming, and in truth I actually looked forward to helping with it. I always found gardening very therapeutic.

Reluctantly I left shortly after, not wanting Charlie to ask questions I didn't want to answer if I had come home at an unreasonable hour. I drove home in my new metallic blue 2006 BMW 325Xi, all the while thinking that it had been one of the best days of my life up to that point. Yes, part of me felt guilty for cheating on Edward, but like Carlisle said, what Edward didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

Every other day I headed over to Carlisle's and took care of the gardening, I usually did the dishes, laundry and would make him something decent to eat as well. Since Esme left the whole family had been living off of microwave and oven ready foods, that was, unless I was around to cook.

Some days Carlisle was home when I came by and on those days we would have wild sex for hours on end, until our bodies were too tired and to sore to go on; and on the days that he wasn't I would just do my gardening, straighten up around the house a little and make him a meal he could simply heat up when he got home from work.

Our intimate time together however came to a dramatic decrease as Edwards and Alice's visitation with Esme came to an end, which in a way was kind of a relief. I enjoyed my time alone with Carlisle, but I missed my Edward. I loved Edward, and I knew I always would, we had even briefly talked about getting married after finishing college, we both planned to attend Washington State and major in English Literature.

We were the perfect couple in most people's eyes, including my own father who thought that all the Cullens were good, decent and respectable people, though for obvious reasons he no longer included Esme in that category. Actually the entire town was utterly shocked when the word had gotten out that Esme, who many considered the model wife and mother, suddenly, and without any real reason, abandoned her husband and children.

I think that was part of the reason Carlisle had taken the divorce so hard, he had absolutely no idea it was coming.

XXX

I drove with Carlisle to the airport to pick them up. Most of the ride I stared out the passenger side window watching the trees go by in a blur as I tried to wrap my mind around what had happened these past few weeks. I wondered how I would feel when I saw Edward, if I would break down in his arms, the guilt finally getting to me. Part of me hoped it would, but deep down, I knew it wouldn't. I wanted to feel sickened for what I had done, I wanted to hate myself for falling for the charms of an older man, my love's own father…but I didn't.

"What's wrong, Bella."

His voice was deep and smoothing, but my gaze didn't leave the window, I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Nothing."

He let out a long, deep sigh before saying, "That's not true, you've seemed downcast all morning. I thought you would be happy that Edward was coming home."

"I am."

"You don't seem to be."

With that I finally turned to face him, "What we've done…it's wrong. I've cheated on Edward and… for what?

His eyes were still on the road, but I could see his lips turn to a frown, "So you regret our time together?"

Closing my eye's I shook my head slowly, "I should, and that is what bothers me the most. I should feel horrible for what I've done, we both should, but…I don't. What's wrong with me? Oh God I'm the worlds worse girlfriend." I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes, tears that soon began to fall in streams down my pale cheeks. I truly hated myself at that moment, not for the simple act of infidelity but for enjoying it and worse, for never wanting it to end.

"Bella," he sighed, "I…

The car suddenly pulled to the right and slowed. He had stopped on the side of the road. Un-clicking his seat belt he turned towards me. "Please don't cry," he pleaded as his thumb delicately wiped away the tears that had fallen to my cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella, I should have never…your just so perfect, so beautiful…you just remind me so much of her, at least…how she used to be."

He meant Esme. I reminded him of his ex-wife.

I honestly did not know how to take that, obviously he meant it as a complement.

"I need you Bella, please try and understand, I have no desire to take you away from Edward, I know how much you two love each other and I would never try and break that apart, I just need to…to at least feel wanted, desired…needed. Please Bella just…just be there for me, as long as I need it. I-I don't want to go back to how it was at the beginning, when my heart was so full of pain and misery that I could barely function. Please, Bella you have given me a reason to live."

"Oh, Carlisle." How could I deny such a heat felt plea, he had called me his reason to live. I still felt horrible for doing this to Edward, but he needed me, they both did just in different ways. Yes, I had sex with Edward too, but I loved Edward and there was so much more to our relationship then just physical intimacy, whereas with Carlisle it was our main connection. He needed to physically feel me to be able to move on, to try and push away the pain of losing his wife, a woman I knew he still deeply loved.

He leaned in and kissed me, once, softly on the lips. "We should get back on the road, I know Edward is anxious to see you."

XXX

I ran to him, the moment he stepped off the escalator, I ran to him, throwing my arms around him and burring my face in his neck. "I missed you _so _much."

"Oh Bella," Edward said placing a soft kiss atop my head, "I missed you too."

As our eyes locked so did our lips. I heard Alice giggle, but I didn't care, I needed this, I needed him, his smell, his touch, his everything.

"Can you to pull apart from each other for just a few minutes, people are starting to stare." Alice said as she laughed. She was always making quipped comments about mine and Edward's constant bouts of PDA.

Our arms unlocked, but we refused to part from each other's touch, and Edward's hand quickly slid into mine.

When I turned to face my best friend, I was quite surprised with what I saw. "Alice, you're…tan." The Cullen's all had extremely pale complexions, even Esme, and living in a town that has fourteen days total sunlight a year there really wasn't much of a chance to sun bathe, so to see my best-friend look as if she had spend several hours in a sun tanning booth was a bit of a shock.

She giggled, bouncing on her toes, she always did that when she was excited. "Yep, unlike Edward I took advantage of the beach."

"Hey, I went…three times as a matter of fact."

"Yeah, at six in the morning to collect sea shells," she said rolling her eyes. "Most of the time he stayed locked in our room reading, and complaining."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to have you both back home," Carlisle said pulling his daughter into a hug, "I've really missed you."

"We missed you too, daddy." Alice said moving on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "At least you had Bella to keep you company once in a while."

Alice and Edward both knew about my deal to be their unofficial gardner to help reimburse the cost of the car, not that I ever really could, not unless I worked for him for the next twenty years, it was really more of a formality and to please my dad's since of pride in that Swan's do not accept charity.

"That I did." Carlisle looked to me and smiled. "Come on kids, let's get your luggage and get you home."

And so together we made our way to the baggage claim.

XXX

When we arrived back at the Cullen's, Edward took me to his room, saying he had something to show me. Having me sit down on the edge of the bed he told me to close my eyes and hold out my hands.

"Edward, this is silly, I'm not five, no need for added excitement. Just show me."

"Please, Bella, just humor me."

"Oh, Alight." So I closed my eyes and held out my hand, a moment later something long, thin and cool was placed into my palm.

"Okay, open them."

As my eyes fluttered open they beheld a necklace made entirely of tiny sea shells of all different shapes, sizes and colors. "Oh Edward, this is beautiful." It was very pretty, delicate yet not too girly, it was perfect, it was me.

"I'm glad you like it, I…I made it myself."

My gaze moved from the necklace up to his emerald green eyes, which were sparkling as they often did when he was happy or excited.

"I know you talk about how much you miss the Florida sunshine and swimming in the ocean," he said sitting down beside me on the bed.

I had lived with my mom and Phil in Florida for a while before moving to Forks to be with my dad, and before that I had lived in Phoenix. Needless to say the climate change had been a bit dramatic at first.

"I thought that maybe this could be a way for you to have a little piece of the ocean with you, always."

"Oh Edward, it's perfect, thank you so much." And I kissed him, hard and long. He was always doing little things like this for me; he was so wonderful, any girl would be lucky to have a boyfriend like Edward Cullen.

"I don't think you saw the best part, though." He then pointed to the very center of the necklace, and when I looked closely, my heart melted at what I saw. Engraved on the two most centered shells were the words _B & E forever_.

"Oh, Edward."

"I didn't do that part on my own I'm afraid, but…it's from the heart."

"It's perfect. Put it on me."

"Happily."

He took the necklace from my hand; I moved my hair over my shoulder so he could place it around my neck without my hair getting stuck in the clasp. After fastening it, he placed several small kisses on my neck slowly making his way to my ear. "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward. Always."

XXX

As the summer continued I didn't see Carlisle very much, at least not in the intimate sense. But sometimes, often in the middle of the night, he would call me, and ask me to meet him and I always did. And when we were together we never wasted our time and would spend countless hours being intimate, in the woods behind the house, or in the backseat of his car that was parked down the road. It wasn't exactly romantic, but it was never meant to be. On occasion, Charlie would work a graveyard shift and we would be able to use the house, normally on my bedroom floor. I didn't like to have sex with Carlisle on my bed, it was the first place I ever made love to Edward, and I didn't want to taint that.

It was just after nine on a Saturday night, I had only just gotten back from work, I had to close up the store that night. I was about to hop in the shower when my phone rang, it came up as Edward's home phone, which I thought was a little unusual.

"Hello."

"Bella." It was Carlisle, his voice was strained and I could tell instantly that he was hurting.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"She's seeing someone." His voice cracked at the words.

At first I didn't fully understand what he was talking about but then it hit me.

"Esme?"

"Yes," He cried. "I heard Edward and Alice fighting about it."

"Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry."

"Bella, I need you. Please."

"Carlisle, Charlie's here, he went to bed, but I don't know if he's asleep yet."

"Please Bella, I need you, please."

I couldn't deny him, not like this, he was broken, and only I could fix him.

"Okay, where?"

"I'll be at out usually spot in the woods behind your house, meet me there is twenty minutes."

"Okay, but why don't you just call me when you get there?"

"I don't have my cell phone?"

"You lost it?"

"Not exactly, it doesn't really matter. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

As I hung up my phone I glanced at the clock illuminating from the screen, it was 9:05. I had to admit I was somewhat confused as well as curious as to what exactly he heard between Edward and Alice but I knew unless he wanted to tell me, even if I asked, he wouldn't. I was his release, not his therapist. I could imagine that finding out that Esme was seeing someone could be painful, but what did he expect, they had been legally divorced for over six months now. She had moved on…and so had he, at least somewhat. What I gave him covered the pain, but it didn't actually allow him to heal.

And suddenly, a thought occurred to me, what if what I was doing for him was causing more harm than good. Was I truly helping him, or was I just a temporary fix, like the alcohol?

At 9:25 I quietly left my room, sneaking a peak into Charlie room I could see that he was now sound asleep. I grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on over my t-shirt, I then slid on a pair of sandals and made my way out the back door, when I reached our spot I found him already there. He truly looked like hell, his hair which was usually combed back, was wild, and sticking out in every direction and I wondered if he had been pulling at it. His handsome face was even paler then normal and streaked with tears.

"Oh, Carlisle." I cupped his cheek, wiping away the still fresh tears with my thumb.

"Bella," wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me into a tight embrace, "Why does it still hurt," he sobbed into my hair, "why can't I just get over her?"

How could I possibly answer that? "I wish I knew the answer to that, Carlisle, I truly wish I did." I ran my hand gently through his hair and down the side of his face. "I'm here," I whispered, "I'm here." He simply nodded, and our lips soon came together.

It only took a minute before my boy-shorts and sweat pants were off, and Carlisle was thrusting inside me. It was hard and fast and his release came quick.

"I'm sorry, I know I did not satisfy you." He apologized as he pulled up and buttoned his pants.

"It's okay, I know what you needed."

"Thank you." He gave me a final kiss and we headed our separate ways, I back to my house and he to his car which was parked up the street.

XXX

It was the following day that a frustrated Edward vented a story of how he overheard his sister talking to their mom over Skype. She was dating some guy she worked with.

"I was beyond angry. I know I shouldn't be, like Alice told me, she had the right to date who she wants but…I know dad's gotten better, but he's still torn up about it all, I can tell. It just doesn't seem right."

I nodded, completely agreeing with him. I think I knew better than anyone just how messed up Carlisle still was.

"I think dad overheard Alice and I bickering about it," he sighed, "when I went down stairs I found his cell phone laying on the floor, the front cover broken off and the shell cracked, I think he may have thrown it again the wall or something."

Well, that explained the no cell phone.

"And he was gone, he didn't come back 'till after ten. He said he was just out driving but wouldn't say anything else. I just don't know what to do, Bella, I hate seeing him like this."

I ran my fingers soothingly through his hair, his head resting in my lap. "It will take time, Edward, but like Charlie, he'll be okay." I only half believed my own words, but I knew Edward needed to hear them.

"I hope your right. I hate to see him grieve over her for the rest of his life."

As did I, but like Edward I didn't know what to do truly help him heal, as for now I would give him what he needed. My body.

**A/N: Okay folks there is chapter 2, hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be posted on Friday. Please show me the love and leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed. A little bit of Carlisle's POV at the end. Now on with chapter three…**

_Chapter Three_

Almost too quickly the summer came to an end and mine and Edward's senior year began. Alice was taking classes at Peninsula College in Port Angeles, she didn't exactly care for the daily commute, but a lot of kids in Fork's did it and so she suffered through it. She had planned to apply to Washington State with Edward and I for the following year, so we could all go together. I also think it had something to do with the fact that she had just started dating our friend Jasper Whitlock who was a year older then her and was currently attending the community college himself.

I wondered what Carlisle would do when we went off to College. Would the absence of his children throw him into a deeper depression? What would he do when he needed me, would he make the eight hour commute to the University?

As the year progressed I continued to see Carlisle just as I did in the summer, he would call me and I would be there for him. One night, he had confided that he had sent Esme an e-mail expressing his undying love for her, begging her to come back to him. It had been a month since he had sent it, she had yet to respond. I doubted she ever would.

"Carlisle, I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe you should consider trying to date other w-

"No." He snapped, "I will never love another woman like I do Esme."

Sighing I shook my head, "I'm not saying you have to get involved in a serious relationship, but a date or two couldn't hurt."

"No, Bella. I have you and that's enough."

He was so stubborn; it was almost like he didn't want to get over her.

XXX

Over the Christmas holiday, Esme was scheduled to see Edward, he wouldn't turn eighteen until March, so again he had no choice. Alice, of course, went voluntarily. I felt horrible that Carlisle had to spend the holiday alone, I knew he didn't really have any family, only some close friends who lived in Alaska, but apparently they had plans. So I decided to ask Charlie for a favor.

"Sure, Bell's, I don't mind if Carlisle comes over, he always good company. Can't promise I'll be here the whole time, you know I usually get called into work on Christmas day."

"Yah, that's fine." It was pretty much guaranteed for Charlie would end up working Christmas, New Years and 4th of July. He's says it because people tend to drink a little too much during the holidays and end up doing stupid shit. "I just feel bad for him being alone on Christmas Day. You know?"

"Yeah, I know," Charlie gave a small smile as he stood from his recliner, "I'm going to get another beer." Yes, Charlie knew all too well what is was like to spend the holidays without your family. I rarely saw my dad at Christmas, mostly just in the summer and even then it was only for a couple of weeks.

It wasn't fair…for either of us.

XXX

Christmas was, well fun. Carlisle happily accepted the invitation and even brought over a six pack of beer and a cherry pie. Billy and Jake had come over for a bit to exchange gifts but only stayed about an hour as they were getting together with the Clearwater's and a couple of other families from the Reservation. I made dinner, a ham and plenty of sides, both my dad and Carlisle took joy in utterly devouring the food, by the time the meal was over there was hardly enough left over's for a couple of ham sandwiches.

Charlie had gotten a small tree, and stood it on an old end table that normally was stored in the garage. It was decorated with mostly ornaments I had made from childhood that I had sent him in the mail throughout the years. It was all very sentimental, which is something Charlie is normally not.

I had just begun to open my first gift when Charlie's work cell phone rang. Twenty minutes later he was dressed in his uniform and out the door. He apologized to both me and Carlisle and even asked Carlisle if he would mind staying so I at least had someone to open my gifts with. He happily agreed. As soon as my dad had pulled out of the driveway and was headed down the street, Carlisle's hands were all over me. We had sex on the living room floor next to the Christmas tree, it was only after, did we finish opening the presents.

"Can I ask you a question, Bella?" It was past midnight, and I was snuggled warmly in his arms, as we sat on the couch, watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ on T.V.

"Sure."

"Why didn't you visit your mother for Christmas, or this past summer?"

That was an easy enough question to answer, "Well, mom and Phil usually spend Christmas with his family and they are, well loud and obnoxious is probably the nicest way to put it, so I try and avoid that if at all possible."

He gave a small chuckle before adding, "Okay, and the summer?"

"The previous summer I went home for a couple weeks in late August, after Phil's team was done with away games."

"Why didn't you this past summer."

I tilted my head up so our eyes could meet and answered him completely honestly, "You needed me."

His response had been to lean down and kiss me, and we would have continued doing so, hand not the headlights of Charlie's cruiser shined through the living room window. "Oh Crap, he's back earlier than I expected." Last Christmas he hadn't come home until dawn.

"It's okay," He said calmly as he stood, then taking the blanket that rested over the back of couch and covered me. He then went and sat down in Charlie's recliner.

When Charlie walked inside and saw Carlisle he simply smiled and thanked him for staying with me. "I never like leaving her alone when I have to work at night."

"I can understand that completely," He said smiling, "I feel the same way with my kids when I have to work a night shift at the hospital. Well," he said standing, "it's late I should get home." He then grabbed his coat from the closet where I had hung it earlier, thanked Charlie and me for his gifts and company, and he left.

XXX

Graduation came, and it was, well eventful to say the least. Esme came down for Edward's graduation, it hit Carlisle hard. The women barely said two words to him the entire time and seemed to be attempting to avoid him like the plague, at least during the ceremony anyway. How she could be so cruel, I just didn't understand. This woman was not the Esme that I had come to care so much for. The woman I used to jokingly call June Clever. The perfect wife and mother. Had it all been and act or did she just suddenly develop a dramatic change in personality?

Later that evening, I had gone over to Edwards to hang out a little, I had been surprised to see Esme there, earlier she had said she had planned to leave around four, it was almost six. Edward had mumbled something about her needing to get a few things she left behind but gave no real explanation. So we headed up to his room and watched a movie, Alice was off at Jaspers. A half an hour later Edward said he had to go to the bathroom and then added that he might be a while. Yeah, TMI, gross. So I decided to head downstairs to get a snack, what I saw when I opened the kitchen door, both shocked and angered me.

Esme, buck naked, bent over the kitchen table, Carlisle thrusting into her from behind.

What. The. Fuck!

I think he may have heard me gasp because suddenly he noticed me. "Bella." He was surprised obviously, but he also looked slightly…ashamed, I think?

"S-Sorry." I stuttered, quickly backing out of the kitchen and rushing up the stairs.

When I got back to Edward's room, I found it empty, he was still in the bathroom. Laying back down on his bed, I tried to focus my mind on the T.V, but all I could think about was Carlisle, my Carlisle pleasuring the very woman who had broken his heart and crushed his spirit. The bigger question that was plaguing my mind was, why? Why was he having sex with her? Yes, I knew he still loved her, but what about her, had her feelings changed, had she suddenly realized she had made a mistake and wanted him back? If she had I should be happy for him, shouldn't I?

When Edward came back into the room I didn't tell him what I saw, I knew it would only upset him so I remained silent. Around nine Edward had fallen asleep, so I text him a message telling him I loved him, knowing he always checked his phone first thing when he woke up. I quietly headed down stairs not wanting to wake Carlisle, or Esme if she was still here. Alice was still at Jaspers and was pretty sure she would be coming home pretty late, if at all.

I had just reached the front door, when…

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

With a long deep breath I slowly turned to see Carlisle, he looked tied…troubled.

I just shrugged, "I guess I should be happy for you. You got Esme back, that's what you wanted."

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't have her back Bella. I tried, I begged, but she refused."

Refused? She didn't look like she was refusing very hard from where I was standing.

"She said she wanted me…my body. She said she missed the sex and so…wanting at least some part of her…I gave her what she wanted. And when it was over, she thanked me and then…she left."

Oh my poor Carlisle. That…that bitch! How could she just use him like that?

_You mean like he is using you. _I really wanted to kick my brain's ass for thinking that, even if it might have a point.

"I shouldn't have agreed to it. I knew when I looked into her eyes, that the love she once had for me was gone. Completely gone. I don't know what happened to my Esme, but that woman was not the woman I married, at least not…not the part that I fell in love with."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, truly I am."

"Thank you. You should go, it's getting late."

A gave a small nod and turned back to the door, I paused for a moment, just to wait and see if he would call out to me, but when a several seconds passed and he said nothing, I turned back to where he had been standing, but…he was gone.

So I went home, sad and confused, and cursing Esme.

XXX

I worked a lot that summer, I hardly had time to see Edward let alone Carlisle, but every couple of weeks he would call me in the middle of the night and we would meet and we would be intimate, and not once did either of us ever bring up what I witnessed that night. In truth I think he wanted to pretend like it never happened.

The night before Edward, Alice and I were to leave for school he called me. I met him in our place behind the woods, but he didn't come for sex that night, he came to give me something.

"I don't think I could ever find the words to truly express how much help you have been to me this past year and half. I honestly don't know what would have become of me if I didn't have you, Isabella." He exhaled a long deep breath as he reached into his jacket pocket. "I know that I probably won't see you until at least the holidays, so I wanted to give you a little something to…well help you not to forget to come back to me."

He pulled out a small rectangular velvet box, and taking my hand delicately placed it in my palm. I looked down at it curiously, I was guessing jewelry. And sure enough as I opened the lid, inside laid a bracelet. It wasn't gold nor did it contain diamonds or any other type of polished jewel, but simple chain with a single silver charm in the shape of letter **I**.

"For my darling, Isabella."

It was, like the seashell necklace Edward had given me, simple but perfect. "Thank you Carlisle. It's wonderful."

Taking the bracelet from the box, Carlisle placed it around my wrist and clasped it. He then brought my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my wrist. "I will miss you, Bella, more then you could ever know."

A couple of days later, Edward noticed the bracelet, when he asked me where I had gotten it, I told him my mom had sent it to me.

XXX

**Carlisle's POV**

I found myself thinking of her often. Her loving chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful smile, her soft touch, her addicting sent and taste. I had been tempted to drive, under the guise of visiting Edward and Alice, all the way to Pullman just to see her, to feel her, but I resisted. I knew I would see her during the Christmas break and that I would call her and she would come to me, she always came to me when I needed her. Always.

I e-mailed or text her every day letting her know that I thought of her often, she would respond saying she felt the same, but part of me felt she was just humoring me. She was away at school, with her friends and Edward and a million things to distract her. She didn't need me, but God I needed her. I hadn't heard from Esme since that night we were intimate on our kitchen table, though I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. I knew Esme didn't love me anymore, but for the life of me I still didn't understand why.

I had been spending some of my free time with Charlie. He would invite me over to watch a game or go fishing on the weekends. I never really had any close male friends, all my free time was spent with my family, but now…things were different. My wife was gone, my children grown, and so I had found a good friend in the form of Charlie Swam, Forks Police Chief and the father of the girl I am secretly screwing.

I knew what I had with Bella couldn't last forever. One day she would wake up and realize it was all a mistake and that would be that, but for now, I would take advantage of the time I had with her. She may not be the woman I fell in love with and married nearly twenty years ago, but she's a pleasant illusion of what I once had.

**A/N: Okay folks, here is chapter three and posted on Friday just as promised. Hope you all enjoyed it. And remember, Reviews are like Carlisle in a Speedo, incredibly fun and enticing to look at.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I am so freaking jealous of Stephanie Meyer!**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the first three chapters, everyone seems to be enjoying it and I totally love that. So here is chapter 4 and please when you've finished reading don't be shy about leaving a review. Thanks. **

_Chapter Four_

I had opted to drive back to Forks with Edward instead of taking my own car. Why waste the gas? Knowing Charlie wouldn't be home until sometimes after seven, we dropped my bag off his house and then headed over to Edwards.

"Oh, looks like my dad's home." Edwards said, surprised, spotting Carlisle's Mercedes as he pulled into the drive way. "I thought he said he had a double shift today, wonder what changed."

I just shrugged but deep down a fluttering nervousness was building up in my stomach. It had been months since I had seen Carlisle and although I had tried not to dwell on it, I had missed his company. He had e-mailed me often, saying he missed me, my voice, my touch, my everything. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the fact the he thought of me so much, but I was worried that maybe one day I would accidently leave my e-mail open and Edward or even Alice would see that he had written me and worse _what_ he had written me.

Opening the front door, we were instantly greeted by a jovial Carlisle, who pulled us both into a hug, first Edward and then me. Once I was wrapped in his arms I had to all but force myself to pull free, I had missed the feel of his strong embrace.

"It's good to see you both; the house has been so quiet without you." He said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"It's good to be home, dad, I'm just happy for the break."

"I bet you are. Where's Alice?"

"She said she was going to hang out at Jaspers for a while, she didn't expect you home so soon." I replied.

"Why are you home, dad? I thought you had to work.

Carlisle gave a mischievous grin, "I called in sick." He then laughed, and shrugged, "It's not normally something I would do, but I really missed you all."

"That was really thoughtful of you Carlisle." I said. I knew my own father would never have done such a thing. Work was his life.

"Just trying to be a good father, I suppose."

"You are, dad. In fact your best father any one could ask for, truly." Edward reached forward pulling his dad into another hug. Edward adored his father, he always had. At one time he has aspirations of becoming a surgeon just like Carlisle, but he had always had a difficulty with blood, and to that day fainted at the sight of it.

He had been monumentally disappointed when he realized he was never going to get over his aversion to it. Carlisle had been supportive and told him that although it may not be possible for him to go into the medical field that he should follow the talents God had given him and that the right path would present itself. And so Edward, like me, was majoring in English Literature, but with a minor in music, a talent he had inherited from Esme.

"Maybe I should call Alice, I'm sure she'll want to come home knowing you're here?" I suggested, pulling my cell phone from my pocket.

"That's okay Bella, let her be, I'm sure she'll be home soon enough. Anyway, I rented some movies and bought snacks, I thought we could have a movie night; that is if you two don't mind hanging out with an old man.

I couldn't hold back a snorted and rather un-lady like laugh, Edward laughed to but not for the same reason, I'm sure. Carlisle made be older then us, but he was far from being an old man, _very _far.

An hour later Edward had fallen asleep half way through the movie and had started snoring.

"He's always snored," Carlisle said, "even as a baby. Esme used to call him our little bulldozer." He gave a small smile at the memory, but it quickly faded. His gaze turned from his son to me. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Carlisle."

Slowly he rose from his arm chair and made his way to me, "Come," he said extending his hand. Nodding, I took it, and together we walked out of the living room and up the stairs. We stopped as we came to his bedroom door. He cupped my face before leaning in and kissing me softly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I breathed between kisses which were rapidly becoming more heated. "Edward could wake up and hear us, not to mention the fact that Alice could be home any moment."

"We can be quick and quiet."

I didn't argue with him further as he opened his bedroom door and pulled me inside. We wasted no time in pulling each other's clothes off and tumbling onto his bed. "Oh, Bella," he whispered as he slid inside of me, his eyes never leaving my own, "So tight, so good."

His thrusts grew with fervency, faster, harder, "Bella, I'm so close."

"Oh God, Carlisle me too," I could feel my abdomen tighten as the pleasure threaten to overtake me, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

"Yes, yes, Isabella…." he hissed, "so…good…so right."

And then, he mumbled something I couldn't quite make out before lowering his lips to mine and with a fervent kiss we both found ourselves falling over the edge.

"You have no idea how badly I needed that," he said as he lay beside me working to catch his breath, "Thank you." He gave me a final kiss on the cheek before rising from the bed and heading into his bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was back in the living room, sitting next to my still sleeping boyfriend. Edward didn't wake up for another two hours, Carlisle never returned to watch movies with us.

**XXX**

Charlie was happy to see me, and even gave me a welcome home hug, which for Charlie is saying something; he's never been the emotional type.

"It's good to have you home Bell's."

"Thanks dad, it's good to be back. So how's work been?"

"Oh you know," he said making his way towards the kitchen, "just another day of protecting and serving the fine people of Forks."

I knew Charlie liked his job, but I also knew that living in such a small town people can become rather dependent of the Police Chief. They figure, 'hey I know Charlie, we play poker together once in a while, he wouldn't mine fixing this parking ticket for me'. Not that he ever world, at least not normally, but still people do try and take advantage.

He returned from the kitchen a minute later, a beer in hand, plopping himself down on the couch. "Hey, before I forget Billy and Jacob are going to come over tomorrow night, he's bringing over some of Harry's homemade Fish Fry so there's need to worry about dinner."

"Alright," It was actually nice not to worry about cooking while I was home, not that I minded terribly, but I'd just rather not do it every day of my short two week vacation.

**XXX**

So the next morning I called Edward and told him we could hang out during the day but I had to be home by 5 for company, he was a little disappointed, but he understood. The Blacks were like family to my dad and you simply didn't flake on family so you could mess around with your boyfriend. We spent most of the day at his house hanging out with our friends. Jasper, Emmett and Edward played video games, making stupid bets on the loser. Rose, Alice and I talked as we did each other nails. I was never much into shopping and fashion as my two good friends, but what girl didn't like a manicure.

"I'm the only girl in pretty much all of my classes, and the guys…well you can just imagine what they think," Rose rolled her eyes as she continued to buff Alice's nails. "You'd think they'd never seen a girl work on a car before. I know female mechanics are a rare breed but I mean come on, it's the 21st century for crying out loud."

Rosalie's father purchased Dowling's Automotive shop from the original owner about ten years ago and was known as one of the best mechanics shy of Seattle, her mother was a former New York fashion model, so she pretty much got the best of both of her parent's genes. Emmett thinks it beyond hot that his girlfriend could not only work on his Jeep but also be draped over the hood on the cover of a car magazine.

"I think it's more along the lines that you're hot, rather then you're a girl, "Alice spoke up, "you're probably distracting them."

"I don't really care, I just try and ignore the fuckers so I can get my license and start taking on some real work at my dad's shop."

"So how's Emmett's job going?" I asked, being away at school I hadn't kept up much with my friends back here in Forks, and it started to play on my conscious a bit.

"Oh great," She grinned as she began to coat Alice's fingers with a metallic red polish, "I've actually got to watch him work a few times, he is so good with those kids. I just know he'll be a terrific dad some day."

Emmett worked as a Football and Wrestling Coach at the YMCA's in both Forks and Port Angeles. Emmett may not have been the sharpest tack in the box but he had a big heart and he was a lot of fun.

I really loved my friends, they had their issues but everyone did, myself included.

Two hours later Edward was driving me back to Charlie's. "I really like that color," he said glancing at my fingernails which were painted with several coats of light periwinkle "it's really nice on you."

"Thanks, Alice picked it out."

He laughed and shook his head slightly, "but is that the color you wanted?"

I just shrugged, "It's nice. I wanted something darker, but Alice thought this went better with my complexion, she's probably right."

Edward just sighed, I could tell he wanted to say something, but he didn't, instead he just kept his eyes on the road in front of him. I didn't mind letting Alice play 'Bella Barbie' once in a while, she was my best friend after all, Edward however thought his eccentric, busy-body of a sister should mind her own business and let me dress and act however_ I_ wanted to. I suppose he had a point, and I loved it that he loved me for the jeans and T-shirt type of girl that I was, but I think he had a tendency to take things too personally at times, but that was just the way he was. He was a sensitive guy, which was at times a wonderful thing and others a bit of a pain in the ass to deal with. Still, I wouldn't change a thing about him.

When he pulled up to the house, he gave me a nice long kiss and promised to call me before he went to bed. And just as Edward headed back down the street, Billy and Jacob drove up it.

**XXX**

Jacob was a great friend, we had known each other since we were babies and always got along really well, or we did until I started dating Edward and suddenly he became kind of distant. At first I didn't understand why Jake would possibly have a problem with Edward, he was a great guy, and everyone like him. But then something Charlie said made me realize what was really going on, "I don't think it's Edward that Jake has a problem with," he explained, "but rather that you're dating someone at all." That's when it clicked; he didn't want me with Edward because he had a crush on me. I never got the nerve to talk to him about it, instead we just stayed distant.

An hour later we had all eaten Harry's greasy fried fish, and Charlie and Billy headed into the living room to watch some football game, but Jacob followed me up to my room where we messed around on my computer.

"So how's college life?" he asked, as skipped through recently viewed video's on You Tube.

"Not bad, a lot of work, but I'm told it get easier…as of yet I'm not convinced."

He gave a small laugh, his dark eyes still on the computer screen, "So…I saw that Cullen dropped you off."

"Yes, Edward took me home, I spent most of the afternoon hanging out with Alice and Rose at his house."

"Ah, so…uh," he scratched the back of his neck before running his hands through his shoulder length black hair, "you're still dating him then."

"Yep."

"And…you're happy."

"Very."

"Oh, okay, that's good."

I suppose his question shouldn't have surprised me, but really why would he ask it in the first place? Everyone knew how happy Edward and I were together. Then again, everyone thought the same thing about Carlisle and Esme.

"I heard about what his mom did." He spoke suddenly. "Just…leaving like that."

Oh course he had, everyone had. Just because he lived in La Push didn't exclude him from Fork's Gossip.

"Yeah, he was pretty torn up about it…the whole family was, but things are starting to get better for them."

They really were, at least for Alice and Edward, although what Esme had done still left them scared in a way that could never completely be healed, they had accepted it for what it was and have gone on with their lives, but Carlisle…well he put up a good front.

"Hey, did you know you dad's seeing some chick named Victoria?" Jacob gave a cheeky grin and waggled his eyebrows.

I just laughed. "Be serious, Jacob." My dad didn't have girlfriends, he went out on the occasional date, usually one that was set up by a friend or co-worker, but he didn't do relationship, Renee kind of killed it for him.

"I'm serious, Bell's. He's been on at least a dozen dates with her, or so my dad say's. Said he met her at the station, she filed a restraining order against some dick named James. Apparently he wanted to be more than just friends and threatened to kill her dog if he didn't go out with her."

"What!"

"I know; the guy sounds seriously fucked up. Anyway, I guess it took Charlie a few months after meeting her to get up the courage to ask her out, but she said yes and they've been together since."

Wow! My dad had a girlfriend, a girlfriend he hadn't told me a single things about, well that's certainly going to change. In truth I was sort happy for him, I just hoped things worked out, or at least if they didn't, it ended on friendly terms.

Later that night, after Jake and Billy went home and I was helping my dad with the dishes I decided to test the waters with the whole girlfriend issue.

"So," I said tying to sound casual as possible, "are you going to tell me about Victoria or am I going to have to get all of the gossip about my own father's girlfriend from Jake."

A gasp escaped from his mouth as the cup that he had been holding fumbled out of his hand and with a plop fell back into the soapy water. A dark blush instantly run across his cheeks and down his neck, oh there was definitely something going on here.

"Uh...Jake told you about her, did he?"

"Not much," I said drying off a plate, then stacking it with the other ones I had already cleaned, "Just that you've been on a few dates with her."

"Yes, well…" he rolled his shoulders, clearly uncomfortably discussing this, but I wasn't going to let him get out of the conversation that easily.

"So, what does she do?"

"Oh, she works at the bank, as a manager."

"Okay, what else?"

"What else?"

"Yes, what else? Does she have any hobbies, pets? Has she ever been married, have any kids, that sort of thing.

Charlie shifted his weight and with a slow deep breath he began to tell me about this new girl in his life, the entire time he never once looked at me.

XXX

As I headed to bed some time later my cell phone rang, I had been expecting Edward, however it wasn't his, but Carlisle's number that came up.

"Hello."

"Hello Bella, did you have a pleasant evening with the Blacks?"

"Yes, it was fine." Was he really asking me about the Blacks? "Do you need me?"

"No, at least…not like that, I simply wished to say good night."

"Oh, well…thank you."

"You are welcome. Will you be coming to the house tomorrow?"

"Most likely, yes. Will you be home?"

"For a while, I know Alice mentioned doing some last minute Christmas shopping, I'm not sure what Edwards plans are."

"I don't think he has any. Not any that he told me about anyway. We did all our shopping weeks ago, to avoid the holiday rush."

"Ah, good thinking. Well, it's getting late, I should let you go."

"Alright, good night, Carlisle."

"Good night, Isabella and sweet dreams."

I honestly didn't know what to make of that phone call? It was very much like something Edward would do but…Carlisle didn't have feelings like that for me…did he? No, the very thought was ridiculous, why was I even contemplating such a possibility. I loved Edward and Carlisle loved Esme, and that wasn't ever going to change. It was sex, just sex, a physical way to help him get through the pain and one day he would truly move on and wouldn't need me anymore and I will be perfectly fine with it.

I was pulled from my mental ramblings at the sudden sound of my phone once again ringing. This time it truly was Edward. My lips turned to a smile as I answered the call.

**XXX**

**A/N: So not as much Carlisle/Bella in this chapter but still it was in there. A little back story on her friends and how they fit into her life in this universe. Up next Christmas Day and it promises to be full of lemony goodness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not now Twilight, though a piece of Edward or Carlisle would certainly be delightful.**

**Thank you to all of your who have read and reviewed, I am glad you are enjoying the story. I have noticed a few spelling and grammar mistakes as I read through my previous chapters, once the story is complete I will go back and fix them all.**

_Chapter Five_

_Christmas_

Christmas morning my dad headed off to work, he was scheduled to be off by five; that of course didn't mean he would actually make it home by then and if by some miracle he did, he would more than likely be called back in. Edward was planning to come over soon, as was Alice but she would be heading off to Jaspers at noon. Carlisle, like Charlie was working, however Dr. Cullen's shift didn't end until after ten, he planned to exchange gifts with his children the following morning and then have a family brunch.

As I sat on the living room couch waiting for my boyfriend to arrive, for some reason my mind kept drifting back to the other afternoon when Carlisle and I were intimate at his home while my Edward slept soundly just several feet below us. He had said something…mumbled it really just before he climaxed , I don't know why it's been playing on my mind, I'm sure we both grunted inarticulate nonsense in the mist of our pleasure educed euphoria but…the way he looked at me when he said it. There was something different in his gaze, something deeper, more intense.

And then, when he called me to wish me good night… he had never done that before, it was thoughtful and kind and certainly not something an average fuck-buddy would do, then again there wasn't much about Carlisle that was average.

The doorbell rang at a quarter to nine, Alice practically trampled me the moment I opened the door. "Merry Christmas," she cheered pulling me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

"Hey, what about me, where's my hug?" Releasing Alice I turned to Edward who had pushed out his lower lip in a pout.

"Oh, come here you silly goof." He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me kissing the top of my head.

"Love you." He said smiling tenderly down at me.

"Love you too, Edward."

"Come on you two, let's open presents." My hyper-active friend bounced her way into the living room, sitting down in my dad's recliner which was placed just besides out table top Christmas tree.

"God Alice, do you ever slow down? You're like the Energizer Bunny on speed."

Edward and Alice were always playfully insulting each other; he would call her Tinkerbelle with a personality disorder and she would call him Broodward and Emo boy, it was actually kind of entertaining the watch.

"At least I have a personality," she said cheekily, Edward stuck out his tongue in response before sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

We got down to opening the gifts almost instantly, Alice and Rose had pitched in together and had gotten me a two-year subscription to Vogue, not at all surprising, and Edward, my sweet wonderful Edward got me a charm for the Charm bracelet I often wore.

"Thank you Edward," I said kissing him quickly on the lips. "It's perfect."

"You're welcome sweetheart; here I'll clip in on for you." He took my wrist delicately into his hand, clasping the small angel onto the chain.

It didn't know how much he paid for the charm, but the box it came in said Tiffany's so I'm sure it was expensive, it made the gift I got him, a new bag to carry his laptop in, seem trivial.

A short time later Alice left, saying she would see me tomorrow for brunch and sped off to Jasper's where she would spend the rest of the day, and most likely the night as well.

I had gotten a call from my mom and Phil wishing me a merry Christmas, promising that she had in fact sent me a gift, she just didn't send it until the day before. I wasn't surprised by this; Renee never did have a good grasp of time and deadlines. Charlie did make it home at five and to my delighted surprise, he didn't come home alone. Edward and I were formally introduced to Victoria Nomad, a tall, attractive redhead woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. Charlie talks about you constantly."

"Really?" My eyebrow rose as my gaze turned to my dad, his face instantly reddened.

"Oh yes, he's quite proud of you," She smiled linking her arm with his.

"Yes, well," Charlie cleared his throat, the attention obviously making him uncomfortable, "why don't we sit and… I think I'd like a drink."

We spent the next hour getting to know all about Victoria, and I have to admit, she sounded like a perfect fit for my dad. I mean, the woman was into baseball _and_ fishing, it was amazing. Not to mention she loved to cook. Too bad they couldn't have met sooner; it would have saved Charlie many lonely years. After dinner I headed back over to Edwards house, Alice was still at Jaspers and Carlisle at work, so we had the house all to ourselves, and took complete advantage of the fact.

XXX

Several hours later we were asleep in his bed, having exhausted ourselves from lovemaking. I was however awoken by my boyfriends snoring around nine thirty. He really did sound like a bulldozer. Seeing the late hour I pulled out my phone and text Charlie telling him I fell asleep watching T.V and was just going to stay the night. Then, feeling the sudden urge to pee, I pulled one of Edwards T-shirt over my naked body I headed towards the hall bathroom.

Just as I reached to open the bathroom door… it opened and out walked Alice.

"Oh, Alice, your home," said with a smile however as I got a better look at her I noticed her eyes were puffy and red, she'd been crying. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She gave a small sniffle as she all but fell into my arms, "We had a fight," she admitted, "Jasper and I."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Want to talk about it?" She gave a small nod and headed towards her room, I told her I'd be there in just a moment, I still really had to pee.

After finally emptying my bladder I was making my way towards Alice's room at when I saw a shadow against the wall by the stairs.

"Bella," Carlisle's eyes roamed my body before finally connecting meet my gaze, "you're staying the night I take it." A small smile pulled to his lips as he slowly made his way towards me.

"Yes, but Alice needs me, she and Jasper had some kind of fight. She was crying."

Carlisle's look of lust suddenly turned to concern, "Is she okay? Do you think I should talk to her?" Carlisle truly did love his children and would always be there for them when they needed him the most.

"I'm sure she's fine, but I'll let her know you asked about her."

"Okay. Is Edward asleep?"

"He is," I said nodding.

His smile returned, "Okay, I'll be in my study." It was rather obvious that his statement was an invitation, one I honestly didn't know if I felt comfortable taking. Both Alice and Edward were home, and although I did in fact have sex with Carlisle once while Edward was sleeping, I wasn't foolish enough to take the risk twice.

Making my way into Alice's room, I sat down on the edge of her bed and she began to cry out a woeful tale of Jasper not caring what she thought, that he was risking his life, their future, it was an argument they had had many times before. Jasper had wanted to join the Army since he was eight, something Alice had always been against and had been quite vocal about the fact. Everyone knew that at this point the only reason he hadn't joined yet was because of Alice.

"He said that h-he had put off his dreams long enough and that if I c-c-couldn't support him t-then m-maybe we d-d-didn't belong together at all," She wailed once again collapsing into my arms.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sure he didn't mean that. He loves you."

"He loves the Army more," She said with a sniffle.

"No, he doesn't or he would have joined up years ago. Alice look, I know why you don't want him going into the military and while I may see the logic with many of your points, when it boils down to it, it's Jaspers decision."

"B-but he could get hurt…killed," her lip began to quiver, her eyes filled with pain at the thought of losing the man she loved.

I could understand where she was coming form, especially with so many men and women in the armed forces being sent to Afghanistan and other volatile parts of the world in recent years, many never making it home, but if this was what Jasper wanted then Alice needed to accept it or move on. If only I had the courage to tell her that. Instead I continued to let her carry on until she cried herself into exhaustion, eventually falling asleep. Pulling her pink knit blanket that Esme had made for her for her tenth birthday over her small frame, I tuned off the lights and quietly left the room.

Heading across the hall I was just about to enter Edward's room when…

"Is she asleep?"

Turning to Carlisle I nodded, "Yes, she is, though as much as she blubbered I'm sure she'll still feel pretty tired in the morning."

Carlisle frowned, "What was the fight about, did her hurt her?"

"No, nothing like that, they had another argument about him joining the Army."

"Oh," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head slightly, "Alice is like her mother in that way, she never saw the point in war…of violence."

"I think it's more that Alice is afraid he could get hurt, which…he could."

"Yes, but a young man could die in battle as easily as he could by accidently walking in front of a bus, in the end it's all a matter of chance."

I didn't know if I really believed that so I just shrugged.

"You were headed back to bed?"

"Yes, I was."

"I told you I would be in my study."

"I know but…I'm tired."

"As am I," he said walking closer to me, "but I want to be with you, Isabella," his hand came up cup my face, leaning in he placed a soft kiss upon my lips, "come to my bed instead, let me pleasure you," he breathed against my neck, running a finger down my cheek and across my lips. I closed my eyes at his touch, it was soft and tempting, but…I couldn't."

Shaking my head, I took a step back, "No Carlisle, I'm tired and I don't feel comfortable with Alice and Edward in the house," and without a goodnight or even a glance back I headed into Edward's room, climbed onto his bed, and spooned myself against his hard body.

XXX

I had rejected him. I had said no, and over the next few days it was quite obvious that he had taken it personally. He was rarely home and when he was he locked himself in his study; I hadn't even attempted to speak with him. If was going to throw a temper tantrum like a friggin three-year-old then so be, but I certainly wasn't going to lower myself to his level. New Years came and Charlie had decided to spend it with Victoria, doing what I didn't know, nor did I want to. The very thought of my dad having a sex life was seriously disturbing.

Edward, Alice and I went to a party Emmett had thrown, and yes a lot of drinking was involved. Jasper did not attend, as he and Alice hadn't spoken since their fight on Christmas Day. Normally I didn't drink, and this was for two reasons, first off I hate hangovers and second I tended to make an utter fool of myself. Last time was at our high school graduation party and…well let's just say it involved me in nothing but my underwear, the roof of Edward car and a karaoke machine and leave it like that. Plus, there was the fact that none of us were of actual legal age to drink and my father was the Chief of Police. Not a good combination.

This particular evening however, I was sort of inwardly moping over the fact that Carlisle was ignoring me and so I decided one drink might help me forget about it for a while. Well one quickly turned to seven and before I really knew what was going on, I was doing a strip tease for Edward, and I was doing it on the living room coffee table in front of pretty much everyone else at the party.

My sweet, loving boyfriend, wanting to save me from further embarrassment, grabbed what clothes I had already discarded, scooped me into his arms, gave a quickly good bye to our friends and carried me out to his car.

"But Eddie, I was having fun." I stuck out my bottom lip, as he attempted to pull my shirt back on over my head.

He just huffed, pulling my arms through the holes. He hated it when I called him Eddie.

"Bella, you're drunk, you need to go home and sleep it off."

I just laughed as I reached over grabbing his crotch.

"Not now," he grumbled, placing my hand back in my own lap, "I need to drive us home, and to be perfectly honest I don't think I should be, I'm not completely sober myself, so no distractions, okay."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Can we at least have sex when we get back to your house?" I asked as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"You're not thinking clearly Bella, it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of you in such a state."

"But I want you to take advantage of me. All of me. We can even do it 69 style, I know it's your favorite."

I saw the corner of his lips pull upward, unfortunately it quickly vanished. "We will talk about it more when we get home."

_When we got home! _I knew exactly what that meant; it meant Edward would ignore it and hope I would forget about it, which wasn't going to happen. I may have been drunk but I was also incredibly horny. I usually loved that my boyfriend was a gentleman, but that moment was not one of those times. When we finally did arrive home he carefully helped me out of the car and into the house.

We were just about to head up the stairs when my stomach suddenly realized that I had filled it with too many foreign liquid substances and pushed it all back out…and all over the front of Edward shirt.

"Oh, Edward. I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bella. Come on, let go get cleaned up."

"I'll help."

We both looked up to see Carlisle standing just a few feet away, he was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, my eyes locked on his pale, chiseled chest, God he looked hot!

"You're home and…out of your study."

Carlisle simply gave a small smile and nodded, "Here, I'll take care of Bella, why don't you go take a shower."

Nodding, he gently handed me over to his father, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son."

As Edward headed up the stairs, Carlisle led me into the down stairs bathroom.

"It's not like you to drink so much, Bella." He said, turning on the sink faucet and wetting a washcloth.

I just shrugged; I didn't owe him an explanation, nor was in the mood to give him one.

"Why were you drinking at all, you're not of age?" He asked gently washing my face with the white, cotton cloth.

Again I just shrugged.

Sighing he opened up a drawer under the sink and pulled out a hair tie, it was red with pink flowers on it, I recognized it as Alice's. "I thought you had better judgment then this, he scolded as he pulled my hair back, putting it a loose bun.

"Sorry… dad." I said rolling my eyes. Who did he think he was anyway, lecturing me like that? The man had fucked me for Christ's sake, he had no right to act like some sort of parental figure.

"You should be," he continued, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it in the hamper, "and so I think it only proper that you be…punished."

Punished? I tuned to look him in the eyes, only to see his beautiful blue orbs filled not with disappointment, but lust.

What the hell!

I reeked of beer and vomit and he was turned on?

Lowering his head, his lips brushed against my neck, "Do you object to being punished, Isabella?" He whispered.

Was he kidding? I was still horny and I knew damn well Edward wasn't going to give me what I wanted, what I needed. At this point I didn't give a damn that Edward was in the house. So licking my lips I shook my head, "No Dr. Cullen, I think you have every right to punish me."

"I thought so," reaching into the shower, he turned it on, I was guessing to help drown out the sounds that we would soon be making. "Now let me help you with those," his nimble fingers made their way to my pants, unsnapping the button and pulling down the zipper.

"You said no to me, Bella," he said placing a kiss on my bear shoulder, "you wounded my manly pride."

"Did I now?"

"Oh yes, but no worries, I will soon rectify the manner."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" I asked as my jeans fell from my hips, pooling at my ankles.

Carlisle's beautiful lips pulled into a smirk as he dropped his own pants to the floor, his erection springing free. "Turn around and I will happily show you

It didn't take long for his hard, fasts thrusts of his manhood to have me crying out in pleasure, and once it was done both of us came out of it satisfied and thankful for the release.

Before leaving he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I think you should be naughty more often Isabella, I quite enjoy disciplining you."

With a hard smack on my ass he turned and left the bathroom and I got into the shower.

By the time I got to his room, Edward had already fallen asleep. It didn't take long for me to do the same, though I dreaded the head ach I knew was to come.

**A/N: Nothing much to say, just please review, next chapter up by Wednesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though a piece of Carlisle would certainly be nice.**

**As promised, chapter six is out by Wednesday, at least it's still Wednesday where I live. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, its little shorter then I had originally planned, but I've done some editing and cut some of my longer chapters into smaller ones, which will make the story go a few chapters longer then I had originally anticipated, but hey that's not a bad thing, right.**

**Well, now on with the show and always, please feel inclined to review. **

**Chapter Six**

**Elizabeth Mason**

Several days later we headed back to school, this time, Alice drove with Edward and I. Although Jasper would be returning to school and had not gone off an enlisted in the Army like he had threatened, the couple had decided to 'take a break' from each other for a while. Alice was still crying over it, sobbing about how much she loved Jasper and already missed being with him, but she was stubborn and refused to see her boyfriend's side of things. Edward thought his sister was being over dramatic, and in truth, I did as well, but this is Alice were talking about, she's dramatic by nature. When she's happy she borders on hyper-active, when she's sad, she acts as if the world is about to come to an end. It's just how she is.

We were about fifty miles from campus when I heard a familiar ding from my cell phone, I had a text message, pulling it from my purse I clicked on the icon on my screen and up popped Carlisle picture. I smiled at the image of his handsome face, though tried not to be too obvious about it.

"Get a text?" Alice, who was sitting in the back seat, behind the driver's side, asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"From who?" she asked craning her neck to get a closer look.

Damn nosy pixy!

"My mom, "I lied.

"Oh," she sighed, scooting back against the seat, her gaze moving out the side window.

What was that about? Shrugging, my eyes turned back to my phone. Normally he didn't text or call me during the day because of the possibility of me being with Edward, so I was curious to say the least. As I read over his message it took all of my strength not to turn to Edward and demand he head back to Forks.

_Bella,_

_I miss u already. I am lonely and I need u._

_Esme called me, she suddenly decided she wants alimony. _

_She suggests I come to CA to talk w/her about it._

_I think she wants sex._

_I want u._

_I want to taste your sweet lips, feel soft skin, I want 2 burry myself deep in2 your center._

_I need u._

_I know I can't have u now, but I still want u._

_Call me when you can. I need to hear your voice._

_-Carlisle._

I wanted to strangle Esme. I really disliked that woman, which was something I never thought possible, I had thought of the woman as a second mother since I had moved back to Fork and started dating Edward, but now…I was seriously wondering if the woman's body had been taken over by an alien from the planet _Bitch_!

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Edward had briefly glanced in my direction before moving his eyes back to the road.

"Oh no, it's nothing, just…well you know my mom, always up to something ridiculous."

He just laughed and nodded, "Your mom is certainly a character, that's for sure." Edward had met Renee a grand total of one time, which was apparently more than enough excitement for him; he had refused to go with me to any of my visits to Florida since then. Then again, if one of Edward family members tried to convince me to jump out of an airplane from twelve thousand feet I think I might be reluctant to visit a second time as well.

Turning off my phone I placed it back in my bag, I would call him later that night when I was alone in my dorm room.

XXX

It had been just over three weeks since we returned to school, and whenever Carlisle called he developed this annoying habit of mentioning Esme at least once in the conversation, mostly her continued attempts to get him to visit her, despite the fact that he continually insisted they work out alimony arrangements through their lawyers; unfortunately I had a bad feeling his resolve was thinning.

He had confided that Esme had said during one of their conversations that maybe they could work things out if only he would come visit her in California. I don't think he believed her words anymore then I did, but I could tell he wanted to.

"Perhaps she has been second guessing her actions but she just doesn't know how to tell me." His words were weak and I felt no conviction in them, yet he clung onto them like a life preserver; why couldn't he understand that she would continue to pull him under, slowly sinking him to the bottom until there was no way of pulling him back up.

One day he would drown in his misery.

One day, not even I would be able to help him.

It was a Tuesday evening, just after ten, I lay in my bed reading, I was tired, exhausted really, but I forced myself to stay awake because sometimes Carlisle called as late as eleven. Just as I had turned the page of my extremely worn copy of Wuthering Heights, my phone rang.

"Well hello."

"Good evening, Isabella," He sounded cheerful, and I was happy to hear the joy in his voice.

"You sound happy tonight."

"I am. I…had a date."

What? A date? Well this was…interesting? And not at all what I expected.

"With who?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Mason," Carlisle laughed through his nose before adding. "Your dad set me up with her."

"What!"

My dad? Charlie Swan, match making. Okay, it was official, I had now entered some sort of parallel dimension, because only in alternate reality would my socially inept father fix one of his friends up on a date.

"She Victoria's cousin, she's visiting from New York for a couple weeks."

"…"

I didn't know what to say after that. Should I ask him more about her? What was his first impression of her, did he plan to go out with her again? Was it really any of my business?

"Does that…bother you?" His question pulled away from my thoughts, a question I was actually quite surprised he asked me.

"What, no…of-of course not, this is good Carlisle, great actually. Do you really think there could be something between the two of you?"

Why the hell did I even ask that question? What if he said yes? What if…what if he didn't need me anymore? Would I be okay with that?

"I don't know, but I met her once before the date, at Charlie's and…well we hit it off right away. Actually, she reminded me a lot of you."

"Of me?"

"Yes, she was soft spoken but you could tell by her eyes she has a good heart."

I exhaled a long breath as I reclined into the pile of pillows on my bed. So this Elizabeth reminded him of me, and he had said, in some ways, that I reminded him of Esme. So what did that mean exactly? I knew this was what I wanted for him, to heal, to move on, to find someone he could be happy with, too have a future with, so why was the thought of losing him causing me dread?

Swallowing a lump of fear, I gathered my courage, preparing myself for rejection. "So…are you calling to…call things off?

"What! Oh Bella of course not. Never, I mean…I-I care a great deal for you, Elizabeth is-it's not the same."

Not the same? What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"I don't understand Carlisle. What we have…the sex is great, but if you are seeing someone why would you need or want me when you have her? Isn't that what I'm doing for you, giving you a release, a way to deal with the emotional pain that Esme put you through?

Several seconds past before he let out a long sigh, "I don't know how to explain this properly," he began, "I've been on only one date with her, and as much as I enjoyed it, I don't get the same…feelings as I do when I'm with you. Will things work out with her and I? I honestly don't know, but I do know that I don't think I could ever give you up completely Bella. I know that sounds selfish, but I still need you and in truth…I think I always will."

Well, that certainly wasn't what I had expected him to say, which in part was a relief, I didn't think I was ready to let him go, _yet_. But what exactly was he saying? That he wanted to continue this affair…indefinitely? It was never something I had even considered.

"Carlisle, just to clarify, you are saying you want to continue what we have despite the fact that we are both in other relationships, correct?"

"Yes."

"Oh." So that was what he was saying. Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Does the idea bother you?"

Did the idea bother me? In a way it did, I had always bore some guilt for deceiving Edward, for sleeping with his father, and for enjoying it; but I had always figured at some point, once Carlisle found himself again, that it would end.

"It should," I said softly, "I want it to, but…

"But?" I could hear the hope in his voice.

"But…I don't know why I want to agree to this, but I do or at least part of me does."

"As relieved as I am to hear you say that, if you're not sure then please…I don't want you to feel obligated."

"It's not a matter of obligation, Carlisle, it never was."

Being with Carlisle was never an obligation, I'll admit at first I felt sorry for him, for what he was going through, but things changed, we grew closer, and our relationship has evolved into so much more than a simple fuck in the woods behind Charlie's house. I looked forward to his calls now, even if it was just to listen to him talk about how he had to work an unscheduled double shift, or to ask me if Alice is doing any better with her break up from Jasper, even if I have to stay up until the early hours in the morning to do so. At this point, I don't think I could imagine not having him in my life, at least in some form.

I thought of Edward, my sweet wonderful boyfriend who was completely oblivious to what was going on, the guilt quickly started to resurface, guilt that up to this point I had been able to push aside, but now, at the thought of forever having myself tied to Carlisle in such an intimate way…

"I…I need to think about it."

"I understand. Would you still allow me to call you in the evenings?"

"Of course, Carlisle, and I'm not saying no, I just need time to think."

"Okay…well, I should let you go, goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Carlisle."

I pushed the off button and placed my phone down on my bedside table, before pulling myself under my bed covers.

Had I just broken up with, Carlisle?

No, I just said I needed time…time to think, to sort out my feelings. Carlisle was now seeing another woman, which changed the entire dynamic of our relationship; at least it did to me. I was cheating on Edward, yes, but did I really want to be his life-long mistress?

I couldn't say that I did, then again I couldn't say that I didn't either.

**A/N: So there you so, a little Esme drama, a new girlfriend for Carlisle and Bella's finally starting to realize that maybe this whole thing with Carlisle wasn't such a good idea after all. Will she end things with him permanently, or agree to continue the affair, you'll find out soon, but you'll have to wait a couple chapters. Up next CPOV, a little on Charlie and Victoria (and yes Victoria is a good guy in this story a couple of you asked that), and even a bit of Rose and Emmett. Also, Carlisle visits his ex-wife in California.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Carlisle…to bad though, I'd sure like to.**

**Thank you to all of your who have read and reviewed. This chapter is completely written from CPOV, as will the next one but then back to BPOV after that. **

**And now…drum roll if you please…**

**_Chapter Seven_**

I paced anxiously back and forth in my study, my cell phone clutched in my hand. I hadn't heard from Bella in 3 days, not a text, e-mail or phone call. She always answered my calls and I was starting to think something may be wrong; was she ill, had she gotten into some type of accident. Then again, if she had, Edward or Alice surly would have notified me….wouldn't have they? Oh course they would and if not Charlie would heard and he most likely would have mentioned it to me. Still…I couldn't help but worry.

Unexpectedly, the sound of the door bell interrupted my anxious thoughts.

"Must be the taxi," I mumbled, quickly grabbing his suitcase from my room across the hall and then heading downstairs. The bell rang a second time just as I opened the door. I was, however surprised not to see his taxi driver, but my new…um, well girlfriend.

"Hello, Carlisle, I hope I'm not bothering you but I wanted to say hello before you left for California."

Smiling, I opened the door wider, allowing her to enter, "Of course not, I always enjoy you company."

She smiled, her brown eyes bright and happy, "And I, yours. I got you something." She held up a small gift bag I only just noticed she was holding, "it's not much, but I thought it would help you pass the time on your flight."

"Thank you,"

Inside I found a book, we had several conversations concerning literature, and aside from the classics I made the confession of enjoying science fiction from time to time. "The Host," I've never heard of it." I said glancing at the back cover.

"It's from the same author who wrote those books a book about teenage vampires that was so popular."

"Oh yes," I said giving a small laugh, "I remember Alice was addicted to them when they first came out."

She gave what sounded like a nervous laugh, her gaze briefly moving to her hands which rested folded together in front of her, "Do you know when you'll be back," she asked our eyes once again meeting.

"I don't imagine it would take more than a day or two, I just have to go over some details with Esme and sign the paperwork."

"Okay," she nodded, "I was hoping to see you before I headed back to New York on Saturday, that is, if you'd like to."

A soft blush rushed to her cheek, which reminded me of Bella who blushed more often than not, and in so could not resist bringing his hand to rub softly against her the pink tinge. "I would like that very much," and then slowly, our eyes close, we leaned towards each other and out lips met.

We had been on two official dates up to that point, I had held her hand and kissed her on the cheek, but I had been taking things slowly, this was the first real kiss we had shared. Elizabeth was a wonderful woman, kind, caring, beautiful, but she was also shy and hesitant and I felt that if I attempted to move the relationship any quicker that I may scare her off. To tell the truth I was quite hesitant myself, I hadn't been divorced all that long, plus, I had my Isabella. If I took up a serious relationship with Elizabeth I could lose Bella, possibly forever, no she had not refused me completely but she had said she needed time to think, perhaps that was why I had not heard from her in three days.

It was only at the sound of a horn honking did we finally pull away from each other. "I believe that is my cab."

"Oh, of course."

She walked me out to the cab, we kissed again, but this time we did not linger. I promised to call her, and she promised the same.

The entire ride to the airport I thought about that kiss, it was nice and I wouldn't mind at all repeating it, but…there was something missing…as as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew exactly what that something was…it wasn't Bella.

XXX

I had very reluctantly agreed to go to California to meet with Esme, I just wanted to get this over with and I had a feeling unless I agreed to finalize the alimony documents in person she was going to make the process as difficult and drawn-out as possible. I knew she would probably proposition me for sex, and I knew part of me would want to give in but…I wouldn't. I didn't need her anymore, I still miss the woman I once feel in love with and I always would, but Esme is not longer that person and I am not in love with the person she has become. Bella has helped me see this.

At first I used Bella to help me cope, I used her as a release, a way to help me forget the pain but now…now our time together was something completely different, at least it was for me.

As I sat waiting for my flight to be called, I decided to give Alice a call, hoping to coax some information about Bella from her. Unfortunately she didn't pick up, and so I left her a voice mail telling her that I was thinking about her and wanted to see how she was doing. Next, I called Edward.

"Hello, son."

"Oh, dad, hey. What's up?"

"Just wanted to call and see how things were going?"

"Oh, not too bad, Bella and I were just on our way to the campus book store, she thinks she might have left her phone there." She lost her phone, she hadn't been ignoring me, the news flooded me with relief. "It's been gone for a few days now. We called the phone company and thankfully no one has used it in the past 72 hours so most likely it wasn't stolen."

"Oh well that's good."

"Flight 328 to Los Angeles is now boarding." A female voice announced over the intercom.

"Oh, that's my flight, I've got to go."

"Flight? Where are you going?"

I hadn't told Alice or Edward about their mother wanting alimony; I didn't want to cause them worry. Of course, Bella knew.

"Just some business I need to take care of, I'll be home in a couple days. I've got to go, but tell your sister and Bella I said hi."

"Sure dad, have a safe trip."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Turning off my phone completely I slipped it in my pocket, grabbed my overnight bag and got in line to board my flight with the rest of the passengers.

Six hours later I was in my hotel room, laying on the queen sized mattress, flipping through the channels on the T.V. Having given up on finding anything worth watching I turned off the television, and instead gabbed the book that Elizabeth had given me from my bag. I had read a total of three paragraphs when my cell phone started to ring. A smiled pulled to my lips as Isabella's picture and number popped up on my screen.

"I've missed hearing your voice, Isabella."

"Is that so?"

Oh shit. That wasn't Bella's voice. Fuck, fuck, fuck! It wasn't even female. I didn't recognize it as Edward though it did sound familiar. Whoever this was obviously had Bella's phone.

"Who is this?" I demanded to know, standing from the bed.

"You don't recognize my voice, I'm surprise, I dated your daughter for the past two years, I have to say I'm quite insulted."

Shit!

"Jasper."

"The one and only, so tell me, how long have you been screwing your son's girlfriend?"

Ringing my free hand through my hair I began to pace the floor. This was bad, no—this was a disaster. If Jasper spread a word of this to either Alice or Edward not only couldn't it severely if not completely damage my relationship with my children, Bella would most certainly lose not only her boyfriend but her best friends as well. I couldn't let that happen, I cared deeply for Bella, but I couldn't bear to lose my children, they are all of I have left of my once happy family.

I could have played ignorant, but knowing how intuitive Jasper was I was positive it wouldn't work. There was really only one way I could think of to fix this…or at least attempt to.

"Jasper, what would it take to keep this matter quiet?"

The boy gave a small laugh but then paused as if thinking. "Do you love Bella, Carlisle?"

It was not a question I wanted to answer because although I knew my feelings were growing to believe exactly that, I could not vocally admit it, not even to myself.

"No, nor does she love me." I literally felt my heart clench in pain at the lie.

"So what, now that your wife's gone you decided to use your son's girl to get your rocks off, or were you fucking her before Esme left you. Perhaps that's why she left you."

My grip on the phone tightened, and as much as I felt like screaming, I forced myself to remain calm. In truth I had never really cared for Jasper, I was okay when he was just friends with my kids, but when he started dating Alice…I didn't like it. I never understood why really, I just always got a weird vibe off of him. In truth, I was relieved when they decided to separate.

"There was no one when I was married to Esme, Bella…she was there when I needed someone, that's all."

"Hum, I suppose I can see that, though I'm curious what's in it for her."

Why couldn't the boy just drop it, tell me what the hell it would take to shut him up, and move on with it.

"I really couldn't say, now can we get on with this, what will it take to keep you quiet?"

"Hum, well, I want two things: first off, I want you to write me a recommendation for West Point."

"Fine", I agreed through gritted teeth.

"Second, I want you to convince Alice to take me back _and _to support my decision for a military career."

Well shit, he would just have to add that stipulation on wouldn't he the little bastard.

"Jasper I can…attempt…to get her to see your point of view but I don't see how you can possibly expect me to change her mind completely."

"Oh, I'm sure you can find a way."

I could hear the smugness in his voice, he had me cornered and he damn well knew it. Well, he wasn't the only one who knew how to play dirty and while he may have damaging blackmail on me, that didn't mean I wasn't completely unaware of his past misgivings.

"I'll tell you what Jasper, how about I make you a deal. You stay away from my daughter I will personally pay all seventeen of your outstanding parking and speeding tickets."

There was a short pause of silence before… "How did you know about my tickets?"

Charlie. He thought I should know since at the time Alice was dating the boy.

"I don't see how that relevant. Now, do we have a deal?"

He gave along deep sigh, "I love her."

Although it was the first time I had ever heard him admit that, I didn't doubt it to be true, however that didn't change the fact that I never really did care for the boy, plus there was the fact that he's threatening expose my relationship with Bella, knowing full well the horrific damage it would cause to my family.

And so I decided to give him so fatherly words of wisdom, as I often did with my own children.

"Love is a precarious thing, Jasper. It's there on minuet and gone the next. It has the power to make you feel like the strongest person alive but it also can tear you down until there is nothing left but a shell of the person you once where. If you love her, truly love her, than you would at least attempt to see why she has issue with you joining the military."

"I know her issues…and it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Then you risk Alice taking it as well. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with being a soldier, it is a noble and honorable path, but it takes a strong person too stand beside those who live a Military life. You have to ask yourself, do you think Alice is strong enough. I love my daughter and wish to think only the best of her, but if she spends night sobbing over the simple possibility of you being hurt, what do you think would happen to her if your truly were. What would become of Alice if you died, Jasper?

I knew I gave him something to think about, whether he would take my advice I had no idea. Alice is a wonderful girl, but she is more like me at times then I wished for. She is an emotional creature. She wears her feelings on her sleeve which can be a good thing, but also a detrimental one.

"Okay...just the recommendation. I…I need time to think about Alice."

"Very well, and Jasper."

"Yes."

"I would appreciate if you didn't let Bella know you are aware of anything. She doesn't need the added stress."

"Fine," he sighed, "It will stay between you and I, at least as long as you live up to our agreement."

"I can assure you I will. Out of curiosity, how did you get your hands on Bella's phone?

He laughed before saying, "I found it in the campus bookstore, I was pretty sure it was hers but decided to look through her call history just to make sure. When I saw that you had called her pretty much every night since the start of the semester I got curious and stated to look through her texts. Who knew goodie-goodie Dr, Carlisle Cullen could be such a naughty boy."

And with that he hung up.

I truly hope Alice see's the boy for what he is and decides she's better off without him.

Tossing my phone in the bed, I went over to the mini fridge and grabbing a Heineken**.** Plopping myself back down on the bed I gulped down the brown liquid from the miniature bottle, wishing it was something much stronger. Just as I drank down the last drop my cell phone rang.

It was Elizabeth. Damn I had forgotten to call her when I got in.

"Hello, sweetheart." I answered.

"Oh so you're alive, that's good to know," she sounded lighthearted but knowing her she probably really was worried about me.

"I'm sorry I did not call you. I was tired and fell asleep almost the moment I got to my room," I lied, easily.

"It's okay. So how was your flight?"

"Uneventful. What about your day?"

We talked for nearly an hour about nothing particular, but it was a fun, easy conversation to have. When we finally said our goodnights it was close to ten, and I actually was starting to get tired. Before falling asleep I thought briefly about Elizabeth, if our relationship would really work out, her living in New York would certainly make it complicated, though she did mention that she had been considering transferring to her company's Seattle branch for quite some time to be closer to her family who lived in Port Angeles.

It would certainly make things easier if she did at least concerning how growing relationship as a couple, then again, if it did work out and we became serious, where would that leave Bella? As my mistress? The title did not suit her. I knew she loved Edward and he was madly in love with her, and a part of me hated to put a wedge between that but…I…I loved her too.

XXX

**A/N: So Jasper knows the truth and is blackmailing Carlisle, naughty, naughty solider boy. Anyway, the question is, will he keep his word or will he tattle to Edward or Alice. Next up Carlisle meets up with Esme, and I've actually written a little from her point of view as well. Bella will be in the next chapter as well and she has something important to ask Carlisle.**

**If you review Carlisle will hula hoop for you wearing nothing but a leopard print thong.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, which is a damn shame because I sure as hell wish Carlisle was tangible.**

**Warning: Some hot phone sex up ahead!**

**Also, thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, I truly appreciate it. Now on with chapter 8.**

Chapter Eight

Taking a long, deep, cleansing breath I slowly raised my hand to her front door and knocked. Meeting Esme at her home was a bad idea, I knew that the moment I agreed to it, but I just wanted to get this over with and so we set a time to meet and here I was. As soon as the door opened, I was met by a small, uneasy smile, she almost looked nervous, and for some reason slightly ill as well. Her color was certainly off.

"Hi, Carlisle, please come in." She opened the door a little wider allowing me to enter and then directed us to the couch in her living room. From what I had seen so far her home certainly was decorated nicely, but of course that wasn't at all surprising, Esme always did have an eye for beautiful things.

"So, I brought the paperwork", I began to explain, wanting to get right down to business. I pulled a manila folder which contained the paperwork from my briefcase, "It entails the agreed upon monthly amount, all you have to do is sign and date the document on the last page."

She took the folder from me and opened it, her eyes quickly scanning the paper.

"Okay, do you have a pen?"

"Yes," Reaching back into my briefcase I pulled out a black ballpoint pen and handed it to her, she then wasted no time in signing the documents.

"Thank you," she had said softly, before handing me back the paperwork.

Sighing she leaned back into the cushions of her couch, closing her eyes, she suddenly made a low almost whimpering sound. This wasn't like Esme at all and I was starting to believe that she truly was ill, perhaps that was why she hadn't attempted to get me into bed, she simply lacked the strength. I considered just saying a quick good bye and show myself out, I had done what I had came for and so there was no real reason to stay, but as I gazed down into the face of the woman I had once loved more then life itself, I couldn't bring myself to just leave her in such a state.

"Esme, are you sick, would you like me to examine you?

Her eyes suddenly popped open, a small laugh escaped her throat, "Such an invitation, Carlisle, how could I refuse."

Clearing my throat I shook my head, slightly, "I did not mean-

"I know, I was just kidding. I'm fine Carlisle, and yes I have already been to the doctor, the results just weren't what I was expecting and I'm still a little in sock from it all."

I ran a mental check list of her symptoms, she was pale, lethargic, she actually looked like she had lost some weight since the last time I had seen her, though that had been a long time ago. A flurry of unpleasant possible illnesses flittered through my mind, Cancer for some reason standing above the rest.

"Are you…receiving treatment?" Perhaps that wasn't the best question to ask, however despite how much she had hurt me, no matter the emotional pain she put me through, if she had an illness or disease, then I wanted to see she received the best and most advanced treatments available.

She gave a small laugh and shook her head, I'm not dying, Carlisle, I…I'm pregnant."

I think I may have stopped breathing for a moment. She had just said she was having a baby. A baby I knew wasn't mine. She was going to have a child with another man. Oh God! Closing my eyes I shook my head frantically, "_no I was over this"_, I mentally scolded myself, she could date and procreate with whoever she wanted to, and so could I. I was not going to let this tear me down again. I had to be strong. I needed to get over it and on with my life.

"Well," I finally chocked out, rising from the couch, "congratulations."

"It wasn't planned," she said softly as she also stood. "I didn't even think I could get pregnant, especially at my age, but…I am."

"Yes, well I'm sure you and your…um, boyfriend are very happy. Now if you'll excuse me I really should get going." I turned to leave, I needed to get out of their fast, I needed to talk to Bella, but then I didn't know if Jasper had given her, her phone back yet.

I was half way to the door when she spoke, "I'm in this alone."

"What?" I turned back towards her, she was now sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Daniel does not want it, he was only in town for a few weeks when…it happened. When I called to tell him he said he had a wife and didn't want to leave her. Her called me a mistake and said that he would pay for an abortion."

I knew Esme well enough to know she would never consider ending a pregnancy, we had originally had plans for five children, but only ended up with two, both of whom were born early. Alice nearly two month early and in fact almost didn't make it.

"I made a mistake," she breathed running her hand through her hair, "I thought I knew what I wanted, I thought…I left because I had been unhappy, or at least I thought I was. I was trying so hard to pretend to be someone I'm not and…and I honestly don't even know why. I think I just wanted a change, oh God, I was so stupid."

Slowly she rose from the arm of the couch making her way toward me, opening her arms she all but fell into me and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I still love you, I screwed up so badly."

"Esme…

What did she want from me, to forgive her, take her back, and raise another man's child as my own. Yes a part of me still loved her deeply, and I am forgiving man by nature, but that was asking too much.

"Esme, I can't…you can't possibly expect me to-

"No," she said shaking her head against my chest, "I don't expect you to take me back Carlisle. I know this is all my fault, I ruined our marriage, broke up our family." Taking a shaky breath she pulled herself up from my arms and took a step back. "I regret what I did but I do love my life here in California. I enjoy my job and the warm weather and sandy beaches. I'm not asking you for anything, I think I just…I just needed someone to cry on."

"Yes, well considering you situation I think that's understandable. Well, I should be going. Your first alimony payment should be directly into your account on the first of next month."

And with a final nod good bye I left.

**XXX**

"She's pregnant. Well, holy shit, Carlisle, no wonder she wanted alimony, probably needs the extra money."

I couldn't help but laugh at Charlie's words, though I knew they weren't true, one glance into Esme's condo and I knew she was doing well for herself out in California. She didn't need my money, not really.

"I don't know, but I really don't care." It was a lie, but I didn't feel like I could admit otherwise, at least not to Charlie, it didn't matter though, the man was more perceptive then most people realized, perhaps that's part of what makes him such an amazing Chief of Police.

"Yes, you do," he said, his voice softening suddenly, "and you always will. Even when you want nothing more than to hate her for what she did to you, a part of you still loves her and so no matter what, you will always care about her welfare. Always."

This was why I called Charlie, he understood, and while Bella's words were kind and comforting, she could never actually relate to what I was going through. We talked for another twenty minutes, mostly about a fishing trip we were planning for the following month and the upcoming baseball season. Just as I hung up my phone and pulled myself under the covers of my hotel bed, my phone once again rang.

I smiled as the picture of my Bella popped up on the screen.

Hello," I answered scautiously, not sure if Jasper, the little bastard, had returned her phone yet.

"Hey there stranger."

It was her. "Oh Bella", I breathed, "you have no idea how wonderful it is to hear your beautiful voice."

She gave a small laugh, "It's wonderful to hear your voice as well. I suppose you know that I lost my phone."

"Yes, Edward mentioned it, you found it, I take it?"

She let out a long breath before saying, "Jasper found it…but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Oh no. She knew. That lying little son of a bitch! He promised.

"He told me he wasn't going to mention it to you. I dealt with it, I didn't want to get you involved."

"Hum, well, he didn't tell me exactly, he just sort of…hinted at it."

"Hinted?"

"When he brought over my phone, he made sure before he left to suggest I delete any texts and logged calls I may not want certain people to stumble across."

"Oh."

I wasn't exactly sure what to make of that, was the boy purposely breaking his promise, or did he make the suggestion as an attempt to help Bella and I keep our relationship a secret. I was more inclined to think the first. But then, something occurred to me. "Bella, if that's all he said then how did you know he talked to me."

"I was doing as he suggested and erasing the, um, evidence from my phone, when I noticed a call was made to you from my phone the day before he returned it."

"Ah, well I suppose that makes since."

"I never really did get Jasper," she said offhandedly. "Anyway," she said giving a small giggle, "what are you wearing?"

What was I wearing? Well my pajama bottoms, but she didn't need to know that now did she? "A pair of leopard print thongs." She snickered at me before calling me a liar. "Okay, how about if I said I was wearing nothing?"

"Then I'd say we match."

Her words instantly made me hard, "Isabella," I moaned huskily.

"You want to know what I would do to you if I were with you right now." She said seductively.

_Oh God yes!_ I mentally screamed as I pulled of my pajama's kicking them across the room.

"I would take my tongue and slowly lick it up your long, hard cock."

"Bella," I groaned wrapping my hand around my penis, "tell me more," I asked as I began to slowly pump myself.

"I would pay special attention to your head, because I know how much you like it when I twirl my tongue over the tip."

"Oh, fuck, Bella." I sped up the motion on my hand, my thumb rubbing over my head.

"Oh course, I would expect you to return the favor once I fully satisfied you."

"I'm almost there". I hissed, I felt my balls tighten and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. "What would you have me do to you Bella?"

"I think I'd like to take it up the ass."

That was it. I was done. "Oh, god, holy fuck." With a final pump, I reached my climax, my seed spilling over my hand and onto my stomach.

"That felt good, didn't it baby." She whispered into the phone.

"You have no idea."

That was certainly fun, though I wished she was here with me now. I wanted badly to see her, to feel her, to taste her. But as I lay naked on my back, my eyes drifting down to my stomach that was sticky with my own cum, I remembered she had said she needed time to think, that she didn't know if she could share me with another woman. So why was she initiating phone sex if she was considering ending what we had? Had she changed her mind?

"Bella."

"Yes, lover."

"I thought you needed time to think…are you still contemplating our relationship or have you come to a decision?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I'm still thinking, but…I missed not hearing from you so…"

"So you thought of phone sex?"

"It wasn't my originally intention, but I thought we both could use the release?"

"Well I certainly could but…is Edward not pleasing you."

"He is…it's just…different with you. You know?"

Oh yes, I knew. Bella made me feel things Esme never could, not just physically but emotionally as well.

"I had to visit Esme, to have her sign the paperwork for the alimony." I knew bringing up my ex-wife would instantly put a damper on the conversation, but I wanted her to know what happened, I needed her to.

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "How did it go?"

"Surprisingly simple. I handed her the papers and she signed the. She didn't attempt to change our agreement over even to seduce me into bed."

Really?" She asked sounding unbelieving.

"Yes, though…something was revealed that was a little shocking."

"Shocking?"

"Apparently she had a weekend romance with someone from out of town, shortly after he left town she found out she was pregnant."

Bella gasped, "no way!"

"Yes, though apparently the man hid the fact that he was married from Esme, but when she told him about the baby he revealed he had a wife and had no desire to leave her."

"Wow, I mean…wow, I actually sort of feel sorry for her."

"I do as well…at least I pity her situation. I do wonder what Alice and Edwards reactions will be when she tells them."

"Well, I think Alice will be fine," Bella said, "But Edward…he still carries around a lot of resentment toward her."

"Yes, he does." I knew for a fact that Edward had not spoke to his mother since he was last required to visit her his senior year of high school.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, Bella."

"Would you ever consider having more children, given the chance?"

That was a tuff question. I had always wanted a big family but with Esme's difficulties with pregnancy we decided not to take any more risks after Alice's birth. However it sounded like Bella was suggesting the possibility of children with another woman, the question was, was she suggesting herself…or Elizabeth?

"I don't know? You would like to have children one day, wouldn't you…with Edward?"

I knew she loved Edward, and he loved her, and I had no doubt that they could have a wonderfully happy marriage filled with the joy children bring to one's life.

"Yes," she admitted softly, "We've talked about it. We want to finish school and be established in our careers, but then we would like to start a family. We were thinking two, maybe three."

"That sounds great, Bella."

I could help but pull a mental picture of Bella smiling lovingly down upon a newborn baby cradled in her arms, but it wasn't Edward that was standing beside her, looking down at their infant in pride…it was me.

"Yeah, it does." Her reply pulled me from my daydream, shaking my heard I forced myself to change the subject. It does no good to linger on things that will never be.

"You know what I just realized," I said wiping the cum from my stomach with the bed sheet.

"What's that?"

"You haven't had _your_ phone fuck yet, Isabella."

"Hum, I suppose your right. So what are you going to do about the Dr. Cullen?"

Fuck, I loved it when she called me doctor!

**A/N: So, what did you think. Esme's going to have a baby, Bella still hasn't made her decision, but Carlisle did get a nice round of phone sex regardless. Please let me know what you think. Next chapter Bella heads home for vacation and gets to meet the lovely Elizabeth.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…though a piece of Carlisle certainly would be nice.**

**Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed, I do apologize this update is a day later then I promised, however as I was about to upload it yesterday I decided to make same last minute changes and actually ended up cutting the chapter in half. So the next chapter is already edited and ready to go and I will post it on Wednesday.**

_Chapter Nine_

The semester had finally ended and summer vacation had officially begun, which I couldn't have been happier for. Finals had all but turned my brain to mush and I was all for three month of having to concentrate on nothing but whatever part time job I managed to get, that was if I managed to get one at all, there wasn't a lot of employment opportunities in a small town like Forks. When I arrived home, as expected Charlie wasn't home, and wouldn't be for several more hours. So after dropping off my things in my room I headed over to the Cullen's house. Pulling into their driveway my eyes caught the sight of Edward and Emmett throwing a football back and forth in the front yard. Edward wasn't much of the athletic type, but he would play every once in a while.

"Hey there handsome."

Edward smiled as he turned in my direction; unfortunately Emmett hadn't expected this and had already thrown the football.

Whack

_Crunch_

"Ahhhh!" Edward's hands immediately sprung up to cover his nose, it was bleeding, badly, even from several feet away I could see the blood gushing through his fingers.

"Oh damn. Edward! You okay?" Emmett had instantly rushed over to his friend's side, just in time catch him.

Edward had fainted at the sight of his own blood. No which wasn't all that surprising. He had done it before, but it had been years.

"Dr. Cullen's inside," Emmett said already making his way toward the house, his best friend cradled in his arms.

I jogged up ahead reaching the front door I quickly opened it wide allowing Emmett to carry Edward inside, as I walked in behind them however, my attention quickly turned from my passed out boyfriend, to Carlisle who was standing just a few feet away, as well as the attractive brunette woman standing beside him.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked instantly rushing to his son's side.

"It was an accident. He turned to look at Bella, but I had already thrown the ball." Some color drained from Emmett face as he explained, it was obvious he felt horribly about what happened.

"The hit knocked him out?" Carlisle asked as Emmett placed him gently on the couch.

"No, um…he passed out."

"Ah, from the blood. Okay," Carlisle's beautiful eyes suddenly moved towards my own, a small smile graced his lips, "Bella, could you please go get my medical bag from my office." Without a word I sprinted out of the room and up the stairs towards his study.

When I returned I found Carlisle gently wiping away some of the blood from Edward's face with a wet washcloth. As Carlisle opened his bag and started to pull out some items, my gaze turned to the woman beside him, her eyes met mine and she gave me a small smile, which I forced myself to return. I was pretty sure I knew who the woman was…Elizabeth Masen, Carlisle's new girlfriend.

Just then the front door opened, and in walked Alice, surprisingly she wasn't alone, Jasper was at her side. Had they gotten back together? She hadn't said anything about it to me before we left school.

"Oh God, what happened," Alice quickly rushed over to her brothers side.

Carlisle gave a quick explanation of the events, Alice wasting no time in sending Emmett a death glare.

My eyes caught Jasper's who actually smirked at me before making his way over to Alice. I noticed Carlisle briefly look up from his son to the blond blackmailer.

"Well, it's definitely broken," Carlisle sighed.

"You broke my brother's nose," Alice hissed, her eyes narrowed at Emmett, "You piece of shit!"

"Alice, watch your language," Carlisle sighed, he never liked to hear his children swear, he firmly believed that curing made you look ignorant, of course during sex his belief went straight out the window.

"Come on Alley, it was an accident," Emmett said, using her childhood nickname in hopes to lighten her temper, it didn't.

"Don't call me that you big gorilla! He probably going to permanently have a huge bump on the bridge of his nose because of your carelessness."

Alice truly was the queen of dramatics.

"Alice, really it was an accident, plus it was actually more my fault. I distracted him when Emmett threw the ball."

She just huffed crossing her small arms over her chest, however she quickly got over her mini-tantrum when she noticed there was another person in the room, a person that neither she nor I had yet to be formally introduced to. Carlisle suddenly seemed to notice his daughters eyes flicker towards Elizabeth and decided it was time for introductions.

"Alice, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is my daughter Alice."

Alice raised a curious eyebrow but then smiled broadly, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you," She said extending her hand.

"You as well, Alice," she said lightly shaking Alice's hand. Her gaze then moved between Jasper and myself.

"I'm Jasper," he said casually, moving her arms around Alice's waist, "Alice's boyfriend."

So they really were back together, I heard Carlisle give a small sigh though I don't think anyone else noticed it.

"I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend," I said softly briefly meeting her eyes before moving my gaze back to Edward.

"Well, he'll be okay, obviously, but with a break this bad he's going to be in a lot of pain for few days. I think we have some Motrin but depending on how he's handling the pain I may write him a prescription for something stronger."

It was at that very moment that Edward began to stir. Slowly his eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. Letting out a low groan his eyes, moved to mine, "I fainted, didn't I?" He all but whispered.

I gave a small nod as I cupped his face, "it was a lot of blood, Edward, it's understandable."

He shook his head briefly, but stopping abruptly, his hand going to his swollen nose, it was already starting to show some signs of bruising across the bridge and under his eyes as well. "Damn," he hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry man," Emmett apologized, his eyes deep with remorse.

"It's alright, I know it was an accident, hey if anything it'll teach me to keep my eyes on the ball, right."

Emmett gave a small smile but still very clearly bothered by what had happened. Emmett's heart was a big and his body, if not bigger, he hated to people suffer or in pain.

"I'll get you some pain reliever." Carlisle gave his son a small smile before heading towards the kitchen.

"You know, I used to have a bit of an aversion to blood, myself," Everyone's eyes turned instantly turned to Elizabeth who was giving Edward a small understanding smile.

"Used to?" Edward asked.

"Yes, a friend convinced me to see a therapist, and although it was a bit of a process, it worked."

Edward gave Elizabeth a curious look, cocking his head to the side, "So you have no problem with blood at all now."

She gave a small laugh as she shook her head, "I wouldn't say that. I could never be a doctor like Carlisle, but I can certainly handle a bloody nose."

A moment later Carlisle came back into the living room with a bottle of Motrin and a glass of water. I spent the rest of the afternoon with Edward in his room watching movies. Alice had briefly pulled me away to tell me that she and Jasper had gotten back together and promised more details later. Carlisle also came to check on his son and to inform us that he was going to take Elizabeth back to her cousins where she's staying for the weekend.

Elizabeth Masen, the woman who was to replace Esme and I in Carlisle heart. Then again I wasn't really being replaced now was I, he still wanted me and I still wanted him. It was almost like he was a drug to me, and an incredibly addicting one at that, I knew it was wrong and dangerous, but I just couldn't give it up. Despite this however, I still didn't know if I could bring myself to be another man's mistress, at least not indefinitely.

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Edward groaning giving an earthquake-sized snore. Smiling down at the man I loved, I gently ran my fingers through his messy copper locks. I knew that one day I would marry this man, and we would gave a happy family and life together, I couldn't imagine not having a future with him in it, but I also couldn't imagine one without Carlisle either.

So where does that leave me? Confused. Bewildered. Frustrated beyond belief.

Around seven I finally decided to head home, Charlie would be home soon anyway. I quietly made my way out of his room and downstairs. I thought no one else had been home, Alice had left with Jasper and Carlisle with Elizabeth, but apparently one of them had returned.

"Is he sleeping?"

I turned to Carlisle who was leaning against the edge of the wall separating the hall from the front room. "He is, though he's been tossing a bit in his sleep, even more than usual, I think it may be the pain."

Carlisle nodded as he walked towards me, "I'll be sure to check on him before I go to bed. I'll most likely pick him up a stronger pain medication as well."

"Okay, so…Elizabeth seems…nice."

Nice, yeah, and pretty and absolutely perfect for him. Damn it! This would have been so much easier if she had some horrid scar or a lisp or some horrific imperfection.

"Yes, she is a wonderful woman, she's actually recently moved to Seattle."

What the fuck! "Oh?"

"She transferred her job to be closer to family, most of who live in Forks and Port Angeles."

"Ah," Her family, yeah, right.

"Bella," he breathed my name as he closed the gap between us. I could hear the longing in his voice, his hand moved to cup my cheek, "I have missed you terribly," and then he kissed me.

When the kiss ended I slowly pulled away, taking a step back. "Have you slept with her?" I don't know why I asked that, I didn't want to know, I didn't want to picture him with another woman. It had been hard enough when I walked in on him with Esme that one time, but to know that he was with another woman now…in his bed…touching, kissing, loving his perfect body…just the thought cause my chest to tighten.

Taking a deep breath he shook his head, "No, we've decided to take things slow. We kiss and occasionally touch, but that's all."

"I see." So he wasn't getting any from her, was that why he still wanted me, he needed someone to help him get his rocks off until Elizabeth decided she was ready to open her legs for him.

No, God, no, why would I even think that. Not Carlisle, he wasn't like that. Think Bella! He said you were different, that he would always need you, remember?

"Bella, he said, once again closing the gap between us. "I need you."

His eyes had darkened, and were filled with lust, wrapping his arms around my waist he pulled me tightly to his chest, pressing his lips hard to my own but when he moved his hands from my waist to my breasts, I pulled away.

"Not tonight, Carlisle."

Carlisle let out a deep sigh, as he ran his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and down the bridge of his nose. "Not tonight or…not ever again?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head, "just not right now. Charlie is going to be home and Edward's upstairs injured and asleep." It was an excuse, the truth was I did want him, I wanted him badly and it was taking a hell of a lot of will power to say no to him.

"Very well, may I call you later tonight?" He asked, and while his expression was neutral, his eyes were pleading with me.

"Yes," I nodded, "that would be fine."

He smiled before leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss to the cheek, "Drive safe, Bella." He then turned and headed up the stairs and I headed home.

**A/N: So there you go, Bella met Elizabeth, and Alice and Jasper are back together. Next up Alice tells Bella why she Jazz got back together and a little something extra that I think you all will quite enjoy. Next chapter up by Wed.**

**Review and Carlisle will play naughty Doctor with you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Here is the next chapter posted on Wednesday as promised, even if it is only fifteen minuets until Thursday. Fair warning the chapters not all that long, but remember it was cut in half from the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Ten_

I check on Edward a few times before I headed to my room for the night, the last of which he had woken long enough to use the bathroom and take some more pain medication. He had grumbled about not understanding why a broken nose could hurt so badly, but sometimes it's the injuries that seem small that can hurt the most. In reality it really was a bad break, Emmett had always been great at sports and had one hell of an arm, which when they were younger would often frustrate the heck out of Edward.

I remember one day after a baseball game, he had come home completely miserable because he had missed catching a fly ball, which had ultimately cost his team the game. "Why can't I be good at sports, dad," he sighed swinging his feet off the edge of the tire swing was tied to the big oak tree in our backyard. "Why can't I play like Emmett or ever Jasper."

I had consoled him the best I could, letting him know that we all have out talents and that one day he would discover what his was and then trivial things like little league base ball games wouldn't seem so important anymore. I don't think he believed me at the time, but I'm sure he does now. He wasn't meant to play professional athletics or even become a doctor like myself, but my son is an absolutely amazing musician, a talent he had inherited from his mother. Plus, he was one of kindest most understanding people I have ever met. It was one of the many things he and Bella had in common.

Concerning my son I do bear tremendous guilt for my relationship with Bella. I knew that if Edward ever found out about us that it would be incredibly emotionally damaging to him, just as it was to me when I first lost Esme and I would never wish to see my son go though what I did. It was a fear that played in the back of my mind daily. Perhaps, despite knowing it would leave a piece of my heart forever missing, it would be best if Bella decided against continuing our relationship. She would have Edward, I would have Elizabeth and we would happy…content.

Shaking my heavy burdened mind of such thoughts, I turned to glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand, it was just past one in the morning, my eyes then moved to my cell phone that was laying just beside it. With a long, deep breath I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

XXX

It had been an entire week since my children and Bella had returned from school. Edward was able to once again secure his job at the hospital parking cars, Alice had actually gotten a weekend Job at a clothing store in Port Angeles, the rest of the time she spent hanging out with Bella or Jasper. I have to say I was quite dismayed when they announced they were back together, I was hoping the boy would take my advice and move on. The truth was Japser Whitlock had not said much of anything to me aside from the occasional hello 'Dr. Cullen' or, have a 'pleasant evening, sir', though he often smirked and waggled his eyebrow every time Bella and I were in the same room together.

Bella hadn't found work yet, and found herself passing much of her free time at my home. Apparently she had decided in lieu of having a real job she could at least take up working on our garden again. I offered to pay her but she insisted she was still working off her debt from the car. I continued to call her, every evening in fact, mostly we just talked about work or school but occasionally we would flirt. I had attempted, on several occasions to build up to another round of phone sex, but she would always steer away the topic.

I had a feeling she was stalling, trying to find a way to let me down easy. I wish she would just get it over with, I hated waiting, not knowing if I could keep her. Not that I had any right to her…she was my son's. But I loved her.

It was Charlie's birthday and he was having a small get-together at his place, actually it had been Victoria's idea. I was pretty sure if it had been up to him he would have spent the night eating pizza and watching ESPN. I was told it was nothing spectacular, just a few friends over for a bar-b-que, and that Edward, Alice and myself were invited. In that the party was on a Saturday Alice had to unfortunately work, Edward however would be there if for any other reason then to be able to spend time with his girlfriend. I would be attending of course, Elizabeth would be meeting me there as she had offered to help her cousin set up for the party and needed to be there early..

Edward and I were on our way to Charlie, just a few minuets from his house in fact when my son decided to ask me a question I really didn't want to answer, and not for the obvious reason.

"Dad."

"Yes."

"Do you think it would be foolish of me to ask Bella to marry me while we were still in college?"

Oh boy.

My son was only nineteen and he was already thinking about marriage. I knew it was inevitable where they were concerned, but they were still so young. Esme and I were twenty when we got married, and only twenty-three when Edward was born, the first few years were difficult to say the least, we had even been on food stamps at one point, though that all quickly changed when I finally finished my residence and was offered a full time position at the hospital, but the idea of seeing my son and Bella suffer like Esme and I did was unsettling to say the least.

"Well," I began quickly trying to think of the best way to advise my son to wait without crushing his feelings entirely, "It's a big step, do you really think you and Bella are ready for it."

Edward sighed, but nodded, "I just love her so much, I'm not saying we have to get married right away but…well I'd like to see her wearing my ring. I want everyone to know she's my girl."

His gaze drifted out to the side window as he let out another soft sigh, "Other guys check her out, I mean like all the time, dad. They whistle at her and make flirty comments, and they do it right in front of me."

"Ah, I see where this is going," he wanted to get engaged to Bella to stop other men from flirting with her, well I had some unfortunate news for him, it wouldn't change much. I had the same problem with Esme when we were younger, cocky young men trying to steal my woman just so they could prove to themselves they were something special, which of course they weren't.

"Edward, Bella loves you, and she's not going to run off with some arrogant punk just because they call her hot stuff and wolf-whistled at her."

Edward gave a snorted laugh at my words as he turned his gaze back to me, "I trust Bella, dad, I'm not worried about her running off with someone else, I just don't like those guys bothering her like that. She's not some piece of meat in a butchers window they can drool over, she's an amazing, beautiful, perfect woman and she deserves better then to be gawked at all the time. She pretends that it doesn't bother her, but I know it does, I can see it in her eyes."

I hadn't expected that at all. It wasn't his own ego he was attempting to pacify by considering becoming engaged, it was Bella's honor. I truly had an amazing son; he had turned into such a remarkable young man, a true and genuine gentleman. The type of man Bella truly deserved, not a middle aged deviant who seduced a seventeen year old girl into a sexual relationship all because she reminded him in some ways of his ex-wife.

It didn't matter that I had fallen in love with Bella, I had no right to her. I had no right to take her from my son, and so…if Bella didn't end it soon, I would. I couldn't do this anymore, not to Bell and not to Edward.

"That's a very honorable thing to do, Edward," I finally spoke up, "but if you want to become engaged to Bella it needs to be because you think the time is right, not because you feel forced into it by others actions."

He gave me a small smile and nodded, "Thanks dad, you always know just what to say."

"I can't say that I'll always give you the perfect advice," I said just as I pulled up to Charlie's house, "but I can guarantee you I will always do my best."

XXX

Although Charlie had described it as a small get-together there was no denying that there was a party going down at Chief Swans. There was music playing _and _the T.V was on, decorations were streamed about, there was even a snack table set up in the kitchen with chips and drinks.

"Where the heck is, Bella," Edward asked craning his neck trying to find his girlfriend in the sea of people. And yes there was quite a gathering, some faces I had seen before, others I had not. I recognized Billy Black and his son, I had met them a few times before, and a couple other people that lived on the Reservation. I noticed a couple of Charlie's fellow police officers and one of his neighbors.

"Carlisle, over here," at the sound of Charlie voice I turned my head toward the far end of the kitchen where the birthday boy was standing just outside the back door, specula in had as well as adorning a fashionable apron with a picture of a trout on it that said, 'you can cook me, but can you catch me' on it.

Carefully cutting through the crowd I made my way over to him, "Quite the party you've got going here," I said motioning inside the house.

He rolled his eyes as we step further into the back yard and away from most of the noise. "No kidding. Vicky only invited a few people, but, well you know how this town is, news of the party spread like wildfire and so suddenly half the town decides because they heard of it that much automatically mean their invited."

I couldn't help but laugh, that truly is how many people in this town were, not that it was a bad thing really, I suppose it just goes to show how close knit the town was.

Charlie and I hung out in the back yard for close to an hour, grilling and talking until we were pretty much forced back into the house by our girlfriends. Edward, did at some point find Bella, but at then after a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' they disappeared, I was assuming they headed up to her room. Neither one of them were much for party's.

The food and cake was consumed, the gifts opened, and gradually people started to leave. Charlie was sitting on the couch with Victoria talking quietly about the day, she was learning her head against his shoulder and he twirled the ends of her red hair around his fingers.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" Elizabeth suggested motioning with her head we leave the room.

"You're right, come on." Taking her hand I lead her through the kitchen and out the back door, "lets sit her," I suggested making my way over the porch swing."

"Alright." She smiled lovingly up at me, taking my hand in hers as we sat down on the swing, for some reason I suddenly recalled Edward telling me this was the very first spot he had ever kissed Bella. I could see why, it was quite romantic, with the view of the surrounding forest, not to mention the setting sun ,which filled the sky with tints of orange and reds. "Beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," we turned to face each other and our eyes met, hers were quite beautiful, a lovely shade of chocolate brown though a little lighter then Bella and Esme's, still they always seemed to sparkle.

I leaned in, our eyes closed and out lips met. We kissed slowly, my lips occasionally moving to her neck and to nibble on her ear. Our moment however was momentarily interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat. Pulling from Elizabeth I turned to see my son, a smirk pulled to his lips, "Sorry to interrupt, but Bella and I were going to head out for a drive, so she'll take me home later."

"Alright, have fun."

"Oh don't worry, I will." And with that he hastily made his way back into the house no doubt anxious to take Bella away from her father house and somewhere private.

"Now," I said turning back to Elizabeth, "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Moving her arms and my neck, she leaned in so her lips were mere centimeters from my own, "right about here I believe," she breathed before moving her lips to once again meet my own.

**A/N: Okay all, hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if your did or if you didn't. Next chapter up by Saturday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer's does so I all you to divert all questions pertaining to her characters to her.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, I truly appreciate it.**

_Chapter Eleven_

Edward and I had spent most of my dad's party in my room. At first we just talked, a little about his job and my lack of one. Some about Charlie and Victoria, it turned out my dad's girlfriend was a near decade younger than him. I had a feeling she was younger than him but I thought it rude to bring it up. It was Jake who had mentioned it, he had of course heard it from his dad. It made me wonder how old Elizabeth was? She looked a little older then her cousin, but not by much.

Eventually we wondered back down stairs to join in a chorus of Happy Birthday and had a burger, or in Edward's case three, apparently he had skipped breakfast. When we headed back to my room it wasn't long before we had started kissing, and…well other things, though I flat out refused to have sex with half of the population of Forks just a few feet below us. As the time passed and voices died down we made our way back down to party central to find pretty much everyone had left. Edward suggested we take a trip to our meadow, I quickly agreed.

He had stumbled across it years ago, in the past he went there to read or think in the peace and quiet , but then, just a few weeks after we started dating, he showed me his secret place. It was where he told me he loved me for the first time.

Edward had located Carlisle on the back porch swing; apparently he and Elizabeth were in the middle of a rather steamy make out secession.

Just Lovely.

I knew I was jealous, but I didn't want to be. I wanted to be happy for him, for both of them. I knew in time my feelings for Carlisle would dim, at least I sure as hell hoped they did, I didn't want to keep feeling the knot in the pit of my stomach every time I saw them together. I had plans to break it off, officially. I just didn't know when but I had to do it soon. I needed a clean break from this, we both did.

Edward and I made love in our meadow, but did not stay long after as it was already dark and the night air was growing colder and colder with each passing hour. When I drove Edward back home I wasn't entirely surprised to see Elizabeth's car parked in their driveway. I knew she often stayed in Forks on the weekends, but Carlisle had mentioned she always spent the night at Victoria's. Had something changed? Had they decided to take their relationship to the next level?

I tossed and turned in my bed for hours as such questions continually replayed themselves in my mind, it was close to three in the morning when I finally was able to get to sleep.

**XXX**

It was just after eleven when I finally woke, it felt odd to wake up so late, I was normally a bit of a morning person. After taking a quick shower, pulling on a pair of comfy jeans and a T-shirt and pulling my hair in a messy bun, I made my way downstairs. You can imagine my shock when I saw not my dad but Victoria's sitting at the kitchen table and she was wearing Charlie's bathrobe. She gave me a shy smile, and a soft, "Good morning," before diverting her eyes to the cup of coffee that sat in front of her.

"Good morning," I said, making my way to the fridge, "Um…do you know where my dad is?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, "He went to the store to get some Danishes for breakfast."

"Ah, okay," Pulling out a small bowel of pre-sliced fruit, and an individual bottle of OJ, I sat down at the table across from Victoria.

A near minuet passed in complete silence as I ate my breakfast and she sipped on her coffee, I know I certainly wasn't interested in starting what was sure to be a very awkward conversation. Eventually, however, Victoria sigh broke the silence with a long sigh.

"I hope me being here doesn't make you…uncomfortable." She said suddenly, running the tip of her index finger around the edge of her coffee cup. Her blue eyes slowly moved to meet my own and I could see that she looked genuinely concerned.

"Oh course not," I said honestly, after all it may be a little weird to see my dad's girlfriend sitting at the kitchen table in his robe, but at the same time it was a very good indicator that he was happy and secure in their relationship, and after all of the heartache he had suffered through with Renee, he deserved to be happy.

"Really?" She asked looking slightly unsure, I had a feeling she thought I was simply trying to pacify her.

"Victoria, my dad's a grown man, I don't expect him to act like a monk just because I'm visiting for the summer."

She gave a small giggle, and I noticed her cheeks flush slightly, "I love him," She admitted softly, her eyes moving back to her coffee.

"And I love you."

Both of our gazes shot up and towards the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room to see Charlie standing there, a smile on his face and a container of Danishes in his hands. Their eyes locked and I could tell this was going to turn into a private moment.

"Well," I said standing, "I think I'll head out. I need to trim the rose bushes at the Cullen's," and after quickly depositing my now empty bowel into the sink I headed out the back door and around to the side of the house where my car was parked.

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling into the Cullen's driveway. I knew Edward had to work at ten, so he wasn't currently at home, and as it was Sunday Alice was working as well, so most likely Carlisle would be the only one home, that was unless his girlfriend was there, however as I didn't see her car, I was assuming she wasn't. Perhaps she had already headed back to Seattle?

Although I had my key, I decided it best to knock. "Bella, what a nice surprise," Carlisle grinned as he opened the door wider to let me in.

"Thanks," I said stepping inside, "I thought I'd work in the backyard a bit, last time I was here I noticed the rose bushes need trimming."

"Oh, of course. Well, you know your way around so I'll just let you be." He turned to leave, but I called out to him.

"Is Elizabeth still here?" I knew she most likely wasn't but I wanted confirmation.

"No," He replied shaking his head, "She came over for breakfast but left almost an hour ago. She still needed to pack, and she said something about needing to get home early to finish up a report she had to turn in Monday morning."

"Oh, okay, um…

I knew this was the perfect opportunity, we were alone, and would be for several more hours. I knew he wanted an answer concerning our relationship, and it really wasn't fair to make him wait, I just wasn't looking forward to seeing that disappointed look in his beautiful eyes when I called it off.

"Carlisle, can we talk?"

He simply nodded motioning to follow him into the living room where we both sat down on sofa.

"Okay," He said taking a long deep breath, "let's get this over with."

Oh why did he have to say that, and the way he was looking at me, you'd think I'd just run over his puppy. My eyes diverted to my hands, which I was ringing nervously, I didn't want to do this, but I had to.

_Come on, Bella, _I mentally encouraged myself, _it's for the best, for both of you._

With a deep intake of breath I moved my gaze back to his own, "I care deeply for you, Carlisle," my words caused his lips pulled into a small smile, a tiny glimmer of hope filled his eyes, "but I can't be you mistress. I'm sorry, but that's just asking too much." An in an instant his smile faded, with his a low sigh his eyes closed.

"I knew this was coming," he said his voice barely audible. "I never should have pulled you into this in the first place," He admitted, his eyes slowly reopening and raising to meet my own. "I was desperate and lonely and…you were always so kind to me, so understanding. I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry for ever bringing you into my problems in the first place."

Why was he apologizing, this wasn't one sided, he didn't force me into any of this.

Reaching over I placed my hand softly atop his, "Don't be. It was my decision to go along with it. I could have easily said no, and maybe I should have, but I didn't and Carlisle, I don't regret our time together, not for a second."

Turning his hand so my fingers lay in his palm he wrapped his large, warm hand around my own. "You the light at the end of a very dark tunnel. I don't know what would have become of me without you. You saved me from the darkness, Bella." And then his pulled my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to my fingertip and then my wrist.

I had expected him to place my hand back in my lap and release it but….he didn't. Instead his lips continued to ascend my arm in small peppered kisses.

"Carlisle, what are you-

"Please," he breathed, his mouth moving suddenly to my neck as he wrapped her arms around me, pulling my body tightly to his own. "Just one more time. Please, Bella, let me feel you soft flesh against mine one last time. Let me burry myself deep in your center, just…just once more, please." He kisses continued, even between his desperate, pleading words.

It had been months since I had been this close to him, and yes I missed it, I missed all of it, all of him. I wouldn't change my mind, our relationship was over but I could give him this, one final time for our bodies to become one.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Thank you," he pressed his lips to my own in a passionate kiss, "thank you," he repeated.

We spent the next hour in his bed, enjoying what we believed to be the very last time we would ever be intimate together. It was slow and tender, and wonderful. I didn't want to admit it, not even to just myself but that day our intimacy was more than just good sex, that day Carlisle and I made love.

**A/N: So Bella gave him the boot but with a lovely parting gift. Next up Bella gets a job, Alice finally talks to Bella about why she took Jasper back and a little something extra your just going to have to wait for. Also Carlisle talks a little about how he was feeling when Bella ended things. Next Chapter should be up my Wednesday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far. This chapter is in both Carlisle and Bella's point of view and a whole day earlier then promised!_**

_Chapter Twelve_

**_CPOV_**

I knew it was coming. It would free us both from the guilt and secrets that we carried, and allow us to move on with our lives. Bella had healed me from the deep wound that Esme had left behind, it didn't matter that I had fallen in love with her in the process. She had showed up on my doorstep, knowing both Alice and Edward were out. I knew why she had come. She had made a quick excuse about trimming the roses, but it didn't last long.

"Carlisle, we need to talk," I could see the unease in her eyes as she wrung her hands nervously in front of her, and I knew the time had come. We headed into the front room where we sat side by side of the sofa. I listened calmly as she told me that as much as she cared for me that she simply couldn't bring herself to be my mistress, and suddenly I felt horrible. It was bad enough that I had taken advantage of her kindness in my weakest moment but to expect her to continue this affair when I had attached myself to another woman…I felt like a monster.

And so I apologized, it was heartfelt and honest but it wasn't enough. When she placed her soft hand atop mine I turned my wrist so her fingers now lay in my palm, "You were the light at the end of a very dark tunnel," I sighed, "I don't know what I would have become without you. You saved me from the darkness, Bella," and then I pulled her hand to her lips and placed a tender kiss to her fingertips and then her wrist, but I didn't stop there. I continued to send peppered kisses delicately upon the creamy flesh of her arm and shoulder.

I had to have her, one last time I needed to feel her body flushed against my own, to burry myself inside her soft, warm heat, hear her call out my name in ecstasy. And so I pleaded with her to allow me this one last request…and she did. I made slow yet passionate love to my sweet Isabella that after noon. I worshiped her body, memorizing every inch of her perfect form, silently praying that the memory of that moment would last me for the rest of my life.

_**BPOV**_

I got a job! I wasn't exactly the type of employment I would purposely seek out, but at this point I would take what I could get. Edward had admitted he asked his father if he could pull some strings, apparently Carlisle was all too happy to help out his son's girlfriend. It wasn't glamorous work by any stretch of the imagination, but it was work and unlike Alice I didn't have to commute all the way to Port Angeles for it. Essentially I was an Orderly. I cleaned up and decontaminated all sorts of disgusting bodily fluids, but it paid decent enough and was full time, which was extremely beneficial to my currently meager bank account.

Although I didn't work directly with Carlisle I did see him from time to time. He would smile and say, 'good afternoon Miss. Swan', but outside of that we rarely spoke. When I was at Edwards and he was there he usually retreated to his room. I'll admit it hurt a little, then again, in the long run it was probably better we keep away from each other. Less temptation. Just because Carlisle and I ended our affair didn't mean I still did not long for him…or him for me.

Trying to ignore my thoughts of Carlisle I became suddenly very attentive to Edward, and not just sexually, though he had made mention that I had seemed a bit more wild in bed lately. I always let him choose what we would do during our free time, and I never complained even when it required me to sit though a six hour online war game scenario between Edward, Emmett, Jasper and some other guy known as sex-god-vampire. Yah, gross.

All of my free time wasn't devoted to Edward, however, I did get my female bonding time in with Alice and Rosalie. Alice was of course once again gushing about how wonderful perfect her Jasper was. Yeah right, the slimy, blackmailing…anyway, apparently they reached some sort of compromise. Jasper would wait until he finish his B.A. before starting his military career. Also, as I was already aware, he was applying for acceptance to west point, and then planning to train as an officer. He had mentioned having a friend who would be able to get him a position at any Army base he wanted when he was finished with his training, which had eased Alice's fear about him being injured or killed in the line of duty a great deal.

She had believed his every word, which was only natural, she loved him after all, but I knew better. I knew Jasper Whitlock was a self-seeking, manipulative bastard that couldn't be trusted, but it wasn't as if I could tell this to Alice…or why I felt that way. So I said nothing and pretended to be happy for her.

I was currently standing in the Cullen's garage chatting with Alice while Rosalie, who was now an officially certified mechanic, as she looked under the hood of Alice's Porsche. Apparently it had been making this odd scraping noise when she shifted gears, which Alice described as sounding like nails and a chalkboard.

"So I talked to my mom last night," Alice said she rolled her fingers around the edge of a roll of duct tape that sat on the workbench we were leaning against. "I was thinking of visiting her the week before we head back to school. She's been asking me since she told me about the baby to come up and help her pick a theme and colors for the nursery."

"Well, that sounds up your alley." Alice most definitely got her fashion gene from Esme, though Alice directed her talent more in the way of clothing while Esme enjoyed decorating, together they were a fashion force to be reckoned with that was for sure.

Both Alice and Edward had taken the news of a new sibling quite well, actually, Alice was just about shouting from rooftops that she was going to be a sister again, while Edward, although he still had not completely forgiven his mother for what she had done, he did admit he had always wanted to be a big brother. Though he didn't fail to mention that he didn't exactly believe that Esme didn't know the man she was seeing was married, and then made a brief comment about wondering how long she had been into bedding married men. I had a feeling he was referring to when she and Carlisle were still married. As horrible as what Esme did was, I didn't believe she would have cheated on Carlisle while they were still together.

I love Edward, but the man could hold a grudge. I didn't even want to imagine what his reaction would be if he had found out about Carlisle and I, then again, there was nothing to find out about, at least not anymore. There was still the possibility that Jasper could go back on his word, but even if he did, which I doubted, I would simply deny it. He had no proof and I erased all of the evidence from my phone.

"Okay, Alice, I pretty sure I know what the problem is," Rosalie peaked her head out from under the hood, grabbing a rag from the stool beside her and began wiping the grease off her hands. "It looks like your clutch disc is worn down so far that the rivets are grinding against the pressure-plate."

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "In non-mechanic talk if you would please."

Rose just shook her head as she squirted some sanitizer on her hands and rubbed them together, "You need a new clutch."

Alice just shrugged, "How long do you think it will take to get it fixed."

"Well, it depends, first we have to order the part, which could take some time. I mean this is a foreign luxury sports car; it would be a specialized order. And then there's the cost…

"I'm sure daddy won't mind paying for it. I guess I'll just have to get Jasper to drive me around until it's fixed."

Oh what it would be like to live in Alice's world. Where money wasn't an issue and being a spoiled princess was as natural as breathing.

"Daddy won't mind paying for what," All three of us girl turned at the sound of Carlisle deep, sexy voice. As I took in the sudden sight of him I think I may have stopped breathing for a moment. He was wearing black leather pants, and an incredibly tight T-shirt, a motorcycle helmet rested under his arm.

Holy fuck, my girl parts were tingling just at the sight of him.

"Daddy, what…did you buy a motorcycle?"

Carlisle grinned as he nodded, "I'm actually about to go pick it up. I was going to ask you for a ride but from what little I heard and seeing Rosalie covered in grease wearing coverall's I'm guessing there's something wrong with your car."

Alice nodded, "It needs a new clutch, you'll pay for it, right daddy?"

"Of course sweet heart," Carlisle walked up to her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek, before turning his gaze to Rose. "Can you have your dad pick it up from here and have it towed to his shop?"

"Of course Dr. Cullen, it's no problem at all."

"Thank you, Rose. Well," He sighed placing his helmet down on the workbench, "I suppose I'll have to wait until Edward gets home from work at four, then."

Okay, I'll admit I was curious, beyond curious. What in the world could have possibly convinced Carlisle to buy a motorcycle. Had Elizabeth suggested it? I doubted it; she didn't seem the biker loving type.

"So is this some sort of mid-life crisis?" Alice asked picking up the helmet by the strap, dangling it from her fingers.

Carlisle just grinned and shrugged, "Perhaps. You know I had one before I married your mother?"

Alice gave a very un-lady like snot, "I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"It's true, though I decided to get rid of it when we got married, it wasn't really practical for a family man."

I couldn't help but wonder if it was really his choice to get rid of his bike, or Esme's.

"You know, if you want I can give you a lift."

Shit, had I just said that? Fuck, this wasn't good. Damn it Isabella Swan, you're supposed to be avoiding the man, not placing yourself alone with him in confined places.

He raise her eyebrow at me, a look I couldn't quite read lingered in his beautiful blue eyes. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all, just let me get my purse from inside and we can get going."

Five minutes later I was saying bye to Alice and Rose and pulling my car down the Cullen's driveway and off their property, my ex-lover in the seat less than a foot besides me.

"So…how are you?" He asked suddenly breaking minuets of awkward silence.

"Good, you?"

"Not bad."

"Good."

"That's good." Okay, this was getting ridiculous, just because we weren't lovers anymore didn't mean we couldn't have a normal, civilized conversation.

"So, what with the leather?" I asked hoping to break the tension.

He gave a small laugh and shrugged. "I don't know really, truthfully their not very comfortable. Maybe Alice is right, maybe I am going through a midlife crisis."

"Well, they look _really _good on you."

I heard the leather on his pants creak as he adjusted himself in the seat, "Is that so?" I had my eyes focused on the road in front of me, though had I been looking at him I'm sure I would seen a quite smug expression spread across his handsome face, I could certainly hear it in his voice.

"You're wearing leather and a T-shirt so tight it shows off your abs, really Carlisle what woman wouldn't think you look hot today?"

"So you think I look hot?"

Okay, I think I have diarrhea of the mouth today. Shut of Bella, just shut the hell up!

"I…yes, but…I really need to stop talking now."

He gave a low chuckle, and once again I heard the sound of his leather stretching as he moved. "Bella," his voice was low and husky, and then…the feel of his soft, warm hand sliding it way across my leg and up my thigh.

"Please Carlisle…I'm driving."

"Pull over."

It didn't take me but a second to decide to do just that. I knew what would happen when I stopped that car, when I pulled off to the side of the road that was surrounded by nothing but thick forest, and I wanted it. I wanted it so incredibly bad.

"Bella," he moaned my name as he nearly ripped his seatbelt from his body before reaching over the gearshift and pulling me into his arms. "My sweet, Bella," he kissed me hard as his hands moved to my waist to grab the hem of my shirt, quickly pulling it over my head and tossing it into the back seat.

"Carlisle, we shouldn't be doing this. We agreed…we would stop." My mind was desperately trying to talk me out of this, while my body craved for more.

His fingers nimbly unsnapped the hook on my bra, then pushing the straps from my shoulders, allowing it to fall in my lap. He gave a low, almost feral sounding groan as his mouth found its way around my breast. "I can't help myself. I want you, need you."

"Oh God, Carlisle I need you too."

We had sex in the front seat of my car, I straddled him as he sat in the passenger seat and road him hard and fast calling out his name in ecstasy over and over again, and when I had finally come, and lay against his chest in the afterglow of our lovemaking, I realized something. No, I didn't want to be the woman on the side, but no matter how hard I tried I would _never_ be able to keep myself away from Carlisle Cullen

Never.

Because I was completely in love with him.

_**A/N: Hope you liked the mini lemon, more next chapter. Next chapter should be up by Friday. Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight, though I like to borrow Carlisle and Edward sometimes.**

**Thank you to all of your who have read and reviewed, and please continue to do so.**

**Reminder: I have no BETA.**

_Chapter Thirteen_

I see her almost every day, either at work or she is here at my home with Edward or Alice. We had agreed to continue our relationship, even though we both very aware of the possible consequences if we were found out, but somehow we felt it worth it. I did not have much alone time with her, we were usually working or when she was at my house she was with Edward or Alice, but during those rare moments when I could sneak away to meet her, we consumed each other in every way possible, emotional, spiritually and physically.

I had briefly considered breaking up with Elizabeth, but for some reason I simply could not bring myself to do it. I loved her, not as much as I loved Bella, but I did love her, and she made me happy, and I felt content when I was with her. Charlie had mentioned he was considering proposing to Victoria, but he was nervous and for obvious reasons. He didn't want to end up with another Renee. He had thought she was the most wonderful thing to ever walk the earth, and he continued to, even after she walked out their front door with their baby girl, never to return again. I didn't think Victoria seemed the type to do something like that, than again, I never thought Esme was either.

**XXX**

I had been shopping with Elizabeth in Seattle one Friday evening, we strolled slowly down a street littered with an array of different types of shops as we chatted, and just as we were about to turn the corner, she suddenly stopped walking. Her eyes turned into a storefront window, her lips pulled into a soft smile, her gaze seemed thoughtful.

"Do you ever thinking about having more children, Carlisle?"

It was only then I realized she was looking into a children's clothing store.

"Sometimes," I answered honestly, of course I didn't mentioned who I would want to have those children with.

Her eyes turned back to mine, "You are a wonderful father, you know that, right?" she said before softly pressing her lips to mine.

Maybe I was, in some regards, but what kind of father sleeps and then falls in love with his son's girlfriend?

**XXX**

As the summer continued, I went about a sort of routine: work, evenings with the kids, Elizabeth on the weekends and my days off and finally when I could get away, stolen moments with my Bella. As days aged on however, I knew that my time with my family would soon come to an end. Alice would be leaving a week earlier than planned to spend time with her mother, and I of course understood this completely. Edward had actually managed to find a second weekend Job in Port Angeles at a Car Wash. It wasn't really necessary as far as him needing income is concerned, because although I have done my best to instill work ethics in my children, if they were need I wouldn't hesitate to help them, no questions asked.

When I had asked Edward why he had taken the job, he was vague in his response simply saying that he was saving up for something and that it was very important to purchase it with his own money. I, however, wasn't the only one he was being secretive with concerning the subject.

"It's frustrating," Bella huffed, crossing her arms firmly over her breasts; "I don't like secrets."

She was annoyed, and pouting and I found it incredibly cute. We were in my bed at the having made love just minutes before; it was one of our rare times alone together. Alice, to my disappointment, was spending the night with Jasper, and had been quite frequently; and Edward had gone camping with Emmett for a couple of days for some male bonding.

Wrapping my arms around her naked form I pulled her close. She rested her head on my bear chest and I gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure there's a reason for it. Perhaps he is buying something for you and wants it to be a surprise."

"Maybe, but if that was true there would be no reason not to tell you. He tells you everything, Carlisle."

I gave a small laugh and shook my head, "I'm sure he does not tell me _everything_, Bella. We all have our secrets after all."

She kissed my neck and then my chin, "Yes, that's true," her lips them moved to my own, "But you are a secret worth keeping."

We continued to kiss, out hands roaming each other's bodies and we soon found ourselves ready for each other once again. I loved nothing more than to watch my Bella as she came, her eyes filled with lust, the feel of her nail digging into my shoulder blades, the sound of my name on her sweet lips as I finally send her over the edge.

"Oh God, Carlisle!" I felt her clench tightly around me as she screamed my name.

Her name spilled from my lips as well, but those were not the only words I spoke, "Bella, of fuck, I love you so much." I called out as I came, spilling my seed deep inside her.

And when I had finished I looked down into her beautiful face, and she was smiling lovingly back at me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she placed a soft kiss on my lips, I love you, too," she breathed, "Always."

XXX

It was a Wednesday afternoon, I had actually taken the day off to drive up to Seattle to celebrate Elizabeth's Birthday. After she had gotten off of work I took her out for a romantic dinner, and after, as we walked along the piers and watched the Ferries float by, I gave her a gift, a pair of diamond earrings. She had wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me deeply, thanking me for the beautiful jewelry. At first I didn't know what to get her, I had ideas of course, but they sounded so impersonal. It was Dr. Gradey that had suggested earring's, "it always works for my wife," he had said with a laugh, and I suppose for most women receiving anything with a diamond attached to it would be quite elated. Not that all women are materialistic, but who doesn't like to have nice things, especially when they are given to you by someone you love.

When we got back to her apartment, it didn't take long before we were celebrating the in a way we could not in public. As we sat on her living room couch making out like a couple of hormone-driven teenagers, my body was starting to react to our close physical contact.

"Liz, I…oh god," She had starting rubbing against me, hard, and I had a pretty good idea where this would be going if one of us didn't stop.

"Carlisle," She moaned my name as she wrapped her arms tighter around my waist, her hands quickly roaming to my butt. "Faster," She breathed squeezing my rear end through my pants, "harder," She didn't make any move to take off clothing, but that was fine with me, if a dry hump is what she wanted then I would be more than happy to oblige, it was her birthday after all.

In the middle of our little romp on the couch my mind briefly drifted not to the woman in my arms, but to a girl with long mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes. My thoughts were pulled back to reality at the sound of my name, "Oh Carlisle, so good, so…so…oh God."

She was close, and so was I. "Liz…I going to cum."

"Me too, almost…

Her eyes closed, her mouth dropped open and her head shot back. Her body shuttered under me as she once again said my name. Less than a minute later I came as well. It was funny, I couldn't remember the last time I came in my pants…it made me remember my youth, when Esme and I had been new in our relationship, both relatively naive when it came to intimate physical affection.

I stayed the evening at her place, as I had many times before, but this time, I slept in her bed. It was a comfortable feeling walking up with her in my arms; it was something I could certainly get used to it.

**XXX**

It was Thursday afternoon, and I had just gotten back from my lunch break. I had gone to my office to put away my wallet, and put on my doctors coat. Just as I had placed my wallet in my desk drawer there was a knock at the door. I was assuming it was one of the nurses, it wasn't.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

There stood Jasper, his lips pulled into a small smile, though it seemed more like a smirk to me. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Whitlock?" I asked politely, taking my coat of the back of my chair, slipping my arms into the sleeves.

"Yes, actually you can. I was wondering if you had finished that letter yet?"

Oh, the little snot wanted his letter of recommendation. "No, not as of yet, do you require it soon."

"Yes," he said simply, he eyes moving to a bookshelf that rested on the right side of my office door. "As you know I'll be graduating at the end of this year. I'm sure by now you have heard the deal I made with Alice."

Sighing I nodded. Oh yes, I had heard, not from Alice, but from Bella.

"It sounds like an ideal plan, though…I am curious, do you really believe your friend can get you transferred to a position and location of your choosing?" As perfect as the situation sounded, I had a hard time finding it completely believable, especially with it coming from Jasper.

His gazed moved from my shelves of medical reference book, back to me. I noticed his smirk faded slightly and I wondered if perhaps I had caught him in a lie. "He said he would try, but…I trust Peter, he would never let me down."

"I see," For Alice's sake I hoped he was right.

"As I was saying", His voice suddenly seemed to deepen, his expression turned serious, "I need the reference by this weekend if possible. I've already started getting things in order and I have a meeting with a counselor from West Point on Monday."

"Very well, you can pick it up from my house tomorrow any time after four."

He simply nodded, before turning as if to leave, however instead he glanced back at me, his smirk returning, "So, how's it going for you, you know screwing two women at the same time now. I know Bella knows about you new chick, but what about the other way around? Or…is there some sort of threesome thing going on."

Taking a long deep calming breath I shook my head. I may have been rather passive by nature, but this boy was tempting my limits and it was taking a great deal of restraint not to pull back my fist and punch the little bugger right between the eyes.

"Bella and I are no longer together," I lied.

"Is that so," He raised an eyebrow at me, he looked unconvinced.

"She loves Edward and I'm with Elizabeth, what we had was short lived and it is now over. Now if you will excuse me, I have patients to see," and with that I walked past him, not even bother to glance back as I made my way down the hall towards the nurses' station.

**A/N: Okay, I know I promised it would be up sooner, and I am really sorry, but I was working on my other story and then life got in the way. Anyway I will attempt to have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Next up: a bit of a time lapse, a proposal, and another little surprise, but you'll have to wait to see what.**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Now on with the show…**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Nearly two months had passed since I headed back to school and I was already missing Carlisle terribly. Even more so then the last time I had headed off to school, of course last time I hadn't admitted to myself that I was in love with him. I was of course busy, as most college students are, or at least the ones that really care about their grades and overall future anyway. My free moments were mostly filled with studying, but I managed to sneak in time with my friends and of course with Edward.

Carlisle and I talked on the phone most nights, usually about what was going on in my life, but sometimes about his work at the hospital, my dad and his quickly growing relationship with Victoria and of course Edward and Alice. Occasionally he would mention Elizabeth, he confided in me that they had in fact slept together during his last visit to Seattle. I shouldn't have been bothered by this, they were in a serious relationship after all, they had talked about marriage and kids, it was expected but still… deep down it hurt to know I had to share his body with another it being incredibly hypocritical, considering I was still sleeping with Edward, a piece of me couldn't help but hate the woman. A very small, unreasonable and maybe a bit territorial part of me felt like she was stealing _my _man.

Crazy, I know.

Why did I have to fall in love with two men? Why a father and son? And why am I not strong enough to choose. Things like this never ended well, just read any trashy romance novel that involves a love triangle, someone's going to get their heart broken.

But still it continued…

Alice and Jasper were still dating and although I still didn't trust him, he had kept his word up to this point and hadn't said a single thing about Carlisle and I, but that didn't mean he wouldn't, still even if he did I'd deny every word of it, after all, he had no proof. Alice seemed to be on cloud 9 lately, not only because she was back with Jasper but because she was a very proud big sister to her new baby brother, Riley Benjamin Platt.

Edward was equally excited and had even voluntarily offered to spend some time in California over Christmas break so he could officially meet little Riley. The birth of Esme's son had somehow sparked a conversation about future children between Edward and I. We had talked about it before, but never in depth. But one night as we lay snuggled together in my twin sized bed we ended up talking for almost an hour about our future little ones.

"I think three would be a good number," Edward had said placing a soft kiss on my neck, "All boys of course."

I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "That's not exactly something you can control, sweetie."

He just chuckled, pulling me tighter into his arms, "We'll see. Personally I like the name Anthony, after my grandfather."

"Anthony's nice, but what if we have girls?"

"I don't know, hadn't really thought about it. What about you, any idea's for names?"

"Well, I always liked the name Bree, I had a friend with that name when I was in Elementary school and I always used to wish I had her name. You know, once I even asked if she would trade with me."

Edward laughed into neck, "Considering your still my Bella, I take it she didn't agree?"

"Oh no, she did, our parents on the other hand, not so much."

He laughed again before leaning down and kissing me, his hand roamed down my bare back, mine tangled into his wild bronze hair. I loved his hair.

When we finally pulled apart for air I suddenly had the idea for a perfect baby girl name, "Carlie."

"Who?"

"Carlie, if we ever have a baby girl, I think we should name her Carlie."

"Okay, I like it, but why? Another friend?"

Grinning I shook my head, "It's a combination of our fathers names, CA for Carlisle and LIE for Charlie. Carlie."

"That's very creative," he admitted, "Okay, if we ever have a girl we came name her Carlie. Now, where were we before your sudden epiphany, of yes, right about here," His large hand reached down, grabbing my breast, his lips moved to my neck and we quickly picked up where we left off moments earlier.

**XXX**

We decided to stay on campus for Thanksgiving, it was just too long of a drive to Forks to head home only for a few days. Our holiday however was far from lonely when we all received a surprise visit from Emmett and Rosalie s who insisting we all go out to dinner—their treat. Well, no one was going to pass up that offer. It turns out they hadn't simply driven eight hours just to treat their friends to dinner, but also to announce their engagement.

Alice had been the first to react, squealing in excitement, causing both Edward and Emmett to cover their ears, Jasper just laughed, obviously used to his girlfriend high-pitched bouts of enthusiasm.

"This is so exciting," She giggled pulling Rosalie into a tight hug, "I knew you would be the first of us to get married."

Rose gave a small laugh, a light blush rushing to her cheeks. "She's been saying you two would get married and have a house full of babies since she was ten," Edward added in.

"Really?" Emmett asked. "Rose hated me when we were kids."

"That's because you were a stupid boy and didn't know the proper way to tell a girl you liked her. You thought pulling her hair and calling her grease money was a good way to get her attention." Rosalie explained, rolling her eyes at the memory of her fiancés childhood naivety.

Everyone laughed, the loudest being Emmett, "Hey I must have been doing something right, I got my girl." He then turned to Rose, giving her a loving grin, before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

It was a very tender and sweet moment. They truly were perfect for each other.

**XXX**

It would seem however that Emmett and Rosalie weren't the only couple in Forks celebrating their engagement.

It was only hours later when my dad called to tell me that he proposed to Victoria, and that she had accepted.

"I know this is a big step," Charlie said exhaling a long breath, "but I just love her so much and this feels so right."

"And that's what's important." I said, smiling from the news. My dad deserves a Happily-Ever-After, and I honestly believed Victoria could give him that. "I'm happy for you, dad. Really."

"Thanks, honey. The wedding won't be until late June, and you'll be back for the summer. Are…are you still set at spending Christmas with your mom and Phil?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice, and although a large part of me did want to go back to Forks for Christmas, I hadn't seen my mom in a while, and I missed her too.

"Yes, dad. I am. I'm sorry but I haven't seen her in over a year."

"I know, sweetie, it's okay. You'll be here for the wedding and that's what counts."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, plus I'm sure Rosalie would cut my break-lines if I missed her wedding."

Charlie laughed, saying, "Oh yes, I heard about that. There's all sort of rumors going on about those two, the top on the list being that she's pregnant."

"Oh I bet, we all know Forks is famous for their gossip mill. Though I wouldn't put any stock in it, I'm pretty sure is she was pregnant she would have told Alice and I."

Rosalie was never shy when it came to expressing her thoughts two her best-friends, so I was pretty sure that if she was knocked-up she would have mentioned it.

**XXX**

Our Christmas Holiday was two weeks long, the first of which I spent with my mom and Phil, the second with Edward and Alice in California. Putting up with Phil's family was doable, I suppose. They are all just very loud and in your face all the time. They talk of nothing but sports and make crude jokes and they burp and fart and…well, let's just say Phil is the tamest of the bunch. It was nice to see my mom, which was really the only reason I agreed to go. She had asked me how school was going and how Edward was, or more specifically why he didn't join me.

Um, because he thought you were going to drag him into an airplane and then toss him out of it while thousands of feet up in the air.

"He's spending the first half with his dad in Forks and then I'll meet him in California," I explained one afternoon as we sat watching Christmas Carol on T.V. Phil along with most of his family had opted to spend the day out shopping, thank god!

"Alright. So how is everyone in that Podunk town?" She ask, I could hear the bitterness laced in her voice.

"Good," I hadn't told her about Charlie engagement, and I was actually quite curious as to how she would react, I'd hoped she would be happy for him. I decided however to ease her into the news, which I was sure for her would be a bit of a shock. "Did I tell you Rosalie and Emmett got engaged."

I noticed she frowned slightly as she shook her head, "No you didn't…their too young," she had looked me directly in the eyes when she said this, Renee was always good at making points without having to say much. She had been telling me since I was nine that I should wait until I was at least thirty to marry, I had a feeling however I was going to greatly disappoint her in that aspect.

"Their adults and able to make their own decisions", I was quick to defend my friends, "If they find out it was a mistake, then it's their mistake to make."

She just sighed and shrugged, "I suppose."

Okay, this was where I sprung the news.

"They're not the only engaged couple in Forks at the moment, however."

"Bella, if you tell me you and Edward are getting married, I may as well just die of a heart-attack right now."

I snorted and shook my head, "No mum, not just yet…but dad is."

In the back of my head I suddenly pictured Renee laughing, telling me that was the funniest joke she had heard all year, fortunately, I knew my mom had more tact then that, at least, usually. Instead, for quite some time she just stared at me. Wow, I had actually managed to make my mother speechless.

However after a near minute of silence, my words finally seemed to register. "Wh-what," She stuttered.

"He's been dating Victoria for a while now and recently asked her to marry him. The weddings planned for June."

Renee took a long deep breath before finally saying, "Well, I'm glad he's found someone that makes him happy." And while her words were kind, I could see something lingering in her eyes... regret, guilt possibly? I knew that once upon a time Renee truly had loved Charlie, she had told me so, she had wanted me to know that I was in fact conceived in love. She had also said that she had been too young at the time to realize that although she loved him, they just weren't good for each other.

**XXX**

Carlisle called me the night before I left to California, as he did most evenings, unless of course he was with Elizabeth. I was always happy to hear his voice, even if it was simply to say good night, sweet dreams.

"I dreamed about you last night," He breathed huskily into the phone. Obviously he was in the mood for more than casual conversation that evening.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, and do you know what we were doing in that dream, _Isabella_?"

God I loved it when he used my full name, if anyone else tried to call me that they better be good at dodging punches, but when Carlisle speaks my name it sounds absolutely heavenly.

"Something naughty, perhaps?" I responded, my voice equally lustful.

"Oh very naughty indeed. I was your doctor and you had not been obeying my orders Miss. Swan."

"Oh how awful of me. Did I have to be punished Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh yes," he said, his voice deep and smooth, "And punished severally."

Phone sex and flirty text a messaging was all we had at the moment when it came to any sort of level of intimacy, and as much as I enjoyed it, I missed the physical contact. I missed the feel of his skin, the smell of his cologne, the taste of his lips. I would see him over the summer, and we would have our stolen moments, but it wouldn't be enough. It never was.

**XXX**

I ran into his arms, nearly knocking him over in the process, which is saying something, Edward was a big guy, at least he was tall anyway. "I've missed you so much," I kissed him hard and long and I didn't give a damn that we were in the middle of the baggage claim area in the airport. Since Edward and I had started dating, I was rarely away from him for more than a few days at a time, and I always missed him terribly when we were apart.

"I missed you too, Bella," He kissed me softly on the temple; "we can celebrate more later." He whispered.

"I'd like it."

"Okay, enough with the PDA, where's my hug."

I turned my attention to Alice, who I than gave a warm hug, "I missed you too, Tinker Bell."

She just laughed at the use of one of her nick names, Tinker Bell was one of my favorite, that or Pixie. Edward called her shrimp or midget, neither of which she appreciates."Okay, well we should get your bags and get going. Mom's at home with Riley and she wants to take us all out to dinner when we get home."

This would be the first time I saw Esme since I found her being screwed over the kitchen table by Carlisle on the night of my graduation. I honestly didn't know how I was going to _want_ to react when I saw her, though I suppose it didn't matter what I wanted, for Edward and Alice's sake I would be as kind to the heart breaking bitch as I was when she was still married to Carlisle.

Esme's condo was decorated a lot like the Cullen's house was, style wise anyway, though it did seem to have more of a feminine touch to it. She had greeted me with a smile and a hug, just as she always used to and then she introduced me to baby Riley.

He was freakin' adorable, actually I thought he looked a lot like Edward, though he had his mother's eye's and although his hair was the same bronze as his big brother it was curly. He had the cutest chubby cheeks and dimples popped out when he giggled.

"Can I hold him?" I hadn't around many babies, but this kid was cute, and he looked a lot like the man I love, well one of them.

"Of Course Bella," Esme gave me a kind smile as she gently passed over her son. Riley's big brown eyes looked up at me, and he smiled.

I could have melted from the sweetness this kid was radiating.

And suddenly…I realized something. _I wanted one._

"You know you'll be a terrific mother one day, Bella."

My eyes turned away from the baby in my arms and into the gaze of my boyfriend, "You think so?" I wanted to have kids, some day, but part of me worried that I wouldn't end up being the type of mother they deserved. That I'd end up like Renee. Not that I didn't love my mother, it was just most of the time she acted more like a big sister rather than a mother, which was what I really needed growing up. What I needed still. A mother I could talk to about anything, even if it was about being in love with two people at the same time. Renee would never have understood, and I tried not to even think about what she would say if I told her the situation. Probably to dump them both and move to Florida, live with her a Pill and act like most college girls my age do.

Which I would never in a million years actually do.

I spent the night on a blow up mattress laid out in the front room with Edward. Their old room had been turned into a nursery for the baby, not that little Riley was sleeping in it at the moment, he was still in a cradle beside his mommy's bed. Alice had taken up her own space in the baby's room, having flat out refused to sleep in the living room.

"Come on, Alice, it'll be like camping?" Edward had teased.

She had huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not eight anymore, Edward, I don't play camp-out anymore."

Alice was a bit, well, prissy at times, okay most of the time. Even when she was eight I doubt she would have ever camped out. So instead it was just me and my beautiful boyfriend snuggled close together, his arms wrapped around my waist as I leaned into his chest. We had been talking softly, the glow of the T.V a few feet away, though the volume was so low we couldn't really hear what was going on, not that we were really paying attention anyway.

"I want to take you away for Valentines Day?" He said placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Away…we have school? You mean like for the weekend?" Edward usually took me out to dinner and bought me flowers or something sweet like that, but we never made a huge deal out of the Hallmark-Holiday.

"It's on a Friday this year, we both have early classes that day so I thought after class we could head out of town, maybe stay at a nice hotel for a couple of days, you know just to get away for a bit."

I had to admit that did sound nice. And it would be a wonderful change to sleep on a comfy hotel bed rather than an old lumpy school mattress.

"Sure, sounds great."

"It will be, I can promise you that for sure," He gave me a soft, loving smile as he moved a stray piece of my hair out of my eyes. "I love you, Bella, so very much."

"I love you too, Edward."

And then he kissed me.

**XXX**

**A/N: Sorry. I know I'm way late, but it was my birthday on the 4th, and Labor day weekend here in the States. Plus I started a new job and I've been pretty exhausted when I come home at night. Anyway. Hope you liked it. Up next, Bella attends Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, she and Carlisle have a rather personal conversation, however it wasn't as private as they thought it was and someone overhears, but I won't tell you who. And no, it's not Edward or Alice.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of your who have read and reviewed so far.**

**Please remember I have no BETA, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I will happily take suggestions concerning grammar and spelling.**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Here Comes the Bride_

The last wedding I had attended was of a co-worker who ended up marrying one of the nurses that we had worked with, and that was nearly a decade ago. Yet here I was, putting on a suit and tie Alice picked out for me, as I prepared to go to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. It was an odd feeling, the thought of my children's childhood friends getting married. I had known them both since they were small children and so to see them grown and becoming their own family seemed sort of surreal.

I suppose it will be even more of a shock for me when my own children marry, though if I was perfectly honest with myself I knew it wouldn't be too far off in the future. Edward had confessed that he had planned to ask Bella to marry him back on Valentines Day, he had a whole romantic weekend planned in fact, but he said that when the time came it just didn't feel like the right moment. Instead he was considering her birthday.

I wanted my son to be happy, and I knew how much he loved Bella, still…I wanted to be the one to slip a golden band onto her delicate finger and whisper those life-bonding words, 'I do".

Sadly, it was a dream I knew would never come true.

As for my baby girl, I still lived in hope that she world realize that she could do so much better then Jasper Whitlock, and leave the good for nothing bastard permanently.

Charlie and Victoria's wedding was being held the following week, I could tell my good friend was nervous, as many soon-to-be husbands are as their wedding day approaches. He had mentioned that his fiancé had been, 'driving him up the wall', the last few weeks.

"She's been acting like Bridezilla, I swear to God, I'm ready to pull my hair out."

I had noticed Victoria's sudden change in mood as well, though I had a feeling it was caused by more than simply her desire to have a perfect wedding. She had been lethargic, moody, and then mentioned Charlie had mentioned she's had actually thrown up a few times. I was actually quite surprised he hadn't put it together himself, or maybe he had and he was just in denial. I figured either way the truth would come out eventually, but not from me. Victoria's should be the one to tell Charlie he's going to be a father again, not his fishing buddy.

It did make me think however, children were certainly a possibility and not just for Charlie and Victoria but for myself and Elizabeth as well. I had always enjoyed being a father and would welcome the opportunity to have more children…even if it wasn't with the woman I truly desired it to be.

"Dad, are you almost done. Bella's here and we really need to get going." I heard my daughter's voice carry from down stairs. Alice hated to be late to anything, a job, school, a shoe sale.

"I'll be right down."

I had hoped to take Elizabeth with me, unfortunately she was in Chicago meeting with some investors interested in her company's products, and so I would be going solo. Not that I minded really, Charlie and Victoria would be there so I would have someone around my age to talk to.

Making my way downstairs my eyes instantly fell upon Bella; she looked absolutely stunning. She had on a beautiful lavender evening gown, her hair was mostly down, a few strands of hair had been pulled up with a silver butterfly clip and curled. She gave me a smile, one, had Edward been paying attention, he would certainly not approved of, I gave a small smile back, and forced myself to pull away from her gaze.

"Okay, I'm set. Are we taking one car or separate?" I asked my daughter, who incidentally helped Rosalie plan her entire wedding from the color scheme all the way down to the type of napkins that would be used at the reception.

"We can just take one, I'll probably end up going home with Jasper anyway."

A frown instantly appeared on my face. I knew she stayed with him often, and I wasn't naive enough to think they simply stayed up talking all night, still…I hated the idea of her with him at all, much less in his bed at night. "Why?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dad, really," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "I'm a grown woman, beside you let Bella stay over with Edward all the time and never say a word, even when they were still in high school, in fact."

I looked to my son, who was actually smirking, his arm wrapped around Bella's waist pulling her closer to his side. Bella on the other hand was blushing scarlet.

I sighed, shaking my head, "It's different, you're…my little girl." _And Jaspers a creep._

She gasped, throwing her hands up in the air. "That's totally sexist."

Maybe it was, a little. The idea of my son being intimate with a girl, any girl, never really bothered me, at least as long as he was careful but Alice was my little girl, my baby, your daughters are supposed to stay young and innocent forever.

"We really don't have time for this, "Edward sighed, "Unless you _want_ to be late to Rosalie's wedding."

Her eyes widened in panic, a gasped escaped her mouth, "Oh god no, she's never forgive us. Come on, we can take your car, daddy, it's roomier."

We arrived at St. Paul's Episcopal Church fifteen minutes later, it was a small church, but one of the oldest in town that was still in use. Pastor Weber was a kind man, a few years older than myself, and was considered a pillar of the community. Forks being as small as it was, he preformed the ceremony for most everyone who married in town in the past thirty years.

Both Bella and Alice made their way to where the bride was waiting, Alice was the Maid of Honor and Bella a bridesmaid, and of course Edward was Emmett's Best Man. So finding myself alone I quietly found a spot next to Charlie and Victoria who were seated on the groom's side. We chatted quietly as people slowly trickled in and then, at two-o'clock on the dot the bride's music began to play, everyone gaze turned to the back of the church.

Seeing Rosalie in her long white wedding gown made me remember fondly of my own wedding day. We were so happy, so in love…And I thought we always would be. When I said 'till death do us part', I had no doubt in my mind that I would in fact be with my love until the day one of us died. The thought of having lost that hurt, it still did and although I had mostly healed from Esme's abandonment, in a way the memory of what I lost would always sting. I couldn't dwell on the past however, I refused to, I had a new future to look forward to, one with Elizabeth. I could easily marry her and have children with her and have the same happy life I once did with Esme, and just as easily it could all come to an irrupt and unexpected end. The question was; was it a risk I was willing to take?

At this point I thought so.

Yes, I wish more than anything it could be Bella, but I'm not naive enough to believe such fairytale endings. Elizabeth will make me happy and Edward will make Bella happy and we will still be in each other's lives, even if not in the way I had envisioned.

By the time my mind drifted back to the wedding, Pastor Webber was pronouncing Emmett and Rosalie husband and wife. The audience rose from their seat and clapped and watched as the grinning newlyweds made their way back down the aisle hand in hand. Charlie offered to let me ride with him and Elizabeth to the reception a few miles down the road, which I decided to go ahead and accept. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep my eyes off Bella so the less time I had to spend in her company, while others were around, the better.

"Oh I just love weddings," Victoria sighed as she wiped the tears that had fallen to her cheek with a Kleenex, "I always cry at them."

"In the car on the way to the reception?" Charlie asked, looking slightly annoyed by her blubbering.

"Well, no, not normally," She said, her voice suddenly very quiet, "It's just all very…sweet. It makes me all the more excited for our own."

Charlie smiled, reaching over the gearshift and taking his fiancés hand, squeezing it lightly. "You will be the most beautiful bride there ever was, Vicki."

"Oh Charlie, I love you so much," she then leaned across, kissing his cheek softly.

They truly were a great couple, and very much in love, just like Rosalie and Emmett. I just prayed that this time my good friend had finally found his forever girl.

**XXX**

The reception was quite entertaining to say the least. There was eating and drinking and dancing and more drinking and it didn't take long for nearly half the adult guests to be complexly smashed, the groom and my son among them. Normally I would have said something to Edward about him drinking under age, but it was his best friend's wedding, so like the groom he was entitled to have a little fun.

While Charlie struck up a conversation with Emmetts dad, Dave, and Victoria having apparently gone to the bathroom I decided to get some fresh air and headed out of the rented hall of the hotel and into a small courtyard toward the back on the building.

Taking a deep breath I sat down on the edge of a wishing fountain, my eyes move out to the darkened sky which was littered with stars. As cloudy as it normally was in Forks, was a rare sight to see.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

While slightly surprised at the sudden appearance of my beautiful Bella's I couldn't help but smile as she made her way towards me. Her face was slightly flushed from dancing, a few strands of her hair stuck out of place.

"Yes, it is."

"May I join you?" She asked.

"Of course."

I grinned patting the space besides me, which she quickly occupied. "So…"she began her gaze also drifting to the sky above, "Why didn't Elizabeth come along?"

"Meeting for work out of the State." I answered honestly.

"Ah, I see," Her beautiful brown gaze turned back to mine, her perfect lips pulled to a soft smile. "You look nice in that suit."

I just laughed and shrugged, "I suppose, though you look quite more enchanting this evening then I ever could."

"Well that's very kind of you to say, though…" she paused for a moment, as she slid her hand from her lap to my leg, "part of me desperately wants to get out of this dress." She breathed, slowly moving her hand up my leg and in toward my thigh.

My breath hitched.

"Bella," I hissed as her hand stroked the length of my cock through my pants, "this is risky."

"Our entire relationship is risky, Carlisle," She said with a chuckle slowly sliding her hand up to my waist line, her delicate fingers wasting no time in unfastening my belt and button.

My body impulsively leaned back, as she pulled down my zipper, then sliding her hands into my pants.

I groaned her named as her wrapped her small hand around my member and began to pump, "You like that Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh God, yes, don't stop."

"Hadn't planned to," She whispered into my ear before bringing her lips to my neck. I wanted to hold her, to pull her body tight to my own, to pleasure her just as much as she was me, but my hands were holding me steady on the edge of the fountain and if I raised either one, I would most likely lose my balance and fall in, possibly bringing her in with me and so I just sat there allowing her complete control.

"Oh Fuck" I moaned, my eyes darting from her hand pumping me and back to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "I'm so close, baby."

"Cum for me, Carlisle. Show me just how good my fingers feel wrapped around your huge cock."

That was it, with those words, my balls tightened, my penis jerked and out squirted a stream of my seed.

"Oh God, Bella. That was…thank you."

She giggled as she took a tissue from her purse and cleaned off her hand and my penis, before tucking my dick back into my pants and pulling up my zipper.

"You're welcome, but remember, you owe mw one." And with that she gave me a quick kiss on the lips, stood from the fountain and headed back into hotel.

**XXX**

**(Victoria's POV)**

Once again my stomach decided to turn on me, I was going to head to the bathroom, but outside was closer and so I dashed out a side door and into a small courtyard. Reaching the nearest bush I quickly emptied the contents of my dinner. Taking a quick look around to see if anyone saw me, I saw two figures at the far end of the walled-in area. I recognized the first as Carlisle, as the woman beside him sat down I realized it was Bella. Worried she would tell Charlie she found me out here smelling like vomit I was attempting to nonchalantly tip-toe my way back inside but found it near impossible to avoid their direct line of sight. So instead I decided to just wait in the shadows until they were done with their conversation and then head in back after them.

I seriously wish I had never made that decision.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about very well, but I could certainly see what they were doing. I had to cover my mouth from gasping aloud in shock, I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Bella Swan, my Charlie's sweet, loving daughter, was giving her boy friend's father a hand job.

Were Bella and Carlisle having some kind of tawdry affair? No…impossible, Bella loved Edward, she adored him. This was completely unbelievable. Elizabeth had said she and Carlisle had been talking about marriage and children, but if that was true why was he messing around with a twenty-year-old girl. His son's girlfriend?

_No,_ she thought shaking her head, there had to be more to this then she realize. Perhaps they were both just really drunk. Or it was done on some sort of crazy dare. Whatever the reason, that man better have one hell of an excuse, because if that was anything more than a onetime deal, she would cut off his ball and ram them down his throat!

**A/N: So Victoria now knows what's going on, or at least she thinks she does. Up next she confronts Carlisle. Also a surprise. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…though a piece of Carlisle would certainly be nice.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far. And as I have mentioned before I have no BETA.**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Proposal**_

**BPOV**

My dad apologized to his fiancé for the fifth time before finally strapping on his gun and holster and leaving the house. He had been called away from work during one of her visits, though he promised it wouldn't take long and would be back soon. I was currently sitting on the couch reading; a baseball game was on in the background. I had expected Victoria to go back to watching it, but instead of sitting back down in my dad's recliner she took the remote and turned the television completely off.

"Bella." I looked up to see her standing jus in front of me, her expression looked like a cross between frustration and disappointment.

"Is something wrong, Victoria?"

Letting out a long deep sigh, she nodded. Rubbing her hands over her eyes she gently sat down on the couch beside me, "Bella…how long have you been in a relationship with Carlisle."

Oh. Shit! Oh shit, oh shit, of shit. She did not just ask me that. Oh God, how in the hell did she find out? Suddenly I was panicking, my breathing quickened, I could feel my heart beating in like a hummingbird in my chest. Out of all the people I was worried about discovering my affair with Carlisle it sure as hell wasn't my father's fiancé.

"Uh…I-I don't know what you mean?"

That's right, Bella, play dumb. That should work; just deny it entirely. Besides, maybe she had just heard a rumor and was checking to see if it held any validity.

Nope, she wasn't buying it. Victoria rolled her eyes before narrowing them. "I saw you giving him a hand job in the outside courtyard at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding."

Fuck. This was bad. Worse than when Jasper found out because I was pretty sure Victoria wasn't the type to be bought off.

"Normally I wouldn't interfere into things like this," she continued, "You are a grown woman after all and able to make your own decisions, but this directly involves Elizabeth and so in good conscious I can't simply ignore this."

I had to come up with something. I couldn't let this get out; it would ruin everything. Edward would be devastated.

"Victoria, I…it's nothing really. I think maybe I just had a little too much to drink, Carlisle and I both did."

I paused to gage her reaction. She cocked an eyebrow as she gazed at me contemplatively. Eventually she sighed and shook her head. "This was not a onetime thing, there's no way. Bella, I want the truth."

She gave me a very questioning like stare; the same stare Charlie used to give me when he started to ask me about my relationship with Edward when we had first started dating. I hated that stare; it always made me feel like I was some criminal being interrogated for illegal activities.

Talking a calming breath, I turned my eyes back to the woman besides me, "Look, Victoria, Carlisle loves Elizabeth…we just…it's nothing really. We both agreed to end it months ago," this was in part true, we did break up; I just failed to mention the part about us getting back together.

"Then what was with that little tryst at the wedding?" She huffed, crossing her arms firmly in front of her chest.

"Like I said we both had too much to drink, I haven't spoken to him since and I have no intention to rekindling what we had. He really does love Elizabeth and I love Edward, what we had was…foolish…stupid, but it's over."

A moment later her hard look faded, and she gave a breath of what I figured was relief. "She loves him so much. She thinks he's the one. I would hate to see her have her heart broken…she's gone though enough heartache for one lifetime."

Boy was I ever.

Shaking her head she slowly rose from the couch. "I going to say that I believe you, Bella, but let me warn you, if I find out you two are still together and any way that isn't completely platonic, not only will I tell Elizabeth and Edward I will make sure that Dr. Cullen has to use a catheter to urinate for the rest of his natural life."

And with that she left the living room and headed up the stairs.

We were so screwed.

**XXX **

**CPOV**

I had been in the middle of casting a broken arm of a six-year-old little boy who decided to play superman by jumping out of his tree house, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I had finished seeing to Bobby's arm, I headed into my office for lunch, pulling my phone from my pocket I check my messages, the last had been a text from Bella.

I think I may have stopped breathing as I read the words.

_911, someone knows._

Not bothering to check the rest of the messages, I immediately text her back with one word, '_who'. _I couldn't risk calling her, not knowing where she was or whom she was with.

Just seconds later she responded with the name of the very last person I ever would have expected.

"_Victoria. She saw as at the wedding. She confronted me, I told her we had ended it months ago and that the episode at wedding was just because we were drunk. So if she confronts you, and for some reason I have a feeling she will, you know what story to use_."

Shaking my head, I typed back, _thank you for letting me know_

_We need to be more careful Carlisle, _she responded, _no more public places._

I knew she was right, but God it wasn't fair. Why did things have to be so complicated? If she had never gotten together with Edward to begin with and she had simply been Alice's' friend then this may have been easier, yes the age difference would have been taboo but eventually the people close to us would have accepted it eventually. But that just wasn't the way things had worked out. My son loved Bella as much as I did, and so he would be the one to call her his wife, to have a home and children with her.

And I would have Elizabeth. She made me happy and was young enough to give me a second chance at fatherhood.

**XXX **

**ChPOV**

I delicately ran my hand through my sleeping fiancés hair; a smile hadn't left my lips since she told me. I was going to be a daddy again. Now that I thought on it, it did make since, she had been incredibly moody lately and the past week or so she had been looking kind of pale. I suppose I had been so preoccupied with thoughts of the wedding that her possibly being pregnant didn't occur to me. When I had finally had returned from work a couple of hour after I had left, Vicki was home alone. She had made me a snack and then, taking me to sit down on the couch she had told me she had something important to tell me.

At first I was concerned, I thought perhaps something had gone wrong with the wedding, maybe the caterer had canceled or something. But then she smiled, leaned in and kissed me. "Charlie," She whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," I answered back, my lips move to her neck, sending peppered kisses down to her shoulders.

"Charlie, I have some news," she pulled back just slightly, and taking my hand she placed it on her stomach, "It looks like we're going to start our family a little sooner than planned."

My eyes widened in sudden realization of what she was saying; we had talked about children, we planned to have at least two but were hoping for three or four, we had both wanted a big family. I knew I wasn't as young as I once was, but I was no old geezer and Vicki was still in her early thirties.

The news lifted my heart it a way I hadn't felt in years. When Renee had told me she was pregnant with Bella I had been as scared as I had been excited but this time, there was no fear at all, only joy. Amazing, unconditional, Joy!

**XXX**

**EPOV**

I had been trying to work up the courage to ask her for months. I had the ring since before Valentine's Day, but every time an opportunity presented itself I chickened out. I wasn't afraid she would say no, well, maybe a little, but I loved her and she loved me and getting married is what you do when you're in love. But I couldn't help but dwell on my own parent's marriage. They had seemed so happy for so long, I had thought they would be together forever, which is exactly what I want with my Bella. My mother who I had thought the world of suddenly decided she had enough of family life and abandoned her husband and children. Without warning and without any real reason she just…left. Not that I thought Bella would ever do that to me, still…the thought lingered in the back of my mind.

I had taken Bella out to our meadow, it was a place I discovered when I was thirteen, while hiking through the woods. Bella is the only other person I had ever told about it. I smile down at her, watching as the sun peaked through the clouds and danced across her beautiful face. She reached up and brushes her fingers across cheek, "love you," she says softly.

"Love you too."

My hand moved to my pocket where the ring sat in its velvet case. It was a simple princess cut diamond on a silver band, it wasn't large or glamorous, but it was just perfect for my Bella.

Taking her hand I gently pulled her to a sitting position, and I moved to a kneeling one. This was it. I wasn't going to worry myself out of it this time. We were meant to be together, forever.

"Bella, we've been together since we were sixteen, and in that time my love for you has only grown. I know we've talked about marriage and family from time to time, but Bella I don't want to wait any more."

"Edward," She whispered my name, her eyes following my hand as it reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box that fit in the palm of my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I want to spent every day of the rest of my life with you by my side," I then slowly opened the lid to reveal the diamond, a gasp escaped her as she gazed upon the ring. "Will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?"

**XXX**

**A/N: I know it's late again. The only thing I can say is that my new job, as rewarding as it is, kicks my butt on a daily basis, so I've been way too tired to do much writing. Anyway, want to guess what Bella's answer will be? Oh come on, I think you already know, don't you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I wish I could have a piece of Carlisle.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Please remember I have no BETA. **

**Note: I have gotten a few reviews from people wondering when the truth will be discovered by all and the whole thing is going to 'blow up in their faces', I'm sorry to disappoint some of you, but it isn't going to quite work like that. The truth will come out, at least some of it, but not in a way anyone would have ever expected, and not for a few more chapters. If I simply had Edward or Alice walk in on them it would be a rather predictable ending and I don't like predictable. I promise you the ending is worth waiting for.**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**_I was so yelling at him for this._**

My eyes darted between the shiny diamond ring sitting in the small velvet box and Edwards waiting expression. I knew he had plans to ask me, one day, I just never expected it to be so soon. I loved Edward and there was a time when I wouldn't have thought twice about answering his proposal with an ecstatic _YES_, but for some reason I just couldn't. As my eyes moved back to his once more, his hopeful expression began to fade.

"B-Bella?"

I needed to answer, to say something. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to be as happy with Edward as my husband as Rosalie was with Emmett, and maybe I would be, but…

"I'm sorry," his hand dropped as he snapped the lid closed on the box, "if you're not ready for this step, I-I understand." He moved to rise from his knees; the most pathetic and rejected look filled his handsome face.

"Edward, don't," I placed my hand on his shoulder, practically pushing him back down to his kneeling position. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't break his heart like this. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I…Yes…

"Yes?" His emerald eyes lit up once again, his smile returned.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Opening back up the lid of the box he pulled out the ring then gently slipping it onto my finger. "I love you so much, Bella," I could see the truth and love in his eyes as he slowly stood from his kneeling position. He then took me into his arms and kissed me.

We stood there, in our meadow for what seemed like hours just holding and kissing each other. It reminded me of when our relationship was still new, before we had been intimate for the first time. When our love was still innocent and pure. It was a beautiful feeling.

"We can wait until we graduate to marry if you'd like", Edward spoke as we began to hike back to the main trial. "There's no rush."

"Okay."

Yes, I wanted to wait, I still needed time, lots of time. I wondered briefly how my parents would react to the news, I was pretty sure Charlie would be fine with it, but Renee…she had some serious thoughts on marrying before thirty. It was Carlisle's reaction I was worried about the most. Would he be happy for us, for his son? Or would he be hurt by the news, knowing the woman he loved would be forever tied to another man.

**XXX**

When I returned home later that evening, Edward insisted on being there when I told Charlie.

"You do know he carries a gun, don't you?" I teased, playfully.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Your dad likes me," he said grinning, "10 to 1, he asks what took me so long."

I just rolled my eyes as I opened the front door, and walked inside. "I don't think I like this arrogant side of you Edward Cullen." I joked.

He just laughed and shrugged.

"Oh I see how it is, because I'm now your fiancé it suddenly gives you free reign to be a brat."

"Maybe," he said his smile widening to grin.

"Fiancé?"

Both of our heads snap to the direction of a deep, gruff voice, "Uh…hi, dad?"

He didn't look mad really, but he didn't exactly look happy either.

"Chief Swan," Edward pulled himself to full height, taking my hand in his, together we took a few steps toward Charlie. "I love you daughter very much and have asked her to become my wife. She's agreed, but I would, however like to have your permission as well."

My dad gave small snort like laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "Well this day is certainly full of surprises."

"Dad, you okay with this right?"

His dark eyes moved directly into mine, a small smile pulled to his lips, "I'm alright with it. I know you two love each other, and Edward", he added briefly glancing at him, "I know you're a stand up guy, just like you father, it just wasn't something I expected to hear today, that's all. I mean, I'm getting married in just a few days, myself."

"We have no plans to rush into anything, sir." Edward added. "We're actually leaning towards waiting until after we graduate."

"Oh," Charlie's eyes seem to brighten at this, "So a long engagement, then?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

Yes, two years was enough time to figure things out, to come to a logical and non-emotional based decision concerning where my heart truly lay…wasn't it?

"Charlie, I thought I heard the front door open. Oh hello Bella, Edward."

Victoria finished making her way down the stairs and straight over to my dad. "Bella and Edward just got engaged," Charlie announced.

"Really?" Her gaze turned directly to me, in a surprised expression. I could of course understand why, one minute I'm admitting to having an affair with Carlisle and the next I'm engaged to Edward.

"Yes," I smiled, leaning into Edward, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head and his chest. "Isn't it wonderful," I turned my eyes up to my sweet, wonderful Edward, he smiled before leaning down and kissing me softly.

"Well that's great to hear. Charlie, did you tell them, our news?"

"Uh, no I hadn't had the chance?"

"News?"

"Yes, um," Charlie cleared his throat before moving his arms around Victoria's shoulder, pulling her gently to him. "Bella, do you remember what you asked me to get you for your seventh birthday?"

Oh I remembered it alright, Renee had flat out refused and so when my dad had called and asked me what I wanted for my birthday that year, I asked him for a little brother.

"You're pregnant?" I gasped at the realization, my eyes darting to my soon-to-be stepmother.

"I am."

That was certainly a shocker. I knew Carlisle has said my dad and Victoria had planned to try for a baby, but Charlie had never said anything to me directly so I really wasn't expecting anything like this so soon. Not that it was a bad thing; I had always wanted a sibling. My mom had said one was enough and Phil apparently had no desire for a child of his own.

"Well, congratulations, to both of you." Edward added in. "I'd really love to stay and talk but I should be heading home. My dad's working the swing shift I want to tell him the news about of Bella's and mine engagement before he leaves for the hospital."

Oh crap, he's going to hit him with the news before he goes to work. "Edward maybe you should wait until tomorrow so I can be there with you, or I could come with you now."

"It's okay, sweetie. My dad's known I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you for months, he'll probably be quite relieved to know I didn't chicken out completely."

Carlisle had known Edward was planning this? Why the hell didn't he tell me! At least I would have been a little more prepared…or at least less shocked_. I was so yelling at him for this._

Edward gave a final good bye to my dad and Victoria and a rather lovely kiss to me before finally heading home.

**XXX**

When I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm on my cell phone, I picked it up from my bedside table to see I had a missed voicemail as well as a text message. The voicemail was from Alice asking me to come by her house when I got off work, the text was from Carlisle, it simply read: _Call me._

Instead of calling him right back, I got out of bed, took a shower and changed, the whole time mentally figuring out what I was going to say to him. I was nervous about his reaction. Would he me mad, upset…hurt? Finally gathering my courage, I picked up my phone and dialed his number. He answered it on the first ring.

"Good morning, Bella," he said evenly.

I sighed, "Your upset."

After a brief pause he replied, "No. I knew this was coming. I just didn't expect it to affect me the way it did."

"Edward mentioned that you knew he was thinking of proposing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place. Besides we've already discussed this, I knew you would marry Edward one day and I will most likely marry Elizabeth because that is what's best for everyone."

"And by everyone you mean our families?"

"Yes."

Okay, so my determination to be pissed off at him for not confiding in me about Edward planning to propose was just flushed down the toilet.

Damn.

I knew he was right; us being together, openly, would do nothing but hurt the people we loved the most. There was already enough tension knowing Jasper and Victoria knew about us, and although they had been pacified enough to stay quiet, that didn't mean they always, would. It was better for all concerned if our relationship remained the way it was.

Secret.

"I wish it was me." His words were so soft I almost hadn't heard them.

"You wish what was you?"

"That I was the one proposing to you, marrying you."

I wished that too, but I couldn't say it aloud, it hurt enough just to have to want it in my heart but know it will never be. "Will you ask Elizabeth?"

"Yes," he admitted, "but I don't know when."

"Well I will be happy for you when you do."

That was a lie, a big, fat, huge, whopper of a lie.

"You will?"

"Of course. We may not be able to be together the way we want, but she will give you the chance to be a husband again, maybe even a father."

He gave a small laugh, "Yes, that's true. I suppose I should think the same of you and Edward."

"Yes you should, though you do realize that once Edward and I start having babies that will make you a grandpa." I teased.

He laughed again, "Yes, and that's fine, just do me favor and wait a few years."

"You don't have to worry about that. Edward and I probably won't even start planning the wedding until after we graduate."

"Yes, well you may not, but I'm afraid Alice has already started."

I groaned at the thought. Alice was great at planning parties and celebrations, but she could be a little…well, controlling.

"So, she knows?"

"Oh yes, she and Jasper had just walked in when Edward told me. Alice's' reaction was to scream before demanding to know why she wasn't told sooner."

"Oh Jesus," I sighed.

"You may want to call her soon, she did mention being a little irritated that her best friend didn't call her with the news right away."

"Oh how could I have been so selfish," I said rolling my eyes, "Of course Alice should be the first to know. How horrid of me to think of telling Charlie and Renee first."

Again Carlisle laughed. "Well, you know Alice. She thinks the world revolves around her."

"Yes, and whose fault is that? You've spoiled the girl rotten since birth."

"Very true. But she's my little girl and I love her."

"You really are a great father, Carlisle. You have raised two amazing kids." It was true both Edward and Alice were remarkable people. Smart, and determined but also gentle and kind.

"Yes, they are amazing, but… if I was that great of a father I wouldn't have seduced and fallen for my son's beloved."

I really didn't know what to say to that, what could I say? That he was right? Having sex with your son's underage girlfriend doesn't exactly set a high moral standard does it? Then again, I'm not a child anymore and I could have easily called it off if I had truly wanted to. Well, I did try, but it didn't last very long, now did it?

So after nearly half a minute of silence, I told Carlisle I had to get going or I'd be late for work.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again in the next few days, if I don't, by the weekend for sure. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave me a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I wish I could have a piece of Carlisle.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Please remember I have no BETA.**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_If looks could kill_

**CPOV**

The day of Charlie and Victoria's wedding had finally arrived, and as I stood just several feet away from him at the altar, watching him gaze lovingly into the eyes of his bride, as they exchanged their vows, I was truly happy for my good friend. He had been alone for so long, and finally his broken soul had been mended. A new life had emerged from the ashes and he would have finally have the life and family with Victoria that he had once longed for with Renee.

Charlie had asked me some time ago to be one of his Groomsmen, and of course I had happily accepted the honor. Billy Black was his Best Man and his son Jacob as a second Groomsmen. Elizabeth, being Victoria's cousin and best-friend was appointed her Maid of Honor, she looked absolutely enchanting in her lavender gown, her hair was done up, a few lose strands of dark brown hair were curled loosely, and fell perfectly to frame her face. She truly did look beautiful.

I confess that I wasn't really paying too much attention to the words the pastor was saying during the ceremony but what I did catch sounded much like the sermon at every wedding I been to; he spoke of love, patience, and faithfulness.

_Faithfulness._

A word a wished did not exist. If it didn't exist then it wouldn't haunt me the way it did. My entire relationship with Elizabeth was built upon the very destruction of its meaning. I had been _un_faithful from the very beginning. Yes, I loved her, but she would not be my only one, and in my heart she would always come second to my Bella.

"It is with great honor that I am pleased to present Mr. And Mrs. Charlie Swan."

My attention turned back to the new bride and groom at the pastor's announcement. Clapping and cheers rang through the church as the newly married couple made their way back down the aisle hand in hand.

The reception was held at the same hotel as Emmett's and Rosalie, this time however I had Elizabeth at my side. I sat at the head table with the rest of the bridal party, Edward, despite not being in the wedding, insisted on sitting with his fiancé, of course no minded in the least. The party lasted well into the night, and it was filled with joy, laughter, and dancing. And let's not forget drinking. I had never been much of a drinker, and normally Elizabeth wasn't either, it would seem however her cousins wedding brought out a wild side of her and I had to admit, I kind of liked it.

"Come on, baby, let's dance," Elizabeth kicked off her heals before grabbing my hand practically pulling me out of the chair and onto the dance floor. I head Edward laugh, then calling out for me to, 'get my grove on'.

Wrapping her arms around my waist she pulled me tightly against her, "You're so sexy, Carlisle," She whispered seductively into my ear.

I laughed, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, "And you are incredibly drunk."

She giggled and nodded, "Yes, but right now I think it's a good thing."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you see my inhibitions loosen with alcohol and if I was completely sober I would never attempt this," She then began to grind herself—hard, against my crotch.

"Elizabeth this isn't the appropriate place for this," I said attempting to loosen her grip on me, but she wasn't having it. Instead she dug her fists into my shirt, as she continued to rub up against me.

"Carlisle," She breathed my name, her lips moving to kiss the lobe of my ear, "I want you to fuck me."

"Lizzy," I groaned, "Please stop."

"Please Carlisle, I'm so horny. Take me somewhere and fuck me until I can't walk."

Bella had said that to me a couple of times, and I never neglected to do exactly as she requested. But she had been sober and we hadn't been in the middle of a dance floor with hundreds of people watching us and…Elizabeth wasn't Bella.

But did that really matter? She was my girlfriend's and if she wanted a fuck, despite her inebriated state, I should be all too willing to give her one. I glanced back at the table where most of the wedding party sat chatting. I saw that Edward was having a pretty in depth conversation with Jacob about something, but Bella, she was staring right at me, and she was glaring daggers, I quickly realized however it wasn't me she was glaring at.

If looks could kill…

"Carlisle," I turned back to Elizabeth, whose hand was slowly snaking her hand around my waist and towards the front of my pants, "I want your cock inside of me…now!"

I didn't dare take her back where our friends were, there was no telling what she would say at this point, and I didn't want to cause her any further unneeded humiliation, plus Bella looked like she was about ready to explode, her hands were gripping her napkin so fiercely I wondered if she had punctured it with her nails. "Okay, let's just go somewhere more private." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Sounds good, I think there's a small courtyard toward the back."

I knew first hand there was and it held quite pleasant memories. We quickly rushed off the dance floor and out the back door, which lead to the small courtyard, unfortunately it was occupied. An elderly Quileute woman and a teenage girl, who I assumed was her granddaughter were talking softly.

The two woman look up at the sound of the door opening. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice their presence and had already begun to undo my bowtie from my shirt collar. The older woman just shook her head, while the younger girl giggled.

"Sorry," I apologized, "We didn't realize anyone was out here. We'll just…go."

At this point my amorous girlfriend finally realized we weren't alone. "Opps." She said biting her bottom lip, "Come on Carlisle, let so find another place."

Heading back inside we made a b-line for the main door, once outside we found the nearest restroom, which happened to be a single handicapped stall and was marked for men and women.

It took less the two minutes before our clothes were off and I had myself buried deep inside her against the bathroom wall. If anyone had been walking outside the hall near that bathroom I was pretty sure they would have had a very good idea of what was going on inside. We were not even attempting to be quiet.

When we finally made our way back into the reception area it was close to a half an hour later and the only ones left at the bridal table were the bride and groom.

Where did everyone go?" I asked, sitting in an empty seat besides Charlie."

"Edward said Bella had a headache so they left, Jacob wondered off with some blond girl named Jessica and most everyone else just decided to call it a night." Charlie explained.

"Oh, well I suppose it is getting kind of late." I was actually quite relieved Bella had left, I knew she was angry about the little grope secession between Elizabeth and I on the dance floor, but really what did she expect.

"Out for a bit for fresh air?" Charlie asked with a smirk, pulling my thought from Bella.

Elizabeth laughed as she plopped herself into my lap, "We went to the bathroom," she confessed with a giggle.

"Really," Victoria added in, "together?"

"Yep," again my girlfriend giggled, then wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a wet kiss on my mouth.

Victoria laughed, shaking her head, "I should have warned you, Carlisle, alcohol does this to her every time. The last time she got this drunk she ended doing a stripper dance on the kitchen table, she was down to nothing but her panties by the time I got her down."

Elizabeth like Bella when she's had a few too many. As bad as it sounded, it was actually a real turn on for me.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't see a downside to this," I said, pulling Elizabeth in for another kiss. In truth I did it mostly for show. I needed Victoria to be completely convinced that my 'so –called' little fling with Bella was over and that only woman in my life at the moment was the one currently in my arms.

I saw the new Mrs. Swan give a wide smile, one that reached her eyes. "Well I'm glad you two are so happy together, maybe next time it will be me getting completely smashed at _your_ wedding."

Charlie snickered and shook his head, "There's no need for you to get that plastered," he said motioning to Elizabeth, "however if you want to sneak off and have sex during their reception," he said as he leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on his brides neck, "I have no problem with that. Though I prefer you remember it the following morning."

Victoria gave a small laugh, as she continued to allow her new husband to worship her neck and face with kisses. I took their growing intimacy as our cure to leave. We wished the happy couple a final congratulation, and headed out to my car. By the time I pulled into my driveway, Elizabeth was completely passed out. Cradling her into my arms, I made my way towards the front door, however once I reached it, I found it rather difficult to grab my keys that were it my pocket.

"Wonderful, "I sighed. I knew both Alice and Edward were home as both of their cars were in the driveway as well. So, careful not to loosen my grip on my sleeping girlfriend, I managed bend down low enough to press the doorbell with my pinky finger.

And so I waited, and waited, a couple of minutes had passed, and Elizabeth was starting to grow heavy in my arms. I was just about to ring it again, when finally the front door flung open. And there stood Edward, in nothing but his boxers, his hair was every more wild then normal; lipstick was smeared over his face.

"Oh…sorry," It was obvious that I had interrupted something, something I really didn't want to think about.

He gave a sort of awkward laugh before his eyes moved down to Elizabeth, who was still limp in my arms." She okay?"

"She's fine, just had one to many," I explained quickly making my way toward the living room, placing her gently on the couch."

"Okay, well… "Edward said clearing his throat, and running his hand through his hair, "I'm going to head back up to my room," He said, already slowly inching towards the stairs.

"That's fine. Hey, where's Alice, I noticed her car."

He just shrugged, "Not here, probably went home with Jasper," And with that he rushed back up the stairs, taking then two at a time.

I knew Edward was most likely right; Alice probably was with, Jasper.

Blond _Bastard._

Looking back down at Elizabeth, I gave a small smile, pulling the blanket that lay over the back on the couch and covered her. I then headed upstairs to shower and change, however just as I reached the top of the stairs I was stopped in my tracks by the sound of the woman I loved calling out my sons name in ecstasy.

"Oh God, E-Edward. Yes, oh baby, right there."

"You like that don't you Bella, you like my hard cock pounding in and out of you're soaking wet, hot pussy. Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you like it."

"Oh God, Edward, so good, so close."

I felt my heart drop into my chest. I knew what they were doing, but…to have to hear it… As I made my way further down the hall, the sounds grew louder and louder, and as I reached just outside Edward's bedroom, I realized why the sounds of their intimacy were not muffled behind closed door. In his haste to get back to his girlfriend, Edward had left his bedroom door a quarter of the way open.

Bella was on her hands and knees as Edward took her from behind.

For a moment I think I may have actually stopped breathing. It just felt so…wrong, to see her like this, being pleasure by another man. Even if it was my own son, and that they loved each other and were engaged. That was _my_ Bella. **Mine. **

And suddenly, something occurred to me. Was this how Bella felt when she saw me in the kitchen with Esme?

"Oh God, Edward, I-I'm…

"Oh Bella, fuck, I'm so close,"

Closing my eyes, I turned and headed to my room, the sound of Bella and Edward's approaching orgasm's echoing down the hall.

**A/N: Next up, summer ends, a time lapse, a baby's born,** **and Carlisle pops the question to Elizabeth. Plus a little something extra I'm not going to tell you about. So you know, at this point I see the story lasting another three or four chapters, if that at all changes I'll let you know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far. Also please note this story has no BETA. **

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Double Life_

I woke up to the feel of Edwards strong arms wrap around me. My eyes fluttered open to the sight of his beautiful grin. He leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips, my cheek and then my neck, "Good morning," he whispers in my ear before nibbling on it.

I giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Good morning to you too."

"I was thinking of taking a hike today, out to our meadow."

"Sounds great, but shower and breakfast first." I said stretching.

"Absolutely, you want me to make you omelets?" He offered with a final peck to the lips before pulling back the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not have to choke down egg shells this morning."

He laughed and shook his head, "one time, a shell accidentally drops into the pan," he said slipping on a pair of clean boxers, "and you make it sound like I do it on a regular basis."

"Of course not," I added, pulling myself back under the warm covers, "If I let you cook for me on a regular basis, I probably would have died from food poisoning years ago."

"Very funny, Bella, but my cooking not that bad, besides I'm pretty sure you can't die from food poisoning."

I loved Edward but he was delusional if he thought he had any cooking skills what-so-ever. "If you say so."

"How about, after I shower I go buy us breakfast, sound good?"

I liked that idea much better. "Sounds great."

I didn't go back to sleep, but kept my eyes closed as I remained cocooned in Edwards sheets, and blankets, his wonderful smell permeating them completely. We had stayed up for hours participating in an array of wild, untamed, sexual gymnastics; the kind that left you feeling tired sore in the morning, but in a completely wonderful way.

I'll admit it; I was a little extra loud on purpose. I knew Carlisle had come home in the middle of what I believe was round two; we had been briefly interrupted as Edward had to answer the door to let him in. As awful as it sounds, I wanted him to hear, to know exactly what I was doing with his son and that I was enjoying every fucking second of it. It was petty, and stemmed from nothing but jealousy, but that woman hand her hands all over him, she was practically groping him in the middle of the dance floor, and I knew Carlisle well enough to know when he was turned on, the stupid grin on his face gave him away, the asshole loved every second of it!

After his shower, Edward came back in dressed, in jeans and a T-shirt. He gave me a quick kiss and said he'd be back soon. Shortly after that I forced myself free from the comfortable bed, showered and dressed. I made a quick side trip to Alice's room; her bed was still made so I was guessing she probably spent the night at Jasper's. I then decided to head downstairs to start a cup of coffee to wait for Edward. As I reached the end of the stairs I heard voices drifting up from the entryway. It was Carlisle and Elizabeth.

"Is the aspirin helping yet?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"A bit, I'm sure it just hasn't kicked in all the way yet." She then sighed before adding, "I'm so sorry, Carlisle. You must have been so embarrassed by my behavior last night. I can't believe I acted that way. I should know by now not to drink at parties, I always get carried away."

Yeah, no shit. Drunken whore.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, beside, I actually quite enjoyed seeing your wild side."

My hands curled into fists, my eyes narrowed to near slits. _You fucking, SOB._

She giggled, "Really?"

"Oh, absolutely. In fact, just the memory of you screaming out my name as I pound in and out of you against that bathroom wall makes me want to do it all over again."

"Oh, Carlisle," she moaned his name which was then followed by the sound of lips smacking.

Oh that sure as hell wasn't going to happen, not with me in the hearing range at least. Wasting no time I rounded the corner and once they were in view I very loudly cleared my throat. They instantly pulled apart.

"Sorry to interrupt," my eyes instantly shot to Carlisle and then narrowed, "perhaps you didn't realize I was here."

"Oh Bella, we really didn't," Elizabeth spoke up, "we saw Edward leave and…I didn't realize you had stayed the night."

She looked honestly regretful, which only made me want to hate her more. Why the hell did she have to be so freaking nice?

"I should probably get home, anyway," she said turning back to Carlisle, "I have some work to do before Monday and I have a feeling I'm going to be battling with this headache most of the day."

"Very well, I'll call you later tonight."

"I'd like that." She smiled leaning into a soft kiss on the lips. "By Bella," she gave me a friendly smile before finally heading out the front door."

Carlisle turned to me, his eyes looked regretful, "Bella, I-

"Save it," I huffed turning on my heals and heading into the kitchen. He followed after me.

"Bella, stop acting like this."

Ignoring him I made my way over to the coffee marker on the kitchen counter. Reaching to the cabinet above me pulled out the coffee and filter.

"I have every right to be with her. She's my girlfriend." He sounded irritated. I didn't care, I was still pissed off. "At least you didn't have to _see_ me give it to her from behind as she called out my name over and over again. At least you didn't to listen to her tell me how much she liked my hard cock pounding in and out of her soaking wet, hot pussy."

The tormented expression on his face as he recalled having to hear the words Edward spoke to me hours earlier was painful. My intent had simply been to frustrate him, I wanted him to be annoyed, irritated, not…hurt.

And what did he mean _see _me? He didn't see anything, he couldn't have, the door was closed. Wasn't it?"

"Carlisle, I…did you really see?"

Letting out a shaky breath, he nodded, "Yes," he whimpered, slowly sitting down in a kitchen chair. "Edward, it would seem, in his haste to get back to you, left his bedroom door opened. I had to pass it on the way to m room."

Fuck.

Leaving the coffee unprepared I made my way over to my lover. Scooting an empty chair beside him, I sat down. "I'm sorry you had to see that," I said, cupping his face with my hands, "I was angry seeing you with Elizabeth and…I know how much it hurts to see the person you love being intimate with another person. It stings, badly. I never meant for you to have to see that."

"Just to hear it?" My hands dropped from his face, my gaze fell to my lap.

"Like I said, I was angry."

"Bella," Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his hair, "What are we doing? How are we going to keep…I thought I could do this. I…I love Elizabeth but I'm _in love_ with you. I want to marry you, I want to be the father of your babies, I…I don't want to pretend anymore?"

I gasped as his is words took me off guard, was he saying he wanted to make our relationship public and damn the consequences or was he saying the complete opposite and doing exactly what I had attempted to do the previous year…end things between us indefinitely. You would think, as much as I loved him, that nothing else would matter. That Edwards feelings, my friendship with Alice and even Carlisle's relationship with his son, would all come second to my need and desire for him…but they weren't, at least not enough to give up my happy, comfortable life.

"W-what are you saying?"

Taking both of my hands in his, he brought them to his lips. His eyes then tailed up to my own, a small smile pulled to his lips, "Marry me."

What?

Holy hell, did he just propose?

"Carlisle, I'm marrying, Edward." Edward, my sweet, loving, doting fiancé, "And you have, Elizabeth."

"I know, but-"

"We agreed this was for the best," I interrupted him, "This way we don't hurt them. This way, your son doesn't have to go through the same heartache you did when Esme left. This way my best friend stays my best friend, as does yours, because Charlie's married to Victoria and you know how close she is with Elizabeth. I love you Carlisle, but I can't throw away our families happiness for this. I…I'm sorry."

I saw the tears form in his eyes, though he refused to let the tear fall. "So you're saying no?" I could hear the pain of rejection in is voice. That alone nearly caused me to break out in sobs. I wanted to, God I wanted to, but I just couldn't.

"I'm saying that I would love nothing more than to become your wife, but our situation being the way it is, I just don't see it as possible."

He let out a sad sigh as he dropped his hands to his lap, "I know your right, I just…

He paused for a moment, and then, suddenly his eyes brightened, a smile returned to his lips.

"What if we married in secret? We could still have a small personal wedding, just the two of us. We couldn't file the papers of course but the legality of it all doesn't really matter to me. I just want to bond myself to you, completely. I want to call you my wife and hear you call me your husband. Please Bella, marry me."

I hadn't expected that at all. It was insane, but at the same time it made perfect sense, at least in a weird, twisted sort of way. Our love was secret, as was or relationship, why not our marriage as well.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him into a searing kiss, and when I finally pull away to breath, I look directly into his beautiful blue eyes and answer him "Yes. Yes, Carlisle, I will marry you."

Taking me into his arms his picked me up, I giggled as he playfully twirled me around in a circle before setting me down on the edge of the table. "I love you, Bella. You are my everything."

"And your mine."

And we kissed again, but only briefly as the sound of Edward coming through the front door pulled us from our happy moment.

XXX

The summer came to an end and with it difficult good byes. Since agreeing to marry Carlisle he had bought me a ring, it was a simple silver band on which he had engraved 'My love for all eternity', in Latin. Although I couldn't put it in the proper place, I strung it on a silver chain which hung low on chest and was as close to my heart, which was exactly where Carlisle belonged. We decided to marry sooner rather than later, most likely around Christmas break. We hadn't worked out all the details yet, but we still had a few months to do so.

As Edward drove back to school, we chatted and listened to music, and every so often my fingers would move to glide over the small silver ring that hung from my neck.

I was engaged to two men. What had I gotten myself into?

As school started back up again, I slowly got back into a routine. My life was filled with class and studying and a part time job I managed to get at the campus bookstore. Life was busy, but still I managed to talk to Carlisle at least once a day. We rarely shared evening phone calls, as Edward seemed to take being engaged as the right to practically move in with me, mostly I called or text him on free times when I was supposed to me studying, or pretty much whenever I could sneak away for a few minutes.

It was December 15th, two days before our official winter break, when I got a call from my dad saying that I was now officially a big sister, it wasn't the baby brother I had asked for when I was seven, but little Emma Grace, although she came a few weeks early, was healthy and joyously welcomed by her mommy and daddy.

A few hours after the phone call I received an e-mail from my dad with several pictures attached. Little Emma looked a lot like Charlie, but had Victoria's red hair. She was beyond adorable, and I had every intention of spoiling her as much as her parents would allow it. I did plan to go down and see Charlie for Christmas that year, but I would be going to see Renee for a week first.

XXX

**AN: Hello all, sorry it's late again, I know I'm horrible, but I have a good excuse…its called life interrupted. Broken car, stressful job and in-laws that like to complicate my life to the point I feel like pulling out my hair. Anyway, as you have read the plot thickens. This is becoming more then an affair but a double life. Will it last? Only time will tell.**

**Up next, a surprise awaits Bella in Florida. Something I promised would happen in last chapter but decided to move it at the last minute: Carlisle proposes to Elizabeth and Another time lapse. **

**As always please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…damn it, I really want to!_**

**_Reminder: I do not have a Beta._**

_Chapter Twenty_

_My Wife_

She had no idea I was coming. The timing was perfect; there was a conference on emergency medicine in Miami, I normally don't attend anything like that so far away from home, but it gave me the perfect cover for the trip. I will admit I was nervous. I feared when the time came, she would refuse, saying she couldn't do this to Edward. I loved that Bella had such kindness within her that she stayed with my son so not to break his heart, but part of me, the selfish part desired to simply run away with her.

But I wouldn't.

I would stay with Elizabeth and she with Edward and in public we would have our own perfect marriage and family's. Only in secret would we have the life we truly desired.

Elizabeth had basically moved in with me during the weekends, and it was nice to have a warm body next to mine as I slept, even if it wasn't the body I desired it to be. I did love Elizabeth and if Bella and I had never developed a relationship, I would still be quite content to have her in my life. She had been talking nonstop about marriage and babies lately and she wasn't at all being subtle about it.

"What do you think about the name Anabell?" She asked one as we sat together on the back porch, quietly enjoying each other's company and watching the sunset, on one of those rare clear evenings.

"It's nice." I said simply.

She sighed contently, snuggling deeper into my arms. "I know you said you liked old fashion names, and I thought it very pretty."

"It's perfect, truly," I smile at her and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, Carlisle." She told me before tilting her head up so our lips met.

I never doubted that she loved me. I could see it every time she looked into my eyes, she loved me the way I should love her, unconditionally.

"I love you too, Lizzy." _Just not the way you want me to. _I thought guiltily.

We stay watching the sunset for another fifteen minutes before making our way back inside.

**XXX**

I had called her just after ten the night before, to tell her how much I missed her and loved her, just as I tried to do every night. She had sighed, saying she was already having regretted her visit.

"My mom's been nagging me every chance she gets, I knew she wasn't going to be happy about my engagement to Edward but Carlisle, she even went as far as suggesting I date other guy's."

"Really?" I knew Renee wasn't keen on marriage at a young age, but that was a little much. Of course in actuality Bella already was dating another man…me.

"Yep, she calmed down a little when I told her we weren't even planning on setting a date until after we graduated, still…I seriously don't think I can take much more of her harassing me."

"I'm sorry, love. But don't worry only five more days and you'll be back in Forks."

"I'm counting down the hours, believe me. I miss you so much, Carlisle."

"I miss you too, but don't worry, we'll be together again soon. I promise."

Little did she know it would be a lot sooner then she expected.

I checked in at the hotel in Miami a little after seven in the morning, the conference started at nine; of course I wouldn't be going, at least not the first day. Instead I took a taxi back to the airport and hopped a flight to Jacksonville.

**XXX**

I parked down the street from Bella's mother's home in my rental car. Obviously I couldn't just go up to the front door and knock, and so I pulled out my cell and text her.

_How are you holding up?_

Seconds later I got a response_, "Okay, I heard Phil telling her to back off last night and since then she's been pretty quiet._

_What are you doing right now? _

_Watching TV, you?_

With a deep breath, I typed, "_Sitting in a rental car down the street from your mother's house."_

A near minuet passed before I got a response, _"What kind of car?"_

_A blue Nissan._

And that's when I looked up and saw her, my beautiful Isabella, jogging down the street, a wide grin on her face. Getting out of the car began to walk towards her, and as she grew closer, I opened my arms.

"Carlisle," She breathed, practically falling into my embrace.

"My sweet, Isabella." Cupping her face I brought my lips to hers. "Oh how I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, but what are you doing here?"

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, I looked deep into her chocolate brown gaze, "To marry you?"

Her eyes widened before once again her lips crashed into mine. I don't know exactly how much time passed before we finally pulled apart for air, but I had been so desperate for her touch, her taste that had we not been in public things would have certainly gone a lot further. We had talked about eloping over the winter break, but had nothing set in stone, I'm pretty sure she assumed it would happen when she came back to Forks, which would have been just fine, but I knew if we waited until then, when she was back with Edward and I with Elizabeth, our time together would be greatly limited.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" Bella asked as we both leaned against the hood of the car, "I can't just run off with you without some sort of excuse."

I had actually thought of this, and Renee's constant nagging about Bella's and Edward's engagement gave us the perfect excuse. "Just tell her you've had enough and that you want to spend the rest of your trip exploring on your own."

She gave a small laugh but nodded, "She won't like it, but I think your right. Besides Phil's family is coming over the day after tomorrow and I'd really love to avoid that."

"Yes, I can imagine you would."

We talked for another few minutes before, with a quick hug and kiss good-bye, Bella walked back down the street to her mother's house. She would take a taxi to my hotel later that evening, and then, in the morning, we would become man and wife.

**XXX**

I check into a decent hotel about thirty miles from Bella's mother's house. I didn't plan for us to stay there the entire time of course. After we married, we would fly back to Miami where I was staying at a five star hotel. I would have to briefly put up an appearance at the conference so people could say they did in fact see that I attended, but it would be brief as I had every intention of spending as much time as possible with my new bride during the very limited time we would have together.

I had contacted a pastor of a local church several weeks ago, explaining that my fiancé and I wanted to marry before Christmas. I didn't explain as to why, but the older gentleman sighed and gave an'oh, I see', and so I was pretty sure he had drawn his own conclusion as to why we required a rushed marriage. As long as he agreed, I could care less as to what he thought. Though the idea of Bella growing our child inside her womb was a wonderful thought, even if I knew it would never be. She would have Edward's babies, not mine.

It was near ten when she finally arrived. "What did you mother say?" I asked as we sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That I was being over sensitive," she sighed dropping her head to my shoulder. "I don't think my mother will ever really understand me."

I kissed the top of her head gently as I rubbed small circles on her back, "I'm sorry", I said, attempting to be sympathetic.

"Carlisle," Bella move from my arms, scooting herself further onto the bed and reclining into the pillows, I moved to lie besides her. Raising her hand she gently ran the back of her fingers down my cheek, I closed my eyes at her touch. "I was thinking…you don't have a ring."

My eyes slowly opened, as she ran her finger across my lips. "I don't need one, besides, how would I wear it. Questions would be asked if I wore it on a chain around my neck, as you do."

She sighed, but nodded in understanding. "I just wish there was something you could have to symbolize our marriage." Her finger then moved to her ring that hung just above her heart.

"Well, perhaps we could think of something."

Her lips suddenly pulled into a sly smile, "Well, you know, tattoo's are forever."

I laughed and shook my head, "A tattoo, really?"

"What not?" she said, still grinning, "I think most people think about getting one at some point? You know both Jasper and Emmett have one, and Alice has been going back and forth for years about getting one."

"Oh no! There is no way in hell my baby girl is getting tattoo." I was utterly serious, I didn't care that she was an adult and could make her own decisions. "Knowing her she'd end up getting Jasper name somewhere incredibly inappropriate."

Bella just laughed, "Don't worry, I don't think she will. However," leaning in she placed a soft kiss to my lips, "I think if it's done right, tattoo's can be…sexy."

"Sexy, really?"

"Oh, yes, very sexy," my beautiful vixen then licked her lips before leaning in and running her tongue across my own lips. I opened my mouth in response and she slid her sweet tongue inside.

My hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer, as we continued to kiss, our passion growing more and more intense. "Oh Carlisle," she moaned into my mouth, "Fuck me." It wasn't long after that before my cock was buried deep inside her.

**XXX**

I woke up to the feel of my beautiful Bella's naked body, spooned against my own. It was so tempting to just lean down as kiss her, to turn the morning into another round of lovemaking, but we were meeting the pastor in less than two hours, and we both needed to get ready. So reluctantly I pulled myself from bed, and headed into the bathroom to shower.

When I had finished I found Bella sitting up in bed, flipping through channels on the TV. "Well good morning there handsome."

"Good morning," I made my way to her placing a soft kiss to her lips. "You should probably get ready; we'll have to leave in a little less than an hour to get to the church on time."

"Okay," she flipped back the covers then standing from the bed, she had taken a few steps towards the bathroom when she stopped and turned to me, her expression suddenly worried. "I just realized, I don't have anything to wear. I can't get married in jeans and a T-shirt."

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "I have purchased you a dress."

Her mouth dropped slightly, she looked quite surprised. "You bought me a wedding dress?"

"I did and I got myself a suit as well. I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty, but in order for this to be a surprise, I had to."

Less than a second later her lips were on mine, her naked body pressed again mine, "Thank you." She said, "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Our wedding may only ever be known between the two of us, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be special".

She kissed me again and I let it linger, for a while, but then reminded her that we were on a schedule.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom smelling of vanilla body wash and strawberry shampoo, a white fluffy towel wrapped around her waist.

"You look dashing, Carlisle." Her eyes roamed my body; I was in a dark grey suit with a black tie. My hair was slicked back, which Bella often commented that it made me look at least five years younger.

"Thank you, and here, I have your dress," I made my way over to the small wardrobe and took out the dress the clerk at Macy's helped me pick out. I pulled off the plastic cover, and handed it to her.

She gasped in awe, "Oh Carlisle, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome; now go put it on so I can see you in it."

She nodded, taking a quick side trip to her suitcase she pulled out her underwear then heading back into the bathroom. The dress was simple, but it truly did look like something my Bella would wear. It was pure white and strapless, but had built in support, and the bodice as well as the hem had intricate beadwork. The only reason I, as a heterosexual male, knew this was because I raised the fashion-obsessed Alice and I'm pretty sure both Edward and I know more about women's clothing then either of us care to admit.

It was sometime later that Bella once again emerged from the bathroom, and the sight of her in her wedding dress took my breath away.

"So, what do you think?" She asked turning in a circle so I could get the full view.

What did I think? I think I am the luckiest man that ever existed. "Bella, your breath taking."

On the hanger the dress was nice, but on my beautiful fiancé, it was the most exquisite sight I had ever seen. She had loosely curled several strands of her hair, which she had pulled back with a silver clip. She hardly ever wore make up, as her skin was naturally flawless, but she had, for the occasion, put on just a little bit of blush and lip-gloss.

"Thank you. I took this off," she extended her am, opening her closed fist, revealing her engagement ring. "I thought we could put it on my ring finger for the ceremony at least."

"I like that idea," I said, carefully taking the ring from her palm, "very much."

**XXX**

Pastor Archie Carr was at least in his sixties, but was still quite active in his small community church. He greeted us both happily before briefly explaining exactly how he would be performing the ceremony, then ushering us into a small chapel, where is wife, Caroline would act as our witness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," The gray-haired woman said, pulling us both into a friendly hug. "I just love it when couples elope," she said with a small giggle. I gave a small laugh of my own while poor Bella turned beet red.

Following Caroline's lead we made our way to the front of the chapel where the pastor was now waiting, bible in hand. He gave a kind smile before telling us to turn to face each other. Our eyes locked, my heart began to race as I realized, _this was it_. I was marrying Bella, my beautiful, amazing, wonderful Bella.

At the instruction of Archie, we joined hands.

"We are gathered here today," pastor Carr began, "to join Carlisle Stregone Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. "

I suddenly regretted telling him my middle name. I think I saw Bella's lip briefly curl into a smirk.

"Marriage is a sacred institution, one that should not be entered into lightly…

As he continue on my focus stayed solely on the woman beside me. Her bright brown eyes sparkling with joy and love, her smile full and happy. I don't believe this moment could be any more perfect.

"Do you Carlisle take Isabella to be you wife, to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

That vow never felt more alive for me then it did at that moment. I would love and cherish Bella for the rest of my life and into eternity.

"I do."

"And do you Isabella, take Carlisle to be your husband to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall love?"

"I do."

I could see tears of joy form in her eyes as they gazed lovingly into my own. In truth I was having a hard time not becoming emotional myself.

Pastor Carr turned to me, and with a smile, said: "Carlisle, do you have the ring."

Reaching into my coat pocket I pulled out Bella's ring, placing it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Please slide the ring onto Isabella's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed."

Taking Bella's left hand, I took the ring and delicately slid it onto her ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

I tear fell to her cheek as she looked upon her ring in its rightful place.

"Isabella, please take Carlisle's left had it yours and repeat after me, 'with my heart and soul I thee wed."

Our hands joined together, as she spoke her vow, "With my heart and soul I thee wed."

I had previously told the Pastor that I wouldn't be accepting a ring as part of the vows, and he seemed to accept this easily enough. While a majority of men do wear wedding bands, some choose not to. Not that it was exactly my choice, my lack of ring was out of necessity, not desire.

"By the power vested in me under our Lord God and the witness set forth I know pronounce you man and wife."

Man and wife. She was my wife. Bella was my wife. My heart leaped for joy inside my chest, and I was grinning like a fool, a fool in deep and desperate love with my bride. I could never remember feeling happier in my life then I did at that very moment.

"You may kiss your bride."

Our lips came together in a soft kiss. Caroline clapped and squealed in excitement, while Archie spoke one final sentence, officially bonding us together. "It is with great pleasure that I may present Mr. And Mrs. Carlisle Cullen."

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't quite get in everything, I planned. Once again I just couldn't stop writing, so this scene, which I only planned on editing, ended up doubling in length. Sorry. Next chapter a little Honeymoon action, they head back to Forks Bella meets her new baby sister, a bit of a time lapse and then Carlisle proposes to Elizabeth****.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…but I'm really excited about seeing Breaking Dawn Part 1 next month, aren't you?**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and please remember I am not using my BETA for this story so there will most likely be some spelling and grammar mistakes.**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

Returning Home

**BPOV**

It had been four days. For days since I had become Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, and in those four days I had yet to leave our hotel room. Carlisle had to attend that medical conference for a few hours each morning, but he would go early and always return before noon. Edward had called me a few times, I had been honest enough with him to tell him I was no longer staying at my mothers, and why (her nagging), but I also told him I was taking the time to travel and see Florida a bit on my own. He just told me to be safe and to bring him a souvenir.

Carlisle had talked briefly about what we were going to do when we got back to Forks. We had no delusions of spending any quality time together, plus there was the issue that Elizabeth had pretty much moved herself into his house, though she only slept there on weekends, apparently.

"She has been hinting at marriage, and not at all subtlety," Carlisle had told me one night as we sat in bed eating Chinese takeout and watching Nick and Night on television. "She even has the names of our future children picked out," he admitted with a sigh. "Perhaps I should just call the whole thing with her off."

He then reached over taking my left hand in his, and then gliding his finger softly over my wedding band. "You are my wife, Bella, maybe…maybe we should submit the paperwork…make it legal, in every way."

His blue eyes looked at me hopefully, and part of me, a very large part, wanted to say screw the consequences and do it. I would have loved nothing more than to be able to walk down the street by his side, our hands joined, my tummy swollen with his child, but no…it would tear our families apart. So many people we loved were connected to this.

"No, this is the way it has to be, you should ask her," I nearly choked on my own words, but it was what everyone expected. Besides, as much as I wanted to hate Elizabeth Masen, she was a good for Carlisle; she could give him what I couldn't, a happy home, and a family.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, but I was sure he could see the sadness in my eyes.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly, but then raising his hand to cup my cheek, he leaned in and kissed me, and that was the end of the conversation, and neither of us has brought it up since.

It was the last day before we had to head back to Forks. I was leaving that afternoon, but Carlisle's flight didn't leave until the following morning, unfortunately I wasn't able to transfer my flight from Jacksonville Airport to Miami International, so my wonderful husband would be driving me back to Jacksonville and then himself all the way back to Miami in order to catch his own flight.

So we loaded up the rental car, said farewell to our honeymoon, and hit the road.

I had wished we had more time, even if just one day. One more day that I didn't have to pretend that the man I loved was nothing more than a friend and future father-in-law, one more day to fall asleep and wake up in his arms, one more day where I could freely and openly call myself his wife.

We listened to music and chatted and tried not to dwell on the fact that we had no idea the next time we would be able to be together. When we finally arrived at the airport, I suddenly felt like I was about to cry. I didn't want to go, I didn't want this to end. Unable to stop the emotions from welling up inside of me, my eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Bella," please don't cry. He reached up, gently wiping away a tear that had fallen to my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't want this to end."

He smiled softly at me, before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips, "It doesn't have to. Bella, please, let's just follow our hearts. Let's return home to Forks together."

Shaking my head, sadly, I used my palm to wipe away my watery eyes. "I can't."

My husband sighed, grasping both of my hands in his. "Bella, please, I don't want to hide you from the world anymore. Please just…I know this will hurt Edward and Elizabeth, but it would hurt them more if they found out about us later, after we've married them."

I knew he was right, but still I couldn't. So I pulled my hands from his, reaching around my neck I unclasped my necklace, and taking it off. Next, I slid my wedding band off my finger and back onto the chain.

He frowned as he watched me place the necklace back around my neck. "That's not where that belongs."

"No, but it's where it stays…for now." I then took the engagment ring Edward had given me off my right index finger and back onto my left ring finger. I then gave Carlisle a quick peck on the cheek before taking off my seat belt and then exiting the car.

We walked to the terminal in silence, after checking in my luggage he walked me to the escalator. "I can't go up with you," he said glancing at a sigh that stated, _'Ticketed Passengers Only Beyond This Point'. _

"I know. I love you." I didn't want to leave him thinking I was upset at him. In truth I was more upset at myself for being such a coward. I should be brave enough to follow my own heart.

"I love you, too." He breathed as he opened his arms, pulling me into a hug. Wrapping my own arms around his waist, I took in a shaky breath as I lay my head on his chest. We stood there, just holding each other for several minutes, before he gently pulled away. "You should go, you don't want to miss your flight."

I nodded, and very reluctantly, with a final kiss, I said good-bye before stepping on the escalator. I turned my head to get a final glance at him, he smiled, and waved, but it was short lived, as the steps continued to raise, his handsome face quickly faded from view.

The flight was long, too long. I tried to occupy my time with reading and listening to my I-pod, but it kept drifting back to Carlisle…and then to Edward, who I knew was anxiously awaiting my return. I did miss him, he was my best friend (aside from Alice) and I did love him. About half way through the flight I decided to check my phone. I had two voice mails and five text messages, only one of which was from Carlisle, telling me he loved me and to let me know that the plane landed safely in Seattle. The rest were from Edward, Alice, my dad, and Rosalie and they had all been made it the last half an hour. Clicking on the first text, which was from Alice, I gasped in shock as I read through her words.

_Bella, Jasper was in a car accident. He's in surgery. They don't know if he's going to make it. I'm so scared. Please call me._

No, I didn't care for Jasper all that much, for obvious reasons, but Alice loved him to death. I could only imagine what she was going through at that moment. Plus, for years I did consider him a close friend, and I would never wish anything like this on him, ever. I quickly checked through the rest of the texts, they were all pretty much telling me the same thing. One of the two voicemails was from my dad saying he had been at the scene shortly after the accident and that Jasper had suffered a sever head trauma and it didn't look good.

The second voicemail was from Edward.

_Hey Bella,_

_I know I text you earlier, but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to have your dad pick you up and then he'll bring you to the hospital. Alice doesn't want me to leave. She's pretty shaken up. His parents and brothers are here too and we're all sort of just waiting to see what happens. I'll call you again, if he comes out of surgery before your flight arrives._

I almost couldn't believe this was happening. Emmett was Edward's best friend, but Jasper had always been a close second. He was probably just as worried as Alice, no one wants to lose a friend, especially in such a horrific way. I text Edward, telling him I got his voicemail and that I would be there as soon as possible. Next, I text Carlisle, I assumed he had heard of the accident, no doubt Alice or Edward had notified him immediately.

_Carlisle,_

_Did you hear about Jasper?_

Seconds later I got a response. _Yes, I've been trying to get an earlier flight home, but so far no luck. _

I looked down at my watch, I had been in the air for almost four hours, his flight didn't leave for another three.

_Are you going to head straight to the hospital? _He asked.

"_Yes."_

_"I'll most likely see you there then."_

"_Okay."_

The next time I would see my husband would be sooner than I expected, but he wouldn't bet there for me, he would be there to comfort his children, and possibly in a professional capacity, which, considering the circumstances, is exactly how it should be.

**XXX**

My dad greeted me with a quick hug, and we chatted briefly as we made our way to the luggage area.

"So, how's my baby sister?"

A wide grin spread across his face as the proud papa went into vast detail of little Emma's first few months of life. It made me happy to see Charlie so full of joy, there was a time when aside from baseball season and fishing he didn't really show any kind of excitement about life at all. After getting my one piece of luggage, we got into Charlie's police cruiser and made our way back Forks General Hospital.

I spotted my fiancé instantly; he sat in a chair against the far left wall, Alice's head resting on his shoulder. To their left was Emmett and Rosalie, and besides them was Jasper's family.

"Bella," his eyes caught mine almost instantly, a small smile pulled to his lips.

"Hey," I said quietly.

Alice lifted her head allowing Edward to stand up. He wrapped his arms around me then kissing the top of my head gently. "Any word?" I asked.

He just shook his head in response. My attention then turned to Alice, the poor thing looked horrible. Her complexion was as pale as a ghost, her eyes rimmed red from crying. Without a word I went over to my best friend since the third grade and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay." I whispered in her ear. Of course I didn't know if it would be okay at all, but what else do you say at time like these.

So I sat down besides her, and Edward beside me, and we continued to wait.

**XXX**

**CPOV**

It was just after two in the morning when I received a call from Edward, Jasper was out of surgery, and surprisingly enough they were optimistic. I then called a colleague of mine at the hospital, hoping for more specifics on Jaspers case. When Dr. Gradey told me what shape Jasper was in when he was brought it, I was more than a little shocked to find out he was still alive, let alone recovering well from surgery. I still had another several hours before my flight landed and in that time, I had really gotten to thinking. Not about Jasper, though I was concerned how Alice may be handling everything.

Bella had pretty much given me permission to propose to Elizabeth. I knew deep down it wasn't what she wanted, but at this point I didn't know if she would ever change her mind about giving up our double life. I didn't want to hurt my son either, nor did I want to lose my friendship with Charlie, but I honestly didn't know how long I could keep up this charade. What if one day while being intimate with Elizabeth I accident say Bella's name, or even she called out my name when with Edward. Then there was still always the possibility of Victoria or Jasper saying something, though as it hasn't happened yet, I find it unlikely, still…it was possible.

Getting up from my isle seat I made my down the narrow area between the row of seats and towards the bathrooms. I had talked openly on the phone to Edward and DR. Gradey, despite other passenger's glares and whispers. It was an emergency situation after all. But this next call would be private and I didn't want hundreds of strangers hearing me talk to my girlfriend.

Sitting down on the toilet lid, I pulled out my phone and dialed Elizabeth's cell. She answered almost immediately.

"Hello sweetheart. I was actually just thinking about calling you."

"You were?"

"Yep. I just wanted to double check you flight information. Flight 1402, and it lands at six, right."

"That's correct. Um, Lizzy, did you hear about what happened to Jasper?"

She gave a small, sad sounding sigh, "Yes, though I heard through Vicki he's going to pull through."

"They think so, yes."

"Well, that's good. Too bad for the other boy, I heard he died on impact."

That wasn't something I had heard. I never thought to ask of the details of the accident, just Jasper's injuries. Charlie must have told his wife and she told Elizabeth.

"I hadn't heard that. Do you know who he was?"

"Some boy named Mike Newton. They think he was driving drunk, but apparently it'kfjfuthguyfkeverfee lll lisns still under investigation."

"Wow, poor kid." Mike was never all that bright, but he was a likable kid, a good football player too. He had been attending Washington State on a scholarship. "Anyway, the reason I called is that I knew we originally planned for me to stay with you for the rest of the day and then heading back to Forks in the morning, but with everything that's happened…well, I really think I should be there for my kids right now."

"Oh, Carlisle, of course. Do you not want me to come up for the weekend, then? I'd understand completely if you want it to be just family right now."

Okay, this was it. Bella said I should take this step and so I would, even if it felt like a sin against my heart.

"Of course I want you there, Lizzy. I love you. Beside in a way you already are family, or... you will be soon."

She took a long, deep, and slightly shaky breath, "How soon?" She asked.

"Very soon, I promise you."

I would have to get a ring, and decide the best way to do it, but before the month came to a close, Elizabeth would become my fiancé.

**A/N: Okay, so drama galore this chapter. Jaspers is in a near fatal car crash. What does this mean for his future Military plans and for his relationship with Alice? You find out next chapter. Also, Carlisle goes against his own heart at Bella's insistence makes plans to propose to Elizabeth before the New Year.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far. Also, please note this story is un-Beta-ed. **

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Amnesia_

I just stood there, holding my little girl in my arms, allowing her to cry. Her sobs had gradually faded to small whimpers. "It'll be okay," I whispered, "I know it's hard know, but it will get better, I promise."

It was only a half truth, God only knew if Jasper would ever regain his memory, but what else was I supposed to tell my heartbroken daughter. That man she loved had absolutely no clue to who she was. He had woken, after being unconscious for nearly sixteen hours. Alice had been at his side, holding his hand when his eyes finally flittered open. He had smiled up at her and then asked, "May I know the name of the angel from heaven who is beside me."

She held it together long enough to tell him her name, and that she was his girlfriend, before excusing herself and leaving to find me. I had been comforting her ever since. I had arrived at the hospital only two hours previous, most of his friends and family had gone home to eat and rest, but Alice refused. Edward had called me, to let me know he was at home. As of yet I still had not heard from Bella, but I suppose it's understandable. She's most likely enjoying her time with her family, happily getting to know her new baby sister.

"Wh-what if he never remembers m-me?" She stuttered, slowly pulling herself away from my embrace, her teary blue eyes looked up at me.

"There is still a chance he may regain his memory." Amnesia was not completely understood, it can affect different parts of the memory, sometimes it erases it completely, and sometime, with reintroduction, the brain will eventually allow the lost memories to resurface. The only thing you could really do it cases like this, was wait.

"But what if he doesn't?"

Sighing I shook my head sadly, "Then he will have to get to know you and everyone close to him all over again."

Alice closed her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath and when she reopened then several tears fell to her cheek. "What if he can't…remember that he loves me? What if he never does? I-I can't not have him in my life. It-it hurts too much when I'm apart from him."

In recent months Jasper had been far from my favorite person, and in truth, him losing his memory was a relief. He would have no recollection of ever learning of mine and Bella's relationship. As much as I could not stand him, however, my daughter, for whatever reason, was deeply in love with him, and I never could handle seeing my baby girl hurting.

"Alice, sweetie, Jasper's memory may be affected, but I'm sure he's feelings for you are not. Even if he has to get to know you all over again, I'm sure he's already realized his love for you."

A glimmer of hope suddenly appeared in her gaze, a small smile, pulled to her lips, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do. You an amazing person Alice, I'm sure he's already begun to see that."

"Oh I hope so," She breathed. Pulling an already used tissue from her pocket she used it to dab her eyes.

After suggesting to Alice that she may be a little emotionally drain and was in due of some much needed rest, she agreed to finally head home, but not before saying good bye to Jasper and promising to come back in the morning.

It was several hours after arriving at the hospital that I finally made my way into see Jasper. I had already looked through his chart and consulted with Dr. Gradey, although I had promised Alice and Edward I would oversee his case, there honestly wasn't much I could do for him. Aside from his head trauma he had a badly broken right leg, which would require surgery, a couple of broken ribs and numerous scrapes and bruises that would simply require time to heal. Pulling my stethoscope from my coat pocket and draping it around my neck, I pushed open the door to Jasper Whitlock's room.

He was in a reclined, sitting position, his eyes peering around his leg which was in traction as he attempted watched the T.V which was mounted on the wall directly across from him.

"Hello, Jasper."

The blond instantly turned his attention away from the T.V and to me. "Hello Doctor…er, I don't believe I've met you as of yet, have I?"

"Well, not since you awoke. I'm Dr. Cullen, Edwards and Ailce's father."

"Oh, right. Alice mentioned you'd be into see me. She was quite insistent that you are the best Doc around."

Giving a small chuckle, I shrugged, "She's my daughter, I think she may have a tendency to be partial."

He gave a loud burst of laugher, which surprised me as it was something I hadn't seen him do since he was a child. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Though my parents said that as well, and my brothers, though…for some reason I don't seem to remember their names very well. I know they introduced themselves…"

His gaze drifted for a moment, and I could tell he was desperately trying to remember. It was curious, though, that he's having trouble recalling information he was just given. I wondered if the trauma had somehow affected his short term memory as well.

"I think my mom's name is Mary…or Marilyn?"

"It's Mary and you dad is David."

"That's right! Now I remember," He said his eyes suddenly lighting up in recollection, "and my last name is Whitlock, too…right?" He asked looking to me for clarification.

"That is correct," I said, nodding as I sat down in the chair besides his bed.

"And my brothers are Jeff, Will, and Grant." He said, still looking hopeful.

"Right again."

Jasper let out a sigh, as he ran his hand the side of his head that wasn't bandaged, "Was I always this forgetful?" he asked.

If only.

"No, quite the opposite actually."

As bad as it sounded I truly hoped he never did regain his memory. Perhaps this new Jasper, with a blank slate, will come out a bit more friendly, and less devious.

"Dr. Cullen, can I ask you a question about Alice?"

"I suppose."I really just wanted to say no and leave it at that. I never liked my Alice with Jasper, even before he blackmailed me. I promised my children I would assist with his recovery but I truly did not want to get involved with his and Alice's personal life, but I wasn't really in a position to refuse the boy, at least not without coming across as a jerk.

"I…I don't know why it is exactly, but she just seems so familiar, more so then even my own family."

So he really was recalling her feelings for her. "Well," I sighed, running my thumb and forefinger over my eyes and down the bridge of my nose, "She does love you a great deal, and I'm sure you…feel the same, even if you can't recall it exactly. If that makes any since."

"It's does," he said, nodding. "It really does. I…I truly do think I love her."

He was grinning now.

Well, hell. He really did love her. He had told me that before, but part of me always believe it was more his desire to simply have her then actual love. Was it possible that I had misjudged him?

Dismissing the thought, I quickly went over a few things with him, mainly the surgery he would require for his leg and then the possibility of physical therapy after that, before wishing him good night and heading back to my office.

An hour later I had finally made it home. Elizabeth greeted me with a kiss and informed me that both Edward and Alice were asleep. We then made our way up to my room, where I undressed and slipped into my pajamas. Elizabeth went into the bathroom to do the same, but when she came out, it wasn't the usual set of flannel pajamas she wore in the winter months, but a very thin, lacey black lace negligee, that stopped mid thigh.

"I've missed you this week," she said running her hand slowly down the sides of her breasts and hips.

I wouldn't deny that Elizabeth was an incredibly attractive woman. Her body was actually a lot like Bella's, soft, creamy, and curves in all the right places. I couldn't stop my own body from reacting at the sight of her.

"I've missed you too." I said, my eyes not leaving her as she climbed onto the bed then crawling on her hands and knees over to me.

"I think we should celebrate your return, don't you." She moved to straddle me, her hands on my legs, slowly making their way up until they reached my inner thigh.

"Oh most, certainly." I attempted to push down the guilt surfacing to the front of my mind, as I was about to have sex with a woman who was not my wife. Not my Bella.

Elizabeth was my girlfriend, soon she would be my fiancé and then she would become my wife. I had to think of her. It was her I would be having children with, her I would be growing old with. Elizabeth. I was making love…no, having sex with Elizabeth. I had done it before and I would be doing it for years to come.

Not, Bella.

Not, my Bella.

Elizabeth.

**XXX**

**BPOV**

Emma was an absolutely wonderful baby. Yes, she cried in the middle of the night to be changed and fed, but all babies do that, but over all she was sweet and happy and she loved it when I held her. For as long as long as I can remember I had always wanted to be a big sister, but as I held Emma in my arms, it was a completely different type of feeling. I love her as my sister, yes, but I wanted to care for her like a mother. I knew it was only natural to feel this way, Rosalie had even admitted that she and Emmett had recently started trying for one of their own, still I didn't feel like I should be ready for something like that. I was only twenty, and yes I was married, but secretly, and it wasn't as if I was going to be able to have an actual baby with Carlisle. Well, I suppose it was possible, but it wouldn't exactly be wise, or fair.

I could only imagine how heart wrenching it would be to see his child being raise by another man, even if that other man was his own son.

I had texted Carlisle the next morning, telling him that I loved him and that as soon as he could get away I wanted to see him. In truth I didn't know if it was going to be possible. Now with the extra drama of Jaspers accident added into the mix things are going to be a little crazier than expected. Plus Edward mentioned having a mini Christmas get-together at the hospital with Jasper and his family. Then there was the fact that now that I was home Charlie and Victoria had a built in babysitter, which they had already taken advantage of once to attend some Police function. Not that I minded, I love spending time with my baby sis, I was just hoping for some time with my hubby as well.

It wasn't until the night before Christmas when Carlisle text me.

_I just got off work, I've parked behind the old Duffy house the next street over. Meet me there in fifteen minutes._

The Duffy house was old, abandoned, and hadn't been lived in since old Mrs. Duffy died nearly a decade earlier. It was further back on the property, so you couldn't really see it from the main street. Edward and I used to sneak out there when we were in high school and go at it in the back seat of his car.

Thankfully I hadn't changed into my PJ's yet, so I simply slipped on my boots, coat, grabbed my flashlight and snuck out the back door.

"Bella." The moment I came into his view he ran to me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I've missed you, my wife." he breathed, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"I've missed you too. My husband."

"Oh Bella. I love you so much. How can you make me do this?" His voice sounded so sad, so…desperate.

"Make you do what?"

Stepping back from me, he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. It took me a moment, but then it clicked. "Oh."

"Elizabeth's, engagement ring." Shaking his head he placed it back in his pocket. "Bella, you are my wife, how can I marry another woman?"

I could feel the tears prickling in the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I had to be strong. I had to stick to my resolve. I couldn't hurt our family. I didn't want to have to picture the look on Edward's face when I tell him that I was in love with his father. That I had been seeing him behind his back, that I had secretly married him. It would crush him completely. I love him too much to ever cause him that kind of pain.

Sighing, I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about this. Who knows the next time we'll be alone together can't we just enjoy it?"

A small smile pulled to his lips, as he reached out to take my hand. "Come, I want to show you something."

Leading me to his car, he opened the door to the back seat and motioned for me to get in. I did, he soon followed, closing the door shut behind him. Cupping my face with his hand, he kissed me tenderly.

"I cannot wear your ring, but I believe I have found a way to symbolize our marriage without anyone the wiser."

My eyes lit up at the possibility, though I honestly couldn't think of what it could be.

"Well, don't leave me guessing, what it is."

He laughed before moving his hands to his shirt and slowly, one by one undoing the buttons.

"Doing a strip tease for me, love."

He laughed again, "No, but that can be arranged," he said pushing out the final button on his shirt.

I suddenly got a mental image of Carlisle on a stage, dancing around a long poll as she slowly began to undress, starting with his doctor's coat and ending with a pair of tight, leopard print thongs. Damn, just the thought was making me wet.

"I hope this shows you how much you truly are a part of me." And with a shrug of his shoulder, his shirt dropped, and my eyes suddenly had full view of his bare chest, except it wasn't quite as bare as the last time I had seen it.

My hand covered my mouth as I gasped in shock, "Carlisle, you got a tattoo."

"I did."

In black, calligraphy style ink, in a complete circle about the size of a closed fist, were written the words, '_Amour meus in aeternum', _(my love for all eternity). It was an exact replica of the words engraved on my wedding band.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and it left me utterly speechless.

"This way I can wear your ring, just as you do, right over my heart."

"Oh Carlisle, This is beyond words. I…thank you." The man had permanently etched a symbol of his love for me in his very skin. I honestly didn't know what I could say to express how much it meant to me.

"Bella," He took my hand in his, then placing it directly over the tattoo. "In my heart you will always be my wife. Always."

**A/N: Okay, so Jasper lost his memory, and Carlisle got a tattoo. The question is, has Elizabeth seen it yet and what exactly does she think of it? Up next Christmas and New Years, a little Alice and the new and hopefully improved Jasper Whitlock. Plus Carlisle finally proposed to Elizabeth and Bella and Edward head back to school. **

**I wanted to thank all of you who have stuck though this with me. This started out as a little 6 chapter story but has blossomed into a much bigger AU. Every time I think I've narrowed it down I just keep coming up with ideas so of course I have to keep writing.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Mrs. SRE Snape**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though a piece of Carlisle or Edward would certainly be nice.**

**Please note this story is not BETA edited.**

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_Leather and Handcuffs_

It was Christmas Day; I sat on the floor in front of the larger couch, close to the pile of presents stacked under the tree. Edward sat beside me, a smile never leaving his handsome face as he happily passed out presents to his friends and family. Everyone was at the Cullen's that year, and that included Charlie, Victoria, and of course my new baby sis. And that would have been just fine, except for one thing, Elizabeth was there as well. She was her usual kind, endearing self, and it just wanted to make me scream. Plus there was the fact that she was hanging all over my husband all evening.

"Bella, this one is from me." My mind was suddenly pulled from its wondering at the sound of my fiancés voice. He handed me a small, palm sized box. I was guessing jewelry. Sure enough, inside was a small silver heart pendent with the initials E and I.

"It's for your charm bracelet, do you like it?"

"Of course I do, it's wonderful, thank you," he leaned in and I gave him a quick kiss. He had asked me earlier that day to wear my charm bracelet, now I knew why.

"May I?" he asked motioning to the charm which still rested in the box.

"Of course." He then delicately took my wrist into his hand, before taking the charm and clipping it beside the Angel he had given me the Christmas before.

"I have another gift for you, but I'll show it to you later, in private," he leaned in closely and whispered in my ear, my mind instantly went to a very naughty place, I felt my face warm and I was pretty sure I was blushing.

As Edward turned to grab another gift, my gaze turned to Carlisle who was sitting several feet away in the loveseat. He shook his head slightly as he ran his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and then the bridge of his nose. I wanted to go to him, to wrap my arms around him and ask him what was wrong, even though, I was pretty sure I knew. Instead it was Elizabeth who leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He shook his head slightly and said something to her I couldn't hear and then he gave her a small smile. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before taking his hand.

The present opening lasted another twenty minutes, mountains of wrapping covered the living room floor. While the guys, Emma and Alice (because she couldn't cook to save her life) cleaned up the mess and enjoyed their new trinkets, Victoria, Elizabeth and myself all headed into the kitchen to finish preparing the grand feast.

I had just put on a pot of hot water to boil potatoes before excusing myself to the bathroom. When I came back into the kitchen, both women were facing the sink, pealing vegetables, and apparently so deep into their conversation they didn't hear me come in.

"I'm serious Vicki, I knew he had the motorcycle, thought I've never seen him actually ride it, and now with the tattoo. I think he's going through this bad boy stage. Not that I mind, terribly. Actually it's kind of hot."

Both women giggled like a couple of high school girls, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was about to clear my throat and break up their little gossip secession, but little Miss. Perfect just had to open her mouth once again.

"Last night we decided to do a little role playing in the bedroom. Oh my God, that man is his heaven in leather."

No shit. Try stripping him out of leather pants and letting him fuck you the back of his Harley, bitch.

Victoria gave a small laugh, flipping her red curls behind her shoulder. "Charlie's not into leather, but the things he can do with handcuffs…

Okay, that was where I draw the line.

"Excuse me," they both turned around so fast their hair flipped in front of their eyes. "Sorry, but I believe I just walked into a conversation I have absolutely no desire to hear finished."

Elizabeth laughed, while Victoria turned a nice shade of red. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's alright, no harm done," I shrugged heading over to my now fully boiling pot of water.

"How much of our conversation did you hear, exactly?" The question came from Victoria, and considering she was aware of my past relationship with Carlisle, or what she thought was in the past, it didn't surprise me.

"Not much," I shrugged, plopping a potato into the water. "I heard my dad's name, leather and handcuffs and then I shuttered."

Both women laughed, breaking whatever tension was left and we all went back to preparing Christmas dinner.

I stayed the night with Edward, and yes it did indeed show me his second gift for me in private. It was him, wearing nothing but a red rubber Rudolf nose that blinked, felt reindeer antlers on his head, and a pair of Christmas boxers covered in red and green lights, but that wasn't all. When you pushed the picture of the Christmas tree on the waist band it sang, 'Santa Baby'.

It was both incredibly sexy as well as completely hilarious.

"You like it?" he asked swaying his hips to his musical underwear, a seductive smirk pulled to his lips.

Without a word I grabbed my phone and began to record him. "Dance for me, baby."

"You promise me this won't end up on Youtube". He asked a small smirk pulled to his lips.

I laughed and shook my head, "I promise nothing. Now dance."

And dance he did, so well in fact I couldn't help but ask him if he had been stripping on the side for extra money.

He just laughed before, slipping off the boxers and climbing into the bed. "My body is for your eyes only my sweet, Bella."

His words caused a surge of guilt to surface, but I pushed it down. I had been the only one he had ever been intimate with, the only one to see his beautiful form in the raw, to feel the pleasure of his manhood buried deep inside their core. I was his only.

But he was not mine.

**XXX**

**APOV**

He kissed me. It hadn't been the first kiss we had shared, but in a way it felt like it, and for some reason it felt more pure…more perfect then any kiss we had ever shared before. I had gone back to the hospital after everyone had left the house. My dad had driven back to Seattle with Elizabeth and would spend the weekend with her, and Bella was staying with Edward. Not wanting to overhear their late night activities, I decided to make a surprise visit to Jasper.

He greeted me with a warm smile. "Hello, Alice."

"Hi. Are you feeling up to visitors?"

"I'm always up to seeing you." His smile met his eyes, as he motioned to the chair besides his bed.

Draping my purse over the arm of the chair, I sat down. "So, how was Christmas with your family?" He asked, reaching over to take my hand.

"Oh, fine, I guess." I replied, intertwining my fingers with his. My eyes drifted from out joined hands, to his sea blue eyes. "To tell you the truth," I sighed, "I was thinking of you pretty much the entire time."

He didn't reply right away, but moved his hand to cup my face, "I've been thinking of you too." I leaned into his touch and before I really realized what I was doing I moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Jasper," I whispered his name.

"You're so beautiful, Alice, inside and out."

He used to tell me I was gorgeous, that I had a body to die for, that any man would be lucky to have me, but not once did his eyes show such sincerity, such affection, such…truth, as they did at that moment.

"Alice…I love you."

I had been so afraid that his feelings for me would change, that he would forget the feelings we held for each other, but my dad had been right. His mind may not be able to recall the times we shared together, but his heat never forgot.

"Oh, Jasper, I love you too."

His head tilted slightly, his eyes move to focus on my mouth. "May I kiss you?"

My reply had been to press my lips to his, gently wrapping my arms around his neck. His own hands wrapped around my waist, scooting me further onto the bed.

We stayed there, enjoying each other's taste, savoring it like it was the first time our lips had ever met, but I suppose in a way, for Jasper, it was.

**XXX**

**CPOV**

I had opted to spend the weekend at Elizabeth's, I knew Bella would be staying the night with my son, and I had just didn't think I could handle having to hear Edward being intimate with my wife. So instead I spent with my girlfriend. I had brought he ring the me, and had made the decision to take her out to a romantic dinner and then, after a stroll along the peer to watch the boats, just before the sun set over the horizon, I would get down on one knee and ask her to marry me.

It was an ideal plan, and I'm sure I would have gone perfectly, had I actually gone through with it. Instead, one evening, as we lay in bed after being intimate, she smiled up at me, and I could see the love in her eyes. I knew she deserved better than this, then me, but seeing her lay beside me, her finger tracing patterns over my chest, every so often, running it over my tattoo, a tattoo she thought was meant for her, I knew what I had to do. Bella told me to ask her to marry me, she said it was what we had to do to keep our family's happy, and I knew she was right, even if I hated it.

"I'll be right back," I kissed her temple before climbing out of bed and going over to my suitcase.

I felt her eyes on me as I unzipped my bag. I reached it a small hidden pocket on the side, and pulled out the small velvet box. As I was completely naked I had nothing to hide it in, so I made my way back over to Elizabeth, ring in hand. Her eyes widened as she watched me approach, no doubt she knew what was about to happen. Climbing back into bed, I smiled lovingly at her. Her eyes moved to my hand, where the jewelry box was still confined within my closed fist.

"Carlisle?" She said my name in a whisper as her gaze moved back to meet my own. Her chest began to rise and fall fast, and I had no doubt he heart was beating a mile a minute.

With a deep breath, I raise my hand and opened my fist. "Elizabeth," I opened the lid slowly to reveal a sparkling diamond perched in the center of a solid gold band. She gasped, clutching her hand over hear heart. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. You found me when I was broken, and you healed me." They were true words, but meant not for the woman beside me. Elizabeth did make me happy, but it was my Bella who healed my wounded soul. "With you I have a second chance at happiness, at love. Elizabeth Madaline Masen, would you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, oh Carlisle, yes, I'll marry you!" Her eyes moved back to the velvet box as I took the ring from it and gently slipped it onto her finger. She glanced down at the sparkling jewel, but only for a moment. Her eyes, which were now prickling with tears of joy, moved back to mine, before opening her arms and wrapping them tightly around me. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me. I love you so much, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Lizzy," I breathed, kissing the top of her head.

And I did love her, I loved her the way Bella loved Edward, it was a warm, comfortable, love. One you could easily grow old with.

But it wasn't the passionate, unyielding love I felt for my Isabella. My wife. My soul-mate.

**A/N: So Carlisle and Elizabeth are engaged. Next chapter, Bella and Edward head back to school, as well as a bit of a time lapse. Also Alice makes a decision Carlisle's not thrilled about. And the Sawn's and McCartney's have an similar announcement.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…damn shame I'd really liked it if I did then I wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, I have a nice long chapter for you today. Please remember that this story is not BETA edited.**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_The red-headed whore_

I wanted to cry. I wanted to collapse to the floor, burry my face in my hands and sob. My husband, the love of my life was engaged to another woman. My chest clenched in pain when Edward told me shortly after getting off the phone with Carlisle. I knew it was coming, I encouraged it, but to hear the words, to know it happened…now I knew exactly how Carlisle felt when Edward told him about our engagement…like someone had punch you in the gut and you just had to sit there and smile.

And that's exactly what I did, I forced a smile, "That's wonderful," I said doing my best to sound completely sincere though in reality I felt like screaming.

Edward's grin widened as he sat down beside me on the couch, pulling me into his arms. "I'm just happy that he's happy. He deserves it after everything my mom put him through."

I knew Edward's relationship with his mother had gotten better since Riley was born, but I honesty didn't think he will ever completely forgive her for abandoning them the way she did.

I simply nodded, closed my eyes, and as I snuggled deeper into Edwards embrace I tried not to focus on the fact that in the near future my husband would be married to another woman.

**XXX**

Carlisle text me later that night, he was back in Forks, he wanted to meet me behind the old Duffy house again.

I refused. The pain was too fresh.

I wasn't mad at him, how could I be, I practically forced him into it, in truth I just didn't know what to say to him. So I ignored him for days, I refused to answer his text's or phone calls and would only go to Edward's house when I knew he wouldn't be there. My cowardly tactic of simply ignoring my husband wouldn't be lasting much longer, however, as once again the Swan and Cullen families would be spending the holiday's together.

The New Year's celebration at casa Cullen wasn't scheduled to start until six, so Edward and I made our way over to Emmet's and Rosalie to hang out for a bit.

"So, have you and Edward thought anymore about setting a date?" Rosalie asked as she handed Edward and I each a bottled water before sitting down on the couch beside her husband.

I just gave a small laugh and shook my head, "Not yet."

"We still plan to wait until after we graduate," Edward added in, taking my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I suppose it would be a little odd for you to get married before your own dad, especially if he and the new wifey get busy on popping you out some younger siblings."

They all laughed at Emmett's joke, I forced a small smile. It was what I wanted for him, to be able to have his happy family again, with a loving, caring, doting wife, who can give him a houseful of beautiful little Cullens. Amazing children, just like Alice and Edward, who were some of the kindest, dearest people I knew.

"Well, don't wait too long," Rosalie then turned to look at her husband, whom she was gazing at with complete love and adoration. "We want our kids to be close enough in age to play together, after all." And then Emmett, reached over and place his hand across his wife's stomach, it was at that moment I realized, she wasn't talking futuristically.

"Rosalie, are you…are you pregnant?"

Her face lit up as she turned her gaze back toward Edward and I. "Yes."

I gasped in surprise before making a very Alice-like move and jumping up from my seat, sprinting over to my friend and pulling her into a tight, congratulatory hug.

"This is wonderful, Rosalie. Congratulations!"

When Alice, Rosalie and I were young and talked about our futures, my beautiful blond friend would go on and on about finding her prince charming and having a boat load of chubby-cheeked little ones, and as she grew, she never wavered from her dreams of having her big, perfect family.

"Thanks. But I mean what I said, I want our kids growing up together."

"I want that too."

I did want that. I wanted children, though not nearly as many as Rosalie and Emmett had in mine I'm sure, still I didn't know if I was ready for that just yet. Aside from my crazy love life I did want to have a career or at least a decent job before I took on the responsibility of motherhood.

"Don't worry," Edward, said, grinning, "We won't be too far behind."

**XXX**

I had managed to delay our return to the Cullen house by offering Edward a blow job during the drive there; he had wasted no time in pulling off the side of the road, unbuckling his seat belt and pulling out his cock from his pants. After sending a steam of his cum into my mouth, he then insisted on returning the favor, which I happily accepted. By the time we got to his house it was close to seven.

"Where in the world have you been?" Alice huffed, her hands firmly on her hips.

A huge grin lit Edwards face, I just shook my head, blushing. "You don't want to know Alice, trust me."

"Good Lord, I swear sometimes you two are worse than Emmett and Rosalie."

Edward's grin widened at his sister statement, obviously proud of the fact that she saw us as some sort of sex fiends. I gave a small laugh as I shrugged off my jacket, but decided to point out to Alice that Edward and I weren't the only ones that participated in such activities.

"Do you want me to remind you of how many times I caught you and Jasper in compromising positions. The living room couch our senior year springs to mind."

She blushed at the reminder of the day Rosalie and I walked in on Jasper giving it to her from behind on the living room couch. "Yes, well…off topic. So you know, Edward, Tayna and her sisters are here."

Edward groaned, running his hand over his face, "Why?"

Alice shrugged, "They decided to visit."

I knew who Tanya was, she had been a friend of the Cullen's for years. When they were younger they would visit them in Alaska for a few weeks every summer. I had never met them, but apparently, Tanya had had a crush on Edward since they were kids.

Making our way into the front room I couldn't help but focus my gaze on three incredibly beautiful young women, two blonds and one red-head and suddenly, I felt very self conscious. Why would Edward choose me, over any of them.

"Edward," The red heard squealed, racing over to my fiancé and wrapping her arms around him.

"Uh, hello, Tanya," He greeted her, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"You look great, Eddie."

Had she really just called him that? He hated that name.

"Yes, well, thanks. Tanya, I don't believe you've met my fiancé, Bella."

She gave me a critical look before plastering on a fake smile. "It nice to meet you, Bella."

"Yeah, you too."

Not.

The woman had_ bitch_ written all over her. The movie Mean Girls with Lindsey Lohan suddenly sprung to mind.

The sound of laugher suddenly interrupted the moment, which at first I had been thankful for, until I saw who it was coming from. In walked Elizabeth, her hand intertwined with my husbands. Carlisle had been smiling, though I noticed it wavered somewhat when his eyes met mine.

"Well, you made it just in time to pay_charades_," Elizabeth said, changing the subject. For once I was happy that woman opened her mouth.

Edward, however groaned, he hated that game, not that I was overly fond of it either. "This was you idea, wasn't it?" Edward asked, turning to his sister.

In reply Alice gave her brother a cheeky grin before nodding excitedly, "Oh yes little brother and you will play it and you will like it," and then without another would she skipped out of the room.

**XXX**

Forty minutes later the game had ended, team Charlie, Victoria and baby Emma had been declared the winners. During the game I had found myself brave enough to sneak a few glances at my husband, though disappointed not to see him looking at me in return. I however, wasn't the only one sneaking looks, I had caught Tanya not just glancing but full on staring at Edward and by look in her eyes it wasn't at all platonic. It was becoming very obvious that the attractive strawberry-blond had serious feelings for my fiancé.

Soon, all the men of the house scooted their way into the family room to watch the game, while us women headed into the kitchen, it sounded so cliché and overly domestic, but it wasn't as if I was about to allow my fiancé or father to cook, not unless I desired a trip to the emergency room for food poisoning. Alice decided to visit Jasper for a couple of hours, and Emma was put down for a nap. Tanya decided she would rather sit with the guys then cook, more than likely to continue to daydream over Edward.

I have just one would for that. _Pathetic._

So, just like at Christmas, Elizabeth, Victoria and I began preparing an array of buffet style foods, though this time we had Kate and Irina to lend hand. Unlike their sister, they seemed genuinely nice. I worked silently preparing food while the other women chatted and gossiped away. Kate talked about this guy she was seeing named Garrett, and Irina about her husband Laurent who had flown to France to be with a sick grandmother shortly after Christmas. She also mentioned they were expecting their first child in June.

That was when Elizabeth stated going on about how she and Carlisle decided to get married that summer and would start working on expanding their family right after.

Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me. Was the thought of another woman having a baby with _my_ husband enough to make me physically ill? It would seem so. I quickly excused myself from the kitchen, my first thought had been to head to the bathroom. Instead I headed out the sliding glass door and into the back yard.

I needed air.

Sitting down on wooden lawn chair, I took in a long deep breath, my gaze drifting out to the trees past the fence. I still felt sick to my stomach…and dizzy. What the hell was wrong with me? Should I really be getting this worked up about this?

"Bella, you okay?"

I looked up at the sound of my name, surprise to see Kate, who was giving me an odd look.

"I'm fine," I lied, "just…needed some air."

Her brow rose, as she gave me a skeptical look. "You sure, you dashed out of the pretty quick," She added, pulling a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Do you mind," she said holding up her pack of Virginia Slims.

"No, it's fine." I didn't smoke myself but Renee has off and on and for as long as I could remember, so I was used to it.

"Thanks," she said pulling one from the pack, "My sisters are always getting on me about it," She rolled her eyes as she placed the cigarette between her lips, then pulling a lighter from her pocket, she lit it. "I don't see why they care, it's not like I'm forcing them to do it." She added taking in a puff.

I couldn't help but laugh, my mom would say the same thing when someone bugged her about it.

"So Bella, how long have you and Edward been together?" She asked tapping the end of her cigarette allowing some ash to fall to the cement.

"Since we were sixteen."

"Hum, that makes since, that was the summer he ended things with Tanya. He said he had a girlfriend but I wasn't sure if you were the same one."

Closing and rubbing my eyes I tried to clear my heard for a second because I thought she had just said that Edward and Tayna…dated. It wasn't possible. I was his first girlfriend, his first everything, not that redheaded whore.

"Wh-what do you mean, ended it. They…dated?"

"Sort of," she said taking another drag. "It was more like a summer of lust. Tanya had had a crush on him since they were kids and when he came to visit the summer before his junior year they…well fooled around a lot."

Closing my eyes I shook my head his disbelief. I wasn't hearing this. My Edward would never lie to me, especially about something like this; there had to me some sort of misunderstanding. We had been each other's first. We had made love, in my bed for the first time. My first and his. That was part of what had made it so special.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, believe me Tanya spent that entire summer going on and on about it. But don't worry it's in the past. It's obvious Edward only has eyes for you."

Suddenly I felt incredibly exhausted, like I hadn't slept in days. This was turning out to be a really shitty day.

"Though I should probably warn you," she added, flicking her finished cigarette onto the ground and then stepping on the tip. "She still has it bad for him, and I wouldn't put it past her to try and steal him away. Not that she would ever be successful, Edward's not that type of guy to fall for my sisters crap, but Tanya is relentless so you might what to keep an eye out."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"No problem, well I better get back into the kitchen." She gave me a final friendly smile and headed back in the house.

I don't know how long I stayed out there trying to bring some sort of understanding to what I had just discovered. I did know one thing however, I was angry, no I was pissed. Edward lied to me. Not that I had been completely honest with him recently, and in truth if I had found out he was fooling around with the tamp now, it would have hurt less than just finding out I lost my virginity to a boy who had already lost his.

By the time I finally managed to drag myself back inside the food was prepared and being loaded onto the buffet table.

"Hello beautiful." Edward was walking towards me, having come from small hall off of the entryway, probably having just come from the bathroom. "Looks like the food is ready," he said glancing at the table that was covered in an array of tasty snacks and treats.

I said nothing back gave a small nod, "You alright?" He asked looking down at me in concern.

Was I alright? My husband's marrying a bloody saint, and my fiancé is a fucking liar! No, everything was far from alright and suddenly…I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"No," I said softly shaking my head, "Everything is not alright, Edward."

"Bella," his large, warm hands cupped my face, brining my gaze to meet his own, "what is it?"

"You lied to me."

His hand dropped to his side, his brow crumpled in confusion. "Lied to you about what?"

"You…you slept with Tanya. B-before we were together," Unable to control my emotions any longer, my eyes suddenly pooled with tears. "W-why would lie to me about something like that."

His face fell as the realization hit him. "Bella, I…I wanted it to be special. Tanya was a mistake. I-I just wanted to forget her." He reached for me but I moved away, refusing his touch.

"I don't think I can talk to you right now."

I left. I grabbed my purse and coat, and I left. I didn't care to think about the fact that I didn't have a car, I just needed to get out of there. I ignored the freezing cold weather, actually half surprised it hadn't started to snow as I trudged slowly down the long paved road that lead off the Cullen's property. Just as I was about to turn onto the main road a pair of bright headlights came into view. The car began to slow before pulling off to the side of the road and then stopping completely. It was then I recognized whose car it was.

Alice came bounding out of the car, rounding it and rushing up to me. "Bella, I thought that was you, but…what are you doing out here alone in the dark?"

With along deep sigh I spilled my heart to my best friend, at least the part about Edward having a past lover.

"That asshole! I'll fucking kill him. I knew something was going on between them that summer, but he would always deny it when I questioned him."

It was at that point I started crying again. Alice wasted no time in wrapping her arms around me, and I began sobbing all over her designer coat, which I was pretty sure cost more them my entire wardrobe.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you inside the car before you catch phenomena."

Nodding, I followed Alice's lead as she escorted me into the passenger side. I then asked her to drive me back to Charlie's, which she kindly did, even asking if I wanted her to stay for a while. I did. I needed someone to just be there for me. I wanted Carlisle, but that was impossible at the moment, plus I was still kind of annoyed about the whole engagement thing.

So she sent a quick text home, letting them know I hadn't been feeling well and that she took me home and was going to stay with me for a while. It reminded me of the night I stayed up with her when she practically had a nervous breakdown after her break up with Jasper. Just her being there was comforting, but then I suppose that's what best friends are for, they're there for you through thick and thin, good times and bad. I desperately wished I could confide all my secrets in Alice, but I don't think she would be very sympathetic if she found out I had gone off and eloped with her father.

**XXX**

When I woke the next morning, Alice was gone, though she had left me a text saying she would have stayed if she had somewhere other than the floor to sleep on. She then promised to come by later, after she had kicked Edward ass. Alice however wasn't the only one who text me. She also mentioned that she had told Carlisle what Edward had done, and that Carlisle had gone after him like Grizzly bear going after a piece of raw meat.

I think I would have quite liked to see that.

It was a quarter to twelve when I finally managed to pull myself out of bed, get dressed and head into the kitchen for food.

"Hello sleepy head, finally managed to pull yourself out of bed." Victoria said as she popped something into the microwave.

I gave a small nod, slumping into the kitchen chair. I still felt tired, of course considering the emotionally taxing day I had yesterday it was understandable.

"Hey there Bell's," I looked up to see my dad enter the room, Emma in his arms."

"Hey."

"How you feeling, any better?" He asked sitting down in the chair besides me.

"Sure," I lied giving a tiny forced smile. In truth I still felt like shit, though at least now I didn't feel like I was going to throw up.

"Hum, you certainly don't look it. Maybe you should take it easy, stay in bed for the rest of the day."

That actually sounded like a really good idea. "I might just do that."

The sound of the microwave beeping turned my attention back to Victoria, she pulled out a small tray of something before scooping the food onto one of Emma's baby dishes. They had recently stated experimenting with some solids for her. Apparently she was partial to most fruit but positively hated eggs.

"So you know, we'll be out for the day. We're going to visit Victoria's family in Port Angeles, so you have a nice quiet house to yourself."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem sweetie, you just concentrate on getting better."

Fat chance! My mind was such a fucking mess, I was pretty sure whatever physically was wrong with me was brought on by dealing with too much emotional crap. And what was worse was that it was my own damn fault.

After feeding Emma, the small family got ready to leave for their day trip, but before they did, Charlie said they had something important to tell me.

"We wanted to announce it last night, but we didn't think it right to say anything without you there, but," Charlie looked at his wife who smiled and nodded as if to give him the okay to go on, "Well, Bella looks like you're going to be a big sister again."

What the fuck! She was pregnant, _again_. Emma wasn't even four months old. Then again, I knew they wanted a big family; Charlie may have been the quiet type, but Victoria, at least when in the presence of her cousin, never shut up. She had mentioned on more than one occasion that they had wanted a big family and that they would like to have their kids close together in age, but I seriously didn't think they meant that close.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations, to both of you."

"Thanks Bells, we just wanted to be able to tell you in person, before you headed back to school."

"I'm glad you did, though this time I want my baby brother." I jokingly demanded.

"Well, I'll do my best but no promises," Victoria added in.

It was just then that I felt my cell phone vibrate; pulling it from my pocket I saw that it was from Carlisle. I knew I probably should stop my avoidance tactic and talk to him, plus I was really starting to miss the sound of his voice. Putting my phone back in my pocket I gave a final good-bye to my dad, step-mom and baby sis as they headed out the door and got into their recently purchased mini van and drove off.

Heading back into my room, I lay down on my makeshift bed, and pulled out my phone. Clicking on his last text I read it.

_Alice told me what my son did and rest assured I gave him a lecture he will never forget. He had no right to keep that from you, and no real reason either._

_Bella, I love you. Elizabeth has gone to visit family in Port Angeles, let me come see you. I know you are upset but avoiding me isn't going to change anything. Please Bella, I want to see you before you head back to school._

With a long exhale of breath I typed back.

_Alice is coming by, I don't know when. It will have to be after she leaves but before my family gets back._

Just seconds later he replied.

_Alice is at the hospital visiting Jasper at the moment. You may want to call or text her and find out when she plans on coming over._

That was actually a good idea, so instead of responding to his text right away, I clicked my address icon and scrolled down to Alice's name, I then press call. After three rings it picked up.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling."

"Okay, are you still coming over?"

"If you need me, absolutely."

If I needed her. Last night yes, I needed her very much, but now…now I needed Carlisle.

"Actually I'm feeling pretty exhausted, I'm most likely going to spend the rest of the day in bed, sleeping."

"That's fine, but you call if you need me, okay."

"I will, and Alice, thanks for being there for me last night."

"You're welcome, after all that's what Best Friends are for, Bella."

After a final thank you and a quick good-bye I once again texted Carlisle.

_Just talked to Alice, told her I wanted to spend the day in bed._

Seconds later he responded.

_I'll be there in half an hour. I'll park my car down the block and walk the back way through the woods to your house. Just meet me at your back door._

I took the thirty minutes to freshen up a bit, I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a pony tail, I also pulled on a warmer sweater. I was just about to make myself some soup when I heard a small knock at the back door.

Carlisle smiled at me the moment our eyes met. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I admitted, opening the door wider allowing him in.

"Oh my sweet Bella," His arms quickly wrapped around me, "My beautiful wife," he wisped nuzzling his nose into my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He sighed, moving his head from me so our eyes once again met. "I thought you were going to ignore me forever, I thought…maybe you realized our marriage was a mistake."

I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe he actually thought that. How could he ever doubt my feelings for him? "Of course not, it's just…hard, you know?"

Nodding, he leaned in and kissed me softly, "believe me, I know. Bella, your leaving in two days…I want to make love to you before you go."

I wanted it to. I needed to be close to him.

Taking his hand in mind, I lead him to my room and only my blow up mattress of a bed. "We have to be careful not to pop it."

He laughed and shook his head, "That may be a difficult task, though if we do, I promise to replace it."

And with that we fell into the mattress, our bodies desperate for each other touch.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I had planned to put in a little something between Alice and Carlisle, but I'm saving that for next chapter. Also next chap, Edward tried to make up for his mistake, but Bella's not about to let it go that easily. Also a few weeks after Returning to school, Bella realizes something.**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._**

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, so it's a little late I've been sick, sorry. Also, please remember this story is not BETA edited._**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_I think we need to take a break._

_CPOV_

It had been two days since New Year and my kids and Bella would be leaving the following morning to go back to school. Edward had gone to see Bella yesterday, he came back in a very unpleasant mood but refused to talk about it. I had texted Bella, but as of yet I've had no response. Pushing the book I had been reading aside, I turned on my computer and logged onto the internet. Clicking on my e-mail, I glance down hoping to see one from my wife, sadly there was none. So, I click on _compose e-mail_ and began to write her an email of my own.

_Bella, _

_I am worried about you, please let me know you are okay. If you need me I will be there for you in a heartbeat. _

_I love you,_

_Your husband._

Just as I pressed send there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I quickly clicked out of my email, then shutting back down my computer.

The door slowly creaked open and in walked my daughter.

"Hi," She said softly, "do you have a sec?"

"For you, of course."

She gave me a small, unsure smile as she walked further into the room eventually sitting down in the chair in front of my desk, "Daddy I have to talk to you about something." She began to play with her fingers in her lap, a habit she had when she was nervous or scared.

Several unpleasant possibilities flooded the fore font of my mind, the first being that she was pregnant.

Talking a long, deep, calming breath, I nodded, "Okay."

"I…I know you're going to be disappointed and I don't blame you but…"

Oh God, here it came.

"I'm not going back to school."

School, this was about school? I was simultaneously relieved but also incredibly unhappy. There was no way my baby girl was giving up her education, no matter the reason. Wait what if the reason was because she was pregnant?

The panic returned.

"Why?" I asked doing my best to remain calm.

"I don't want to leave Jasper," she sighed, "he has his parents and brothers, but they all work. He's going to be released from the hospital soon but he's still going to need someone to look after him until he can get around on his own."

This was about Jasper. Of course it was.

"Alice," Shaking my head I leaned back in my chair, running my hands through my hair, "There are people that can do that for him. You need to finish school."

Alice rarely cried, she was a pretty tuff cooking and it took a lot to get her teary-eyed, but there she was, her bottom lip trembling, her eyes filling with tears. "He needs me, daddy. And it's only for a short while, a semester, maybe two, and then he and I will go back to school together."

Letting out a long breath I stood from my chair and rounded my desk. "Don't cry sweetheart," I pulled a tissue from the box on my desk and handed it her, she dabbed her eyes with the tissue, careful not to smear her make-up.

"I do want to finish my degree dad, but I need to be there for Jasper. Please try and understand."

I did understand, I knew what it was like to desperately want to be with the one you loved, especially when they were hurting.

"Alright, but no more than a year, understand." I tried to sound firm, but as always I was push over when it came to my little girl and ended up smiling. She gave a small giggle before leaping up from her seat and wrapping her small arms around me in the hug.

"I promise, and thank you."

"Yes, well, just because I'm agreeing to this doesn't mean I like. You're a smart girl, Alice, I'd hate to see you throw you education away."

"Believe me, I won't. When Jasper recovers fully, we'll both head back and finish. You know he's decided to change his major."

"Really?"

"Yep", she grinned then bouncing on her toes, "from Political Science to Pre-med".

Pre-med? Well that's certainly…unexpected. Not to mention completely out of his character. Most people who become doctors do so because they want to help people and Jasper, for as long as I have known him, has always seemed rather self-centered.

"Why?"

"He wants to help people with traumatic brain injuries. Dad, he wants to be a surgeon, like you."

Jasper Whitlock wanted to be like me. I honestly didn't know what to think of that. The boy was most certainly not the arrogant brat he once was, but he was, in body, still the same boy that had very willingly black mailed me.

"So, does that mean no West Point, no military career?" There was still a possibility that he could be a doctor in the military, though by the way Alice was suddenly grinning, I was guessing the answer was no.

"No, with his injuries it would be almost impossible for him to have a military career at this point, but actually he doesn't seem to have much interest in it anymore."

"No?"

Alice shook her head and shrugged. "It's one of the few good things that had come out of this."

I would have to agree with Alice on that. The boy losing his memory has certainly had its benefits and as awful as it sounds, I like Jasper a lot more with brain damage.

**XXX**

_BPOV_

It's been almost three weeks since that fateful New Years day and in those three weeks my life has taken a much more dramatic turn then I had ever expected. Edward had come over the next day to talk to me, desperately trying to prove his love to me. I never doubted that he loved me, but after a very long in depth conversation, I realized that Edward was more in love with how I was then who I was. He had showed up on Charlie's doorstep with flowers, and a completely sincere apology.

"Please Bella, can we talk this out."

Knowing I couldn't ignore this conversation forever, I nodded. Placing the flowers down on the coffee table we both sat on the couch.

"Bella," he said taking my hand in his. "I love you so much. Tanya was a mistake, and I swear nothing happened with her after we got together."

I believed him, I didn't think Edward would have ever cheated on me, of course he probably thinks the same of me. He thought me as perfect as I had once thought him. How ironic. The whole situation made me wonder what made him fall for me in the first place, especially when he had a girl as beautiful as Tanya fawning all over him. Personally, I had had a crush on him since I was thirteen and so when he started showing interest in me, I jumped at it.

"Edward."

His eyes, which still lingered with guilt, looked deeply into my own. "Yes, Bella."

"What is it that made you fall in love with me?"

His face lit up in one of his adorable grins, as he took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"There are so many reasons," wrapping his arms around me, I settled my head into his chest as he started to list off my best qualities. "You're amazingly beautiful, to start. Your kind and loving and always think of others before yourself."

Boy did he have me wrong on that one.

"You're smart, and enjoy classic literature just as I do." He pulled me tighter into his arms and began to run his fingers through the ends of my hair. "You're not vain like so many other girls, which shows your comfortable with who you are," he went on. "So many people try to be someone their not and it just makes them seem so fake, but not you. I love you just the way you are, my shy, sweet, loving girl, whose big heart will make you the world's best wife and mother."

They were words of endearment that I had heard many times before, not all at once like that but he would say, from time to time, how he loved that I wasn't into all that fashion stuff like Alice and Rosalie or that he could have an intelligent conversation with me about Chaucer or Shakespeare.

"Then there's the fact that you are a freaking awesome cook." He added.

I gave a snorted laugh as I pulled myself from his arms. "I know, you'd probably starve without me."

Nodding, he laughed, "Or become extremely undernourished." With a soft smile he leaned in and kiss my lips softly.

"You are an amazing person, Bella, and in a lot a ways you remind me of my mom…well, before she had her little mid-life crisis and destroyed our family."

Did he really just say I reminded me of his mother?

"Esme, really?"

Grinning, he moved a stray piece of hair from my eyes, "I think that's really want first made me start noticing you. When you would come over to hang out with Alice, I started to see how much you and my mom were alike."

Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, Carlisle thought the same thing.

"You will be a great wife and mother Bella. I know you will." He then placed a soft kiss on my temple.

"Edward, what made you sleep with Tanya?"

A deep frown pulled to his face the instant the question left my lips. I knew he just wanted to forget the whole thing and move on, but I couldn't, for some reason I felt there was more to this.

"I was a stupid hormone driven teenage, she had been flirting with for years and I just…gave in."

Sighing, I ran my hand over my eyes, I felt a head ache coming on. "If we had never gotten together, do you think you would have stayed with her."

"I…does it matter?"

"I think so, especially since she seems so enamored with you."

Edward closed his eyes and for quite some he just sat there, most likely thinking of what he was going to say.

"Edward, why is she in love with you. What did you say to her to make her think you two are meant to be together?" I was digging here, and I could have been way off, but I had a feeling there was more to his relationship with Tanya then he was telling me.

His eyes popped open, a look of dead covered his face. Oh yes, I had absolutely hit on something.

"Please, Edward, just tell me the truth."

He swallowed hard, but nodded. "The summer I spent with Tanya…are relationship didn't completely end. We would write and call, even…even after we had gotten together."

Well, fuck!

"But I didn't cheat, Bella, I swear."

"You just lead her to believe there was more between you two then there really was?"

He hung his head, and nodded.

That was so fucked up.

"Bella, I…" he head rose, our eyes met. His mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. He was struggling, whatever it was he was trying to say, it was obvious he was afraid of what my reaction would be.

"Jesus, Edward, just say it!"

"You won't like it."

"I don't care I want the truth God damn it!"

Deep down I hoped it was something horrible, as much as I cared for Edward, it had come to the point that if I had an escape from this relationship I would take it.

He took a long deep breath, running his hand through his wild hair, he finally spoke. "It wasn't until after Christmas of that year that I decided to choose you over her. I didn't tell her the truth until I visited her the next summer."

Holy shit. He wasn't just leading her on, he was actually dating both of us at the same time.

"Edward Cullen you fucking player!"

"Bella please, there was no sex involved, I wasn't cheating, I was just trying to sort out my feelings." He reached for me, but I sure as hell wasn't having it. Jumping up from the couch, I pointed to the front door. "Get out." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Bella, please, I choose you. I love you."

"I said get out!" I scream. "Now!"

After several seconds of simply staring at me, he realized I wasn't changing my mind, and left.

I knew had absolutely no right to be angry at him, I was being a complete hypocrite, but at least I'm honest about my sin, or at least to myself. Yes, sex can be a big part of a relationship, but it is possible be have one without it. I will feely admit that I was cheating on Edward before Carlisle and I had sex, but Edward seems to think that emotional affairs do not exist.

Asshole.

When he came to pick me up to take me back to school I refused to speak to him. I was still irritated. The entire six hour trip was done in near silence. When we finally arrived, I decided that it was best I say something, I couldn't just leave everything hanging in the air the way it was.

"I think we need to take a break."

He sighed, and shook his head. "Bella, please I love you, I want to be with you."

"I know, but right now…I need time to think."

"Okay." He then took my left hand placing a soft kiss on my knuckles right above my engagement ring. "Will you still wear it?"

It wasn't the ring I wanted.

"No," I said sliding it off, "but I will keep it," I then placed it in my pants pocket.

It was two days later that I finally worked up the courage to tell Carlisle what had happened.

He was disappointed in Edward, but in part he was relieved as well. His wife was no longer engaged to his son.

**XXX**

That had been the beginning of three very difficult weeks. I was off at college, I no longer had Edward or Alice to talk to and so I buried myself in my school work. The flu I had thought I had seemed to be never ending continued to plague me. I was still nauseous, dizzy and constantly exhausted, despite the amount of energy drinks I consumed and the twelve hours of sleep I had been getting each night. It was Edward who had suggested I go to the doctor. I may not have been spending my free time with him anymore, but I still saw him in class, he had commented a few times that I didn't look well.

So, deciding he was probably right and hoping a doctor could give me something that could kick whatever virus I had, out of my body, I made an appointment.

An appointment that would forever signify a dramatic change in my life.

I wasn't sick…I was pregnant. With everything that had been going on with my life I hadn't even realized I was late.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet. I wanted to finish school, start a career, not to mention finish sorting out my personal life.

I knew I had a choice, the doctor even hinted at the possibility, but I could never bring myself to do that. It was a baby, my baby. A little part of me and…

The doctor gave me a due date of September 15th which means the baby was conceived sometime between December 19th and the 27th, which meant that although I could have gotten pregnant on my Honeymoon, it could have been after as well. So I had no idea who the father was, Carlisle or Edward.

I felt like such a slut, I had no clue who my baby's daddy was.

And then there was the matter of telling everyone.

My mom would freak, say I was too young. My dad would probably insist Edward and I get married immediately but at least Alice would be supportive and so would Rosalie.

Then there was Carlisle. I wanted to tell him first, but it wasn't something I could just do over the phone. I obviously couldn't wait until my next break to drive back down to Fork, so I decided to text him.

_I have something I need to tell you but I want to do it in person, when can you come see me._

His response was almost immediate.

_I will take tomorrow off and drive down there. Is everything okay, Bella?_

No, everything not alright, it was confusing and difficult and I felt so lost. I needed my husband. Carlisle would take the fear away, he always did.

_It will be when I have you in my arms._

**_A/N: Up next Bella tells Carlisle then Edward she's pregnant. Any guesses to what their reactions will be._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed, and please remember this story has not BETA edited, so there will most likely be a few mistakes that I missed.**

_Twenty-six_

_Telling _

We agreed to meet at a hotel about an hour away from the University in the neighboring town. Obviously Carlisle couldn't just walk on campus and up to my room without raising questions. So there I sat, alone on a king size bed, in the room my husband booked and paid for online, as I wait anxiously for his arrival. My eyes drifted to the clock on the bed side table, only two minutes had passed since the last time I had looked. With a sigh I rubbed my hands over my tired eyes and lay down on the bed, my hands drifted to my stomach, which I rubbed softly. I found myself doing that a lot in the last couple of days.

"I love you," I whispered, smiling down at my stomach. "And your daddy loves you too," _Whoever he is._

My eyes shot to the door at the sound of knocking. He was here. With a shaky breath, I slowly rose from the bed and walked the ten feet to the door. "Okay Bella, this is it." With another deep breath, I reached out, grabbed the handle, turned it an opened the door.

He smiled at me before pulling me into his arms, "My wife," he breathe into my neck before kissing it, "I've missed you so much."

"Oh Carlisle, I've missed you too," stepping back from his embrace, I opened the door wider allowing him to enter and then closing it behind him.

He said nothing, but took my hand and led me to the bed, where we sat down on the edge.

"What is it you needed to tell me?" I could see the concern in his eyes and I hated to worry him, but this wasn't something I could have just told him over the phone.

I gave him a reassuring smile as I took his hand in mine. "I found something out that's… well, big. I…Oh Christ, this should be a joyous moment and maybe it would be if…

"Bella," his hands moved to cup my face, "please just tell me."

I hesitated, because as much as I wanted him to be the first to know I knew the moment the words left my mouth, the very first thing that would enter his mind was: 'Is it mine or his'. And what was worse was that I couldn't tell him one way or another.

"Carlisle, I…I don't know exactly how you're going to react to this but…" with a final deep breath, I sucked up my nerves and said it, "I'm pregnant."

He hands fell from my face and into his lap, but his expression was hard to discern, but it was obvious that he was quite surprised. After a rather long pause, his eyes fluttered closed, he shook his head and then slowly reopened them.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"When are you due?"

I knew what he was doing, he was attempting to discreetly fish for a conception date instead of just coming right out and asking me if the baby was his.

"September 15th."

It was only seconds later that a large grin covered his face. "The baby was conceived on our Honeymoon."

Oh shit. He thought it was his. I swallowed hard as I shook my head.

"Maybe and yes it is most likely, but I did have sex with Edward twice that week… so there is a slight chance it's his."

His smiled fell, his shoulder slumped. "Oh." With one simple sentence I had crushed him. I felt like such a bitch.

Scooting closer I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself onto his lap and resting my head on his chest. "I want him to be yours."

"Him?"

"Just a guess." I lifted my head, he lowered his and our lips met.

"Have you told, Edward?"

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you first."

He slowly nodded, his hand running up my back until he reached the ends of my hair. "I had actually thought I no longer would have to worry about Edward in your life." He moved his fingers to twirl around the ends of my hair. "I was going to wait until the summer and then… if you had not gotten back together with him, I would break it off will Elizabeth."

Oh, Shit.

"I ruined your plans." Well I felt like fuck up. If I hadn't gotten knocked up, by summer I would have actually had my husband all to myself.

"Oh Bella, please don't even think that," he pulled me tighter in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "This baby is a blessing, all babies are… the timing is just…

"Awful." I sighed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of inconvenient."

I supposed he was right, at least about the timing, but the baby, I knew he was currently only the size of a peanut, but he already held a place in my heart.

My little nudger.

"So… you were really going to break up with Elizabeth? You just got engaged."

Sighing, he nodded. "I know I could be happy with her, just like you could be with Edward, but you're my wife, not her."

I knew what he meant, and exactly how he felt because I felt the same.

"When the baby is born", he said reaching down, placing his hand over my abdomen, a small smile pulling to his lips, "I think we should come clean about our relationship. I want my child knowing me as his father, not his grandfather."

I wanted that too, but…

"What if the baby is Edwards?" I didn't want to say it, I didn't even want to think it, but I had to, because there was fifty percent chance that it was.

A frown pulled to his lips and he shook his head. "If the baby is Edwards, you will marry him and that will be that. I won't break up his family."

That wasn't what I wanted to hear, but at the same time it was a slight relief, if the baby was Edwards then things could just go along as they have been and no one would know any different. Our families would be happy and we would continue to see each other in secret.

But then… I thought of something.

"Carlisle, the baby's not due until mid September but you're marrying Elizabeth in July, do you really think it's fair to her to marry her and then kick her to the curb two months later?"

"I'll talk to her about pushing back the wedding. I'm sure once word gets out that my son got you pregnant, the added drama will be a good enough excuse."

"Good point."

Oh yes, I'm sure my family will be absolutely ecstatic with the fact that my ex-fiancé, which I only recently broke up with for having two girlfriends at the same time, managed to knock me up. Not to mention that once the news hit Forks gossip chain… no one in my family will be able to even walk down the street without some nosy bitch coming up and asking for all the juicy details.

Oh yeah, definite drama.

"It will turn out okay, Bella. The baby's mine, and soon we can be a proper family."

I hoped he was right, I prayed that he was.

Gently pulling me from his lap, he scooted us further onto the bed and pulling us down so we were lying facing each other. "I love you, my beautiful wife."

"I love you too my handsome husband."

He began to kiss me, soft and sweetly at first but soon our passions grew, and in minuets we were making very good use of the king sized bed.

XXX

It had been twenty-four hours since I told Carlisle I was pregnant, and now, I as stand outside Edward door, I wanted nothing more than to run from the building, sprint to my car and dive myself all the way back to Forks and into my husband's arms. For some reason I was a hundred more times nervous about telling Edward that I ever was with Carlisle.

"Come on Bella, don't be a chicken. He has to know." And so, with a deep breath, I raised my hand to the door and… it opened.

"Bella," Edward smiled down at me, "hi."

"Hi, um, going somewhere?" I asked eyes his back pack with was flung over his shoulder.

"I was on my way to the library but… do you need something."

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something kind of important."

"Oh, well, okay. Do you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

"Here is fine."

"Okay."

Opening his door we both made our way into his room. I sat down on the edge of his bed, he closed the door and then sat down beside me. "So, what up?"

Okay, here it goes. Just spit it out and get it over with. You did it once, you could do it again.

"Edward, I found out the reason I've been feeling sick lately?

His expression grew concerned, his eyes tinted with worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm just… Oh damn it..." For Christ sake Swan, just spit it out, "Edward I'm pregnant."

There! I said it.

And he was smiling. Oh shit. He wasn't supposed to be happy about this.

"Bella," He took both of my hands in his and kissed my knuckles, "I think this is a sign."

Oh crap.

"Sign?"

Nodding, he kissed me again, this time on the lips, "We're having a baby. Obviously this is fates way of showing us that we're truly meant to be together."

Double crap.

"Edward, I don't-

"We'll have to move up the wedding of course, but that can be arranged easily enough."

Oh no, we were not going there. My parents got married because my mom had a bun in the oven and everyone knows how well that one worked out. Besides if the baby is Carlisle's there is no way in hell I'm going though the drama of a divorce.

"Edward, I thinking you're getting a little ahead of yourself. We aren't even together anymore."

He just shook his head, my words clearly not affecting him in the least. "Bella, I know we've separated, but like you said, it was just a break, some time apart to think. You didn't end our engagement, you kept the ring… You're my life Bella. I love you more than anything. I made mistakes in the past and believe me I regret them more then you can possibly now, but I will make it right, for you and the baby."

Why the hell was he making this so difficult! Then again, what else should I expect. Edward, even if he's ignoring the real reasons for his feelings for me, does love me, and just wants the best, for both of us, or in this case all of us.

"What about Tanya? Have you talked to her since New Years?"

He quickly shook his head before leaning in and giving me a hard kiss. "You are my world, Bella. My future."

Sighing I shook my head, I wasn't going to marry him, but maybe I could pacify until after the baby was born.

"I don't want to be a pregnant bride. I'd rather wait until after."

He gave me a curious look but eventually shrugged. "Okay, if that's want then that's fine with me."

"Thanks."

"But, will you at least put your engagement ring back on?"

Oh hell. Of course he'd ask me that.

I gave a fake smile and nodded, "Sure."

He grinned and pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much Bella, and I promise I will be an amazing husband and father. Just like my own dad.

XXX

Renee screamed and then once Phil had come into the room and taken the phone away from my crazy mother, he told me he'd have her call me back. That was three days ago. I decided that if she didn't call me by the weekend I'd text her. I don't think it' that she's ignoring me, it's probably just that she'll still in shock. Charlie on the other hand, after threatening to use his Swiss Army knife to castrate Edward, eventually calmed down long enough to have a somewhat calm conversation. I did tell him we were getting married, which seemed to subdue him a little, though he wasn't exactly thrilled about waiting until after the baby was born.

Alice was the next person I told, she was beyond excited, though she did say that Edward fucked up again she's do the same thing Charlie threatened to do, but she would use her spiked heels.

"I wish you were here Alice," I said desperately wanting to be able to talk to my best friend face to face.

"I wish that too, Bella, but you know Jasper needs me."

"I know." And I knew how much she needed him as well. She had always seemed to see something in him I didn't, but when you're in love with someone you do tend to see things in them others miss, the good and the bad.

Rosalie was of course ecstatic. "Oh Bella, it's just so perfect, are babies will be just months apart. I can't wait until their old enough to play together."

It did sound lovely, though I wondered if she would have the same feelings when she found out it wasn't Edward's baby. What would she think when her dream of having her two best friends marrying and raising their families side by side together, suddenly had a rather large wrench thrown into the middle of it all?

I'd always know that being with Carlisle had its risks, including the possibility of losing close friendships, however as much as it would hurt to lose Alice and Rosalie in my life, my husband was worth far more, and he always would be.

XXX

**A/N: Up next Bella talks with her mom, plans are made and she and Edward head back to Forks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Reminder, this story is not BETA edited.**

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_Aftermath_

Two weeks after I announced that I was pregnant, my mother finally called me back.

"I wanted better for you." Her words weren't in the least bit comforting though not at all unexpected.

Sighing, I shook my head. "You can't compare my situation with yours, it's completely different."

My mom had just graduated high school when she found out she was pregnant with me, Charlie had only recently joined the police force and obviously they weren't married at the time. When she told him she was pregnant he almost immediately asked Renee to marry him, and not just because of the baby, but because he truly, deeply loved her, and while I know my mom loved him in her own way, it just wasn't strong enough to last.

Completely different!

"Your young and knocked up, how is that different, Isabella!"

The difference was that technically, despite being only nineteen, I was married and my husband and I had a love for each other I doubt Renee could ever even attempt to understand. Then again, if the baby is Edwards than I suppose she has a point, though I'm holding out hope it isn't.

"Mom, look, this is happening whether you like it or not. So either be supportive or back off, because I am not going to deal with your drama. I've got enough of my own right now as it is."

For several moments there was silence on the other line. Eventually she let out a long sigh. "I'm just trying to think of what's best for you. Bella… he cheated on you, remember? What if he does it again?"

Yes, he did, though it was years ago, and as he has pointed out to me several times, he never slept with Tanya when we were together, still… as much as I knew Edward loved me, a part of me wondered the same thing.

"I know mom, which is why I'm not marrying him just yet. We are back together, yes, but I'm not going to rush anything."

"Well, I suppose that's somewhat comforting."

The only way I would ever agree to go through with the wedding is if the baby truly is Edwards, and even then, it was still a big maybe.

XXX

As the months passed my body began to change as my little one grew inside me. My breasts were fuller, but also more tender. The morning sickness passed fairly quickly, though it was replaces with weird food cravings, including sardines and fried chicken strips dipped in mustard. Edward was beyond attentive, and insisted on escorting me to all my classes, even if it made him late to his own. He of course accompanied me to all of my OBGYN appointments. The very first time I heard my baby's heart beat… it made the whole thing feel all the more real, it was tangible proof that there was a little life growing inside of me. I cried tears of joy that day… as did Edward.

So far everything looked good, the baby was growing just as he should be, I was now entering my fifth month. We were scheduled for a Sonogram, and if we were lucky we would find out what we were having.

It was the night before the day of the appointment, I lay in bed, talking with Carlisle on my cell. He had been as supportive of the pregnancy as he could long-distance. He would remind me to get plenty of sleep, eat healthy and to take my pre-natal vitamins. He had also managed to convince Elizabeth to push the wedding to October, apparently she had been very understanding of the situation and had even offered to help with the 'grandbaby' once it was born.

"You'll send me a copy of the Sonogram, won't you?" He asked.

"As soon as I can." I promised.

"Good. I know the ones they do these days are incredibly advanced. A colleague of mine brought in a sonogram picture of his granddaughter last year. You can make out almost everything, from the gender to the shape of the babies features."

Although he didn't say it I think he was hoping the picture would confirm in his mind that the baby was his. That he'd be able to see that he had the same nose or shape of eyes, some feature he and Edward did not share. Though even if that was possible there was no guarantee that would prove it one way or another. I have my maternal grandmother's ears, and my mother does not, sometimes genetics skip generations, of course being a doctor I'm sure he already knew that.

"I'm just hoping it confirms my suspicions that it's a boy. Then we can narrow down the name list." I added.

"Narrow it down, I thought Anthony was set in stone."

"Yes, I like that name, but it was Edward's choice."

"True, but it is a family name, and I deeply cared for my father, plus I think it has a good ring to it. Anthony Carlisle Cullen." He sounded so proud when he said the name. The name of our son.

"It sounds perfect."

I didn't want to dwell on the other name possibility, Anthony Masen, which is what Edward was completely set on naming _his_ son.

"But what if it's a girl?" Carlisle asked.

I knew it was possible, even though in my dreams I always saw a little boy with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well, on the off chance that it is a girl, I like Bree or possibly Carlie."

"Those are nice. You know I always liked the name Mary, Esme and I even briefly considered naming Alice, Mary Alice, but then Esme's mother died shortly before she was born and so we named her Alice Muriel instead."

I couldn't help but laugh at the mention of my best friend's middle name. She hated it! I couldn't count the number of times she threatened to have it legally changed. Carlisle had mentioned a couple of years ago that he had a thing for old fashions names. I can't say that I agreed with his sentiment, but if the baby was a girl I was sure we could come up with something we would both be happy with.

We talked for another fifteen minutes, mostly about the baby, before I finally gave into my tiredness and called it a night.

XXX

Edward was smiling as he took my hand and escorted me over to the waiting area. I had already checked in for my appointment and now we just needed to wait until my name was called. It was a monthly routine we'd grown accustom to. I picked up a parenting magazine and began to flip through it, while Edward took out his phone and started playing Angry Birds.

Quickly realizing it was one of the same magazines I had looked through the visit before, I closed it, flopping it back down on the coffee table. My eyes wondered around the room, filled with soon-to-be mothers. Since finding out about the baby I had been thinking a lot about what kind of mother I would be. I knew I would love my child, unconditionally, but still I worried. As much as I loved Renee, she wasn't the best role model when it came to mothering. Esme had been what I thought was an ideal mother, that was until she ran off to California, than again I suppose I should be thanking her for that. If she didn't leave I never would have been given the chance to fall in love with Carlisle.

"Isabella Swan."

I was pulled from my pondering at the sound of my name. Edward quickly put away his phone, then taking my hand and slowly helping me up. Once out of the waiting room I was weighted and had my blood pressure taken before being led down the hall to the room where the Sonogram machine was kept.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Sheryl, I'll be giving you a glimpse of your little bundle today."

Sheryl was older, I'd guess in her early forties, she had a kind face and smile.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my fiancé, Edward."

Edward gave a small smile, before his eyes moved to scan the large machine. "This one does the 3-D pictures, right?" he asked.

"It has that capability yes. Now Edward, if you could help Bella hop up on the table, we can go ahead and get started."

Once I was on the table, I pulled up my shirt and my pants down so my entire belly was exposed. She placed the gel on my stomach before moving paddle gently over it.

"There's your little one."

Edward and I both looked up at the computer screen, our eye lit in awe. There he was. My little nudger. Carlisle was right, you could make out the babies features perfectly. I could see everything, his nose, his ears, hands and feet… he was perfect, even at this stage in his pre-birth, my baby was absolutely perfect.

"Oh Bella, look at him." Edward's already broad smile widened as he watched the baby suddenly stick his thumb in his mouth. "They can really do that before their born?" He asked, his eyes moving to Sheryl.

"Absolutely. Do you want to know what you're having, if so now would be the perfect time."

"Yes," We said together.

"Okay, you see that," a blue circle suddenly appeared around the lower part of our baby's anatomy. I squinted trying to make out anything that would indicate my son's little pee pee.

"See what?"

"This little V shape here." She clicked her computer mouse the area sudden enlarging.

"Oh yes, now I see it."

"It's a girl!" Edward yelled suddenly. "It's a baby girl, isn't it?"

"Yes, Edward, you are correct. Congratulations, you two are having a daughter."

"Were having a girl," Edward leaned down, kissing the top of my head softly, "I guess this means we'll having to start concentrating harder of little girl names."

Part of me wanted to be disappointed, I really wanted my little boy, but as I looked at her tiny form wiggling around on the screen, my heart swelled with love for my baby girl.

XXX

Carlisle had laughed when I told him the news but then added, "That's okay, I don't mind having another girl to spoil rotten."

I had no doubt he would love to have another little princess to cater to. I could picture him giving her piggy back rides on his shoulders, taking her to the Disney Store and loading he up with every princess dress on the market. Of course I could picture Edward doing the same thing. I knew he already loved the baby as much as I did. I didn't want to think of the pain it was going to cause him when I told him the baby wasn't his; that is if she's not his.

Finally the end of the semester came and I found myself headed back to Forks. Edward had insisted on following me home, which considering how unhappy Charlie still was about the situation, I couldn't understand why. Still he pulled his car beside mine in the drive way, grabbed several of my bags, and the accompanied me to the front door… which was opened by a heavily pregnant Victoria. She was due in July, just two week before Rosalie.

"Welcome home Bella," she gave me an odd sort of smirkish grin before turning her gaze to Edward. "It's very brave of you to show you face at the moment Edward. Especially when Charlie is currently in his den cleaning his shotgun."

Edward gulped, but refused to turn tail and run, instead he helped me inside, placing my bags by the couch. "Victoria, could you please take me to Chief Swan, I would like to speak with him, in private."

She just shrugged, then adding "your funeral", before leading him down the hall and into the den/guest room.

"So, where's my baby sis?" I asked as she re-entered the room, slowly sitting down on the couch.

"Taking a nap. So… how are you feeling?" She asked, taking the space beside me.

"Okay, tired but good. You?"

"Not bad, ready for this little one to be born, that's for sure." She gave a small laugh, flipping her curly red hair over her shoulder. "I heard you found out your having a girl."

I nodded as my hand drifted over my own bulging belly. "I can't wait to see her."

"I know the feeling, and believe me, Bella, there is nothing more joyous then holding you baby in your arms for the first time. It's one of the few times in your life that everything seems absolutely perfect."

They were beautiful words; words I wished would have come from my own mother. Victoria, truly was a wonderful person, loving and kind, but also fiercely protective of those she loves. She really was great

"So have you and Edward decided what you're going to do once the baby is born?"

That was a good question, one I wasn't exactly sure how to answer because it depended highly on one particular circumstance: who the father truly was.

"We've talked about getting an apartment here in Forks, and taking a few classes at the JC in Port Angeles, at least for now, but… it's still sort of all up in the air at the moment."

Surprising me, she reached over, placing her hand atop of mine. Her dark eyes moved to meet mine, they looked sad and worried. "Bella, I know you love Edward, and I'm sure he loves you too, but…don't feel obligated to marry him just because you having a baby with him."

Now, that sounded more like my own mother!

"I know," I sighed, "I'm still… weighing my options."

She gave a small smile and patted my hand, "Good. You're still really young, Bella, and… well, we often make mistakes in our youth, ones we later regret."

I had regrets alright, though I was pretty sure it wasn't anything she was directly referring to. I regretted not ending it with Edward years ago. I regretted pretending I could live without Carlisle in my life. I regretted accepting Edward's proposal, and then pushing Carlisle to propose to Elizabeth.

I regretted a lot.

The one thing I didn't regret however was my feelings. I loved my husband and nothing could ever change my heart, even if my baby girl ended up being Edwards.

"You may be having a baby," she continued, "but you still have your whole life a head of you."

I just nodded, not really knowing how to respond. I was saved from further conversation at the sound of Emma's cry. She was awake, and so Victoria, as quickly as eight month pregnant woman could, headed up stairs to get her.

A few moments later Edward came back out along with Charlie, both held expressions I couldn't quite read.

"I have to get going but I'll call you tonight." Edward gave me a quick kiss and without a glance back at my dad he left.

"Well, Bell's look at you." Charlie looked down at my stomach and shook his head. "I can't believe your making me a grandpa." He teased, smiling.

"I can hardly believe it myself."

Sighing, he plopped himself down on the couch besides me. "Do you know what Edward came in to talk to me about?"

I shook my head. I had an idea, of course. I figured that he most likely promised to take care of me, and the baby to the best of his ability, that he would be a good father and then husband, and that his mistakes were in the past and that was where he wanted to leave them. At least that was what he had told me… more times than I can count.

"He said that he understood completely why I was angry, that he had made several serious mistakes, but that he had learned from them, which was pretty much expected, but then," Charlie sighed, scratching the stubble on his chin, "He said that as much as he was hopeful that you two would get married and continue to build a home and family… he's noticed a change in you."

"Change?"

I had changed, or at least I had a change of heart, but had he really noticed?

"He went on to say that you don't look at him the same way you used to, that even your smile seemed to have lost something."

It would seem, Edward is more observant then I've given him credit for.

"Oh dad," I sighed, my gaze dropping to my lap, "A part of me will always love him but… I've been having doubts, even before New Years. I… I didn't want to hurt him."

He sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "What am I going to do," I asked leaning my head against his chest.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will work itself out. And never forget, no matter what, I will always be there for you." He then placed a gentle kiss atop my head.

**A/N: Okay so, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see we are slowly ending Bella's relationship with Edward. The question is, how will she end up with Carlisle and where will that leave Elizabeth. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but maybe if I'm lucky someday I'll own something.**

**Thank you to all of your who have continued to read and review. Please remember this story is not BETA edited. Also, a little warning, there is a character death in this chapter.**

_Twenty-Eight_

_Tragedy_

Life can be difficult, unpredictable, and at times incredibly painful. People marry and then divorce. Babies are born and people die. Being a doctor I see death almost daily, even in a small town like Forks, but when it happens to someone you care about, someone you love, someone that loved you, it becomes more then painful, it's heart wrenching.

I did love her, not in the way I loved Bella, but I did love her. Elizabeth was a sweet, wonderful, loving soul and had things been different, and I had never grown to love my Bella the way I have, I could have been very happy to spend the rest of my life with her.

She had gone to the bank to make a withdrawal, as she waited in line, and man armed with a shotgun burst through the doors. Before he could escape the bank with the money, the police showed up. Instead of surrendering he held everyone in the bank hostage. The standoff lasted three hours and when it was over, three people were dead, the robber, the bank manager, and Elizabeth.

Victoria was devastated; Elizabeth was like a sister to her, and I…she was my friend, my fiancé.

I cried when Charlie came to my house, dressed in full uniform and told me. I cried for her short life. I cried for the children she would never have but always wanted, and I cried for the fact that had she not been killed, I would have broken her heart.

"Daddy," Slowly I raised my head at the sound of my daughter's soft voice, "it's time to go."

With a silent nod, I stood from my chair and followed Alice out of my study and down the stairs where my son, Bella, and Jasper were waiting.

My eyes went to my wife. I hadn't talked to her in days, not since it had happened. I just didn't know what to say. She would have been there for me, comforted me, like she did when Esme had left me, but things were different, she was carrying our child, and she didn't need the added emotional stress.

The ride to the cemetery was done in silence. But what did one say on the way to the funeral of a loved one.

As we pulled into the parking lot, the darken clouds above broke open and rain began to fall. I supposed it was fitting considering the occasion. Refusing the offer of an umbrella I made my way to Elizabeth's final resting place. My gaze turned to her headstone which was already erected.

_**Elizabeth Rebecca Masen**_

_**January 18, 1974 – July 13th, 2006**_

_**Beloved daughter, friend, and fiancé**_

_**Your kindness and joy will forever live on.**_

The words were honest and true, anyone who ever met her could never forget the wonderfully kind and compassionate woman that she was.

The white casket that contained her body rested besides the gravestone, waiting to be lowered six feet into the dark, cold, ground.

We were supposed to meet later that day, we were going to go out to dinner, and as it was a Friday she most likely would have stayed the night. She had texted me that she might be a little late because she had to stop by the bank, and I couldn't stop myself from wondering how things would have been different if she had decided to take out that money on Monday morning rather the Friday evening, or even if she had gone just an hour earlier. But deep down I knew there was no point, nothing could change the fact that a desperate man, high on speed, shot her directly in the heart, killing her instantly.

I tuned where Charlie and Victoria stood a few feet away, I could see the fresh tears in Vicki's eyes. Charlie had comforted his wife the best he could, but even with time, some losses are just too difficult to completely get over.

"Hey there, Carlisle." Charlie gave me a small smile and walked towards me.

"Hello, Charlie. How's Victoria?"

He turned to look back at his wife, who was now talking with her parents, and then back to me, "not good," he said shaking his head. "She's been having contractions off and on since yesterday. I'm afraid the stress…

His eyes closed as he shook his head. I knew what he was thinking.

"You believe the stress has put her into early labor."

He nodded, running his hand through his damp hair. The rain was coming down harder now. "She says it's just Braxton Hicks contractions, but… I don't know?"

He had a right to be concerned, though Victoria could be right as well and it could just be Braxton Hicks which could be felt up to a month before delivery, and she was due in a matter of weeks.

"Carlisle," To my left stood Elizabeth's mother, a kind woman just like her daughter. She looked quite like Victoria did, her eyes filled with pain and loss. "Oh, Carlisle." She surprised me by all but collapsing into my arms, choking back a sob. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was happy. You made her so happy," she cried out. "She was getting married and you two were supposed to have the family she'd always dreamed of. Why, why did God have to take her from me now?"

It was a question I too had wondered. She was such a sweet soul, she didn't deserve to die the way she did. I had been raised in the Anglican church, my father was a wonderful, but very religious man. When things like this happened, he would always say: "The world is full of sin, and because of that terrible things happen, but the Lord never give us more then we can handle, and he will always be there for us in our hour of need. All we have to do is call out to him."

Maybe that's true, but the problem is that sometime we become so clouded with our grief that we simply can't bring ourselves to do it. It's seems like it's always easier to blame God then to ask him for help.

I couldn't bring myself to answer her. Instead, I just stood there, patting her back gently as she continued to cry into my arms until the Rector called the funeral into secession.

He stood there, in his black robes, a sheet of paper in his hand. He started off as these things usually do… 'We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Elizabeth Rebecca Masen'... He went on about her family, her career, her kind spirit and her gentle soul, not that he had ever known her personally, but kept glancing down at his notes. When he was finished others began to come forward, her friend's family, including Victoria and her mother, who both gave heartwarming stories of the amazing woman that she was.

I was the last one to go up. I didn't know what to say, what could I say? I loved her, yes, but not like I should have. I missed her yes, my heart ached that she was gone, but not in the way most believed.

"I… I don't know what to say," I confessed. "I really can't think straight right now." Closing my eyes I took a long deep breath, "I don't understand why this happened." I said, my eyes slowly reopening. "She didn't deserve this… she was such a wonderful person."

And I'm an asshole. I lead her on; I made her think that I wanted her in my life, as my wife, and…I was going to leave her. I would have broken her, just like Esme had broken me.

And now she's dead.

Gone.

I'll never again see her smile or hear her laugh.

I should have _just_ been her friend; we could have been great friends.

I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Sometimes I hate my job," I admitted, discreetly attempting to wipe a tear that had fallen to my cheek. "I save people's lives every day, but not everyone can be saved… and sometime, when you lose someone unexpectedly like that, you just don't come out of it the same person. Right now I think I'm one of those people."

Not being about to take it anymore, I simply shook my head, and walked away. I didn't go back to stand with the crowed of people, but kept walking, out of the cemetery, past the parking lot, and down the road.

Elizabeth had told me that the reason she transferred her job to Seattle was to be closer to family, but I knew that if I wasn't in the picture, that transfer may have come a lot later and she would most likely still be living in New York, alive and well.

I don't know how long I walked, but eventually found myself at a bus stop. I was too tired, both physically and mentally to keep going. And so I sat abd waited, for either a bus, or someone I knew to pass by.

It had stopped raining, but I knew it would start up again soon. It always did.

"Hello, young man."

I had only been sitting a few minuets when an elderly woman that I didn't recognize sat down beside me.

"You've been crying," she gave me a sad look as she took in my watery eyes.

"I just came from a funeral." I replied simply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear." She then reached over and patted my hand. "Was it someone close?"

"Yes."

"Family?"

"Almost."

She adjusted herself slightly in her seat, both of her hands now grasping her purse that rested in her lap.

"I know it hurts, especially when you lose someone close. People say time heals all wounds, but it really doesn't. It gets easier, yes, but the pain will always be there."

Well that certainly wasn't helpful.

"I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but it's better to be honest about these sorts of things. No point in saying it will be fine when you know it won't."

At least she was honest.

"But you know the ones that love us, never really leave us. There always with us," she then reached over and tapped my chest, directly over my heart.

I believed that. Elizabeth would always have a place in my heart.

With a sigh she slowly stood from the bench, "Well, young man, I will leave you to your thoughts, but remember, God is always with you, even when it seems like he's not."

And then, she turned to leave.

"Aren't you waiting for the bus," I called after her.

"No, it's a nice day, I think I'll walk."

I was about to comment on the grey sky and dark clouds, when suddenly a light pushed away the gloom and a beam of sun settled down upon the exact spot in which I sat. Looking up, I watched as the clouds continued to part, widening the area where the light shone down. When I looked back toward where the elderly woman had been… she was gone.

"Dad," Edward, who had just gotten out of his car across the street, rushed over to me. "Dad, you okay?"

No. How could I be?

"I'm okay."

"When you just left like that… I was worried, we all were." I could see the concern in his eyes, no doubt he thought I would become the zombie I had when Esme left.

"I just…needed to think."

For some time we just stood there, I gazed up at the spot of light in the sky, and my son simply waited patiently for me. Eventually I got in the car with him, and he drove me to the Swan house, where the wake was being held.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming now did you? Next chapter, a baby is born and Bella and Carlisle talk.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am currently on vacation so I have had a little extra free time, so I got through this chapter pretty quick.**

**Please note that this story is not BETA edited.**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_Namesake_

**CPOV**

It was close to midnight when I got the news. Edward came bursting into my room, he had just gotten text from Bella: Victoria had gone into labor. It had been less then twelve hours since Elizabeth's funeral. It would seem Charlie was correct in his concern; she had gone into early labor. I hadn't been able to go back to sleep after that, so I decided to go ahead and go to the hospital. Edward decided to sleep a few more hours but promised to visit in the morning.

When I arrived I immediately went to the maternity ward. I ignored the looks of pity from the staff and only spoke when I inquired as to what room they were in. As I approached room 15 of labor and delivery, I very clearly heard Victoria yell, "I'm never letting you touch me again, Charlie Swan. Do you hear me!" Apparently she had chosen a drug free delivery, that or the epidural had worn off. Just as I was about to grab the handle, the door opened and swung out.

"Oh…hello Dr. Cullen." It was one of the three Gynecologists at Fork General, Dr. Fitzgibbons. By his expression he was incredibly surprised to see me.

"Hello, David. I heard Victoria was in labor and I'd just thought I'd stop by and see how she's doing."

He glanced down at his watch and then back at me, "Carlisle, it's two in the morning."

"Yes, but I couldn't sleep."

He nodded no doubt under the impression I was suffering from insomnia due to grief. "Yes, well Mrs. Swan is progressing well; she's dilated to 9, so she'll be ready to start pushing soon. You're more than welcome to visit, though," he gave a small chuckle as he rubbed the stubble on his chin, "she's not exactly in the best mood right now. She decided to have a natural birth this time around."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Dr. Fitzgibbons headed down to the nurses' station and I headed into the room.

"Carlisle." Charlie cocked his head, giving me an odd look, "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep once Edward rushed into my room and told me the news, so I thought I'd come by. How are you feeling?" I asked looking down at a clearly uncomfortable Mrs. Swan.

"Oh well, aside from the fact that I'm about to push out a 10 pound kid, out a two inch slot, I'm doing just dandy."

Charlie said nothing but ran his hand over his face and shook his head.

"So ten pounds, is that the doctors estimate?" Most babies were born somewhere between 6 and 8 pounds, but there were exceptions.

"Dr. Fitzgibbons was guessing around eight, but that was a full term estimate." Charlie said, his eyes dimmed slightly.

"You better pray this one comes out a boy, because if it doesn't you will never have a son." Victoria hissed, grasping her husband hand and squeezing as another contraction ripped through her body.

Unlike Bella and Edward, Charlie and Victoria wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise.

"Oh, my cell's vibrating." Charlie pulled phone from his pocket, and glanced at the screen. "It's a text from Bella."

"What is it," Victoria asked, "Is it Emma, is she okay? She's not used to being without me for this long."

"She's fine, your parents arrived to watch her, Bella's on her way over."

Bella was coming. I knew I should talk to her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to hold her, and asked her what I should do… how I should cope with my feelings; my feeling of not only grief, but also guilt.

A moment later Dr. Fitzgibbons reentered the room to check Victoria, so I quietly stepped out.

**BPOV**

As soon as I entered the waiting room I saw him, he was one of only three people, the other two an older couple, who were playing gin, no doubt waiting for the birth of a grandchild. He was slumped over in a chair, his face in his hands. Slowly I made my way over to him.

Silently, I placed my hand on his shoulder. His head slowly rose from his hands, and when our eyes met, he smiled.

"Bella."

"Hey, you okay?" A stupid question, but what else was I supposed to say?

Shaking his head he sighed, "No, but I am happy to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you two. Do you want to go for a walk?"

With a nod of his head, he stood. "We can go to my office; no one is usually in that area this time of day."

"Okay."

Carlisle leads the way, and I silently followed behind. After leaving the waiting room, we rounded the corner and then entered the elevator. "I don't know what to do." He confessed, reaching over and pushing the number three button. "I did love her, in a way, and now the only consolation I have is that her death saved her the heartache she would have had endured when the truth about us comes out."

The elevator dinged, and opened. We stepped out and began to slowly walk toward his office at the end of the hall.

"My heart hurts, but in a way I almost feel…numb. I should be angry and devastated. I am sad, she was a wonderful person and I will miss her terribly but even thinking of losing you like that… I don't think I would have had a reason to go on living."

Reaching his office, he pulls out his keys from his pocket, unlocks the door, and we step in. He then softly closed the door behind us. His gaze suddenly meets mine, his eyes are watery, his lip trembles. So I go to him, wrapping my arms around him, he rests his head on my shoulder and cries. I don't know how long we stood there, but it didn't really matter, he needed this, he needed me, to hold him, to just be there.

"…no one understands that the righteous are taken away to be spared evil. Those who walk uprightly enter into peace; they find rest as they lie in death."

I had never heard that phrase before, but I couldn't understand why he spoke it, it sounded comforting.

"Is that from the bible?"

He gave a small smile and nodded, "Isaiah 57 verses 1 and 2. My father quoted that to me when my mother died."

"It's very… consoling." I spoke carefully.

"Yes it is. I don't know if I really believed it when my mother died but having lived some many years between then and now, having seen so much pain and death, I find myself wanting to believe it now more than ever."

I wanted to believe it too.

"Oh Bella," With a sigh he collapsed into the small loveseat that rested against the wall by his bookshelf, I sat beside him. "I feel so… emotionally drained, I honestly don't know what to do right now. I could take a vacation, or I could burry myself in work, either way these feelings are still here."

Taking his hand in mine, I ran my thumb softly over his knuckles. "I'm here for you Carlisle, I always will be. In any way you need me. You know that, right."

"I know."

He sighed, pulling his hand free he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I rested my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's my fault, Bella. She moved to Seattle when she did because of me. She felt so connected to me that she packed up her life and moved across the country. I never should have let it get that far. I should have just suggested we be friends and let it stay at that. Don't you see, in trying not to hurt her, I ended up doing far worse. It's because of me she was killed and I honestly don't know if I will ever be able to get over that."

My poor Carlisle, the guilt was eating him alive.

"You couldn't have known things would turn out the way they did, Carlisle."

Life was life, it could be incredibly amazing one minuets and utterly disastrous the next. He couldn't blame himself for a robber shooting Elizabeth anymore then he could if an earthquake ripped through Forks and leveled the town, it's just fate.

"I know your right," he sighed, "and I can say that in my mind over and over again, but still doesn't change what I'm feeling."

Not really knowing what else to say I just held him and I think that's really what he needed the most.

We stayed in his office for another ten minutes, just holding each other, but eventually decided it best to head back to the maternity ward. As it turns out we made it just in time. No sooner had we walked through the double doors that my dad came rushing out into the waiting room shouting, "It's a girl!"

**XXX**

**CPOV**

They named her Elizabeth Madeline Swan, there was no other alternative really. She had brown curly hair like her daddy, and bright brown eyes like her mommy, but also the same eyes of her namesake. She was born at 2:50 in the morning weighing 7 pounds 2 ounces, and was nineteen inches long. Most importantly she was completely healthy and if I hadn't known otherwise I never would have guessed her a preemie.

About an hour after the little ones birth Bella headed home to sleep, a short time later I left as well. When I woke up it was just past noon, I had slept over nine hours. After a long, hot shower I changed and then went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey there, daddy," Alice turned and smiled at me before going back to cutting up something on the counter.

"Hello sweetie."

"I was making a turkey sandwich, would you like one?"

"Sure, saves me from having to make it." Alice chuckled as I sat down at the kitchen table, picking up the newspaper and opening it.

"Edward called about an hour ago; he said he was going to be spending the day with Bella."

I let out a sigh but simply nodded. I was hoping to see her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes," I replied scanning the front page.

"Do you think Edward and Bella should get married… because of the baby."

Oh God, how did I answer that?

"I know they love each other," she went on, "but, well, sometimes that's just not enough, plus there was that whole this with Tanya."

She reached up to the cabinet above her and pulled down two dishes, then placing a sandwich on each of them. "I love them both, but…" tuning from the kitchen counter she made her way over to the table, placing a plate in from of me and one in the space beside me, "people fall out of love," she said as she sat, "I mean look at you and mom."

My daughter was wise for her years, she always seemed to understand things better than most, and articulate them when others couldn't.

The question was, how did I respond to that? She was looking to her father for advice, and normally I would have given her my logical, unbiased opinion, but this specific situation was far from unbiased.

"Alice, I can completely understand where you're coming from with this, but this is something Edward and Bella have to work out on their own."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I can see the confliction in her eyes dad. She's my best friend and… I just wish she would tell me what was going on. I know there's more to all of this then she's admitting, at least it feels that way but… she just won't open up to me."

Taking a tiny bite of her sandwich she delicately placed it back down on her plate before looking back up at me. "I just want her to understand that no matter what she chooses, if she marries Edward or not, she'll always be like a sister to me. She's always been there for me when I went through all that crap with Jasper, and no matter what I'll always be there for her, too."

What a wonderful young woman I had raised, so loving, so kind. "Just tell her that, Alice. Hearing that is probably just what she needs right now."

Throughout our entire relationship one of Bella's biggest fears had been the possibility of losing her friends, I had no doubt, such reassuring words from her best friend would be incredibly comforting.

**XXX**

**BPOV**

I was crying, my eyes had begun to fill with tears and I knew as soon as I blinked they would fall to my cheeks. They weren't tears of pain or sorrow, but of relief. I loved Alice so much. When Jasper and Edward had started a rather in depth conversation about some new video game that came out, she grabbed my hand a lead me out to the Whitlocks back porch. She pulled me into a hug, and promised me that no matter what choices I made, whether she agreed with it or not, that she would always be there for me.

"I love my brother, but if you are having doubts, don't go through with the wedding just for the baby."

With her words it felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from my chest.

"I always thought my mom loved my dad unconditionally, and when she left… well I couldn't help but think that all those years, when we saw her as the perfect wife and mother that she was just pretending, for our sake."

She didn't want what happened to her family to happen to mine.

"Edward has the potential to be an amazing father, just like my dad, but maybe he's not ready to be a husband just yet."

Sometimes I think Alice almost has an insight into things the rest of us didn't.

"Oh, Alice," The tears dripped from my eyes as I threw my arms around her. "I love him but… I've been having doubts for a while now," I confessed, the tears continuing to fall. "I know I could be happy with him, but I-I just don't know anymore. I stayed with him because that was what people expected and I just wanted to make everyone happy. I know we could have good life, that I would be… content, which was why I kept my feelings quiet, but then the whole thing with Tanya happened, and, well, other things and now, I just don't know anymore."

With a sniffle I pulled myself from her, wiping my tears with my sleeve. "Edwards so excited about the baby, he wants us to have the family we had always talked about when we were younger."

"My bother wants a lot of things, but honestly I don't think he's ready for half of them. Bella, you need to think about what's best for you, as noble as thinking of others before yourself is, there comes a time when you need to be… well, selfish."

If only she known how selfish I truly had been.

But I knew she was right, I couldn't marry Edward, even if the baby was his.

**XXX**

**A/N: Next up Rosalie and Emmett have their baby and Bella prepares from the birth of her own child, and for the future. Oh and I'll be throwing in a bit of Tanya for fun.**

**P.S: I wanted to say thanks to Fakin'it for the biblical references!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed so far. Please note this story does not have a BETA.**_

_Chapter Thirty_

_Official_

**BPOV**

Rosalie gave birth to her first son, they named him Henry Emmett McCarty; he looked just like his daddy but with his mothers blond hair. Between my two baby sisters and little Henry I was certainly getting my fair share of practice at mothering, which I utterly loved. It wasn't all blissful, every night Elizabeth would wake up every few hours, and she wasn't at all shy about screaming at the top of her little lungs to let you know she was hungry or wet or just wanted to be held. As for little Henry, well let's just say he takes after is daddy when it come to gas issues. Edward had suggested sticking a car freshener inside is diaper, which Emmett and I laughed our asses off at. Rosalie however, did not take well to us insulting her baby boy and sent us all a death glare before taking him in her arms and sweeping out of the room.

Rosalie, ever the drama queen.

It was late, near ten, when we finally left Rose and Emmet's place. It was been one week since Henry's birth and three since Elizabeth's.

"Bella, come home with me." The words fell from his lips just as we got into his car.

I hadn't stayed the night with him since arriving back in Forks, as my gaze turned to his, I could see his eyes full of hope, and longing. He wanted our relationship to work out so badly, but even so I think he knew the demise of what we once had together was inevitable.

"Not tonight, Edward."

He sighed, as he closed his eyes, "Please Bella, I know we don't…," he eyes fluttered back open; I could see the hurt within them, the rejection. "Just please, while I still have you."

He was asking for a final night with me. The woman he loved, the mother of the baby he thought was his. He knew I didn't love him the way I used to, but he still wanted me, at least one final night with me. How could I say no to that?

I couldn't.

So I nodded. "Okay."

A smile pulled to his lips as he leaned over and gently kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you."

The ride back to his home was done in silence. I knew the house was empty. Alice was at Jaspers, Carlisle was working nights now. As we entered the house, he gently took my hand in his and led me up the stairs and to his room. As I sat down on the edge of his bed, he went over to his CD player, seconds later, Clair De Lune by Dubbusy started to play. It was our song, the first one we ever danced to. Instead of joining me on the bed, he reached out his arms, taking my hand in his and gently pulling me up.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes."

Again, how could I refuse? His hands went to my waist, mine around his neck, and we slowly began to sway to the music.

"Do you remember the first time we dance to this song?"

"Yes," I sighed, my head, now resting against his chest. "My 17th birthday, you…you told me you loved me that night."

"I did," His chest rose and then fell as he took a long, deep breath. "Oh Bella," his lips pressed softly against my forehead. "I still love you."

"I know."

The music slowly faded as the song ended, our feet stopped moving as well, our eyes drifted to meet each others.

"The question is, do you still love me?"

That was the question. Did I still love Edward? Yes I did, just not like I used to, and even then, it was never at the same emotional level I felt for Carlisle.

"I do… in a way."

He stepped away from me, moving to sit on the edge of his bed; the exact same spot had been just moments earlier.

"I wanted what we had to last forever."

So did I.

But it didn't, it couldn't.

Sitting beside him, I reached up, cupping his handsome face in my hand. "You will always be my first love and that, Edward, will always be special."

He gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes, it will be. At least our child will know she was conceived in love."

And with those final words he, he kissed me.

I spent the night in his bed. He was gentle and loving, and it was perfect. When the morning came, I showered, redressed and he dove me home.

"You don't have to wear it anymore," he said glancing down at my engagement ring, "but I would like you to keep it."

I looked down at the glistening diamond on my left hand, twirling it between my thumb and forefinger I simply nodded. I wouldn't take it off in front of him that would have been heartless. I did want to keep it though. It was a reminder of what we had, and as far as relationships go, although it didn't work out, it was a wonderful several years and I will always remember out time together fondly.

With a final simple kiss good bye, I got out of his car, and without looking back, I headed into the house.

**XXX**

**CPOV**

I came home from working the grave shift to find the house empty; however, as I was to make my way upstairs, the front door opened and in walked Edward. His shoulders were slumped, and as his head rose, could see the fresh tears in his eyes.

"Edward?"

"Bella and I broke up… officially. We are no longer engaged."

I knew this was coming; it was only a matter of time. He had confided that she had been all but ignoring him the past several weeks. Bella had wanted to break off the engagement before the baby was born; she thought the shock would be less detrimental for him that way, honestly I didn't know if it would have made any difference.

"I'm sorry, son."

A sob escaped his throat, as he slumped into a nearby arm chair. "What am I going to do without her?"

"I know it hurts, Edward," I sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you knew it was coming, you told me so yourself."

He let out a long sigh, his eyes rising to meet my own, "It still hurts. I wanted to marry her, to raise our daughter together. I just don't understand what I did to make her stop loving me?"

It wasn't you, son, it was me. I am so sorry, but I love her. I love her more than life.

More guilt.

"It's nothing you did or didn't do, peoples feeling change."

Shaking his head he ran his hand through his hair. "I always thought she was perfect for me. We just fit together so well. That's why… that's why I choose her over Tanya."

Oh yes, Tanya. That poor girl was all but infatuated with Edward, even after he broken her heart. As cruel as it is to say this, now he too knows what it feels like to have his heart broken in such a way.

"That was where you went wrong, Edward. If you still had feelings for Tanya, you never should have gotten together with Bella in the first place."

"I know," He groaned, "but I was so…confused. At the time I cared for both of them, I… " He sighed, pulling at his hair, "God I don't even know anymore."

"It gets easier son", I told him, giving him a sympathetic look, "just hang in there."

"You were a wreck when mom left." He said suddenly, "Alice and I…we thought you might have been suicidal."

I have to admit, I was more than a little shocked at the revelation. As much as losing my wife hurt, I never would have taken my life because of it.

"No," I gave a small laugh, shaking my head, "I was in pain but not enough to give up what I still had, you and Alice to start."

He just sighed and nodded, "Suddenly I feel very tired." He said, again running his hand over his eyes.

"You've had an emotionally draining day, you should get some rest."

Nodding he rose from the chair, and with a quick good night, he headed towards the stairs.

XXX

I had been holding onto the paperwork to apply for Bella and my marriage certificate. Despite our original plans to continue our relationship in secret, I never gave up hope that one day we would no longer have to hide our love. With the end of her and Edwards engagement and upcoming birth of our daughter, I decided now was the time to act. So on my day off I took a day trip to Port Angeles city court house and filed our marriage certificate.

It was now official. Bella was legally my wife, in title and name.

Now, I just needed to tell her.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Next up, plans are made and Bella has her baby.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have continued to read and review, and now… drum roll please… Baby Cullen has arrived!**

_Chapter Thirty-One_

_Baby Cullen_

**CPOV**

There was a small cottage at the edge of my property; it was, at one time, the caretaker's residence. When Bella and Edward had first arrived back for the summer Edward had suggested renovating it so when the baby came they could have some privacy but still be close to home. I told him if he wished to that he would be more then welcome, and so he put Alice in charge of it. It was now nearly complete, though I doubted there would be need of it. When the baby is born, Bella will move in with me, or at least that's what I was hoping for. She had no plans to stay with her father in his already full house.

In the remote chance that the baby is my son's, then Bella can stay in the cottage with the baby and Edward would still have his own room, though I tried not to dwell of that possibility.

I planned to tell her that we were now officially man and wife later that evening. I will admit I was slightly nervous to what her reaction would be; I'm assuming she would be as happy as I am that we can now legally call ourselves husband and wife, though there was the possibility that she will be upset that I didn't consult her first.

Technically it was my day off, but I had told my kids I was going to stay at the hospital and catch up on paperwork, but in reality I would be parked out behind the old Duffy house, hopefully making love to my Bella.

_My wife._

"Dad," I was pulled from my thought at the sound of my son's voice. Looking up, he was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Edward."

"A friend from school called, he lives up in Port Angeles and invited me to hang with him for the day. So I'm going to go."

"Alright, have fun."

"I will, um… dad…

Edward's brow furrowed, his expression changing suddenly, he almost looked… conflicted, about something. "Is everything okay, Edward?"

He sighed, than shook his head, "I'm fine, it's just… never mind. I'll be back late tonight." And with that he turned and left.

Something was definitely bothering him, but I was sure if it was something he couldn't work out on his own he would come to me, eventually.

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly, Alice was at Jaspers, not at all surprising, the girl practically lived at the Whitlock's at this point. I found myself alone, for the first time since Elizabeth passed away. I think my children may have been worried to leave me alone while I was still in such a state of grief; and although I explained to Edward I had no intention of killing myself, I'm sure they still had their apprehension concerning my state of mind.

I considered, briefly, texting Bella and having her come here, but in that I had no idea what time Alice would return, I didn't want to take the chance. So instead, I waited not so patiently, until it was time for me to go. It was a little after seven when my phone vibrated. I was hoping it was Bella, wanting to meet a little earlier than planned, however not only was the call not from my wife, but from one of the very last people I expected.

"Esme?" Yes it came out sounding like a question, but the last time I had talked to her was when Edward dropped the news that Bella was pregnant. Obviously she was less then pleased about the situation.

"Hello Carlisle. How are you?"

"Fine. Was there something you needed?"

She let out a deep sigh and then paused briefly before speaking again, "I was thinking about coming to Forks… for a visit."

"A visit?" Normally Alice and Edward visited her in California, and from what I understood that was the way she preferred it.

"Yes. With Jaspers accident and our son knocking up Bella, they haven't had the time to come up here, so I thought I would take a few days off and make the trip down."

I wanted to say that it wasn't a good time, that maybe it would be best if she waited for the kids to visit her, I really didn't need the distraction of Esme in my life at the moment.

"Well… have you asked the kids?"

Yes, turn it back around on her, avoid giving a direct answer.

Christ, I was such a chicken.

"I talked to Alice about it briefly about a month ago, but that was all. I know our kids are grown and have lives of their own, but I miss them, plus I'd really like Riley to get to know them better."

I didn't want to argue with her, not that I really had a reason to aside from, "I don't want to deal with your drama at the moment", but then again she wasn't coming to visit me. Plus, on the upside, if she was spending time with Alice and Edward that would leave more free time for me to be alone with Bella.

"Why are you asking me anyway Esme? Like you said their adults, you don't have to ask me for visitation anymore."

She huffed, and if I had to guess probably rolled her eyes as well, "I was just trying to be considerate, Carlisle."

I suppose I did sound like somewhat of a jerk, but I just don't feel as if I can trust Esme the way I used to, and considering the way she left me I think I have the right to doubt her intentions.

"Yes, well thank you."

"I was thinking the Saturday after next, and then we would stay until Monday, perhaps longer, depending on how things go."

"That's fine, but I would run it by the kids first."

"Yes, I will do that. Carlisle…" her voice suddenly softened and she let out a slow breath, "I … I thought about calling your sooner… I am deeply sorry for your loss."

I had never once mentioned my relationship with Elizabeth to Esme, though Alice had apparently mentioned the engagement to her.

"Thank you," I responded simply.

"Well, I should get going, I'll be sure to let the kids know, and… I guess I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Yes, see you then."

"Bye, Carlisle."

"Bye."

**APOV**

I had spent the early part of the day with Jasper; we had watched movies in his room, and made out—a lot. He still was reluctant to go all the way, apparently he could not recall ever having sex and so he was afraid he would disappoint me. Jasper was a magnificent lover, and I seriously doubted his skill in bed would be affected by his memory loss or at least I hoped it wasn't. I didn't mind waiting, eventually the heavy kissing and touching wouldn't be enough to satisfy him and we would start fucking like rabbits once again. Around three his mom came home and took him to his physical therapy shortly after, so I decided to head over to see Bella.

I had actually arrived just as the rest of the family was leaving.

"Bella's not been feeling well, so we thought a quiet afternoon alone would do her some good," Charlie explained as he buckled Emma into her car seat.

"I do think it will be good for Bella to have some company, though," Victoria added. "Maybe you could make her some lunch, and see that she gets her rest."

I agreed, though I wouldn't even attempt to make lunch for Bella, I couldn't cook to save my life, and even if I attempted it, I seriously doubt Bella would agree to eat it anyway. I am, however, quite good at ordering take-out.

As soon as I walked in the front door Bella greeted me with a smile and then immediately asked what could have possibly torn me away from Jasper this early in the day.

"His mother insisted on taking him to therapy." I huffed flopping myself down on the couch beside her. "You're not his nurse, Alice," I mimicked her rolling my eyes.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "She has a point you know, I mean I hardly ever see you, and when I do he's usually with you."

I just shrugged as I reached across to the coffee table, taking a hand full of popcorn from the bowel. "I was actually going to make some soup," she said slowly rising from the couch, her hand resting on the small of her back as she pushes herself up with the other one against the arm of the couch "Would you like a bowl?"

"I am hungry, but why don't you let me order out or something," I suggested. I loved Bella's cooking, but the woman was 7 and a half months pregnant for Christ sake, I knew that if I was in her place, I would be staying off my feet as much as humanly possible.

"That's okay, I don't mind."

"Well, if you're sure. At least let me help," I offered, standing.

"That's fi-

Stopping in mid sentence, Bella's face contorted into a very odd, surprised/confused sort of look. Leaning over slightly she grasped the side of the couch. "Oh God," She gasped, he free hand grasping at her bulging belly.

"Alice," she looked up at me, pain and fear swimming in her brown eyes, "I think you should call you dad."

**XXX**

**EPOV**

I don't know what made me agree to it. I had been talking with Tanya off and on since the first time Bella and I separated. More than anything she was just someone to talk to, but lately… as much as I wanted to deny it, my old feelings for her have been starting to return. Considering I was about to have a child with my ex-fiancé, the timing was anything but appropriate, which was why I was meeting her at a small diner in Port Angeles, rather than at my home. I had actually been surprised that she had agreed to come all the way out here from Alaska, but said she planned to make a weekend trip out of it and probably do some shopping in Seattle afterwards.

We had been chatting while we picked at our food for a little over an hour. I let her do most of the talking, which she seemed to be just fine with. Unlike Bella, Tanya could talk for hours about just any subject, I used to find it kind of annoying, but as I sit in a small booth in the back of this dimly lit diner, I find myself smiling at her words, her laugh, her excitement. Tanya, if anything, was always a lot of fun to be with.

"They named him Rene', can you believe that," she laughed before taking a sip of her water. She had been talking about her baby nephew who had been more this past June. "I mean, I know it's a common boys name in France, but the kids growing up in America, he's going to get the snort teased out of him when he's older."

I completely agreed with that. Some people just didn't seem to have a lot of common sense when it came to naming their children. My parents for example, why else would they have named their children Edward and Alice, you'd think we had been born at the turn of the century or something.

"Have you and Bella picked out a name yet?"

The question was simple enough, but I could see something in her expression changed when the words left her mouth. Her smile seemed fade just slightly, the sparkle in her blue eyes dimmed.

"Um…Carlie, it a combination of our fathers names."

"That's cute, and clever." Her smiled lifted slightly as she poked a piece of chicken with her fork. "Any middle names?" She asked putting the bite in her mouth.

"Were still undecided as of yet, but we're leaning towards Bree though." I replied before taking a bit of my own food.

"I wished I was in her place," The words left her in a whisper, her gaze drifted to her lap. "Having your baby… engaged."

Sighing I shook my head. "We aren't engaged anymore." I though she knew, everyone knew.

"I know," She said lifting her head, her eyes moving to focus on mine. "But I don't understand why. Why would she not want to be married to you, Edward? You're perfect."

I couldn't help but laugh. I was far from perfect, and why Tanya thought that after everything I'd done to her, I couldn't understand.

"How-how could you even think that? I dated you and Bella at the same time, I lied to you both, I cheated, I…I broke your heart." The guilt began resurface. I had pushed it away for so long but recently I couldn't help but dwell on it.

In reply she gave me a small, sad smile, then reaching across the table she grasped my hand in hers, "I forgave you a long time ago Edward."

I didn't deserve her forgiveness, but her words gave me hope and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"I'll wait for you, if it takes an eternity, I will wait for you. I love you Edward, I always have."

And then… my cell phone rang.

**XXX**

**BPOV**

I was beyond frightened as I sat in the back seat of Carlisle's car, my best friend beside me, holding my hand in comfort, my husband racing through the streets of Forks on our way to the hospital. It was early, way too early. I hadn't been feeling right the last couple of days, my back had been hurting and I had been having some bad leg and stomach cramps, but I had simply chalked it up to normal pregnancy symptoms. God knows Rosalie complained about her back constantly and Victoria had mentioned getting bad leg cramps with both girls.

I had woken up to a rather bad surge of pain across my abdomen, but it was gone as quick as it had came, so I hadn't though much of it, but when I stood from the couch to make my way into the kitchen, the pain returned, and worse, much, much worse, and it didn't simply fade away like it did the first time, and that's when I knew something wasn't right. So Alice called Carlisle, he raced over and now we were on our way to the hospital.

"We're almost there, Bella," Carlisle's voice was sooth and I could tell he was doing his best to stay calm, but I could also hear the fear in his tone as well.

"Okay." I said simply, moving my hand to rest on my belly. Suddenly, and other pain shot through me, I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed trying to work through it.

"Another one?" Alice asked. I simply nodded.

My best friend had already called Charlie and Edward, both of whom were now on their way.

What happened next seemed to come in a blur. As soon as we arrived, a wheelchair was already waiting. I was then whisked inside and up to maternity. Carlisle was by my side the whole time, refusing to leave me. They ran tests and took my blood, they even did an ultrasound.

"I'm sorry, but at this point there's just no stopping it, her cervix is already started to dilate."

Carlisle shook his head frantically at Dr. Fitzgibbons words, "It's too early." He looked back at me, his normally peacefully blue eyes filled with panic and worry, no doubt matching my own.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, we will have the NICU staff prepared and ready, but this baby is coming."

The two doctors whispered something that I couldn't make out before Dr. Fitzgibbons left the room, leaving me and my husband alone.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair, than sitting down on the edge of my bed.

Reaching over, I took his hand in mine, "It's not your fault. It'll be okay. She'll be okay." I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly, even though I didn't even know if I believed my own words.

**CPOV**

I could see the uncertainty in her eyes, she was trying to be so brave, but deep down, I knew she was as scared as I was. There were so many things that could go wrong with a premature delivery. A baby is considered full tern at 37 weeks, she's was just at 35, babies have been known to survive as early as 28 weeks, but often have life altering conditions because of it. At this point my little girl is probably just about 5 and a ½ pounds her organs are fully developed, aside from her lungs.

She would be okay. She had to be.

"Bella, there was something I wanted to tell you today…" I wanted her to know that our child was going to born in wedlock—legally! "Last week, I made a trip to Port Angeles and I officially applied for our marriage certificate."

She looked surprised, but she was smiling. "I know I should have consulted you first, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Lord knows I didn't want to have to tell you like this, but… Bella, my love, we are now officially husband and wife."

Before I could even attempt to stop her, she had grabbed by my shirt, pulled me down and kissed me hard.

"I love you," She sighed, "my husband."

"I love you too, My-

Before that final word could leave my mouth the door burst open, Bella and I quickly pulled apart.

"Bella," Edward came rushing to her side, I stood from the bed, allowing him to take my place. "I'm so sorry I was so far away," he sighed, taking her hand, "is everything okay, is the baby okay?"

Before she could respond, the line on the screen monitoring the contractions spiked, Bella's eyes squeezed shut, "Oh God, "She gasped, "They just keep getting more and more painful."

"What?" Edward eyes dated towards me, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Bella's in labor Edward. They tried to stop it, but… they couldn't."

"But," his panicked glance darted back to Bella and then to me again, "she's not due for another five weeks."

"I know, the baby is close to full term, she should be okay."

"You…you're sure?"

He looked so lost, like when he was a little boy and he just didn't know what to do or even think, and he would come to me, and I would always give him the answer he needed. Except this time I couldn't, at least I couldn't give it to him honestly. I couldn't tell him or Bella that was frightened that although the chance was low, that was a possibility that she could lose the baby. I didn't know the exact statistic, but I believed it was less than ten percent mortality rate at this stage in development. It was times like this that I hated knowing the odds.

"I know she has a very good chance."

Edward sighed, but nodded, it wasn't the answer he wanted, but it was the only one I could give him.

**EPOV**

Ten hours had passed since I had arrived at Forks general, and that entire time I had not left Bella's side. And with each passing hour her contractions grew stronger and lasted longer, and poor Bella, who chose not to have meds, was in immense pain.

Chief Swan was in the waiting room, as well as Alice. Renee and my mother were currently on their way but probably wouldn't arrive for several more hours. My dad was in the room, Bella had asked that he stay, and I was glad she did. Having him nearby was comforting.

"Okay, Bella, I think it's time to check you again." Dr Fitzgibbons just walked into the room giving her a small smile as he approached.

Just moments later the doctor pushed back in stool and looked up at Bella, "You are dilated to ten and ready to push."

"Thank God." She sighed in relief, my dad chuckle in the background.

The doctor left the room briefly, returning a few minutes later with several additional staff member in green scrubs. A short time later Bella was instructed to push. Once then twice…

"I see a head," Fitzgibbons said, "Okay, Bella, give me another big push on three. One… two… three."

With a loud grunt she gave a final push and then…

The cry on my baby daughter filled the room and it was the most amazing sound I had ever heard.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked craning her neck to get a better look.

"She seems just fine, dad you want to cut the cord." Nodding I took a pair of scissors from the nurse and snipped the cord. It was funny, I hated blood, I usually fainted at the mere sight of it, but as I looked down at my little girl still covered in all kinds of fluids from her birth, it didn't faze me at all.

"She's beautiful," I looked up to see my dad, a tear of joy fell to his cheek as he beheld his granddaughter for the first time.

"Yes, she is."

After cleaning her, wrapping her in a little pink blanket he handed her to Bella. She was so small, much more so then Henry when he was a newborn, but she seemed healthy and I assumed if there was anything immediately wrong the doctors, my dad including would have been rushing her out of the room.

"We'll let you have a couple of minutes," the nurse said with a smile, "but then we'll need to take her for some tests."

"Okay," Bella said, her eyes not leaving our daughter.

"She looks just like you, Bella." My dad was now beside me, he looked to the baby and then Bella. I had to agree with him, she did look quite like her mommy. She had her nose and chin, even the shape of her eyes.

"Yes, she does." Bella looked to me, and then my dad and sighed, her gaze then drifted back down to our daughter. "My beautiful little Carlie Bree, you have no idea how much your daddy and I love you." She leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Carlie's tiny nose.

I was a daddy. My heart swelled with pride, and while I was still worried what affects her premature birth might have in the future, looking down at her beautiful little face, all I could think of was how happy I was that she was finally here.

**A/N: Okay everyone, Carlie Bree is finally here, next chapter we find out who her daddy truly is.**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._**

**_Sorry for the wait, I have had a lot of drama in my life lately and it's been getting in the way of my writing, plus I was trying to finish up the chapter for my other story, For the Love of a Human._**

_Chapter Thirty-two_

_B positive_

**BPOV**

I leaned down kissing my daughter softly on her nose before handing her to the nurse. I didn't want to let her go, my beautiful little Carlie. She was so small, so perfect, and looked so very much like me. I had hoped I would know at first sight who the father was. That she would have Carlisle's nose or Edwards ears, but she didn't. I could see she had the shape of their eyes and their chin, features both father and son shared, but nothing that would set her apart as one or the others. So I supposed, the question was, what was the next step? Would a DNA test even work, wouldn't father and son's genes be too closely related to get an accurate reading? A blood test maybe?

"She's going to be okay," at the sound of Edwards voice my heard rose, my gaze met his own. He took my hands together placing a kiss atop my knuckles.

"I know."

Of course I didn't know, but she seemed okay, small, too small, but she breathed and cried and that's what newborns are supposed to do, right?

"Bella, we need to check you now," I looked up Dr. Fitzgibbon who stood at the foot of the bed as he put on a pair of clean latex gloves.

"Come Edward," Carlisle suddenly spoke, "let's go tell the rest of the family about the new little addition."

Edward gave his dad a small smile then following him out of the room.

**CPOV**

As happy as I was that Carlie was okay, or at least seemed to be at the moment, I also was nervous. I had hoped my baby girl would look so much like me, the fact that she belonged to me would have been undeniable, but… she did not. She looked just like her beautiful mommy, which was a wonderful thing, but also prolonged the inevitable disclosure of the truth.

"So she'll be okay?" Esme's eyes were filled with worry, which was of course understandable, given her history. Alice had in fact mentioned that the doctors had put her on bed rest the entire last trimester of her pregnancy with Riley, though thankfully he was born at full term and is now a healthy and happy one year old little boy.

"I believe so yes. They are running some tests now, so we should know soon."

She just nodded as she adjusted her son higher onto her hip. Riley's bright blue eyes looked up at me and smiled; I couldn't help but return it. He reminded me a lot of what Edward looked like when he was a baby.

"Mom, can hold him for a bit?" Alice asked reaching out her arms for her baby brother.

"Sure sweetie," Riley happily went to Alice, who then made her way back over to Jasper who was talking with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

Charlie was there as well, but without his wife. Instead he talked quietly with Renee who looked almost as worried as he did. This should have been a time for joy and celebration and as much as we all wanted that, the reality of the situation prevented it. Yes, Carlie made it through her birth seemingly unscathed, but no one knew what the future held.

"I know this may not be the right time to say this, but… I think they made a good decision, deciding not to rush into marriage." Esme said suddenly.

"Yes, I suppose you would. Wouldn't want your son to make the same mistake you did." My words were mean and bitter, but I felt they were true. I loved Esme at one time, and I knew a part of me always would, and as eager as I once was in my youth to have her as my wife, I would have waited, or have let her go completely, if that was what she wanted. I just wanted her to be happy, and for years I thought she was.

Sighing she shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I told you before leaving you was a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake, but what we had was different. Edward and Bella… they love each other; there is no mistake about that, but, I don't know, as much as I would have loved to have Bella as a daughter-in-law, it somehow just didn't seem right. They just didn't… fit, I suppose."

At the sound of a baby's giggle our gaze turned to Riley, who while still in his big sister arms, had just had his tummy tickled by Jasper.

"Now those two… as odd of a couple as they started out as, they were meant for each other."

"Bella can have visitors now, if you would like to see her." Dr. Fitzgibbons announced with a small smile and while the rest of the family made their way into Bella's room, I followed my colleague to the NICU.

**BPOV**

Over the next half an hour I was swarmed with visitors, and as much as I loved my family and friends and appreciated their congratulations, I really wasn't up for it. Most pretended the situation was completely normal, as if Carlie had been a typical, average full term baby. With the exception of my parents who kept giving me concerned looks, and promised me everything was going to be okay. I just wanted to be alone, no… I wanted my husband. And Carlisle was my husband, in every sense of the word, which makes the possibility of Edward being the father all the more difficult.

Eventually everyone slowly trickled out, allowing me to regain at least some of my privacy. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to leave saying they needed to pick of Henry from the babysitters. Alice then had to take Jasper home, mumbling something about his mother treating him like a freaking baby. I wasn't sure exactly what that was about, but I was way too exhausted to care. Being way past his bedtime, Riley was starting to get cranky so Esme decided to head to the hotel, but promised to come by and visit her grandbaby in the morning. This of course reminded Renee that she still hadn't gotten a hotel yet and she left soon after. Then there was Charlie, I could tell he struggled, not wanting to leave me at such a time, but Victoria had called him several times already so eventually he gave in and headed home.

Which left just me and Edward. I wasn't sure where Carlisle was.

He was sitting down in the chair beside me; we were talking softly about what we were going to do when we left the hospital.

"The cottage is just about ready but won't be finished for about another week, or so says Alice at any rate. You and Carlie can stay in the guest room until it's done".

I just nodded and give a quiet, "OK". We had talked about the cottage before, it really was a good idea, and the baby and I would have a private place of our own, but still be close to Edward… and Carlisle. Though if she is Carlisle's, I would simply move into the main house permanently and most likely Edward would move out.

When the truth comes out, it's going to devastate him. I feel horrible, but at this point there is simply no other way. I will not make him be responsible for a child that's not his.

"I've been thinking a lot about the future. I don't think I want to go back to Washington State." Edward said suddenly. His bow was crinkled, a rather serious expression pulled to his handsome face.

"You do want to finish college, right?" I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't… well; then again, he may want to stay in Forks for Carlie's sake.

"Oh yes, absolutely. I was thinking I would take some online classes for now but then… I don't know… what about you; you want to finish school, right?"

"I do, but right now I just want to focus on Carlie."

He smiled and nodded, "Me too." He then leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

**CPOV**

I smiled down at my beautiful little girl, snuggled in a tiny pink blanket, asleep in her bassinet. They had run test after test on her, and while the poor thing screamed and cried through the entire thing it was finally over, and she was safe and healthy. She weighed only five pounds 2 ounces and was sixteen inches long, her lungs were slightly under developed but she could breathe freely on her own and then was no need for a ventilator. I was just waiting on the okay from Dr. Fitzgibbons to take her into Bella for a feeding.

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

Nurse Dawn smiled as she looked down at Carlie and then back at me, "Congratulations grandpa."

I chuckled and shook my head, "I'm not quite ready to admit that title as of yet." She laughed then handing me Carlie's chart. Of course she most likley assumed I did not want to be titled a grandfather due to the age reference that went along with it when in reality all I wanted was for that little sleeping angel to be my baby girl, my daughter. Of course I would love her unconditionally either way.

"Dr. Fitzgibbons said you can take Carlie to see Bella now." She added.

"Thank you; I'll just have a look through her chart first." I wanted to see if any more notes had been made since the last time I had checked on her status.

Nurse Dawn gave another quick good bye before going off to another babies cradle. Opening up the file I checked through the results of the last few tests that were taken.

**BPOV**

Edward went home to take a quick shower and change clothes, something I sorely wanted to do myself; however shortly after he left, Alice waltzed back in.

"So where's my niece," She asked with a smile, sitting down in the chair beside my bed.

"They still haven't brought her back," I said softly. In truth I was starting to get worried, but I figured it something seriously was wrong someone would have told me.

"I'm sure she's fine," She attempted to reassure me as she reached over and patted my hand.

I just nodded as I scooted myself further up on my pile of pillows. Shifting my body, even slightly, suddenly made me realize I really had to pee—badly. Pulling back the covers I slowly moved my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Oh here let me help you". My best friend was quickly at my side helping me stand and hobble my way over to the small attached bathroom. My nether regions were still extremely sore and walking agitated it. Though the pain would fade eventually, I also had six weeks of continual bleeding to look forward to. Yippee. Finally entering the bathroom, I closed the door behind me. I don't know how long it took me but I was sure it was far longer then it normally did.

Making my way back out of the bathroom and over to my bed, I noticed Alice standing, something small and shiny in her hand. Taking a few steps closer I realized it was my wedding band. I had gained the typical pregnancy weight, and then some, and so the ring had started to get a little tight. I hadn't taken it off and had been carrying it in my pocket for the past few days. At first I had put it back on the chain and wore in close to my heart, but the chain had caught on my hair brush the day before and broke, I had been carrying it in my pocket since then. When I was changed into the hospital gowned, I pulled it from my jeans and put it on the side table.

"Bella," her blue eyes turned to mine, she gave me an odd sort of look, almost like she was confused. "Can you explain to me why the inscription in your ring is the exact replica of the tattoo on my father chest?"

Oh. Fuck!

This was not something I could explain away lightly, like when Victoria had caught me giving Carlisle a hand job.

With a long sigh I sat down on the edge of my bed, my eyes diverting to my lap. I really wasn't in the emotional state of mind to deal with this at the moment? "I don't think you want to know the answer to that, Alice." I whispered.

She emitted a loud gasp followed by, "Please, please tell me this is just some sort of incredibly odd coincidence, because…Jesus Bella, you and my dad!" She yelled slamming the ring back on the small side table.

I just wanted to run, to hide, and to be anywhere but where I was, because I knew this was the moment I could forever lose my best friend.

_Okay Bella, this is it. Don't be a coward. _I told myself, forcing my gaze back to hers. "That is my wedding ring. Carlisle and I were married over Christmas break."

Her expression disbelief immediately turned to one of complete shock. "You were having an affair with my dad. You cheated on Edward, and he… oh Jesus, poor Elizabeth, she was so in love with him."

I swallowed a lump of guilt. She was completely right, but…

"It's not that simple Alice," I sighed, scooting myself back into my bed and under the blankets.

"Not that simple, you are fucking my dad!" She through her arms up in the air before plopping back in her chair. "Oh my god! The baby, please don't tell me she's my dad's."

I gave a small laugh and shook my head. "I don't know."

"You don't know. Well that's just lovely Bella. Just lovely. Poor Edward. He's so excited about being a daddy. He's going to be devastated."

Yes, a lot of people were.

"Look, Alice. If she is Carlisle's then I will tell Edward in my own way and my own time, but if she's not, there is no point in causing him unnecessary pain."

With a long exhale of breath she nodded, "I suppose that's true." She gave a snorted laugh and shook her head, "So… the whole time you said you were having doubts about Edward was because of my dad?"

"Yes, "I admitted. "Believe me Alice, this wasn't something I planned. Until somewhat recently I never saw Carlisle as anything more than my best friend and boyfriend's father." She gave me a curious look but said nothing, so I continued, "Even when we first got together… I tried to push him away; we even broke up for a while. We tied to move on, he started seeing Elizabeth and eventually I got engaged to Edward, but we always ended up coming back to each other."

That was of course a very brief summary that left out several key points of our incredibly unorthodox relationship, but I didn't see the point or the need to key Alice into every detail.

"This is a lot to take in, Bella," She sighed.

"I know."

"Don't hate me for saying this Bella, but I hope the baby is Edward. I don't want to have to see my brother destroyed over this."

"It's not something you or Edward will be burdened with."

I looked up to see my husband standing just inside the door, his beautiful blue eyes sad and moist, my baby daughter in his arms. My heart sunk. I already knew the truth before the words left his mouth.

"Carlie has AB blood type, I have O."

A shuttered breath escaped me as I shook my head. Edward and I had both learned our blood types in High School Biology when we did blood typing. I'd never forget that day because he fainted and had to be rushed to the hospital. I had type B and he had A.

Walking closer he placed and gentle kiss on his granddaughters forehead before carefully handing her to me.

**_A/N:_** **_Okay, so I know some of you are shocked, others annoyed and some just plain pissed but I had always planned on the baby being Edwards. Don't worry, Bella and Carlisle will still stay together and I have a happy future planned for Edward as well._**

**_Up next, Alice talks to Jasper about her feelings, and baby Carlie heads home._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... too bad, I could use the money.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed and please remember this story is not BETA edited. Also please feel free to check out my other stories, including, For the Love of a Human, another B/C story.**

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

_Feelings_

**APOV**

I watched as my dad sat down on the edge of Bella's bed, the tears that had welled in his eyes had now fallen to his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," Bella whispered. Her eyes drifted from the baby in her arms up to my dad… her husband.

"It's not your fault, Bella. We knew there was a possibility she was Edwards." He then smiled softly down at his granddaughter, as he ran a gentle finger across Carlie's cheek. "She is still beyond special to me, Bella, and I will cherish her always."

He then leaned down and kissed Bella softly on the lips.

That was when I decided I just couldn't be there anymore. Without a word and turned and dashed out of the room. This was all just too much. I needed to think, but at the same time I needed someone to talk to, I needed my Jasper.

**JPOV**

I was always happy to see Alice, even when it was unexpected, but it broke my heart to see the state she was in when I answered the door, her face was red and blotchy, he normally perfect make-up smeared and runny, her hair flat and wet from the rain.

"Alice, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh Jasper" she cried out throwing herself into my arms. "Why? It's… it's just not right."

At first I thought maybe little Carlie had taken a turn for worse. I knew how much Alice was looking forward to becoming an Aunt. "Is it the baby?"

"No," she sniffled slowly moving her eyes to mine. "That baby' fine. It's…" She sighed, shaking her head as she took a step back, "I think I need to sit down."

"Sure, sweetie," Taking her hand I lead her over to the couch where we sat. Normally I would take her to my room for more privacy, but my parents were both working, so I wasn't worried about being bothered.

As we sat she instantly curled her tiny frame in my arms. "I don't even know what to think about it, Jasper."

"What happen?" I asked, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She sniffled as she shook her head against my chest. "My best friend is screwing my daddy!" She cried out. "They… oh God Jasper, their married, they went off and eloped. For Christ's sake, she didn't even know who the father was at first."

I should have been shocked, appalled even, but for some strange reason, I wasn't. It was like I already knew. Then again, maybe I did.

"Bella said she tried to break it off, and I guess they did for a while, and that was when my dad started seeing Elizabeth, but… it's just not right." She sighed as she wrapped her arm around me, nuzzling her head further into my chest. "I know it didn't work out with her and Edward and that's fine, but… my daddy."

As odd as the situation was, it really didn't bother me. Granted they shouldn't have been sneaking around, but you can't really help who you fall in love with.

"Does Edward know?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just glad the baby is his… the shock of finding out about Bella and my dad have been fucking is going to be enough for him to deal with."

Of course she was right. Edward was a cool guy, but I'd imagine finding out something like that would be enough to cause any guy to flip out. Still, it wasn't like it was the end of the world, despite how dramatic Alice was making it out to be.

"It really is okay, Alice. Bella is still your best-fiend and Carlisle is still your dad and that's not going to change, right."

With another sniffle she pulled her head from my chest and looked into my eyes, "No, I guess not. Though I wish Bella would have told me. Well, she did say she wasn't in love with Edward anymore and in the back of my mind I wondered if there was someone else, but never in a million years would I have ever though it was my own dad."

Yes, I could see how that would be a bit of a shocker.

"It's…unorthodox, I'll give you that, but now you know the truth, and so the next thing you need to do is decide how you're going to deal with it."

She just stared at me for what seemed like minuets, her beautiful, watery eyes gazing deeply into my own. "I just don't know what to do," she finally said with a sigh.

Taking her back into my arms, I kissed her softly. "I wish I had an answer for you, but no matter what, you know I will always to be there for you when you need me."

She smiled for the first time since she walked through my door that evening, before pressing her soft lips against my own. "I know, Jasper." She kissed me again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Alice. Always."

XXX

**EPOV**

I called Tanya first thing when I got home. I left her in such a rush, with a quick "it's the baby" before dropping a wad of cash on the table and sprinting out of the restaurant. I thought I at least owed her an explanation. She had been sympathetic, of course and said she was glad the baby was okay and to keep her updated. After a shower and change of clothes, I headed back to the hospital. When I entered her room, I found Bella fast asleep, my dad sitting in the chair beside her bed, my baby girl in his arms.

"How is she?"

He looked up at me and gave me a small smile and nodded. "Good. She fed well and is now sleeping." Slowly rising he then gently handing her to me.

She was so beautiful, my little princess. So tiny, so special. I already loved her so much.

"Edward," I looked up at my dad, he was smiling softly, but his eyes looked almost sad. "Congratulations."

"Thanks dad."

He just nodded before quietly leaving the room, I thought it a little odd, but then figured he was probably just as exhausted as I was and most likely just wanted to head home to rest.

Sitting down in the chair my dad had just vacated, my gaze moved to Bella. Even after hours of intense labor, she was still as beautiful as ever. A big part of me still loved her deeply, but at the same time I have begun to realize that she is right, that although what we had was wonderful, we simply weren't meant to be together, forever. We would always have our memories and of course our baby girl, but we both needed to move on with our lives.

"Edward."

I looked up to see Bella's eyes on me as she slowly scooted herself to a sitting position.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

She nodded, her eyes drifting down to our daughter. "Where did Carlisle go?"

"Home to sleep, I think."

"Oh…okay." She sighed, running her hand over her eyes.

"Still tired."

She laughed and nodded, "Having a newborn, I think it's something I'm going to have to get used to for a while."

Sighing I shook my head. Just because we weren't together anymore, didn't mean I wouldn't help take care of our daughter. "You're not in this alone, Bella. We can take turns getting up in the middle of night if need be."

She laughed, a wide grin spread across her tired face, "So you're going to take over breastfeeding her for me."

Laughing I shook my head. "No, but I'll happily change her diapers or anything else she needs."

"I know you will Edward," she said reaching over and touching my shoulder, "I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful daddy to our baby girl."

XXX

**BPOV**

Over the next several days the hospital closely monitored Carlie and by all account she seemed to be doing incredibly well. I also had a stream of visitors including my parents, Victoria, my little sisters, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme. I had yet to talk to Alice since she found out my secret, and I was starting to wonder if I truly had lost my best friend. Carlisle had also been missing as well. Edward said he had stopped by once, during his lunch break. I had been asleep at the time. I understood he was disappointed, even if he wouldn't admit, still… I needed him and he wasn't there.

Finally the day came and my baby girl and I were finally allowed to go home. We would be staying in the spear room at Carlisle's, until the cottage was complete, which I was told was only a week or two away. I sat in my hospital issued wheelchair outside the entrance, my baby girl tucked carefully in my arms as we waited for Edward to bring around the car.

"Hello Bella."

I wanted to smile at the sight of his handsome face, but I was still kind of upset with him for ignoring me. So instead, after a brief glance into his sea blue eyes, I quickly looked back down at my daughter.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I know I haven't… been available for you the last few days."

"You're ignoring me." I sighed.

"No. I'm just… still trying to process everything."

That was a shitty excuse. He should be there for me, even if Carlie was his granddaughter and not his daughter. She was still so little and fragile…I had Edward, yes, but Carlisle was my husband. I needed my husband.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, I'm just not very happy with you at the moment."

It was at that moment Edward's Volvo pulled up to the curb. After getting the infant seat from the back he made his way over to us.

"Oh, hello dad."

Carlisle gave his son a small smile, "Hello Edward. I have a few minutes before my shift starts so I thought I would see you three off."

"Oh, okay, thanks. Here, I've got her." Edward placed the car seat on the ground beside me, before gently taking our daughter. "Here you go sweetheart," He said placing her carefully in it. She almost seemed too small for it. "Let's just adjust these straps." He tightened the belt to better fit her tiny frame. "Much better. I'll just put her in and be right back."

I nodded and Edward slowly made his way to the car, latching the infant seat into its base. He then came back for me. Taking my hand he helped me stand from the wheelchair. Before walking me to the car, he looked back at Carlisle.

"Do you know what time you'll be home tonight?"

"I have a twelve hour shift, so probably around ten."

After a quick good bye Edward then walked me to the car, and opened the back door. I sat down next to my baby girl, and buckled myself in. My eyes drifted out the side window, Carlisle was still there, I noticed his shoulders slumped slightly, his hand in his coat pockets. His gaze followed the car as we pulled from the curb.

**CPOV**

I was brooding, I wouldn't deny it, at least not to myself. I love and cherish my granddaughter completely, but I wanted her to be mine. I had wanted it so badly. I knew Bella and I needed to talk, and not just about how to deal with Alice knowing the truth and how to tell Edward about our relationship, but about our future together as well. She was my wife and I wanted to start living like it. No more secrets, no more hiding.

With a deep inhale of breath, I turned and headed back into the hospital.

**A/N: Okay, Bella's home with baby Carlie. Alice is MIA and Carlisle is brooding. Next chapter, Bella talks with Alice and Carlisle.**

**Review and Carlisle with give you a free check-up wearing nothing but his stethoscope and a smile**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Please remember that this story is not BETA edited.**

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

_Best Friends Plea_

**CPOV**

I could hear her tiny cry before I even reached the front door. It was close to midnight and I was getting home much later than planned. The sound of my granddaughter's underdeveloped lungs grew in volume as I opened the front door and walked inside.

"Carlie, please, sweetheart, go to sleep." Bella's weary voice spoke softly.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital," Edward said. "She's been crying for over an hour, this… this can't be normal."

"I'm afraid it is perfectly normal, Edward," I piped up making my way into the front room where Bella was pacing frantically, her screaming infant cradled in her arms.

"Dad," Edward sighed, walking towards me. "We've fed her, changed her diaper, rocked and sung to her…" he ran his hand through his hair as he plopped down in a nearby chair. "I…we just don't know what to do at this point."

I turned to my wife, her brown eyes pleading for help. "Here, give me my granddaughter." I held out my arms, she gently handed over her daughter. Sitting down in loveseat by the fireplace, I held Carlie close to my chest and began to rock her. Within moments she quieted. "Do you have her pacifier?"

Bella looked at me in awe as she grabbed a small yellow pacifier off the coffee table and handed it to me.

"H-how did you... I don't get it?" Edward huffed shaking his head.

"She may only be a few days old, but she's very aware of what her parents are feeling. No doubt she can sense your frustrated energy."

Bella sighed as she rubbed her fingers over her tired eyes. Shaking her head she turned to Edward who looked just as exhausted as she did. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Are you sure?" He asked standing.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'll wait until she's asleep and then take her to bed."

"Okay," with a yawn he walked over to where I sat, leaned down and gently kissed his daughters brow. "Sleep well, little one, and possibly for more than an hour at a time."

Bella sat down beside me, her eyes watched as Edward ascended the stairs, when he was out of sight her gaze turned to me.

"I'm glad your home," She gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"I'm sorry I'm later than planned, we had a trauma come a half an hour before my shift ended". We work on the young man for over two hours… we still lost him.

Motorcycle accident.

My eyes drifted down to the baby in my arms, she was now sound asleep.

"Alice isn't here." Bella said suddenly. I thought the statement somewhat random that it didn't really fit the situation, but I could understand why she would be on her mind. Alice knew of our love affair, of our marriage. Obviously she hadn't said anything to anyone at this point, or at least that I was aware of but who knew if that would change or not.

"I know; she hasn't been the past few days."

Bella sighed, her shoulders drooped. "I sent her a text earlier, just saying that I wanted to talk, she hasn't responded."

Alice was a wonderful young woman, but she did have a stubborn side. She would figure out what to do eventually. I just prayed she didn't go to Edward without telling me. I want him to know the truth, but Bella and I needed to be the ones to tell him.

"I don't want to hide anymore, Bella. You are my wife and I want my family to know that."

She nodded as she looked up into my eyes. "I love you." She whispered before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." We kissed again, but only for a moment.

"I should take her to bed." Bella looked down at Carlisle and opened her arms.

"Of course," gently I handed my tiny granddaughter to her mother.

"We need to find time to talk… about how and when we're going to tell everyone." Bella said with a sigh.

"Yes, but when you're well rested." I smiled at my wife, placing a soft kiss atop her head.

She smiled back, then kissing my cheek. "Good night, Carlisle."

"Good night, my beautiful wife."

I watched as she made her way back up the stairs and out of sight. Sitting back down, I pulled out my cell phone and began to compose a text to my daughter.

_Alice,_

_You need to stop sulking. Come home so we can address the situation. We plan to tell everyone soon, but I do not want the news coming from you. I love you Alice and I am sorry that you find yourself in the middle of this, but it is what it is and it needs to be dealt with. I expect to see you home tomorrow evening, or I will go to Jaspers and get you!_

I was probably a little harsher than I needed to be but I wanted her to recognize the seriousness of this. And I meant what I said, if she didn't come home, I would go get her and bring her home.

**XXX**

**APOV**

I sighed as I lay my phone down on Jaspers bedside table. My gaze moved to my sleeping boyfriend, a smile still on his lips. Pulling myself back under the covers I spooned my naked body against his. It was the first time since the accident that we had made love. It was as amazing as ever but it also felt different somehow… better. It was almost like we connected in a way we never had before, it felt liberating.

"Alice."

"You're awake," I whispered against his neck.

"Was that Bella again?"

I groaned and shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it, "Doesn't matter."

"You need to talk to her and your dad."

I knew that. I just didn't want to. I still didn't know what to think about everything, but I did know that when the truth came out it would tear our families apart. How could it not?

Sighing I nuzzled my nose into is neck, "Will you come with me." Maybe it would be easier if I had Jasper with me for support.

"Of course darlin', I'll always be there for you when you need me."

**BPOV**

Thankfully Carlie slept for a good four hours before waking again, and after a quick feeding and diaper change went right back to sleep. The hospital had given us some preemie diapers, though we were rapidly running out of them, the only ones we had were for average sized newborns. Everything was too big for my baby girl, her clothes her shoes…everything. It was later the following afternoon that Edward left to make a trip to the store for necessities, which left me alone in the house with my husband. Carlisle, although he was scheduled to work, called in sick, we took the advantage of Edward being out of the house to talk.

"So how do we want to break the news to everyone?" I asked cuddling into her arms as we sat on the couch. Carlie was upstairs, thankfully asleep, for how long was anyone's guess.

"I was thinking it would be best to tell Edward first and then the rest of the family."

I nodded, that sounded reasonable. "How much of the truth do we want to tell them," I didn't think having everyone, especially my Chief of Police father, knowing we were sleeping together when I was seventeen was the best idea.

"I was thinking it would be prudent to leave out any details pertaining to our relationship before you left for college."

"That's just what I was thinking, I have no desire to deal with Charlie chasseing you around with a shotgun."

He laughed for a moment however his smile quickly turned to a frown, "I may lose my friendship with him."

Pulling from his arms I leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, "I know and I probably have already lost mine with Alice but…you're worth it."

My husband smiled, his eyes brightened, "As are you. I love you," He whispered into my neck as he kissed it.

"I love you, too."Slowly I glided my hands, which had around his neck, my fingers playing with the ends of his hair, across his collarbone, down his chest, and over his stomach. "I've missed touching you," I breathed, grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pulling it from his pants before moving my hands to undo his belt.

"Bella," he hissed as I slipped my hand inside his pants and under the waistband of his boxers.

"You like that?" I breathed, raking my fingers over his manhood.

"Oh God," he groaned, leaning back so I could pull out his cock. It sprung free, hard and magnificent as ever.

He eyed my hand, and then his penis, obviously he was expecting me to give him a hand job, instead I surprised him by lowering my head planning on taking him in my mouth.

However, just as my lips brushed up against the tip, the sound of the garage door opening stopped me from going any further.

"Damn it!" Carlisle instantly jumped from the couch, put himself back inside his pants and without another word, raced stairs.

_Damn it Edward and his timing! _I mentally cursed.

But moments later I would find it wasn't Edward's car that pulled into the garage, it was Alice's.

"Hello, Bella," She stood several feet away, just inside the door way leading from the kitchen to the living room. Jasper just beside her, their hands linked.

"Hi, Alice, Jasper."

"Is my dad home?" she asked taking several steps into the living room her eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Yes, he's upstairs."

"Hum, where's Edward."

"Store, Carlie needed some things."

"Okay." She sighed as she sat down on the loveseat across from me, Jasper sat beside her.

"So you know, I told Jasper." She said evenly.

I looked at Jasper who cleared his throat and shrugged. "She needed to vent." He said looking clearly uncomfortable, which was kind of funny considering his reaction the first time he found out.

"It's alright," I sighed, "everyone will know soon enough anyway."

Alice gave a small unexpected whimper and shook her head, "It will tear our families apart."

She was right, it probably would, but I had waited long enough, I wanted to start my life with my husband.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I love him, he's my husband, I can't pretend otherwise anymore."

"And neither can I," I turned to Carlisle who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I love Bella, and I refuse to hide my feelings for her any longer."

I smiled lovingly at my husband who was now just feet away from me. He held open in arms and as soon as he was close enough I stood form the couch and fell into them.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "I'm not asking you too but… look I don't know exactly how long you two have been together and for the love of my sanity please don't tell me…"

I bit my bottom lip to stop from laughing.

"I understand you two love each other, however odd that may be, but I don't see the point of having everyone know that you two were having affairs. I think the shock of simply knowing you two are together at all will be enough drama for our families to deal with."

She had a point, and God knows I never wanted to hurt anyone, which was why we kept our relationship secret for as long as we did. I lifted my eyes to meet Carlisle's, "What do you think?"

Placing a soft kiss on my lips, he took my hand and led me back to the couch. "I think that Alice has a good point, we tried to save them the heartache by hiding our feelings and all that did was lead to disaster." He sighed as he looked down at our hands which were now joined, his thumb gliding softly over my knuckles. "I don't want to lie anymore, but I think Alice is right, what they don't know, won't hurt them."

I looked to Alice, a tiny smile had crept to her lips, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Alice," Sanding from the couch I made my way over to my best-friend, sitting down beside her. "I know this is a lot to burden you with and I am so sorry you had to get involved in it but…

My mind was prepared to lose her friendship, I just didn't know if my heart was.

"Please tell me I still have my best-friend."

"Oh, Bella," my smaller than average friend whipped her hand out of Jaspers, flinging both of her arms around my neck, "of course you do. We have known each other too long and have been through too much shit together for me to just give up on you like that."

"Thank you." I breathed in relief as she released me from the hug.

"I'll admit I'm still trying to get over the fact that my best friend is also now my step-mom, but I imagine eventually I'll get over it completely... Hopefully."

"Oh, yeah, step-mom." I hadn't thought of it that way before. Oh God that meant Edward was my step-son. There's a freaky revelation. I got the chills just thinking about that. "Alice please, please never, _ever_ call me mom."

Instantly her eyes widened, and she gasped, "Oh God no!" She looked absolutely horrified at the idea. I didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. "You'll always just be Bella."

"Good," I said with a laugh.

"Edwards home." Carlisle said, at the sudden sound of the garage door once again opening. "Do you want to tell him now?"

I shook my head emphatically. "No, not yet; soon but not yet."

**A/N: So there's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Up next Tanya visits and Edward finds out the truth or at least some of it.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Please remember that this story is not BETA edited.**

_Chapter Thirty-five_

_The Naked Truth_

**BPOV**

Reaching in and gently taking my crying baby girl from her bassinet, I pulled her close to my chest as I sat down in the rocking chair. "Shhh, it's okay sweetheart", I whispered all the while trying to stop my own tears from falling. I could still hear them in the other room, Edward was yelling—screaming. I had never seen him so angry. It scared me.

"You're fucking using her!" He bellowed. His accusation followed by a loud crash, I think it was the crystal candy dish on the coffee table.

"Edward, it's not what you think. I truly care for Bella."

Carlie's cries had started to fade, which gave me the opportunity to put a pacifier in her mouth. She loved those damn things.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy's just upset; he didn't mean to scare you. That's my sweet girl, go back to sleep." Her eyes lids slowly lowered until they closed completely, she continued to suckle from her binky.

I am not mad at Edward for his reaction, or being so vocal about his feelings that he woke up our sleeping infant, after all he did just walk in on his ex-fiancé giving his father a blow job. Emmett had invited him, Jasper and a couple of other friends over for a video-gaming marathon. Rosalie was out of town visiting her Aunt in Seattle, she had taken Henry with her. He had only been gone an hour when he returned home and headed down to the cottage Carlie and I were now staying in.

Needless to stay neither of us expected him to be back that soon.

"Elizabeth has been dead less than a year and you're already replacing her…with my fiancé!" Edward yelled, though not as loud as before.

"Edward, Bella is no longer your fiancé." Carlisle stated, his voice rose slightly, I could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"It doesn't matter," Edward huffed. "We have a daughter together you… you can't just… Carlie is your granddaughter for Christ sake!"

My eyes drifted back down to my baby girl, who was now fast asleep. Standing, I walked back over to her bassinet and softly placed her inside. I just hoped Edward didn't wake her again. Wiping my tears from my cheeks I sat down on the edge of my bed.

The voices in the other room grew quieter until the sounds of their voices were muffled by the walls between us. There was a pause of silence followed the Edward shouting, "Fuck you, dad," and then the slamming of the front door. I heard my baby girl whimper at the sudden bang, but thankfully she didn't wake this time.

I looked up as my bedroom door creaked open and my husband walked in. He let out a long sigh before sitting down beside me. "It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"No," I sighed, placing my head on his shoulder, "it wasn't."

"We should tell your parents soon, it would be better coming from us then Edward… or some other source. You know how quickly rumors spread in this town."

Boy did I ever, I could just imagine Charlie's reaction if he found out I was seeing Carlisle from the check out girl at the Thrifty-Mart. It's going to be dramatic enough as it is, especially considering Victoria is already aware Carlisle and I have a past. That was another concern, the possibility that once she hears of our current relationship she could easily bring up what happened at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding.

"Perhaps we should visit them tomorrow." Carlisle suggested.

I just nodded and closed my eyes.

"It will be okay, Bella," he whispered placing a kiss atop my head. "No matter what we will still have each other."

XXX

**EPOV**

It had been nearly four hours since I witnessed the girl I once wanted to marry, with her mouth around my own fathers cock. I was still in shock. In the back of my mind I always wondered if the reason Bella broke off our engagement was because there was another guy, but never in a million years would I have that the other guy would have been my dad.

I hadn't really wanted to go to Emmett's to begin with, but Bella said it would be good for me to get out of the house for a bit, now I knew why. I had only been there a short time when I decided I just couldn't fake being interested in killing computer animated Aliens anymore and headed home. I had even stopped by Cho-Lin's and picked up some Chow-Mein thinking we could maybe watch a movie while we ate. The last thing I expected to see when I walked through the front door of the cottage was my dad sitting on the sofa, his pants around his ankles, Bella kenneled in front of him, her beautiful mouth giving him pleasure she had previously only ever given to me.

My reaction had been to drop the Chinese food on the floor followed by a loud, "What the fuck is going on!"

"Edward." Bella gasped, after she had released my dad dick from her mouth. "What are you doing home?"

My dad then scrambled to pull up and fasten his pants, his expression equally shocked.

That was when I went off, I screamed and yelled, using every known curse word I could think of. I even threw a candy dish across the room, shattering it against the wall.

While my dad briefly explained, between my screams of rage, that he and Bella had gotten together after Elizabeth's death, that she had been there for him, comforted him, helped him though the pain, I couldn't believe him, I didn't want to. He went onto say that they tried to deny their feelings, but in the end they simply couldn't stay away. I called him a liar, accused him of using her. He said that I was overreacting and that was when I knew I had to leave before I did something I really regretted.

So after rushing back to the main house, quickly packing a bag, I headed back out to my car. As I peeled out of the driveway I pulled out my phone and called a person I knew, despite my faults, was always there for me and always would be… Tanya. She picked up on the second ring. I gave her a brief summary of what happened, that I had left and I that I just couldn't be there right now. She readily agreed to let me visit, she even offered to pay for the plane ticket. I didn't give a second thought about accepting her invitation, though I wouldn't allow her to pay, instead I used the credit card my dad gave to me in case of emergencies. Not wanting to waste his hard earned money, I rarely used it, but at the moment I could care less.

I was now on a flight to Alaska that was due to land in less the thirty minutes. Tanya would be at the airport waiting for me. She had told me I could stay as long as I needed, and at the moment I had no idea how long that might be.

XXX

**APOV**

I was sitting in the living room watching desperate Housewives when I heard the front door open and then slam shut. I knew my dad had gone down to the cottage to see Bella, though I had no desire to even fathom what he went there to do with her. Turning I caught a glimpse of my brothers wild bronze hair before he rushed up the stairs.

"Edward?"

He didn't reply but continue storming up the stairs.

"Edward." I called after him again, this time pausing my favorite show and going after him.

Obviously he was upset. Had something happened at Emmett's? Reaching the top of the stairs I saw as him fling open his bedroom door and stomp inside. "Edward, what's going on?" I asked as I reached his room.

"Go away Alice," he sneered, pushing open his closet door and grabbing an old duffel bag.

"Going somewhere?"

"No, I mean… I-I don't know, maybe." His voice was shaking as he paused his packing long enough the run his hand through his hair but then continue haphazardly tossing clothes into his bag.

Okay, whatever was going on I was starting to realize it was serious, but what could have possibly happen at Emmett's to upset him so badly.

"Edward, please, your worrying me."

After tossing a pair of jeans into his bag, his green eyes reached my own. I had never seen him look troubled… lost. With a deep sigh he sat down on the edge of his bed, his gaze moved to his lap.

"I decided to leave Emmett's early and surprise Bella with Chinese food."

Oh.

He went to the cottage.

While dad was there.

Shit!

He must have noticed something odd in my reaction because he cocked his head giving me a confused look.

"Alice… ?"

Sighing I sat down beside him. "You walked in on them, didn't you?"

His eyes widened before he nodded, "You knew?"

"Yes, I figured it out." I knew they had plans to tell him, to tell everyone, but it had only been a few days since they had promise to give an abridged version of their relationship the rest of our family and friends and were still waiting for the right oppertunity.

"Oh God," he groaned, once again running his hand through his hair. "H-how could I have missed this?"

"I didn't see it right away either, but please don't beat yourself up about it Edward, trust me, it won't do you any good."

"So, what," he huffed, "I'm just supposed to be okay with this, with our dad dating my ex-girlfriend, your best-friend."

"Oh Edward, of course not," It took me days to come to grips with the situation, and Edward was in this a lot deeper then I was. He had a daughter with Bella, which made this whole thing more than just weird, it became complicated. "But I want you to know", I said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "that I'll be here for you, no matter what. If you want to cry or scream or just talk, I'll be more than happy to be your shoulder.

He gave me a small smile as he stood from the bed, "Thanks Alice; and I might take you up on that, but right now there's someone else I'd like to talk to."

"Oh, okay. Emmett I'm guessing." He was the only person I could think of, or possibly Jasper. At one time he probably would have gone to our mom, but that was before.

"No, actually, I think I'm going to go visit Tanya."

Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting him to say.

XXX

**TPOV**

I could hardly believe what Edward was telling me, Bella and his dad—together! That was, well, weird, to put it mildly. He was clearly very shaken up over the whole thing, not that I could blame him, walking in on your own father getting a blow job from your ex was more than a little shocking. Disturbing was more like it. I mean, Carlisle is good looking for a guy his age, but he's like twenty-three years older than her, gross! Though I guess some people are into that type of thing. I know some guys that prefer cougars because they have more experience in bed.

Of course I told Edward he was welcome to come and visit and to stay as long as he needed, though I wouldn't imagine he would want to be away from his baby girl too long.

So here I am, standing between the escalator and baggage claim, waiting for his flight to arrive. I have to admit, I'm excited about the possibility of spending some time alone with him, no, the circumstances aren't the best, but this is the first chance I will have seen him since his daughter was born and I planned to take full advantage of it.

"Flight 352 from Seattle is now arriving at gate 19."

My eyes darted to the escalator at the announcement of his flight arrival. The love of my life was finally here, now if only I can get him to realize he feels the same for me. I know deep down he does, he admitted to me that the only reason he left me for Bella was because she reminded him of his mother, or at least that was what he had told me shortly after they had broken up.

When Edward first left me, when we were still in high school, my heart literally felt like it had been broken in half and in all honestly I didn't think I would ever fully recover from it. That was until about a month after our beak up my sister Kate said something to me that gave me what I needed most at the time, hope. She said that if Edward and I were truly meant to be together, then it would work itself out, even if that was years down the road.

Maybe this was the right time, my chance to have my Edward, once and for all, this time… forever.

XXX

**A/N: So Edward knows the truth, running off to Tanya to find comfort, will she give him what she needs, find out next chapter. Also next up Carlisle talks with Charlie about his feeling for Bella.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Please remember that this story is not BETA edited.**

**Note: Despite Fan Fiction deleting a lot of M rated stories mine is still here, so I have decided to go ahead and continue posting chapters. If at any time this story is deleted I will post it on another sight, further details will be available on my profile page if and when that occurs.**

**And now, without further ado…**

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_Telling Charlie_

**CPOV**

I was under no delusion that telling Charlie about Bella and I would go smoothly. I was about to tell my best-friend that I'm in love with his oldest daughter. I would be lucky if he didn't try and arrest me let alone desire to continue our friendship. We had plans to visit him that evening; Bella had called and simply said there was something she needed to talk to him about, he of course agreed, always happy to see his daughter and granddaughter.

It had been two days since Edward had left, and aside from a text to Alice saying he had arrived in Alaska and was staying with Tanya, no one had heard a word from him. This wasn't completely unexpected. Edward had a tendency to brood when he was upset, so I thought it best to give him time and space. However, when he left the state, he left his newborn daughter as well, so if he did not return within a reasonable about of time, I will contact him.

I had told Bella that I had to go into work to finish up some paperwork and shouldn't be too long; it was a believable excuse and got me out of the house without too many questions. I had thought about how I wanted to confront Charlie about our relationship, and despite what my wife thought, I did not believe it best to do it in his house in front of his family without any sort of pre-warning. I knew Bella would probably be at least annoyed when she found out I went to see him first. I had mentioned the possibility earlier that day and she said it was something she felt we should do together and I understood he reasoning, but this truly was something I felt I needed to do.

It was just after one when I arrived at the Police Station. As soon as I stepped out of my care my stomach bunched up in knots. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice was hissing to turn around, get back car and head back home to my wife. Maybe she was right; maybe we should do this together. Shaking my head of the thought, I took a long deep breath in an attempt to push aside my nerves, and began to make my way towards the main doors. Just as I reached for the handle the glass doors swung open and out walked the Chief.

"Well hello, Carlisle," he said with a grin. "What brings you here?"

"I…um, well, I was actually hoping to speak with you. Do you have a moment?"

Smiling, he nodded. "Sure, I was just about to get some lunch, care to join me?"

Fighting the urge to decline, turn and run, I nodded. "Alright, you want to take my car?" I suggested. In the back of my mind I was thinking if he didn't have his police cruiser, he couldn't hall me away in it. It was a silly thought, but I was nervous and obviously not thinking as clearly as I should.

"Sounds good, I was just going to head to the diner, if that okay with you?"

"That's fine." It didn't matter where we went I was too anxious to eat anyway.

As we got into the car Charlie laughed as mentioned that Victoria usually made his lunch, but she was up late with Elizabeth, and forgot. "She offered to bring it by the station but I told her not to worry about it, I know she has her hands full with the girls. One day of eating out won't kill me; beside I did it all the time when I was single, at least before Bella came to live with me."

Charlie had mentioned on more occasions than I could count, that Victoria was a bit of a health nut. Shortly after they had started dating, she had stated cooking for him on a regular basis, and while Charlie didn't always enjoy eating low and non-fat meals, he never once complained.

When we arrived at the diner we got a table by the front window, Coral, the waitress, wasted no time in taking our order.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk me about?" Charlie asked taking a sip of his water.

Okay, this was it. I was going to be a man, an honorable man and tell my friend of my intentions for his daughter. Of course leaving out the part that we had been together since she was seventeen and that we are currently married.

"Charlie, I … well, I have something to tell you… and I… oh hell…

Come on Carlisle just spit in the hell out!

"Carlisle, what is it?"

Running my hand nervously through my hair, I took a cleansing breath before saying, "I… I've been seeing someone."

He said nothing at first but his brow scrunched up and he got his odd almost pensive look on his face. Since he didn't comment I continued.

"She has been there for me… when things were… when I was at my most desperate. I never meant to fall in love. I…"

My gaze darted to my lap where my hands were now folded. I couldn't look him in the eyes and lie. "We've been together since shortly after Elizabeth died, first as just friends… but recently we have become much more."

Charlie sighed, which caused me to lift my head. His eyes were closed as he ran his thumb and forefinger down the bridge of his nose.

"Victoria was right, wasn't she?" he said with a groan.

Victoria? Had she told him something? If he already knew, surely he would have confronted me about it months ago, or he would have at least said something to Bella, wouldn't have he?

"What exactly did she tell you?"

I didn't want to admit to anything until I knew exactly how much he knew, if anything.

He opened his eyes, boring them straight into my own. "She said she thought you and Bella might have feelings for each other. The way you look at each other… smile, the quick, yet gentle touches… I thought she was reading too much into it but…she wasn't was she?"

Slowly I shook my head, "no, she wasn't."

Victoria hadn't told him we were together, or used to be, just that she thought we had feelings for each other. Charlie was the Chief of Police for a reason, he was by nature a very intuitive person, she probably figured all she needed to do was drop a few hints and he would fit the pieces together eventually. How very cunning.

Charlie sighed but then continued. "She first told me shortly after Elizabeth was born, and then brought it up again when Bella gave birth to Carlie. She eagerly pointed out how you seemed over attentive to her and the baby's needs, almost like it was your own child's birth". His eyes suddenly widened, "Please, please tell me Carlie is not your daughter."

"No," I whispered, my heart suddenly felt heavy at the reminder. "Edward is Carlie's father there is no doubt about that."

Charlie gave a sigh of relief and nodded. "Okay."

"Charlie, I know this is… well, unorthodox, but I deeply care for Bella, and we are seeing each other and plan to continue to do so."

"Well", Charlie sighed, scratching some stubble on his chin, "I trust you Carlisle and I trust Bella, but you have to admit the situation is…well, weird."

"Yes, it is rather unorthodox, but… I have to follow my heart Carlisle, surely you can understand that."

He gave a funny laugh but then shrugged, "To a point, I can, but… Carlisle, aside from Billy you my best-friend and you're dating my daughter, my barely twenty-year-old daughter."

He paused for a moment but by the look on his face I could tell he had more to say, so I just sat and l waited for him to continue.

At this point I had to say it was going fairly well, at least he hadn't screamed or threatened to have me arrested yet.

"Plus," he finally continued, "what happens if this… relationship doesn't work out. It's weird enough with her and Edward not being together anymore, though to be honest I think that's a good thing. Edward's a good kid, normally, but I honestly don't think he's ready to be a husband. He hasn't been making very good choices lately."

"Yes, the situation with Edward, particularity is… difficult."

And that was putting it mildly.

Charlie gave a snickered laugh, "Yeah I bet he was just thrilled when he found out his old man was dating his ex-fiancé, or does he not know yet?"

"Oh, he knows. He's currently visiting a friend out of state to help… well, sort through his emotions."

My friend's brow shot up, his face now holding an extremely shocked expression. "What? He left?"

"Yes, but the circumstances…

I trailed off, not sure exactly how to finish my explanation. I didn't particularly think it wise to tell Charlie, Edward had walked in on Bella giving me a blow job, but I didn't want to lie to him anymore then I absolutely needed to.

"We fought about the issue and he needed some space." I replied vaguely.

Charlie shook his head, and ran his hand through his curly hair. "He has a premature infant at home, I don't care how pissed off he is, he needs to be seeing to his daughters needs right now, not his own."

"I agree completely." And I did but I knew my son better then Charlie and if he felt he needed a few days away then it was probably for the best.

"As for the age difference," I added in, taking the topic off my son, "I'm not as young as I once was, but I had planned to have a family with Elizabeth and you, my friend, are only two years younger than I and you have two little angels and a much younger wife at home."

He laughed and nodded, "True."

I was grateful he didn't point out that his wife is only nine years younger than he, while Bella is twenty-three years younger than I.

Just then, Coral arrived with our food, told us to enjoy and headed back behind the counter.

"So, was the reason Bella wanted to visit tonight was to tell me about you two?" He asked taking a bite of his Cheeseburger.

"Yes, she doesn't know I came to see you. I just… I wanted to do the right thing and tell you personally first."

He laughed and shook his head. "You thought I was going to freak out, didn't you?"

He had me there.

"The possibility might have crossed my mind. I thought it best if I took the brunt of your frustration concerning the subject."

He laughed again and shook his head. "You are a good man Carlisle. You have been through a lot in the past few years and if Bella can help you be happy again, then I have no problem with you seeing her."

His words both pleased and surprised me. I didn't even consider this conversation going this well, and I was beyond relived.

"However…" he spoke suddenly.

Of course there's a however.

"You hurt her in any way," he spoke softly, his eyes narrowed slightly, "you will come face to face with the barrel end of my shot gun. Got it?"

All I could do was nod.

"Good."

Although I knew my friend would never actually shoot me, the extremely serious look in his eyes, caused a shiver to run down my spine. I had no doubt he often had criminals peeing in their pants with that look.

"As a father myself, I understand your concern completely, but you don't have to worry, I plan to take very good care of you daughter."

For as long as we both shall live.

"I certainly hope so," his serious expression softened slowly before a small smile pulled to his lips, "You're still coming over tonight, right. I'd love to see my grandbaby."

"Of course Charlie, and I'm sure she would love to see you."

**XXX**

**EPOV**

My eyes scanned the thick forested area as I sat on a wooden step of Tanya's back porch. She currently lived in the same home she was raised in; her parents gave it to her when they retired and moved to California several years ago. I always loved this house, in many ways it felt like a second home to me. It was off the beaten track, the nearest neighbor nearly ten miles away. It was peaceful and calm had amazing view of the surrounding forest. When we were kids and visited for the summers, all the kids would head off to the edge of the forest and play. One of my favorite games, and one we played the most often was when I was the Knight in shining armor, that saved Alice, Tanya, Kate and Irina from an evil wizard casting spells on them. We even made swords and bows and arrows from the branches off the forest trees.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Hey there."

I looked up at the sound of Tanya's voice, my grin broadened as she sat down beside me, slipping her hand into mine. "Hi." I then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. I hadn't planned to get into a relationship so soon after Carlie was born, but as Tanya pointed out, Bella certainly had.

"So, did I interrupt a profound thought or are you just spacing."

I laughed and shook my head, "I was just thinking about when we were kids, and how much fun we had during the summers we visited."

She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Yes we certainly did. Maybe… next summer, when Carlie's a little older, you can bring her to visit."

"I like that idea," I sighed moving my arm around her waist pulling her closer. She rested her head on my chest as I ran my finger through her strawberry blond curls.

We sat their quietly for several moment before Tanya let out a soft sigh then saying, "You should go home, Edward. Not that I really want you too, but…

She lifted her head to look into my eyes, "Your little girl needs you."

I knew she was right, and damn I missed my tiny princess, but I just didn't know how to deal with the situation with my dad and Bella. I had spent the past several days trying to make sense of it all, unsuccessfully I might add. I'm still incredibly upset about the whole thing, though I wasn't as angry as I was when I walked in on Bella sucking off my dad.

"I know you're still a little freaked out about the whole thing," she continued, "but Edward, the situations not going to just disappear, you're simply going to have to go home and deal with it."

I knew she was right, and I really just needed to man-up and go home, but Christ, what was I going to say and do when I got home? I didn't even know if I could bring myself to live in the same house now that I knew what was going on between the two of them.

I really didn't want to face it alone… then again, maybe I didn't have to. "Tanya," I cupped her face, then giving her a soft kiss. "Will you come with me?"

**A/N: Okay so there is another chapter for you, a little cliffy I know, but I'll try hard not to keep you all waiting so long this time. I think there's going to be another two possibly three chapters left, including the epilog.**

**Also I will be deleting the Authors note in the previous chapter in the next few days. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way nor do I make any profit from it.**

**Thank you to all of your continued support of my story.**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

_Surprise_

**EPOV**

I stood silently on the front porch of the cottage, alone. Tanya had refused to come, saying this was something I needed to deal with on my own. That it was too soon for her to get involved in my families personal lives. I suppose she was right, still… I can't help but think that had she been here with me I wouldn't feel like someone had been playing Twister with my intestine, my stomach was is knots.

"Come on Culllen, man up!" Taking a deep breath, I raised my fist to the door and knocked. Seconds later the door opened and I was looking into the eyes of the mother of my daughter.

"You back." She said softly.

"I am; I was hoping we could talk."

Nodding she opened the door wider allowing me in. We then headed into the small living area and sat on the couch. "Where's Carlie?" I asked, eager to see her again. I had missed my little princess horribly.

"Taking a nap."

"Oh, okay."

For moments nothing but silence passed between us. She looked at me, waiting for me to say something, as I tried to figure out how exactly I was going to say what I needed to.

"You know you could have called… at least asked how you premature daughter was doing." Bella's soft kind face turned into an expression of annoyance and anger, not that I blamed her, I should have called.

"I know, I thought about her every day, I just… I had a lot on my mind."

She frowned and shook her head, "I know, but still… it's hard Edward. She still doesn't sleep through the night. Carlisle has been helping when he can, but he's on night rotation right now. I…I really needed you."

I felt ashamed, she was right, I abandoned my little girl.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm here now," I said reaching over and taking her hand and squeezing it, "and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

She gave a small nod as she slipped her hand from mine. "Okay." She exhaled a long breath her eyes drifted up to mine, "I suppose you want to talk about my relationship with Carlisle."

Want to talk? No. But, I had to. I had to figure out a way to deal with this crazy shit, for Carlie's sake.

"My dad briefly mentioned that you two got together after Elizabeth died."

Her gaze suddenly moved to her lap but she nodded. "He needed me," she said softly, "and I needed him."

Okay so his fiancé dies and she and I break up, they found comfort in each other, I can get that, sort of. But my dad said it was serious, that he deeply cared for her. And the way he said it, it almost sounded like he loved her. Did he love her? Did she love him? I mean, a rebound fling is one thing but could this be deeper than simply having a fuck-buddy?

I supposed there was only one way to find out?

"How serious are you about my dad, Bella?"

A wide smile pulled to her lips as she looked up at me. "He's my world, Edward. I…I love him."

Well, fuck.

"I know it sounds crazy, but my feelings for Carlisle…" she sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she reclined into the cushions of the couch, "I guess I've always felt connected to him, even before any romantic feelings developed, even before I saw him as anything more than my boyfriends dad. I always thought him kind, brilliant, a truly compassionate and amazing soul. I always enjoyed listening to him talk, about work, life, anything really. I never realized it until recently but I think I had always had these feeling for him but I was a kid, it wasn't until I was suddenly given this opportunity to explore my feelings that I, well, that I realized I loved him, that I'd always loved him.

She was smiling, her eyes filled with light and joy and all I wanted to do was vomit.

I couldn't help but wonder if the reason she liked me to begin with was because she saw part of him in me.

Christ that was a severe thought.

"Look, Edward," Her eyes were back on me, her expression turned more serious, "I know all of this is a huge shock for you, and I don't blame you for getting angry when you first found out, especially considering the way you found out."

No shit.

"But I love your dad and we are together and we plan to be for a very long time. It would be easier on all of us, including your daughter if you at least came to an understanding about the situation."

An understanding, was she serious? At some point I may learn to accept it, but understand it? I don't think that's ever going to happen. The mother of my baby girl, the woman I thought I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with, is dating and screwing my dad. How could I ever understand any part of that?

Sighing I nodded as I stood from the couch, "I'll try."

"Thanks." She gave me a small smile as she too stood. "You know, I was really hoping to get some errands done today. Alice was going to come watch Carlie for a couple hours for me, but since your back…"

Grinning, I happily agreed, "I would love to spend some time with my baby girl."

"Great, I was going to leave around two, if that's okay."

"That's fine. I just need to unpack and… is my dad home yet."

"Yeah, when he left here an hour ago he said he was going to take a shower and then do some paperwork."

I really needed to speak with him as well. As much as I have always loved and respected my dad this event has dramatically changed the way I see him, even if I don't want it to. In truth, I honestly don't know if I can even live in the same house with him anymore.

XXX

**CPOV**

I had been more than a little surprised when I came back down stairs after showing and changing to find Edward standing in the living room. I would have assumed he would have called to let us know he was returning.

"Hello, Edward."

He let out a long breath of air before slowly making his way over to me. "I'd like to talk about you and Bella."

"We can talk Edward, as long as we can do it in a calm and mature manner. Understand."

In response he simply nodded.

I didn't normally use the parental tone with my kids; looking back perhaps I should have a little more often when they were growing up. But this situation was different. I knew the topic was sensitive but I will not have screaming and yelling in my home.

I motioned to the couch where we both sat.

Edward closed his eyes briefly, opening them after exhaling a long, deep breath. "I talked to Bella and… while I'm still kind of in upset about this, for my daughter's sake, I will do my best to accept the situation."

"Thank you," I gave him an appreciative smile, "we never wanted to hurt you Edward. We were going to tell you, when the time was right."

He scoffed and shook his head, "I doubt the time would have ever been right, dad. The situation is too… awkward."

Yes, I suppose coming from his stand point it would be. Even if he and Bella had never gotten together it still would have been an odd situation because of her age and closeness to my family.

"Dad I… knowing you and Bella are… well on intimate terms I just can't stay here anymore. Bella mentioned that Carlie still isn't sleeping through the night, so I'll go ahead and sleep on the sofa in the cottage until she's on a regular sleep schedule but… I think I'm going to look for my own place. I hope you can understand."

I understood that, I truly did. If our places were reversed I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing.

"I'll get a place close by; I don't want to be too far from Carlie after all. I suppose Bella and I need to come to some sort of arrangement about custody and visitation but we can take care of that later."

I nodded, listening with rapt attention as he continued.

"I don't know what the future holds, but I did a lot of thinking over the past few days and I think for now the best thing to do is to get a job so I can help support with Carlie's needs and once things settle down take some online classes."

"That sounds like a good plan, Edward."

I was glad to see my son was taking responsibility, desiring to take care of his daughter and finish his schooling.

I was about to offer to see if I could pull some strings and get his old job at the Hospital as a valet back for him when our conversation was suddenly cut short as the front door burst open and in walked a grinning Alice, hand in hand with Jasper.

"Guess what?" she squealed bouncing on her toes. She then lifted her left hand and wiggled her ring finger.

If this had been as simple as my daughter getting engaged, while shocking, I think I would have been able to handle myself without making a scene. However it wasn't just a diamond ring that sparkled on her finger, but a gold band as well. My eyes then went to Jaspers left hand for confirmation; he too was adorning a gold band.

"We got married!"

XXX

**BPOV**

Rosalie just stared at me he expression blank. When I had told Edward I had to run errands that included confessing to one of my best friends that I was in a new relationship and with whom. After what seemed like minuets she finally spoke. Shaking her head and adjusting her position on the couch slightly she let out a sigh before saying, "Does Edward know?"

"Yes," I answered, sighing, "That's why he took off."

"Hum, well, can't say I blame him."

That was not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Really, Bella, first you break off your engagement with Edward even though you have a child with him and now you're screwing _his _dad. What the hell is wrong with you?"

What was wrong with me? I'm in love. I love Carlisle in a way I never had Edward. It was a deeper and more passionate love and I knew it was meant to be forever.

Though if I had said that I don't think that would have helped Rosalie be any more understanding about the situation.

She then let out a loud huff before jumping up from the couch. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she fumed. "You were supposed to marry Edward and Alice marry Jasper and we would raise our families together. When you broke up with Edward I tried to be supportive, I thought maybe, eventually you two would get back together, especially after Carlie was born but instead you're fucking Dr. Cullen. Fucking Christ Bella why the hell did you have to ruin my plans!"

Oh, that was it! Her plans. HER PLANS! That self absorbed beauty-queen… Ahhhh! "Well, excuse me, Rosalie." I snapped as I stood, crossing my arms firmly over my chest, "I'm so sorry I ruined _your_ plans for _my_ life!"

"Bella, be reasonable, Dr. Cullen is like fifty years old, okay maybe he's good looking in that older hot guy, George Clooney sort of way but Jesus Bella he's you baby's grandfather for Christ sake."

"I know who he is Rose and I don't care. I'm happy with him."

The dram queen that is Rosalie Hale-McCarty threw her hand up in the air and continued to be a stubborn egocentric bitch. "Edward made you happy. Yes he made a mistake with the whole Tanya thing, but can't you just get over it."

God! She wasn't even trying to understand.

"This is about so much more then Edward sleeping with Tanya. Look, I loved Edward and I know deep down a piece of me always will but my feelings changed. We aren't together anymore and we never will be".

"Christ Bella, you just don't get this. You just don't date you ex's dad, it's not normal. I mean, what will people think?"

My patience had come to an end, and while I could have continue to waste my time and energy debating with Rosalie, I decided I was done, but not before saying one final thing.

"I would have thought you knew me well enough to know that I've never really cared what other people thought." And with that I grabbed my purse, and left Rosalie to fume over her ideals of normalcy alone.

**A/N: Surprise! Next up a little something between Bella and Carlisle, plans are made for the future and Rosalie and Emmett make an appearance.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I make any money from it.**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to follow my story. As a reminder, I do not have a BETA, so all mistakes are my own.**

_Chapter Thirty Eight_

_Friends Again?_

**CPOV**

I think I may have stopped breathing. Did my little girl just say she got married? No… no, that's not possible. She's too young, she hasn't finished college, she…

"Dad, you okay?" I looked up to see Edward's concerned eyes were focused on my own.

Was I okay? I turned back to Alice who had embraced Bella and was practically jumping up and down in her arms. Wait, when did Bella get here?

"Sir, I know this is shocking," Jasper, who I suddenly realized was holding my granddaughter, began to walk towards me, "but I love you daughter more than anything and… I simply can't imagine my life without her". He then gently handed Carlie over to Edward. "I'm sure you can understand where my feelings are coming from." He gave me a poignant look, his brow rose.

Was he really trying to compare him eloping with my baby girl to mine and Bella relationship… our marriage? I sighed and I think I may have growled a little. Yes I understood where he was coming from but Bella was not my daughter and the circumstances are completely different. I had a stable career, I can support her and any family we will have in the future; he barely remembers who he is.

Shaking my head I looked to Alice and then to Bella. My wife gave me a smile and shrugged indicating she was okay with this, but then why wouldn't she be? Alice was her best friend, of course she would support her.

"Daddy, you're not going to freak out on us, are you?"

"No," I really didn't want to have a panic attack. "I'm just… shocked."

"I bet," she said with a laugh then quickly glancing between me and Bella.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. I get it. I know finding out about Bella and I was a bombshell for her too but still… completely different.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, "I get that you two are in love but Alice, neither one of you have jobs currently, you haven't even finished college, how do you expect to support yourselves."

"Actually, sir," Jasper spoke up, "we've worked that out," And then he smirked. I believe that was the first time I had seen him smirk since he lost his memory. I really hope that isn't a sign of his old personality making a comeback.

"And how is that?" I had crossed my arms firmly over my chest, while giving him a look of complete unbelief.

He smirked again.

Damn, cocky, SOB.

"I got a job at the hospital as an orderly. My physical therapist heard about the opening and mentioned it to me. I applied and found out a couple days ago that the job was mine. I start in two weeks."

Hell. Why did I suddenly want a drink?

"We're going to stay here in Forks for probably another year," Alice added in, as she linked her arm with his, "but then plan to head back to school. I'm looking to go back to work as well, I've already got a couple of interviews lines up at clothing stores in Port Angeles."

Okay, so they both had jobs or possibilities _but_ did they have a place to live? Had my daughter been apartment hunting behind my back as well? I had opened up my mouth to ask Alice if Jaspers parents were okay with her sharing his room because they sure as hell weren't living in my house, not together.

"So… did you two get a place?" Bella asked suddenly, it was like she was reading my mind.

Alice bit her bottom look before pushing it out in a pout. "Daddy…"

I had a very bad idea as to where this conversation was headed. She only gave me that look for two reasons, she had done something bad and didn't want to get it trouble or… she wanted something, something big!

"Jazz and I were hoping you would let us stay here. It's just for the year and we promise we will do our part to clean up around the house and such."

A loud burst of laugher resonated from Edward, "Right Alice, since when have you ever cleaned up after yourself. Mom was the only one who ever cleaned up this place, well and Bella," he said glancing briefly at my wife.

Alice crossed her arms firmly over her chest and scowled at her younger brother. "Shut up _Eddie_, you were no better."

"Don't call me that!" he hissed.

"No, okay, how about Ed. Or maybe Edwina, I always like that one."

I was starting to get a head ache. They hadn't fought like this in years. I could never get them to stop when they got like that. Esme was the only one who could get them to listen to reason.

"Knock it off!" The booming and very authoritative voice came from Bella who was carefully taking her daughter away from Edward. "What are you two, five. Stop of this juvenile shit right now."

I grinned. I loved it when she commanding, it was incredibly sexy. Holy fuck, I'm starting to get hard. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Carlisle, why don't we let Alice and Jasper move into the cottage and I can take the guest room," she suggested.

That was actually a very good idea, though I'd much rather have her in my room but… perhaps after Edward moves out would be better.

"I suppose that will work." I then turned back to my daughter and… oh god, I have a son-in-law. "I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about this, however… I will allow you to stay but only for a year. After that you go back to school or you are on your own."

"Oh daddy, thank you so much." My little girl then ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.

XXX

**(Just a note, there is a brief time lapse) **

**BPOV**

It had been nearly a month since Alice had announced she and Jasper had eloped. It had also been that long since I had spoken to Rosalie. Carlisle suggested I call her, but I refused, she was the one being a stubborn bitch. Edward said he had seen Emmett and while our large friend called the fact that I was in a relationship with Carlisle, "nasty" and referred to me as a "DILF lover", he wasn't as hung up over it as his wife was.

I had moved back into the main house with Carlie, and while Edward still had his own room he would sleep on a blow up mattress on the floor at night and as promised took turns with our baby girl when she work up in the middle of the night. While the arrangement was working I honestly was hoping Carlie would learn to sleep through the night soon so Edward could leave the house all together and I could move into Carlisle's room.

As planned Alice and Jasper moved into the cottage, they haven't been out of it much since. Though Alice did inform me, though a text no less, that she and Jasper decided to plan a formal reception since no one had been able to come to their actual wedding. It actually made me think of mine and Carlisle's own wedding. It was beautiful and amazing and I will always remember it as one of the best days of my life. The problem was no one aside Alice and Jasper even knew we were married at all and at this point it wasn't like we could tell anyone, or if we did we couldn't give him the exact date because then everyone would know we were together before Elizabeth died and we all agreed no one would.

We talked about maybe having a ceremony on our first anniversary, of course we would have to officially get engaged—again, if we were to do that. Carlisle did jokingly suggest we take a last minute vacation in a couple months and then come back "married", but honestly I'd really rather just wait. Carlisle was my husband even if only four people knew it.

"Bella," I look up from the laundry I had been folding to see the handsome face of my husband.

"Hey, you home for lunch, I can make you something?"

A small smirk pulled to his lips as he shut my bedroom door. "Where's Carlie?" he asking making his way over to the bed where I sat.

"Edward took her for a few hours so I could get some things done around the house".

Without another word he moved to put some of my hair behind my ear before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I wasted no time in dropping the socks that were in my hand and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella," he whispered, "I want you so badly." Placing his hands on my hips he scooted us up further onto the bed. "It's been six weeks since Carlie was born, please, please tell me you're ready."

Was I ready? I had been ready for six weeks, or at least my hormones had, my body on the other hand, the actual giving birth to the child was not the only painful part. My girly parts were raw and sore for weeks, though the bleeding had stopped about six days ago. I had had my post baby appointment just the day before. He had given me the all clear to have sex and wrote me a prescription for birth control. I had it filled directly after I left his office.

"Yes," I breathed, my hands moving to the buttons on his shirt. "Very ready."

We continued to kiss and caress each other body's and we discarded our layers of clothing. Soon we were naked in front of each other and it was at that moment I realized this was the first time he had seen me completely nude since I had given birth. My body, to put it mildly had undergone some serious changes, including acquiring some absolutely lovely stretch marks on my stomach and hips.

"I know I look… different."

At my sudden words my husband stopped kissing me, his eyes quickly found mine.

"I'm sorry my body isn't like it once was." My boobs were bigger, my hips curvier, they weren't bad changes really but it certainly gave me a different body type.

He exhaled a deep breath as he moved his hand my full beasts, squeezing them lightly. I let out a low moan at his touch. "These are perfection." They then glided he fingertips down my stomach, tracing one of my many stretch marks. "This is where you carried my beautiful granddaughter and where our future children will grow as well."

Our Children. I loved the sound of that.

His hands drifted further down, over my hip and down my thighs. "I love you Isabella Cullen. I love you body, heart and soul."

"Oh Carlisle, I love you too."

Our bodies pressed deep into each other and for the first time in weeks we became one.

XXX

I watched as Edward sang to our daughter as he rocked her softly in his arms. He truly was an amazing father, much like his own. His voice was so velvety and smooth and when he sang while playing the piano… musical perfection. We used to joke with Edward all the time about him auditioning for American Idol, in truth I honestly think he would have a hell of a chance of winning. He's hot and talented; he'd probably half every woman in the country over fifteen and under sixty drooling over him by the end of the first episode.

I know I really shouldn't be thinking about him that way anymore, but hey, just because I don't love Edward the way I used to doesn't me he suddenly became ugly and tone deaf.

"I think she's asleep." Edward whispered as he slowly stood from the rocker. Walking to her cradle a few feet away he placed a soft kiss on her head before gently laying her down then covering her with a tiny pink knit blanket.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem. Well, I better go shower and get ready for work. Don't want to be late on my first day back."

"Alight, good luck."

"Thanks."

Edward got his job back at the hospital as a valet. He was also working part time at Newton's Outfitters as a sales clerk. As soon as Edward headed out of my room the sound of the doorbell rang. It was rare that we had unexpected guests, as the house was kind of off the beaten path, so I was assuming it was someone we knew and not simply someone trying to sell an unneeded product me or trying to convert me. Opening the door, I quickly found that while I was right about it being someone I knew, I was still quite surprised to see them.

"Oh…hello Emmett, Rosalie."

"Hey, Bella." Emmett said, "Can we come in."

"I guess." Opening the door wider I allowed them in.

We all just stood there in the entryway for several awkward seconds, none of us looking directly at the other. "So, are you here to see Edward?"

It sounded like an odd question for some reason but why else would they be there?

"Actually," Rosalie spoke up, "We want to talk to you."

I sighed and shrugged, might as well get it over with. She had been ignoring me for a month so I doubted whatever she had to say was pleasant. Leading them into the living room we all sat.

"So… where's Henry?" I asked trying to break the ice a bit.

"My mom's," Emmett spoke up.

"Oh, okay. I haven't seen him in a while, has he gotten bigger?"

Emmett nodded enthusiastically, "My little future quarterback."

Rosalie snorted and shook her head. "Just because he has your build doesn't mean he's going to be into sports."

Emmett just rolled his eyes but didn't comment further. He learned long ago what was worth arguing with Rosalie about and what wasn't.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I looked at them poignantly just wanting them to spit it out already. I had things to take care of and I wanted to get them done before Carlisle got home so we could spend some time together.

"Well," Rosalie sighed, her eyes rested on her hands which were folded in her lap. "I've been thinking and…"

She paused and only spoke again when her husband gently bumped her shoulder with his.

"Okay, so I think I may have acted a little… inappropriate about your relationship with Carlisle."

Inappropriate? That was putting it mildly, she was a raving bitch. Still, I'm surprised she's even admitting to that.

"Keep going, Rosie." Emmet said giving his wife a serious look, which was a rare thing coming from him.

She huffed, but listened, her eyes moved to my own, and they honestly looked remorseful. "You're my friend Bella, one of my best friends and… I was just a little shocked by it all, you know how I am, and I don't like dramatic change."

"No kidding," Emmett said with a snort.

"Anyway, I've been thinking and you were right I didn't have any right to tell you how to live your life or… or who you should date. I still think you're crazy for being with Edward's dad but that's your decision to make, not mine and I'm sorry I overreacted."

Her words were certainly surprising, but very welcomed. "Thank you for saying that, Rosalie."

"Yes, well, Emmett wouldn't stop pestering me about it."

"Riiiight," Emmett said rolling his eyes, "I was the one who spent an entire month crying about losing my best friend."

Rosalie gave a nervous laugh but then shrugged her shoulder, "So," She said looking back at me, "forgiven?"

"Of course," Reaching over I gave my blond friend a tight hug. Rosalie may be the queen of all drama queens but she was still my friend she would always have my forgiveness.

"Oh, hey guys," Edward, having suddenly appeared at the end of the staircase, smiled as he grabbed his valet vest that had been hanging over the edge of the stair's banister, "what's up?" He asked putting on the vest.

"Oh you know", Emmett said with a laugh as he stood, "girl drama."

Edward chuckled, his gaze turning to me and Rosalie, "So you two work everything out then?"

"We did," I said simply.

"Good, well I better get going, I should be back around six."

"Okay, have a good day."

"Thanks." And with a final wave he left.

Emmett and Rosalie gave me a quick good bye as well; Rosalie whispered something about not wanting to leave her son with that raving harpy any longer then absolutely necessary.

After they left I then made my way into the kitchen to do the dishes and wait for my baby girl to wake up from her nap.

**A/N: So Rosalie and Bella made up, and despite the odd situation things are becoming somewhat normal for the Cullen family. A little lemon in there for you so I hope you enjoyed that. With FF deleting a lot of graphic content I decided to tone it down a lot but I still hope you enjoyed it. Up next a little time has passed, plans are set in motion and Bella and Carlisle tie the knot, again, this time with friends and family.**

**There will probably he just one more chapter and then the epilog.**


	39. Chapter39

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of twilight nor do I gain any profit from my writing. It is done purely for fun and my desire for Carlisle and Edward to be real.**

**Thank you to all of you who have continued to read and review. This next chapter is mostly from Carlisle's POV though there is a quick snippet form BPOV as well.**

**Enjoy…**

_Chapter Forty_

_La Bella Italia_

**CPOV**

Edward had finally moved out several months ago, he found a nice apartment fairly close to the house so he wouldn't have to travel far to see Carlie. It was completely out of his price range, but I didn't want my son living in a bad part of town so I offered to pay half his rent. He had wanted to save up enough to get the place completely on his own, but until he went back to school and got a job that paid above minimum wage that just wasn't going to happen. I will admit that part of my reason for helping him was selfish. I love my son, but it was difficult to be intimate with my wife when he was around. Even when he wasn't I would worry he would come home unexpectedly and walk in on us—again.

Both Edward and Bella had gone back to school on a part time basis, taking a few classes that Washington State offers on-line, however they both desire to return to full-time status in the near future. Bella wants to go back to Washington State, Edward as of now was undecided, though apparently Tanya suggested he transfer to the University of Alaska. Being that far away from his daughter wasn't even an option at the moment so for now he wasn't even considering it, though deep down I think the idea did appeal him a little.

Alice and Jasper were doing well. They both worked a lot, Alice having got an assistant manager position at a high end clothing store Port Angeles. Jasper, while much more polite and respectful then he was before his brain injury, was starting to show that he still had a cocky side to him, though it didn't come out nearly as often as it used to. He still had hopes of becoming a surgeon, and for that reason I couldn't' help but like him at least a little. They did have a reception and a rather ostentatious one at that. Alice, as I expected she would, went all out with the planning, and I, being the push over that I am when it came to my only daughter, paid for it all, including the one week honeymoon in Seattle that accompanied it.

My little granddaughter was getting bigger and stronger by the day. She was still small, a little behind on her milestones, but that's normal in a preemie. Otherwise she was just like any other six month old baby girl. Bella and I talked briefly about when we would have would start a family of our own. We wanted to wait a little while of course, at least until Carlie was walking and talking, but Bella also wanted to finish her degree and of course I completely supported her in that decision.

The other issue was that all though we were married, very few knew the fact. Our friends and family had come to accept our relationship, or at least most of them had and that was wonderful; but playing boyfriend and girlfriend wasn't really fair to either of us.

My wife wore her ring faithfully, but I still didn't have a band of my own.

Although it would probably be too soon in the eyes of most, I decided that I was going to propose to Bella. This time it wouldn't be in the kitchen after having an argument. This time it would be special, romantic, and public.

Edward was due to come over at 7:30 to watch the baby, our reservations were at eight. Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out the small velvet box that contained the engagement ring I purchased. Opening it, I peaked in at the diamond ring on a platinum band. It wasn't extravagant nor did it cost the price of a small house, but I knew it was something Bella would like. Sighing I placed the ring back in my pocket. We had talked about getting engaged again, but she had no idea when I was going to ask her. I wanted tonight to be special, I wanted it to be the way it should have been the first time.

"Carlisle, Edwards here." My wife hollered from down stairs.

"Coming," talking a deep, calming breath, forced my legs to move, leaving my room and heading downstairs. I suppose I was as nervous as any man about to ask the woman he loved to marry him world be, though truthfully I shouldn't be as anxious, we were actually already married so it wasn't like she would say no.

**BPOV**

I was really looking forward to this evening. It had been a while since Carlisle and I had a real date night. Edward was happy to came over and see his little angel while we went out, he always was. He was, following in his father's footsteps and spoiling his only daughter rotten, I swear he spent half his pay checks on things for her, some she wasn't even old enough to appreciate yet. This time he had brought her a tiny pink princess crown with her name engraved on it in silver. It was really cute. I may have taken a picture, or ten.

"All hail Princess Carlie," I turned to see Carlisle pull out his phone as he walked over. "I have to get a picture of this."

"Bella beat you to it," Edward added in placing a kiss on our baby girl's chubby cheek.

"Yes well, papa gets one for his own phone."

Carlisle had said he felt more like a papa then a grandpa, plus Charlie preferred that title anyway so it worked out well enough.

"We should be back by ten at the latest," Bella said grabbing her coat from the hall closet.

"That's fine," Edward moved to sit down on the sofa, placing his beautiful daughter on his knee. "No rush. I talked to Emmet a couple of hours ago, he may come by with Henry. I guess Rose isn't feeling well and wanted to give her some quiet time."

"That's fine, just no wild parties," Carlisle said with a mock stern, parental expression.

"I don't know dad, Carlie has a wild side. I may not be able to stop her from going to town with the baby cookies."

Carlie giggled as she wiggled on her daddy's leg before sticking her fist in her mouth.

We all got a good chuckle out of that one.

"We should probably get going," Carlisle spoke up, slipping his arm around my waist "We don't want to be late out too late."

"Alright," leaning down I placed a kiss on my daughter cheek, and then look up to Edward. "We shouldn't be back too late."

**CPOV**

Throughout the drive to Port Angeles Bella and I chatted lightly, mostly about the Calculus class she was taking, and hating completely.

"The professor is a total asshat," She huffed, "he says one thing on his Syllabus and then another in the web cam lectures. It's frustrating as hell."

I chuckled under my breath. "The class is almost over, so don't fret too much." I attempted to wisely advise.

She just shrugged, "I guess," she added then sliding her hand onto my knee. "Oh, did Edward mention to you Tanya was coming up this weekend?"

"He did."

Edward had recently admitted to Bella and I that he had been dating Tanya for several months now. We had actually figured it out some time ago, but choose to wait until he felt comfortable telling us. She had visited a few months ago, and while they tried to play it off as simply a friendly visit, it was quite obvious there was something more going on between the two of them.

"Here we are," I said pulling into the parking lot of _La Bella Italia_. It wasn't fancy exactly, but a quaint restaurant that specialized in mostly specialty pizza's and seafood. I had taken her here once before, a couple months after Carlie was born and she absolutely loved it. It was, in a way, our first public date and so I thought it fitting this be the place I propose to her.

Slipping my hand into hers we made our way inside. The waitress, who appeared to be in her late-forties, early fifties, smiled kindly before asking if was just the two of us.

"Yes, and if we could have the corner booth in the back, I would really appreciate it."

"Sure," she then grabbed a couple of menus and led us to the same table we sat at during our last visit.

"Our specials today are the Mushroom Ravioli and Clam Chowder," She explained as she sat the menu's in front of us. "Can I get you two anything to drink to start?"

"Just a water," Bella said.

"I'll have the same." I added.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those."

As the waitress walked away, Bella opened her menu and began to glance through it. I found myself just… watching her. She was so beautiful, so perfect and she was all mine. My lover, my soul mate, my wife.

"Do you know what you're going to get," Bella asked as she closed her menu and placed it on the table.

"Um…", I hadn't even glanced at the menu, "Shrimp Scampi." It was what I had gotten last time.

"I think I'm going to try the special, I haven't had Ravioli in a while."

Clearing my throat I shifted uneasily in my seat. Reaching into my pocket I wrapped my fingers around the small velvet box inside. Yep, still there.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" She asked giving me concerned look.

Was I okay? Yes and no, I was nervous, but what man wouldn't be in my position? Then again, I unlike most men, I had no fear that the woman beside me would reject my proposal when I asked.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, forcing a small smile. I could tell she didn't believe me, but thankfully she didn't press the subject.

The waitress arrived just moments later to give us our waters and take our orders, which was a brief but thankful distraction.

"So I was thinking," Bella folded her hand, placing then atop the table, "since Tanya is coming up to visit this weekend, I thought we could take Carlie up to Seattle and go on the ferries. What do you think?"

I smiled softly, reaching over and taking my and in hers, "That sounds great."

"Good," she gave my hand a gentle squeeze but then loosened her finger and went to reach for her water… but I wouldn't let go. Instead I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you." I breathed kissing her hand once again.

"I love you, too."

We both leaned in and or mouths met in a soft yet brief kiss. We were in a public restaurant after all.

"I hope we can get Carlie to sleep fairly early tonight," She said, then leaning in so her mouth was just inches from my ear. "I bought some new lingerie and I wanted you opinion."

Holy fuck.

I swallowed—hard. _Okay, Carlisle, breath. _I told myself, now would not be a good time for a hard-on.

That was the thing about Bella. She was beautiful, clever, kind but she also had the capacity to be incredibly sexy.

"I would be more than happy to give you my opinion." I finally managed to say then taking a sip of my water.

She smiled as she ran her finger slowly across her bottom lip. "I look forward to hearing it."

Oh hell. I could literally feel the blood flooding to my lower appendage. This was not good.

Closing my eyes I needed to think of something to stop myself before I ended up coming in my pants.

_My hundred and two year old grandmother in a bikini. _

_Removing a ruptured gallbladder_

_Dr. Grady getting completely smashed and doing a strip tease for the entire staff during last year's Hospital Christmas party._

Yep, that worked.

Opening my eyes I looked at my beloved who was now examining the desert menu that was normally wedged between the salt and pepper shakers. I loved watching her read, even if it was simply a desert menu and I will happily spend the rest of my life doing it.

If you had asked me five years ago where I saw myself in a decade, I would have said retired. I may have gotten the courage to buy that boat I always wanted and attempted to convince Esme to go out on it with me every once in a while, but my life, though simply and easy would have been, well, boring. Five years ago it wouldn't have given a second though at the possibility of my wife of nearly twenty years leaving me. I certainly never would have thought myself finding comfort in the arms of my son's seventeen year old girlfriend, much less falling in love with her, having a secret affair with her, and marrying her.

But here I was, sitting in a romantic restaurant with my beautiful twenty year old wife, trying to gather up the courage to give her a decent proposal.

Swallowing any lingering fear, I took her hand into mine moving my body closer to hers.

"Bella, I having something I want to ask you."

"Okay" she smiled, "shoot."

If only it was that simple, but a marriage proposal wasn't something you could just spit out. Then again, that's exactly what I did last time, wasn't it? But not this time. This time I would do this the right way. I had thought of waiting until we were done with the meal, or even going for a walk in the moonlight by the piers and ask her there, but… I didn't think I could wait that long. I wanted to officially be engaged to my Bella and I wanted to ask her now, in the quiet back corner booth at _La Bella Italia. _It was romantic,it was perfect and I simply couldn't wait any longer.

Moving off the edge of the booth, but never releasing her hand, I got down on one knee. Her eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen. "Carlisle," She whispered.

"Bella, I love you more than words could ever express. You have shown me light in my darkest times. I saw a hope in you when all seemed lost, I honestly don't know what would have become of me without."

My words couldn't have been more honest. After Esme left I had been all but consumed by depression, most days I couldn't even think straight. That one simply night when Bella walked into my kitchen changed my life forever. Looking back, I now think that was the night I began to fall in love with her.

Pulling the box from my pocket I opened it, presenting the sparkling diamond.

"You are my life, my hope and my future. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh Carlisle," she breathed, tears of joys welled up in her eyes. "Yes. Yes!"

With that I took the ring from the box and slid it onto her the ring finger of her left hand, just above her wedding band. A sudden burst of clapping and cheering resounded around us as I took Bella into my arms kissing her tenderly. The restaurant hadn't been crowded but there were several tables occupied and it would appear they all witnessed my proposal.

"Congratulations," I turned to see our waitress our food in hand.

"Thank you." Bella and I said together as we slid back into the booth.

"You're welcome, dears. How about a glass of red wine in celebration? On the house of course" She offered placing our orders on the table.

Bella blushed and shook her head, "I'm not 21 yet," she admitted, shyly.

The waitress gave a small laugh then adding "I'll just pretend I didn't know that." And with a wink she walked back toward the kitchen to get us our wine.

We spent the next hour enjoying a wonderful meal, aside a couple glasses of fine wine before finally heading home and announcing to the family that we were engaged.

**A/N: Okay folks that's the last official chapter. Bella and Carlisle are engaged! I won't go into the drama of everyone's reaction it will sort of be implied in the final chapte. Up next the epilog.**


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of the characters nor do I make any money from my writing._

_As always I am thankful to all of you who have read and reviewed throughout this story, I am glad you have enjoyed it._

_Now without further ado. . ._

_Chapter Forty-One_

_Epilogue_

**Carlie's POV**

I had seen my dad in a tux a total of two times before today, first for my mom and papa's wedding (being too small to remember it was mostly from pictures), and second when he won his Tony Award for best composer. Neither of those times was his smile as big as it was now. He's been in love with Tanya for years, why it took him this long to ask her to marry him is beyond me.

To the left of my dad stood my little brother, Anthony. He had just turned three and mom was afraid he wouldn't be able to stand still during the ceremony; thankfully he had been as quiet as a mouse, his big blue eyes looking curiously around the large, cathedral style church. Next to Anthony stood Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, both of whom looked just as happy for my dad as I was.

Tanya had her sisters as her Brides Maids and Matron of Honor, and one of her nieces as the flower girl.

At the sound of a soft sniffle I turned to my mom who was sitting beside me. She sniffled again as she delicately wiped away tears with the tips of her fingers. They were happy tears, she was smiling. I don't think she ever really entirely got over the guilt of leaving my dad and then falling in love with and marrying my grandpa shortly after. I knew my mom loved my dad at one point; she made it a point of telling me the few times the subject had come up.

My papa took her hand in his patting it gently, before reaching over and placing it on her bulging belly. Yep, my mom was pregnant… again. This will make number four, and another boy. I'm the only girl and I'm quite proud to say that I often use this to my advantage. My dad says I'm like my Aunt Alice in that way. I completely take it as a complement.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

My smile widened at Pastor Webbers announcement. My dad was married. He was married to a good woman who he loved with all of his heart. Even though my dad had accomplished so much in the last several years of his life, I don't think he ever really felt complete, but now… I think maybe he finally does.

**XXX**

**Carlisle's POV**

I clapped and cheered as my son and his new bride walked back down the aisle and out of the church. Edward had wanted to marry her for years, but fears of what happened between he and Bella haunted him. They had lived together for the past couple of years, at her home in Alaska, they moved in together shortly after he finished his Bachelors Degree. He obtained it in music from Chapman University, it was something I was quite proud of him for. He made quite a few connections during his time in southern California, including a couple of theater producers who were very impressed with his talent. He had composed music for three Broadway productions by the age of twenty-seven, one of which he won a Tony Award for.

He had stayed living in Forks, working, taking classes online and spending time with Carlie until just after she turned three. He hated to be so far away from his little girl, but when he was accepted to Chapman, he realized if he ever wanted to do anything with his life he needed to take this leap. He came home every holiday and sometimes when he was really missing his family he would drive down and visit even if it was just for the weekend.

"So, shall we head to the reception," I asked my wife, taking her hand and helping her up from the pew.

"Absolutely, I'm starving." Placing her hand on her lower back she gave out a little groan. "I'm so glad they took the family picture before the ceremony, my back and feet are killing me." She sighed, taking our five year old son Christian's hand.

"They're still going to take more at the reception," Carlie pointed out, perhaps a bit cheekily.

Bella just laughed and shook her head, "Well, unless they want to take them with me sitting down, they can photo shop me into the damn things."

Christian gasped and shook his head before turning to look at me. "Mommy said a bad word, does she get a time out."

Carlie laughed but said nothing; while my wife decided to get a bit… well, playful. "You know buddy, I think your right, I should be punished." She then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Maybe you should spank me for my naughty mouth Dr. Cullen."

I couldn't hold back a groan. I could hardly believe she had just said that. "Bella, we are in the house of God."

She just giggled before shrugging. "We should get going. I want to get to the Reception Hall so I can tell Anthony what a great job he did."

Our youngest son would leave the church with the rest of the bridal party.

"Yes, he did do well. I think perhaps you bribing him with that Thomas the Train movie he's been wanting may have had something to do with it."

She laughed, then adding, "Maybe."

Bella is an amazing mother. She loves our kids unconditionally, but at the same time she does know when to lay down the law when needed. She doesn't let them get away with half the stuff I do.

While to most of the family Bella and I have been married for a little over eight years, in reality we recently celebrated our tenth wedding anniversary. It was a secret we would always keep, not even our children will ever know the truth, and while I hated keeping the complete truth from them, in the end some things are still better left unsaid.

**XXX**

**Edward's POV**

As soon as we slid into the back seat of the limo and close the door I pulled my new bride into my arms and kissed her. "I love you," I breathed, looking into her beautiful sky blue eyes.

"I love you too, Edward." She smiled up at me, her fingers moved to run through unruly hair. She's always liked my hair and would hate it when I would use gel to style it or cut it too short. "My dream has finally come true."

"For both of us," I added giving her another soft kiss. "We are finally a family," I then slowly moved my hand down the front of her beautiful white wedding gowned, stopping only when I came to her stomach, "All three of us."

We had found out a month ago Tanya was pregnant, we decided to wait to tell anyone until after the wedding.

"Yes, well, four really, including Carlie. You know I see her as a daughter, too."

"I know you do."

Carlie had been three months old the first time Tanya had seen her and the moment she held my daughter in her arms I knew one day she would be an amazing mother. I just feel bad for making her wait so long. Sometimes I still can't help but feel she deserves better them me. I had lied to her and then left her broken hearted, but still she waited for me. Plus, as much as I wanted to be with Tanya, she had her life in Alaska, a career and a beautiful home and I couldn't simply ask her to up root all of that for me while I stayed in Forks.

It was three years after my baby girl was born before I finally started to move forward with my life. I hadn't wanted to leave Carlie, but I also knew I couldn't accomplish what I wanted in my small home town or even at Washington State. When I applied to Chapman's Performing Arts program which includes Music, I didn't think I had a chance in hell of getting accepted. I did it more than anything so I could have at least said that I tried. I had been more than astonished when I was actually accepted. As hard as it was to leave my little girl for weeks at a time, I knew this was something I had to do.

When I finally finished school, I decided to move to Alaska to live with Tanya, though between commuting to California every few weeks for work meetings, as well as spending much of my free time visiting Carlie I felt like I was giving little attention to the woman I love. So, after writing my last composition I decided to take a break from the music industry. The success and money was nice, but there are more important things in life. It was at this point I realized I had kept Tanya waiting long enough. In truth part of my apprehension of proposing to Tanya had to do with what happened between Bella and I but I couldn't hold onto that forever and so on her birthday I make a romantic dinner at home complete with scattered rose petals and Champaign and then I proposed.

As the driver pull up to the reception hall I took her hand and opening the car door, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

She giggled as I helped her out of the limo. "You mean as much fun as we can in the company of others," she added waggling her eyebrows.

I grinned, very much looking forward to the start of our honeymoon.

**XXX**

**Alice's POV**

I waved to my husband as I passed by the Bridal Party Table; he gave me a wink in return.

"Dada," our fifteen month old son, Ben, laughed and waved at his daddy.

"Yes, that's dada, but he has to stay there for now." My little angel frowned. Ben was absolutely a daddy's boy. "It's okay sweetie, we'll see him soon. For now, let go find our seat, were going to sit with grandma and grandpa."

My baby boy laid his head on my shoulder, then giving out a small yawn.

I knew we were assigned to sit with my dad and Bella, but that was about it. As much as I would have loved nothing more than to help plan Edwards wedding, Tanya pretty much insisted she and her sisters do it. My brother said he tried to convince her to let me help, but I'm pretty sure he was lying through his teeth. In the end it didn't really matter, I had enough going on in my life at the time anyway. The adoption for Ben was in its final stages, not to mention Jasper had just received a position at the hospital he had finished his residency at, so we wanted to find a place closer now that he was going to be part of the permanent staff.

"Hey Alice," Bella greeted me as I sat down in the seat beside her, shifting my son so he was sitting on my lap, but was still able to rest his sleepy head against my chest.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?"

She sighed adjusting herself in her chair slightly. "Oh, good, tired but good."

"Hi Auntie Alice," Carlie smiled up at me from across the table. She was by far my favorite niece, okay she was my only niece but she was still my favorite. It was almost hard to believe she was almost ten. It was like it was only yesterday when I first laid eyes on her tiny, premature form and now look at her, one of the tallest and smartest kids in her class.

"Hey, sweetie. You know, I think you've grown since I last saw you."

She blushed and ducked her head, a trait she got from her mother. "Maybe a little, but that's because I never see you."

"I know, it's been hard to come and visit, but now things are starting to settle down it should be easier for us to get away from Seattle."

"That would be awesome. I'm going to be in a spelling bee the 15th of next month; maybe you could come to that."

"I will certainly try, sweetie."

Considering I was trying to juggle managing a fashion boutique and raise a child with a lot of medical concerns, I honestly didn't think I would be able to, but no need to put a damper on the occasion.

"How's Jasper enjoying his new position at the hospital?" My dad asked as he tucked a napkin into the collar of Anthony shirt. "Is he taking well to Pediatric medicine?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "He loves it." While Jasper had originally desired to become a surgeon, he had a sudden dramatic change of heart when during his residency he assisted in treating a pediatric brain injury that came through the E.R one cold Christmas Eve morning.

The five month old baby and his family had been in a car accident, a semi truck driver, who was going way too fast, slid on a patch of black ice, hitting their minivan. The parents had been killed instantly; it was a miracle the baby had survived at all.

That baby was Ben.

When no family that was willing to take him in could be found, we made the decision together to adopt him.

We had talked briefly about children shortly after we married, but since then our lives had been so busy we sort of put it on the back burner. Plus, to be perfectly honest, after seeing what pregnancy did to Rosalie and Bella's bodies, I didn't know if I ever wanted to go through that. When Ben came into our lives we took it as a sign, we would have children, but we would adopt.

Ben still suffered from some the injuries he obtained that fatefully night, many of which he would most likely have to deal with for the rest of his life.

"Please say that we can sit here." At the sound Rosalie's voice, I nodded, motioning to the empty chair beside me that had been reserved for Ben. "I really don't think I can stand another minuet of listening to Esme's date go on about how amazing he is." She said with a dramatic roll of the eyes.

She then glanced over to where my mom was sitting with her boyfriend, Marcus and my brother Riley. My little brother looked just as annoyed as Rosalie did, and I knew from more than one late night call that he didn't think very highly of the guy, unfortunately, for some strange reason, our mother did.

"Thank you," Rosalie sighed as she sat down, "Henry, why don't you grab an empty seat and see if you can squeeze in.

"Sure mom." Henry then left to find a vacant chair.

Rosalie and Emmett had always planned to have a large family, fate however seemed to have different ideas. They tried for over seven years to have another on their own before finally giving in and consulting a specialist, after extensive fertility treatments; she was finally, once again going to be a mommy.

"Esme asked why we left, I think she was a little hurt." Henry said as he arrived back, pushing his chair between his mom and Carlie's seat.

My mom never approved of my dad and Bella's relationship. To be perfectly honest I think part of her always hoped he would someday take her back. Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"What did you say?"

"That my mom was pregnant and hormonal and I wasn't stupid enough to argue with what she did even if I didn't get it."

Rosalie then playfully smacked her son on the arm. "Jerk."

He just laughed before turning to Carlie and starting up a conversation of his own.

My beautiful blond friend sighed, closing her eyes before rubbing them with her thumb and forefinger.

"Tired?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie just nodded.

"You look like I feel," Bella said with a laugh.

"Oh. I'm pretty sure we feel the same: sore, tired and grouchy."

"You've got that right."

"You see, this is why adoption is the best way to go," I added in with a smirk. I felt bad for them but that didn't mean I was above teasing. "You still get a beautiful baby out of it," I said kissing the top of my now sleeping boy's head, "Without the annoyance of an actual pregnancy, not to mention the labor. How many hours of labor was it before Tony was born, Bella."

Her eyes narrowed and I swear she let out a low growl, "Twenty-one." She hissed.

Of course I already knew that but I wanted to hear her say it. "That's right, twenty-one, and with no epidural that time, right?" She had decided she wanted to try it without pain meds, I'm guessing she won't do it with this one.

"Alice, you are being an utter ass." She huffed.

"Ohhhh, mommy said a bad word again, daddy." Christian tattled, "Is she going to get a spanking this time?"

My dad grinned before looking over at Bella and winking, "Most certainly, son."

Gross! Just….yuck. I shuddered involuntarily as an image I desperately did not want to relive popped into my head.

"That's what you get for teasing your friends," Jaspers smooth voice spoke from above me. Looking up he was grinning, and so I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Well hello handsome, come to join the fun?"

**XXX**

**Jasper's POV**

I laughed and shook my head, "Afraid not, I just wanted to visit before the reception officially gets underway. I was hoping to give my little man a hug but I see he's out for the count."

My eyes drifted down to my sleeping son, a soft smile pulled to my lips as I watched the gentle rise and fall of his tiny chest. I loved that boy as if he was my own flesh and blood. Ben and Alice were my life; everything I did was for them. Everything.

"Well I should be getting back, but save a dance for me."

"Most certainly."

I gave my wife a quick kiss before heading back to the Bridal Party table.

While I have kept the fact mostly to myself, I have, over the years, gained bits and pieces of my memory back. And while suddenly having that knowledge helped me understand some things about myself better, they weren't all for the good. Basically, before the accident, I was a complete jerk. A selfish, egocentric asshole that treated the girl I loved like eye candy and my friends and family as nothing more than useful accessories. I never wanted to be that person ever again.

I've told Alice some of the things I've recalled, like the day I realized I liked her as more than a friend, our first kiss, first fight, things that wouldn't do any harm revealing, but for the most part I've kept them to myself.

Sitting back down in my seat I turned to Emmett who had just burst out in laughter at something Edward had said.

"That's a good one! They day I see you play a professional sport, is the same day I join the Philharmonic."

"I told you it was a ridiculous dream, Emmett. Oh hey, Jasper."

"Hey Edward, so what sport did you dream you were playing?" I asked, not that I was really all that interested but I didn't want to seem rude.

"That's the thing; it was sort of a combination of baseball, football and tennis. It made absolutely no sense at all." He then shrugged before turning to his new bride who was chatting with her sister.

For the next couple of minutes before the rest of the guests arrived and the reception officially got underway, I talked to Emmett; mostly listening to him go on about how excited he was to be a daddy again. They had found out the day before they were having another boy.

**XXX**

**Bella's POV**

Edward had done so well for himself, he finished school and has an amazing career and now he has Tanya. I was truly very happy for him. He continues to be a magnificent father to Carlie and sees her every chance he gets. We have visitation set up so she sees him a month and a half out of the summer and every other holiday, but if he calls me up and asked to fly her up for the weekend or to a special occasion I don't hesitate to agree, well usually.

Pulling my camera from my purse I snap a couple of pictures of Carlie as she dances with her father. My beautiful little girl has come so far from being that fragile little preemie we brought home from the hospital.

He spins her around and she giggles. My smile widens.

"She's starting to look like a little lady, isn't she?" I nodded at my husband's comment but didn't move from watching my daughter.

She was growing, but no matter how big she got she would always be my little girl. The only girl I would ever have, or at least most likely. Our lives are full enough with the two little guys we have, and with another one on the way we both decided our family was now complete.

When the dance ended Carlie gave her dad a kiss on the cheek before moving to come back to the table. Henry, however, decided he wanted a dance as well and before she could refuse, he grabbed her hand and drug her back onto the dance floor.

"I think your son has a thing for my little girl, Rose. He's been flirting with her all night."

Rosalie laughed, "Yes, I noticed that too. I may have Emmett have a talk with him when we get home."

Snapping a quick picture of Carlie and Henry dancing, this time to a much more upbeat song, I then excused myself to visit the bathroom. For the most part this pregnancy had gone pretty smoothly, just a bit of lower back pain in the last couple of weeks, but of course, considering his size, that's to be expected. I was freaking huge. On more than one occasion I had been asked if I was having twins. No just one really huge one.

After relieving my very full bladder I sat down on a bench just outside the bathroom just to rest for a second. Closing my eyes I leaned back in the cushions and just breathed.

My life was for the most part pretty damn close to perfect. I ended up getting my degree in English, though I didn't go back to the campus to finish my classes but was given permission to finish my degree from Washington State completely online. While for the most part I was a stay-at-home mom I did, occasionally write freelance articles for magazines, both online and print. It made me feel like I was contributing at least a little of our family's needs, even if Carlisle insists it isn't necessary.

At the sudden sound of my phone vibrating in my purse, I pulled it out to see my dad's number flash across the screen.

"Hello pops," I answered.

He laughed before saying, "Hey Bella, how's the wedding going?"

"Pretty good, just got some great pic's of Edward and Carlie dancing."

"Can't wait to see them, I really wish we could have been there," he said with sigh.

"I know me too."

All three of my little sisters had gotten Chickenpox, and since Victoria (who's never had them herself) is currently five months pregnant with my little brother, she didn't want to take the risk of being exposed, so she was staying in Port Angeles with her parents while Charlie was taking care of the girls by himself.

"So how are my sisters holding up?" I asked. I remembered when I had the chickenpox, I had gotten them when I was twelve and it had seriously sucked.

"Okay, Emily seems to be suffering the most. The poor thing, I'm afraid it's going to leave her with scars."

Emily is my youngest sister, and was born on the exact same day as my son Anthony; in fact Victoria and I were in labor at the same time. I didn't find out until later but apparently my loving father and husband had a bet going on who would deliver first.

I'm happy to say Carlisle won and my son was born ten minutes before my baby sister. He used the money he won to buy me a rather large bouquet of roses so I couldn't really be mad at him for it, now could I.

Emma, Elizabeth and Emily were truly the best little sisters anyone could ask for. They finally managed me a baby brother and while he wouldn't be born for another several months they already had a name picked out for him, Easton Charles Swan.

"Well I should get going, I'm being paged again."

I could hear Emily in the background asking for more orange juice and her Dora video.

"Okay, tell my sisters I love them and to get better soon.

"I will, and give Edward my congats!"

"Will do."

With that said and a quick good bye the call ended.

"How's Charlie holding up?"

I looked up at the sound of my husband's voice. He smiled softly before sitting down beside me.

"Oh he's surviving. He's worries Emily will end up with scars," I said, suddenly unable to hold back a yawn.

"Hum," Carlisle reached his arm over my shoulder as I lay my head on his chest, "If you'd like I can pay them a visit tomorrow and check on the girls."

"That would be great, thanks," I said with another yawn. "So who's watching the kids?"

"Emmett and Jasper joined their wives at the table so there is plenty of adult supervision". He said with then placing a lingering kiss on my forehead.

"That's good." I mumbled. I really was exhausted.

"Bella, please don't fall asleep on me," he whispered his lips grazing the shell of my ear. "I came to find you for a reason." He then lifted my head before crashing his lips into mine.

After several moments of my husband's amazing lips worshiping mine, I forced myself to pull away. "Carlisle, we are at your son's wedding reception."

"At least it's not in Church." He retorted kissing me once again. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me tighter, though still mindful of my pregnant belly.

"Carlisle, we're out here in the open." I said with a giggle though to be honest I was suddenly as game to go a round as he was, my tiredness completely forgotten.

Without a word he stood from the couch, grabbed me by the hand lead me down the hall and into a large empty room. He didn't stop there but continued to lead me through the room to a door at the far left of the room. On the other side was a small courtyard with a couple of benches, a few small trees and potted plants and a large wishing fountain. I suddenly got a strong feeling of Déjà vu.

"Carlisle is this…"

"The same courtyard you gave me the most incredible hand job I've ever received."

"Oh," the realization suddenly struck— Rosalie and Emmett's wedding.

"You want to take a trip down memory lane," I smirked placing my hands on his chest.

"Oh yes, though I will not be the only one on the receiving end of pleasure this time, I can assure you." Taking me into his arms we began to kiss, our hands wondering touching, caressing.

It didn't take long before my panties were off, his pants and boxers were around his ankles and he was buried deep inside me as I held tightly to the edge of the fountain.

After then years of marriage Carlisle was still a magnificent lover and never failed to make me come over, and over again. I lost track at how many times I yelled out his name, begged him to go faster, harder and when my final orgasm hit, he came along with me.

After coming down from our intense high, we put ourselves back together, smoothing down the rumbles in our clothes and wild sex hair. When we thought ourselves presentable enough, hand in hand we made our way out of the courtyard, through the unused room and back in the direction of the reception party. Before entering the room Carlisle gave me a final kiss, it wasn't hard or passionate like the ones we shared moments ago, but sweet and loving.

"I love you more then I could ever express my sweet Isabella. You are more than my wife, you're my soul mate."

"And you are mine," I cupped his face, our eyes gazing lovingly into each other's.

He truly was my other half. My heart rested next to his and his next mine. His hand traveled down to my chest just above my breast.

"Cor meum." It was a phrase he had said to me many times before. It was Latin for _my heart_. His hand was resting over a replica tattoo of the very one he had engraved into his skin years ago, for me, so I would always be in his heart. I had gotten mine just after Christian was born.

"Cor meum," I repeated placing my hand upon his chest where his own tattoo rested. "Aeternum."

_Forever._

_The End._

**A/N: Okay Folks, this is it, the story has finally come to an end. I wanted to say that I have truly enjoyed writing this story and as much as I hate to see it end I am excited that it is finally complete. Thank you for everyone who has been a faithful follower of Forbidden Fruit and if you haven't already please feel free to check out my profile and my other stories.**

**Bye**

***Waves***


	41. Chapter 41 non-canon award

Hello all,

You're probably wondering why I reposted the last chapter. I had done some editing and had accidently deleted the last chapter, no worries through I corrected my mistake. Also the reason I was editing was because Forbidden fruit has been nominated for _The Non-Canon Award. _If you would like to vote for my story you can find the link on my page.

Thank for all your support.

Mrs. SRE Snape


End file.
